Casi Perfecto
by YGarcia
Summary: Abatida y embarazada, Liz se marchó del pueblo para siempre… o eso creía ella. Ahora Liz debía regresar y enfrentarse al hombre que no sabía nada de la existencia de su hijo. Y en esa ocasión no tendría la opción de huir.-Secuela de Buscando La Perfección.
1. Chapter 1

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Sinopsis**

_En el instituto, Liz Sutton era la chica de la zona pobre de Fool's Gold, pero le había robado el corazón al chico más popular del pueblo y su romance secreto la ayudó a sobrellevar la peor época de su vida. Hasta que Finn Hudson la traicionó a ella y a todo lo que habían supuesto el uno para el otro._

_Abatida y embarazada, Liz se marchó del pueblo para siempre… o eso creía ella._

_Ahora Liz debía regresar y enfrentarse al hombre que no sabía nada de la existencia de su hijo. Y en esa ocasión no tendría la opción de huir._

* * *

_**Capítulo 01**_

Liz Sutton siempre había sabido que el pasado regresaría y le daría un buen mordisco en el trasero… lo que no había sabido era que sucedería ese mismo día.

Su mañana había comenzado de un modo bastante normal, llevando a su hijo al autobús del colegio y después recorriendo el pasillo hasta el despacho que tenía en su casa, donde escribió cinco páginas bastante decentes antes de parar para caminar un rato de un lado para otro, y borrar después tres de las últimas cinco páginas. Estaba pensando a quién asesinar en el primer capítulo de su nuevo libro, y aún no sabía cómo él o ella sería asesinado. ¿La decapitación era algo demasiado predecible? Por suerte, su ayudante llamó a la puerta y la libró de tener que tomar una decisión.

—Siento interrumpir —dijo Emma frunciendo el ceño ligeramente mientras le entregaba un papel—, pero pensé que querrías leer esto.

Liz agarró la hoja. Era un email enviado a su Web, en la que había un link para que los fans se pusieran en contacto con ella. Emma se ocupaba de la mayoría de los emails, pero de vez en cuando encontraba algo con lo que no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Alguna especie de acosador? —preguntó Liz, agradecida por la interrupción. Cuando no se le ocurría qué escribir, incluso una amenaza de muerte era más emocionante que el trabajo que tenía entre manos.

—No exactamente. Dice que es tu sobrina.

¿Sobrina?

Liz miró la hoja.

_Querida tía Liz,_

_Me llamo Melissa Sutton. Mi padre es tu hermano Roy. Tengo catorce años y mi hermana Abby tiene once. Hace unos meses nuestro padre entró en prisión. Su nueva mujer, nuestra madrastra, dijo que nos cuidaría, pero cambió de opinión y se marchó. Pensé que Abby y yo estaríamos bien. Soy muy madura para mi edad. Mis profesores me lo dicen todo el tiempo._

_Pero ya hace un tiempo que se marchó y estoy muy asustada. No se lo he dicho a Abby porque aún es pequeña, pero no sé si podremos lograrlo las dos solas. No quiero contarle a papá lo que ha pasado porque quería mucho a Bettina y se pondrá triste al saber que no lo ha esperado._

_Así que he pensado que tal vez tú podrías ayudarnos. Sé que aún no nos conocemos, pero he leído todos tus libros y me gustan mucho._

_Espero saber de ti pronto. Tu sobrina, Melissa._

_P.D. estoy utilizando el ordenador de la biblioteca, así que no puedes responderme al email. Pero aquí te dejo nuestro número de teléfono. Aunque no tengamos luz, el teléfono sigue funcionando._

_P.D. Estamos viviendo en tu vieja casa de Fool's Gold._

Liz leyó el email una segunda vez, intentando que esas palabras tuvieran sentido. Roy había vuelto a Fool's Gold, o por lo menos, lo había hecho antes de entrar en prisión.

Hacía casi dieciocho años que no veía a su hermano. Él era mucho mayor y se había marchado el verano que ella cumplió doce. Desde entonces, no había vuelto a saber de él. Al parecer, se había casado un par de veces y tenía hijos. Hijas. Unas niñas que estaban viviendo solas en una casa que, doce años antes, ya tenía un aspecto desagradable y de abandono. Dudaba que se le hubieran hecho muchas mejoras desde entonces.

Las preguntas se precipitaban en su cabeza. Preguntas sobre su hermano y sobre por qué había regresado a Fool's Gold después de estar fuera tanto tiempo.

¿Por qué estaba en la cárcel y qué demonios iba a hacer ella con dos sobrinas a las que no había visto en su vida?

Miró su reloj. Apenas eran las once.

Ya que era el último día de clase de Tyler antes de las vacaciones de verano, saldría del colegio a las doce y media. Si podía cargar el coche a tiempo, podrían ponerse en camino directamente desde el colegio y estar en Fool's Gold en unas cuatro horas.

—Tengo que ocuparme de esto —le dijo Liz a su ayudante mientras escribía una dirección en un pedazo de papel—. Llama a la compañía eléctrica de Fool's Gold y haz que vuelvan a conectarles la luz. Deberían aceptar una tarjeta de crédito para el pago. Haz lo mismo con el resto de servicios para la casa. Llamaré a las niñas para que sepan que voy para allá.

—¿De verdad son tus sobrinas? —le preguntó Emma.

—Supongo. No veo a mi hermano desde que tenía la edad que ellas tienen ahora, pero no puedo permitir que estén allí solas.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras pensaba qué más tenía que hacer. Su próximo libro no sería publicado hasta el otoño, así que no tenía que preocuparse por su promoción por ahora. Podía trabajar en su nueva historia en cualquier lugar donde tuviera su portátil. Por lo menos, así era en la teoría.

—No sé cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera —continuó—. Supongo que harán falta un par de semanas para ponerlo todo en orden.

Emma la miró.

—¿Así, sin más?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿No vas a pensar en ello? La mayoría de la gente vacilaría. Ni siquiera conoces a esas niñas.

_Era verdad_, pensó Liz, pero, ¿qué opción tenía?

—Son pequeñas, están solas y soy su familia. Tengo que hacer algo.

—Tú eres así; saltas a hacer lo que crees que está bien y eso es admirable, pero no siempre es lo más inteligente.

—Alguien tiene que ocuparse de esto —además, ella había crecido teniendo que ocuparse de cosas. Su madre nunca se había molestado en hacer nada—. Con suerte, no estaré fuera mucho tiempo.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo de todo por aquí.

Liz forzó una sonrisa.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo. Voy a preparar las maletas y después iré a buscar a Tyler. Hoy mismo iremos a Fool's Gold.

—Puede que sea agradable volver a casa.

Liz hizo lo posible por actuar con normalidad.

—Claro, seguro. Bueno, llamaré a las niñas.

Esperó a que Emma se marchara antes de levantar el teléfono. Marcó el número de la casa familiar y escuchó ocho tonos antes de colgar. No hubo respuesta. Seguro que las niñas seguían en el colegio. Volvería a intentarlo más tarde, desde su móvil.

Tenía que hacer las maletas, llamar a unos amigos y decirles que estaría fuera un par de semanas, mandarle un email a su editor y a su agente para decirles lo mismo. _«Logística»,_ pensó mientras reunía las notas que había hecho sobre su última novela. Se le daba bien la logística. La habilidad de planear y ocuparse de los problemas era una de las razones por las que disfrutaba escribiendo sus novelas de misterio y detectives. Siempre había sido buena en el trabajo; era el resto de su vida lo que la hacía tropezar una y otra vez.

—Dejaré la introspección para más tarde —murmuró—. Ahora, acción.

Desconectó su portátil y después de guardar sus notas, unos cuantos bolígrafos, unas libretas y la agenda, fue hasta su dormitorio.

Alrededor de una hora después, ya había guardado en las maletas lo que esperaba que fuera necesario, había cargado el coche y lo había repasado todo con Emma. Su ayudante se ocuparía de la casa y se aseguraría de que se pagaran las facturas.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Emma.

—Claro. Genial. ¿Por qué?

Emma, una antigua ayudante ejecutiva que pasaba de los cuarenta, frunció el ceño.

—Sólo quería asegurarme. Debe de ser difícil asumir todo esto —vaciló antes de añadir—: Si no hay nadie más que se ocupe de las niñas...

—Lo sé. Pensaré en ello cuando tenga más información.

—Will y yo fuimos a Fool's Gold en nuestra luna de miel, por aquel entonces, cuando pensaba que el matrimonio era algo bueno. No sabía que fueras de allí.

_Nadie lo sabía_, pensó Liz. La vida le resultaba más sencilla cuando no hablaba de su pasado.

—Me marché justo al terminar el instituto y me mudé aquí. Ahora San Francisco es mi hogar.

Emma le sonrió.

—Si necesitas algo, llámame.

—Lo haré.

Liz bajó las escaleras hasta el garaje y se metió en su Lexus. Había hecho cuatro maletas y además llevaba unas cajas con las películas favoritas de Tyler, su consola Xbox y un montón de libros. Repasó el inventario porque eso era más sencillo que pensar en lo que iba a hacer: volver al único lugar en el que no quería estar. El pueblo donde había crecido.

Durante un segundo se preguntó si de verdad tenía que hacerlo, si de verdad tenía que ir a rescatar a esas niñas a las que no había visto nunca. Al momento, desechó esa idea. No podía dejarlas solas. Se ocuparía del problema, lo resolvería y volvería a su vida. Quedarse de brazos cruzados no era una opción.

El tráfico de mediodía era relativamente ligero y llegó al colegio de Tyler en unos veinte minutos. El niño estaba hablando con sus amigos, probablemente haciendo planes para quedar, y cuando vio su pequeño todoterreno, saludó a su madre y corrió hacia el coche.

—Jason dice que su familia irá a Disneylandia en agosto y que sus padres van a llamarte para que me vaya con ellos —le dijo mientras subía.

—Hola a ti también —le saludó con una sonrisa.

Él sonrió.

—Hola, mamá. ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?

—Interesante.

—Genial. Ahora, ¿podemos hablar de Disneylandia?

Su hijo era lo mejor de su vida, pensó mientras miraba sus oscuros ojos marrones. Tenía su sonrisa, pero todo lo demás era de su padre; como si su ADN no hubiera tenido suficiente poder contra el de él.

Tyler era inteligente, divertido, cálido y cariñoso. Tenía montones de amigos, buena disposición y quería ser arquitecto. Liz sabía que todo el mundo decía que la adolescencia era terrible en el caso de los chicos, que a la edad de trece y catorce estaría haciéndole la vida imposible, pero por ahora eso no era un problema. En ese momento, Tyler era su mundo.

Un mundo que acababa de dar un giro y que estaba tambaleándose.

—Disneylandia suena divertido. Hablaré con la madre de Jason. Si quieren llevarte y tú quieres ir, lo arreglaremos.

La sonrisa del chico se intensificó. Después, miró hacia la parte trasera del coche.

—¡Vaya! ¿Vamos a alguna parte?

Ella se incorporó al tráfico en dirección a la Interestatal 80.

—Más o menos —dijo aferrándose al volante.

A lo largo de los años, había hecho lo posible por no mentir a su hijo, no sobre su padre ni sobre su pasado, y la mayoría de las veces le había dicho simplemente que había preguntas que no le respondería. Cuando él tenía cuatro y cinco años había logrado distraerlo. Con ocho, el niño se había decidido a descubrir la verdad. Ahora, sin embargo, preguntaba menos, probablemente porque sabía que no podría con ella.

—Hoy he recibido un email. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía un hermano?

—Ajá. Roy. No lo hemos visto nunca.

—Lo sé. Es mucho mayor que yo y se marchó cuando yo tenía doce años. Me desperté una mañana y se había ido. No volví a verlo.

Aún recordaba los sollozos de su madre intensificados por el alcohol. Desde ese momento, su madre se había pasado la vida esperando que Roy volviera sin que le importara ninguna otra cosa, y mucho menos ella.

Liz se había marchado poco después de graduarse en el instituto y había llamado a casa unas semanas después para decirle a su madre dónde estaba.

_«No te molestes en volver a llamar»_ había sido la única respuesta de la mujer antes de colgar.

—Entonces, ¿el tío Roy te ha escrito?

—No exactamente —Liz no sabía cuánto revelar. Contar la verdad era una cosa, pero compartir detalles era otra—. Él... eh... está metido en un problema y tengo que ayudarlo. Tiene dos hijas. Tus primas. Melissa tiene catorce años y Abby tiene tu edad.

—¿Tengo primas? No me lo habías dicho nunca.

—No lo he sabido hasta hoy.

—Pero son tu familia.

_Era verdad_, pensó. Y la palabra «familia» implicaba cariño y relación tal vez en la mayoría de las casas, pero no en la familia Sutton. Por lo menos, no hasta que ella había tenido a Tyler, ya que desde entonces se había decidido a ser una madre cariñosa y entregada para ofrecerle a su hijo un hogar seguro.

—No sabía dónde estaba Roy. Después de eso nunca se puso en contacto conmigo —durante seis años había esperado que él volviera y se la llevara con él, que la cuidara como había hecho siempre. Había sido un parapeto entre su madre y ella, la había protegido.

—¿Saben que vamos? —le preguntó Tyler—. ¿Saben algo de mí?

—Aún no, pero lo sabrán. Vamos a quedarnos con ellas unas semanas —no mencionó el hecho de que Roy estaba en prisión. Ya habría tiempo para eso. Tampoco habló sobre la posibilidad de que las chicas tuvieran que vivir con ellos para siempre porque tal vez ningún otro familiar pudiera ocuparse de ellas.

—Crecí en un pueblecito llamado Fool's Gold. Está en la ladera de las montañas de Sierra Nevada.

—¿Tienen nieve? —le preguntó él emocionado porque a la edad de once años, ver la nieve era lo mejor del mundo.

Ella se rió.

—Probablemente no la tendrán en junio, pero sí que nieva. Ahora hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer allí, senderismo, nadar, hay un río y un lago.

—Podríamos ir de acampada.

Liz prefirió no pensar en ello; para ella, ir de acampada podía igualarse a estar despierta durante una operación a corazón abierto. Pero claro, ella no era un niño de once años, ni le fascinaban los gusanos, el barro, jugar a los coches, y a las pistolas de plástico.

Todo ello eran más rasgos que había heredado de su padre y eso era un problema. No había muchas probabilidades de que Finn siguiera en Fool's Gold, el único lugar al que él le había pedido que no fuera cuando le había dejado bien claro que no quería que su hijo y ella estuvieran cerca.

Bueno, pues tendría que aguantarse, porque era una emergencia. Por otro lado, no le diría nada a su hijo, no cuando Finn lo había rechazado por completo.

Se ocuparía de las niñas y saldría de allí lo antes posible. Si se topaba con Finn, se mostraría agradable y distante, nada más, porque después de todo ese tiempo y de todas las formas con que ese hombre había intentado hacerle daño, no había forma de que volviera a mostrarse vulnerable ante él. Había aprendido la lección. La habían engañado una vez y con una vez era suficiente.

Se agarró con fuerza al volante y miró el navegador. Mostraba el camino a su destino y confiaba en que ese dispositivo la llevara de vuelta a casa una vez hubiera terminado.

* * *

Finn Hudson estaba junto a las barricadas entre la multitud y los ciclistas. El sol ardía y los espectadores estaban eufóricos. El ruido de la carrera era algo que no olvidaría. Había habido un momento en su vida en el que había planeado ver el mundo desde el circuito de carreras, pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo, pensó mientras recordaba la sensación del viento contra su cara, la sensación de los músculos ardiendo mientras se esforzaba por ganar.

Ganar había sido fácil, tal vez demasiado, y durante una carrera se había descuidado. A ochenta kilómetros por hora, equilibrándose sobre unas finas ruedas y una ligera estructura, los errores podían resultar mortales. En su caso, había quedado con unos cuantos huesos rotos y una cojera permanente. Para el resto, había sido un golpe de suerte. Para él, la lesión le había impedido volver a competir.

Ahora, diez años después, veía a los ciclistas pasando a toda velocidad por delante de él. Vio a su amigo Sam y se preguntó _«¿Y si…?»,_ pero no tenía demasiada energía para tratar el tema. Ahora todo había cambiado.

Se marchaba de la carrera decidido a volver a su oficina cuando vio a una mujer entre la multitud. Durante un segundo pensó que se lo había imaginado, que estaba poniendo unos bellos rasgos que jamás olvidaría en el rostro de otra persona porque no, Liz Sutton no podría haber vuelto a Fool's Gold.

Instintivamente se acercó, pero los separaba la carretera con las barricadas. La pelirroja alzó la mirada de nuevo y en esa ocasión lo miró. Se quitó las gafas de sol y él pudo ver sus grandes ojos verdes y esa carnosa boca. Desde la distancia no podía ver las pecas de su nariz, pero sabía que estaban ahí. Incluso sabía cuántas tenía.

Maldijo en voz baja. Liz había vuelto. Hacía diez años que no la veía, excepto en la contraportada de sus libros. Cinco segundos antes, si se lo hubieran preguntado, le habría dicho a cualquiera que la había olvidado, que lo había superado. Que Liz era su pasado.

En ese momento, ella miró a otro lado, como si estuviera buscando a alguien. No a él, obviamente. Liz había vuelto a Fool's Gold. ¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar?

Se abrió paso entre la multitud. Tal vez ahora ya no pudiera encontrarla, pero tenía la sensación de que sabía dónde estaría. Iría allí y le daría la bienvenida a casa. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

* * *

Liz agarraba con fuerza la mano de Tyler de camino a la tienda de ultramarinos. La multitud congregada por la carrera de bicis parecía ir en aumento. Había sido una tonta al pensar que podría encontrar a dos niñas a las que no había visto en su vida entre tanta gente. Ni siquiera sabía qué aspecto tenían.

Señaló hacia un vendedor ambulante que vendía granizados y le compró a Tyler su sabor favorito: arándano.

A su alrededor, grupos de gente se reían y hablaban sobre la carrera. Oyó algo sobre una nueva escuela de ciclismo y un nuevo hospital que se iban a construir. _«Cambios»,_ pensó. Fool's Gold había cambiado en los últimos diez años aunque no lo suficiente como para que ella olvidara. A pesar de tener que desviarse por calles cortadas, encontró fácilmente el camino hacia la casa donde había crecido.

—¿Viviste aquí antes de ir a San Francisco? —le preguntó Tyler.

—Ajá. Crecí aquí.

—¿Con mi abuela Sutton?

—Sí.

—Ahora está muerta.

El niño pronunció esas palabras como parte de una mera información porque eso era lo único que significaban para él. Nunca había llegado a conocer a su abuela.

Cuando Liz se había marchado del pueblo a los dieciocho años, huyendo de allí con un corazón roto, había encontrado el camino hasta la ciudad junto a la bahía, había encontrado un trabajo y un lugar donde alojarse… y después había descubierto que estaba embarazada.

Su primer instinto había sido volver a casa, pero esa inicial llamada de teléfono la había hecho actuar con cautela. Durante el siguiente año, había llamado a casa en dos ocasiones y ambas veces su madre le había dejado claro que ya no era parte de la familia. Ese rechazo le había hecho daño, pero no le había supuesto ninguna sorpresa. Su madre, además, se había regocijado diciéndole que no, que Finn Hudson nunca había llamado ni había preguntado por ella.

Después de que la mujer hubiera muerto cuatro años atrás, Liz no había llorado, aunque sí que lamentó no haber tenido nunca una relación con ella.

Ahora, mientras cruzaba una tranquila calle, se vio en su viejo barrio. Las casas eran modestas, de dos y tres dormitorios con pequeños porches y una pintura estropeada, aunque unas cuantas resplandecían como brillantes flores en un jardín abandonado, como si el vecindario estuviera intentando volver a ser agradable.

La peor casa de la calle estaba en el medio. Era una construcción que hacía daño a la vista, con la pintura despellejada y a la que le faltaban tejas. El jardín tenía más hierbajos que plantas o césped, y las ventanas estaban cubiertas de porquería. Había madera contrachapada cubriendo agujeros.

Utilizó la llave que había encontrado bajo el felpudo de la puerta delantera y revisó rápidamente la casa para ver si las niñas estaban allí. A juzgar por los libros de colegio apilados sobre la mesa de la sucia cocina y las ropas de las niñas en el suelo de las habitaciones, supuso que sus vacaciones de verano aún no habían dado comienzo.

Ahora iba hacia la cocina con la cena de la noche. Faltaban la mitad de los muebles, como si alguien hubiera empezado a remodelarla y luego hubiera cambiado de opinión. La nevera funcionaba, pero estaba vacía, y tampoco había comida en la despensa. Había unas cuantas bolsas de patatas fritas en la basura y una pequeña manzana sobre la encimera.

No sabía qué pensar. Basándose en la carta de su sobrina, las niñas llevaban solas semanas, desde que su madrastra se había marchado. Con su padre en prisión y sin más familia, ¿no debería haberse hecho cargo el estado? ¿Dónde estaban los servicios sociales?

Tenía más preguntas, pero se imaginaba que ya se ocuparía de eso más tarde. Eran más de las cuatro. Las niñas pronto volverían a casa. Una vez que todos se hubieran conocido, averiguaría qué estaba pasando.

—¿Mamá? —le gritó Tyler desde el salón—. ¿Puedo ver la tele?

—Hasta que lleguen tus primas.

Emma ya había llamado para confirmarle que había pagado todas las facturas pendientes de la casa y que todo debería funcionar. Liz pudo ver que había electricidad. Giró el grifo y de él salió agua, lo cual era un extra. Unos segundos después, oyó el sonido de unos dibujos animados, lo que indicó que también había televisión por cable. La vida moderna que conocía había quedado restablecida.

Volvió a la parte delantera de la casa y subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde fue directamente al dormitorio principal. Era la única habitación de la casa que tenía fotos de la familia. Una fotografía de boda de un Roy mucho mayor de lo que recordaba junto a una rubia estaba colocada sobre una destartalada cómoda. Además, había un par de fotografías de colegio de las niñas. Liz se acercó y las observó en busca de rasgos que le resultaran familiares.

Melissa parecía tener la sonrisa de Roy. Abby tenía sus ojos y sus mismas pecas. Las dos eran pelirrojas: Melissa tenía un suave tono cobrizo mientras que el de Abby era auténticamente zanahoria, absolutamente adorable. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que a la niña de once años pronto empezaría a dejar de gustarle su singular color de pelo.

Se giró para mirar la habitación. La cama no estaba hecha, los cajones de la cómoda estaban abiertos y vacíos y en el sorprendentemente grande armario sólo había ropa de hombre. Había un par de cajas llenas de calcetines y ropa interior… que seguramente había puesto allí la mujer de Roy.

Imágenes del pasado la invadieron cuando salió al pasillo y entró en el dormitorio que había sido suyo, recuperando recuerdos de cosas que había intentado olvidar por todos los medios.

Oyó ecos de los gritos de su madre, inhaló el aroma a alcohol y recordó los susurros de los hombres que habían entrado y salido. La mayoría de los _«amigos»_ de su madre se habían mantenido alejados de ella, pero unos cuantos la habían mirado con una intensidad que la había hecho sentirse incómoda.

Entró en la que había sido su habitación. El color de las paredes era distinto, el amarillo desgastado había sido sustituido por un lavanda claro. Las paredes estaban recién pintadas, y habían lijado el rodapié, aunque no estaba terminado.

En el cuarto de baño que había al otro lado del pasillo, el suelo estaba levantado exponiendo hojas de contrachapado por debajo. Había visto que en la casa había muchos proyectos medio empezados que le daban a la ya de por sí vieja y destartalada casa un aspecto de abandono y ruina.

Un buen contratista podría solucionarlo todo en unas semanas, aunque tal vez lo mejor sería derribar la casa y darla por muerta.

Dejó de pensar en ello. Llevaba allí como una hora y ese lugar ya estaba afectándola. Tenía que recordar que en San Francisco tenía una gran vida, un trabajo que adoraba, una casa preciosa y un hijo increíble. Se había marchado de Fool's Gold hacía diez años y ahora era una persona distinta. Mayor, más fuerte, capaz de enfrentarse a unos cuantos recuerdos. Además, no es que fuera a quedarse allí permanentemente. Descubriría qué estaba pasando y después llevaría a las niñas al lugar donde fueran a vivir o se las llevaría a su casa. Un par de semanas, se dijo. Tres como mucho.

Bajó las escaleras y oyó unas voces, pisadas correteando por el porche y después el sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse.

Había dos niñas; la más alta parecía asustada y aliviada a la vez, mientras que la más pequeña se había quedado atrás, tímidamente.

—¿Tía Liz? —preguntó vacilante Melissa, la niña de catorce años.

Liz les sonrió y asintió.

—Hola. Espero que no os importe que haya entrado. La llave estaba ahí mismo…

El resto de lo que iba a decir quedó en el aire cuando las dos niñas corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron con fuerza, como si no quisieran separarse de ella jamás.

* * *

_**Los Personajes de esta historia están en mi perfil al igual que el link de Polyvore para ver los atuendos.**_

**Atuendo de Liz en es te capitulo esta en Polyvore.**

**_Tengan presente que esto es una adaptación, al igual que mis demás historias. ya han habido un para de personas que les molesta esto, solo les pido que sino les atrae la historia no la lean de lo contrario disfruten._**


	2. Chapter 2

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Capítulo 02**

Liz les devolvió el abrazo, un abrazo en el que pudo captar desesperación y alivio. Eran demasiado pequeñas como para estar solas. ¿En qué había estado pensando la mujer de Roy?

Añadió esa pregunta a la lista de dudas que tenía y que iba en aumento, pero ya les buscaría respuesta más tarde. Por el momento quería que las niñas se sintieran a salvo y que comieran bien.

—¿De verdad estás aquí? —le preguntó Melissa.

—Sí. He recibido tu email esta mañana y he venido directamente.

Melissa, delgada y casi tan alta como ella, respiró hondo.

—Me alegro mucho. Me he esforzado mucho por hacerlo bien, pero no he podido. El dinero que nos dejó Bettina se nos acabó enseguida.

Abby, un poco más baja y también muy delgada, se mordía el labio inferior.

—¿Eres nuestra tía?

—Sí. Vuestro padre es mi hermano.

—Eres famosa.

Liz se rió.

—No mucho.

—Pero tienes libros en la biblioteca. Los he visto —Abby miró a su hermana —. No los leo porque Melissa dice que me darán pesadillas.

Liz alargó la mano y tocó la mejilla de la niña.

—Creo que tiene razón, pero podrás leerlos cuando seas un poco mayor.

—O podrías escribir un libro para niñas de mi edad.

—Pensaré en ello —desvió la mirada y vio a Tyler de pie junto al vestíbulo—. Chicas, tenéis un primo. Mi hijo Tyler ha venido conmigo. Tyler, son tus primas, Melissa y Abby.

Las niñas se dieron la vuelta y Tyler les sonrió.

—Hola —dijo más con curiosidad que vergüenza.

—Hola —respondieron las niñas al unísono.

—Tyler tiene once años —les dijo Liz—. Hoy ha terminado las clases.

Melissa arrugó la nariz.

—Nosotras tenemos que ir hasta el viernes y después nos dan las vacaciones de verano.

_Un hecho que lo haría todo mucho más fácil_, pensó Liz. Si terminaba llevándose a las niñas a San Francisco, no tendría que preocuparse por tener que sacarlas del colegio a mitad de curso.

Abby se giró hacia ella.

—¿Dónde está el padre de Tyler, tía Liz?

No era una pregunta que Liz quisiera responder en ese mismo momento. Vio la expresión de su hijo endurecerse, como si esperara que fuera a darles algo de información, pero ella no lo veía muy probable, pensó mientras deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido distintas y que Finn por lo menos hubiera querido formar parte de la vida de su hijo.

—No está con nosotros —dijo Liz intentando quitarle importancia al tema—.¿Por qué no vamos a la cocina y os preparo algo para comer? He comprado un pollo asado y unas ensaladas de camino. Después, podremos conocernos un poco más y me contaréis qué está pasando.

Tenía más que decir, pero las niñas salieron corriendo hacia la cocina, como desesperadas por comer.

Les sirvió a cada una unos buenos trozos de pollo junto con ensalada de col y patata.

Las niñas prácticamente engulleron la comida. Liz les puso unos vasos de la leche que había comprado y se bebieron dos cada una. Mientras las veía devorar la comida, se sintió furiosa. ¿Cómo podía haberlas abandonado sin más la mujer de Roy? ¿Qué clase de mujer dejaba a dos niñas solas? Lo mínimo que podía haber hecho era llamar a los servicios sociales mientras se marchaba del pueblo.

Decidió que lo descubriría todo sobre Bettina y que crearía un personaje como ella en su próximo libro al que mataría. Sería una muerte espantosa, se prometió. Lenta y dolorosa.

Tyler miraba a las niñas con los ojos como platos, pero no dijo nada. Parecía que estaba dándose cuenta de que llevaban tiempo sin comer, lo cual era muy triste, pero probablemente una buena lección para él. No todo el mundo tenía la suerte de tener tres comidas al día.

Liz se fijó en sus camisetas, desgastadas y no muy limpias. Sus vaqueros también habían visto mejores días y hacía falta tirar esas sandalias que llevaban. Sabía que la mayoría de niñas de catorce años se sentirían humilladas por no llevar ropa de última moda y un suave toque de maquillaje. ¿Había Melissa elegido prescindir de ambas cosas?

Cuando dejaron de comer con tanta ansia, Liz se situó en frente de Melissa. Tyler estaba a su lado y ella lo rodeó por la cintura.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se fue Bettina?

—Un poco. Casi tres meses. Nos dejó cien dólares y cuando se nos acabó… —bajó la mirada al plato y lo apartó.

Liz pensó en las bolsas vacías de patatas fritas que había en la basura y en la pequeña manzana de la encimera. Si no tenían dinero ni nadie que las cuidara, la única posibilidad era que Melissa hubiera estado robando comida para poder sobrevivir.

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde. En privado. Podemos ir a hablar con los dueños de las tiendas y explicárselo todo. Yo les devolveré el dinero.

Melissa se sonrojó y tragó saliva.

—Yo… eh… gracias, tía Liz.

—¿Y si me llamas «Liz»? Tía Liz es demasiado largo.

—De acuerdo. Gracias, Liz.

—¿Sabían vuestros amigos que Bettina se había ido?

Abby sacudió la cabeza.

—Melissa dijo que no se lo contáramos a nadie porque entonces se nos llevarían, viviríamos en casas distintas y jamás volveríamos a vernos.

—No iba a permitir que me quitaran a Abby — dijo Melissa con fiereza y con su verde mirada brillante y cargada de determinación.

Se trataba de un sentimiento admirable, aunque muy poco práctico cuando la alternativa era morirse de hambre. Claro que Liz no era la persona adecuada para hacer una crítica al respecto; ella había adorado a su hermano mayor y él se había marchado sin decirle ni una palabra y dejándola sola.

—Algunos de mis amigos se lo han imaginado —admitió Melissa—, y a veces nos han traído comida. Ha sido duro. De verdad creí que podría ocuparme de las dos.

—Es una gran responsabilidad —dijo Liz—. Lo has hecho lo mejor que has podido, pero la situación era imposible. Me alegra que me hayas escrito.

Abby sonrió.

—Ha leído todos tus libros, igual que papá. Los tiene todos arriba. ¿Podemos ir a verlo?

—Primero dejad que me entere de lo que está pasando —les explicó Liz. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba Roy, y mucho menos por qué razón estaba encarcelado.

—Papá está orgullosísimo de ti —le dijo Melissa—. Habla de ti todo el tiempo.

Liz no estaba segura de cómo se sentía por ello ya que, por muy orgulloso que estuviera, no parecía estarlo tanto, porque de lo contrario se habría puesto en contacto con ella. Como sus hijas acababan de demostrar, localizarla no era tan difícil.

Abby levantó la mirada al techo.

—Han conectado la luz —sonrió—. Ya no volveremos a estar a oscuras.

—Os lo han conectado todo, incluso la televisión por cable.

A las niñas se les iluminaron los ojos.

—¿Podemos ver la tele? —preguntó Abby.

Tyler miró a Liz y sonrió como recordándole que él no era el único niño que quería estar viendo la televisión todo el día.

—No, hasta que hayáis hecho los deberes —les informó Tyler—. Y no todas las noches.

Liz se rió.

—Es verdad. Insisto en que todas las semanas dediquemos una noche a la lectura, y nos sentamos tranquilamente a leer.

—Me gusta leer —dijo Melissa—, pero papá y Bettina nos dejaban ver la tele todo el rato.

_Ya me ocuparía de ese asunto más tarde_, pensó Liz.

—Si habéis terminado, ¿por qué no lleváis los platos a la pila y los aclaráis? Después haremos una lista de la compra e iremos a la tienda.

Una vez hubieron lavado los platos, Liz mandó a Tyler al baño de arriba para que comprobara si había papel del baño y a Abby a comprobar si tenían detergente de la ropa junto a la vieja lavadora que había en el garaje. Melissa y ella se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a hacer la lista.

—Compraremos lo básico, pero no demasiado. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí.

Melissa frunció el ceño mientras se echaba su larga melena sobre el hombro.

—No vamos a marcharnos. No voy a dejar que nadie me separe de Abby.

Liz le acarició el brazo.

—No estoy sugiriendo nada parecido, pero no podéis quedaros aquí solas. Tenéis que vivir con un adulto. Hablaré con vuestro padre sobre la situación. Si tenéis más familia habrá opciones que podremos barajar. Si no, Abby y tú vendréis con nosotros a San Francisco.

La niña se puso de pie.

—No, no iremos. Vivimos aquí. En Fool's Gold —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Liz se levantó.

—Lo siento. No debería haber dicho eso. Toda esta situación es nueva para mí y ni siquiera nos conocemos. No te preocupes por eso de momento.

—No iré. Y Abby tampoco irá —su mirada era desafiante, a pesar de las lágrimas—. Lo digo en serio, Liz. No puedes obligarnos.

Liz sabía que si le daban la custodia de las niñas, podría hacerlo y lo haría, pero ahora mismo no había necesidad de insistir en el tema.

—Lo comprendo. Como te he dicho, deja que hable con tu padre y que veamos cómo está la situación. No haré nada sin hablar primero contigo. ¿Podemos dejar el tema de lado por el momento?

Melissa parecía querer discutir, pero asintió lentamente.

Liz se sentó y retomó la lista.

—¿Champú y acondicionador?

Melissa se dejó caer en la silla.

—También se nos ha acabado.

—Tendréis que decirme cuál os gusta. ¿Y maquillaje?

Era un soborno, claramente.

—Ah, no llevo mucho, pero me gustaría.

Liz sonrió.

—Compraremos máscara de pestañas y brillo de labios por el momento, pero dentro de unos días iremos a la perfumería y nos entretendremos comprando muchas más cosas.

Melissa se inclinó hacia ella.

—¿Llevas mechas?

Liz se pasó los dedos por su ondulada melena cortada a capas. Le caía justo por debajo de los hombros y era un largo que le permitía recogérselo en una coleta, en un moño o ponerse rulos para hacerse unos preciosos y marcados rizos.

—Unas pocas. Tenemos el pelo prácticamente del mismo color y si le echas un poco de dorado rojizo le añades volumen. Ahora mismo estás preciosa sin más, pero dentro de unos años querrás mejorar.

Melissa se sonrojó.

—Abby odia su pelo.

—Acabará gustándole. Cuando eres pequeña, cuesta ser diferente.

—Eso era lo que decía mi madre —apretó los labios—. Murió.

—Lo siento.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. Abby no la recuerda.

—Pero tú sí.

Melissa asintió.

Liz se preguntó por la mujer con la que se había casado su hermano y dónde había estado él todo ese tiempo. ¿Cuándo había vuelto a Fool's Gold? ¿Había sido al morir su madre? Liz sospechaba que le había dejado la casa a él, pero ¿cómo lo habrían localizado? La única posibilidad era que él hubiera estado en contacto con su madre todo ese tiempo.

_Más preguntas que dejarían para más adelante,_ pensó.

Tyler bajó las escaleras.

—No hay papel del baño y tampoco hay gel.

Abby volvió a la cocina para decir que tampoco había detergente de la ropa.

—No sé si mi coche es lo suficientemente grande para todo lo que tenemos que comprar —dijo Liz bromeando—. Puede que tengamos que ataros a alguno en el techo del coche para dejar espacio dentro.

Abby se quedó un poco impactada, pero Tyler se rió.

—¡A mí! ¡Átame al techo del coche, mamá!

—Gracias por presentarte voluntario.

Abby los miró a los dos y sonrió, como si ahora estuviera captando el chiste.

—A mí también podrías atarme.

—Vaya, gracias —dijo Liz, acariciándole la mejilla—. Eres muy considerada. Bueno, ¿estamos listos? Estaba pensando que podríamos cenar spaghetti. ¿Qué os parece?

—Es mi comida favorita —dijo Tyler.

—Y la mía también —añadió Abby.

—¿Con pan de ajo? —preguntó Melissa.

—No serían spaghetti de verdad si no llevaran pan de ajo —le dijo Liz.

Melissa sonrió.

Una jornada de compras, una cena y una limpieza de cocina compartida más tarde, Melissa estaba haciendo un último trabajo para el colegio mientras Abby y Tyler se sentaron en el sofá para ver una película.

Liz se sirvió una copa de vino y salió al porche para tomársela. Aunque sus sobrinas eran fantásticas, la situación era muy intensa y sentía la necesidad de estar a solas unos minutos.

Se sentó en los escalones del porche. La noche era clara y las estrellas se veían mucho más grandes y más cercanas que en San Francisco. Ahí no había luces de la gran ciudad que enralecieran el cielo. Podía distinguir las montañas al este alzándose en el cielo y las cumbres casi parecían rozar las destellantes estrellas.

El sonido de la película que los niños estaban viendo dentro la hizo sentirse bien, segura.

Abby y Melissa eran unas buenas chicas que se enfrentaban a una imposible situación y por eso su furia ante el hecho de que Bettina las hubiera abandonado iba en aumento a cada segundo. ¿Cómo podía un adulto alejarse de unas niñas así, sin más? Aunque no las quisiera, podría haber hecho algo para asegurarse de que alguien se ocupaba de ellas.

Una parte de Liz quería llamar a la policía y denunciar a esa mujer, pero no lo haría. No, hasta que todo estuviera aclarado. Involucrar a los asuntos sociales era una complicación que no necesitaban. Además, primero quería hablar con Roy.

En la cena, Melissa había mencionado que su padre estaba en Folsom. A pesar de que Johnny Cash había hecho famosa esa cárcel con una canción, era un lugar viejo y una prisión como otra cualquiera. Liz se había documentado al respecto para uno de sus libros y aún tenía contactos allí, por lo que le sería relativamente fácil entrar para ver a su hermano.

Sin embargo, saber eso no hacía que la idea de verlo después de tantos años fuera más agradable. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

Decidió no pensar en ello y volvió a centrar su atención en la preciosa noche. Eso era más sencillo que pensar en el pasado, o incluso en el presente.

Después de tanto tiempo, había vuelto a Fool's Gold. ¿Quién se lo habría imaginado?

El momento de las compras se había sucedido sin incidentes; sólo una dependienta la había reconocido lo suficiente como para llamarla por su nombre. La mujer, ya mayor, no le había resultado familiar, pero sabía muy bien cómo era la vida en los pueblos y por eso había fingido estar encantada ante el encuentro. La mujer le había comentado que era maravilloso que hubiera vuelto para estar con las hijas de Roy.

_Un comentario inocente_, pensó Liz mientras daba un sorbo de vino. No había habido razón para contestar a la mujer, para decirle bruscamente cómo era posible que un pueblo entero no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había dos niñas viviendo solas. Claro que ése era el mismo pueblo que años atrás había visto muchos golpes en sus brazos y piernas y nadie le había preguntado nada tampoco.

—No vuelvas a pensar en ello —se dijo. Estaba allí para ayudar a las hijas de Roy y marcharse lo antes posible. Nada más.

Oyó a alguien caminando por la acera e instintivamente se puso tensa antes de recordar que estaba en Fool's Gold y que allí nadie asaltaba a nadie. Alzó la mirada y vio a un hombre que se detuvo en el portón de su casa y entró. Casi se le cayó la copa de entre los dedos cuando vio que ese hombre que se dirigía hacia ella era Finn Hudson.

—Hola, Liz.

Era tan alto y guapo como recordaba. Más ancho de constitución y un poco mayor, pero había envejecido muy bien. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para que pudiera distinguir sus rasgos, pero creía poder decir que se alegraba de verla. Por lo menos, estaba sonriendo.

No podía creerse que fuera real. ¿Por qué iba a estar Finn alegre de verla de vuelta allí?

Aferró la copa de vino con las dos manos. Levantarse sería lo más apropiado y educado, pero dudaba que pudiera mantenerse en pie. Le temblaban las piernas mientras miraba al primer hombre que había amado. Si se hubiera tomado otra copa de vino, probablemente habría admitido que era el único hombre al que había amado, pero ¿por qué pararse a pensar en eso ahora?

— Finn—dijo sorprendida de volver a pronunciar ese nombre después de tanto tiempo.

Le había gritado, lo había maldecido, había llorado por él, le había suplicado… pero sólo en su mente. En los últimos doce años, no había vuelto a pronunciar su nombre. Excepto una vez… ante su esposa.

—Me había parecido verte antes —dijo él, acercándose y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos con una leve sonrisa—. En la carrera. He intentado alcanzarte, pero había demasiada gente. Has vuelto. Estás muy bien.

¿Qué estaba qué?

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, dejó la copa sobre el suelo del porche y se puso de pie. Se cruzó de brazos y tuvo que alzar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba claro que el paso del tiempo no lo había hecho encogerse.

—No es lo que piensas. No he venido a crear problemas.

—¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso? —le preguntó él confuso.

—He venido por mi hermano y mis sobrinas. No se trata de nada entre nosotros.

La sonrisa de Finn se difuminó hasta convertirse en una fina línea.

—En cuanto a eso… —se encogió de hombros—. Fui un crío y un cretino. Lo siento.

No era una disculpa que estuviera a la altura de lo que la había hecho sufrir al rechazarlos a su hijo y a ella, pero a Finn nunca se le había dado bien eso de aceptar la responsabilidad en sus relaciones.

Después de todo, él era un Hudson, miembro de una buena familia; una chica de la zona pobre era lo suficientemente buena como para acostarse con él, pero un tipo como Finn nunca querría nada más con alguien así.

—Bueno, el caso es que no sabía que mi hermano había vuelto y no sabía que tenía dos hijas hasta que Melissa me ha escrito. Por eso estoy aquí. Estaré dos semanas, tres como mucho, y me mantendré alejada de tu camino, como me pediste —o, mejor dicho, como le «ordenó», pero estaba muy cansada y no le apetecía entrar en el tema. Una pelea con Finn complicaría aún más la situación.

Sacudió la cabeza e intentó mantener la calma.

—Pero tengo que señalar que no eres dueño de este pueblo y que no tienes ningún derecho a decirme dónde puedo o no puedo estar.

—Lo sé —dijo Finn dando un paso más hacia ella—. ¿Te ayudaría saber que no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que me estás diciendo?

Y esa sonrisa volvió, la misma que siempre había tenido la capacidad de hacerla sentir como si tuviera mariposas en el estómago.

—Quería darte la bienvenida y decirte que creo que es genial que hayas triunfado tanto con tus libros, aunque no estoy seguro de que me guste esa parte en la que me matas una y otra vez.

Ahora él no era el único que estaba confundido. ¿Quería hablar de sus libros?

—Te lo mereces y, técnicamente, no te he matado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué todas tus víctimas tienen más que un mero parecido conmigo?

—No sé de qué me hablas —lo cual era mentira.

—De acuerdo.

La sonrisa volvió a desvanecerse cuando dio otro paso hacia ella. Un paso que lo acercó demasiado.

—Hace once años fui un cretino. Lo admito y lo siento. Eso es lo que he venido a decirte.

—¿Qué? —bajó las manos hasta las caderas y lo miró—. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Después de todo lo que pasó la última vez que vine aquí?

—¿Qué última vez?

—Hace cinco años volví para hablar contigo, pero tuve una conversación bastante incómoda con tu mujer. Estabas fuera y unos días después recibí tu carta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él extrañado.

Ella quería gritar.

—Vine a hablar contigo, a contarte lo de Tyler. Vi a Rachel y me dijo que no estabas en el pueblo. Unos diez días después, recibí una carta de tu parte diciéndome que no querías saber nada de nosotros, que me mantuviera alejada de Fool's Gold y que si volvía, te asegurarías de que lo lamentara.

—Acepto que lo que te hice hace tantos años fue estúpido y mezquino y lo siento, pero no metas a mi mujer en tus historias.

—¿Historias? ¿Crees que estoy mintiendo? Hablé con tu mujer hace cinco años y tú me escribiste una carta. Aún la tengo.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo no te escribí ninguna carta —vaciló—. No sé si viste a Rachel o no, tal vez yo estaba de viaje. Hoy te he visto aquí y he venido a saludarte y a pedirte disculpas. Eso es todo —la miró fijamente—. Y por cierto, ¿quién es Tyler? ¿Tu marido? ¿Estás casada?

_¡Oh, Dios!_ Liz volvió a sentarse en el escalón. La invadieron los recuerdos y se le hizo imposible elegir sólo uno. El pasado más reciente fue lo primero que se coló en su mente recordándole cuánto había amado a Finn, cómo la había convencido para que confiara en él, cómo le había dicho que la amaba. Ella se había entregado a él una noche llena de estrellas junto al algo; una desesperada emoción no había sido suficiente para evitar que su primera vez le doliera, pero Finn la había abrazado mientras lloró.

Habían planeado que ella fuera a reunirse con él en la universidad porque estar juntos en Fool's Gold era imposible. Y no porque su familia fuera especialmente rica, sino porque eran una familia muy respetable y eso Liz Sutton jamás podría serlo.

Lo recordó a él y a sus amigos en la cafetería donde Liz trabajaba después de clase, cómo su amigo Sam había mencionado haberlos visto juntos y cómo Finn había dicho que ella no era nadie. La había negado, los había negado a los dos y Liz lo había oído todo.

Tal vez si ella hubiera sido mayor habría entendido por qué Finn había dicho lo que dijo, o si él hubiera sido más maduro o fuerte, podría haberse enfrentado a sus amigos. Por el contrario, le había hecho daño y ella había reaccionado ante ese ataque. Se había acercado a la mesa, había agarrado el batido de chocolate que le había llevado hacía escasos minutos y se lo había tirado a la cara. Después, se había marchado; había dejado su trabajo, había metido sus cosas en una bolsa y había huido a San Francisco.

Tres semanas después, se había enterado de que estaba embarazada.

Había regresado al pueblo para contárselo a Finn, pero entonces lo había encontrado en la cama con otra. Había huido de nuevo y en esa ocasión se había decidido a estar sola. Pero cinco años atrás, cuando Tyler iba a empezar el primer grado en el colegio, había decidido probar de nuevo con Finn y así había terminado hablando con su esposa y recibiendo la carta en la que él decía que no quería saber nada de los dos.

Pero nada tenía sentido. Finn era muchas cosas, pero no estúpido. No se olvidaría de su propio hijo a menos que no lo supiera, que su mujer no le hubiera hablado de la visita de Liz.

—¿Liz? ¿Qué está pasando?

—No lo sé —se levantó—. Aun corriendo el riesgo de repetirme, ¿Rachel nunca te dijo que vine a verte?

—Así es.

—Tú nunca me escribiste una carta.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿no sabes nada de esto?

—¿De qué?

Ella respiró hondo. Había sabido que existían muchas posibilidades de volver a encontrarse con él, con su mujer, o con los dos, pero jamás se habría imaginado algo parecido.

—Hace cinco años volví para verte. Bueno, no, en realidad volví semanas después de marcharme, pero estabas en la cama con Kitty.

—¿Qué? Yo no… —dio media vuelta y volvió a girarse hacia ella—. No es lo que crees.

—Me pareció que los dos estabais desnudos en la cama —dijo intentando que su voz no se viera afectada—. No importa. Que te acostaras con Kitty no es la cuestión.

—Yo no me acosté con ella.

—¿No? Entonces, vuestra intensa relación tampoco es la cuestión. Volví para decirte que estaba embarazada y, cuando te vi en la cama con Kitty, me marché. Estaba demasiado herida, demasiado furiosa. Me habías negado en público y después te habías acostado con una de las chicas que encontraban una gran satisfacción atormentándome. Bueno, el caso es que siempre quise que lo supieras y por eso vine hace cinco años para contarte lo de Tyler. Hablé con Rachel y se lo conté y entonces recibí una carta tuya diciendo que no querías tener nada que ver conmigo ni con Tyler y que nos mantuviéramos alejados de aquí —una carta que, al parecer, había escrito Rachel.

Finn la miró como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho y en su rostro se vieron reflejadas muchas emociones, entre ellas incredulidad, confusión y rabia.

—¿Tyler no es tu marido?

—Es mi hijo. Tu hijo. Tiene once años. Y está aquí.


	3. Chapter 3

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Ca****pítulo 03**

Finn oyó las palabras, pero no les encontraba ningún sentido. ¿Hijo? ¿Un niño de once años que era suyo?

—Nunca me lo habías dicho.

A pesar de pronunciar esas palabras, sentía que no podía hablar. ¿Un bebé? No. No un bebé. Un niño. Su hijo.

—Sí que te lo dije —repitió Liz poniendo las manos sobre las caderas, como si estuviera preparada para enfrentarse a él—. Acabo de explicarlo. Admitiré que no hice mucho esfuerzo cuando volví la primera vez, pero veros desnudos a los dos en la cama fue demasiado para mí. Por eso volví una segunda vez.

—Para —la miraba cada vez más furioso—. Estás mintiendo.

—Te lo dije… aún tengo la carta. Puedo decirle a mi ayudante que me la envíe, llegará aquí pasado mañana.

Él sabía que no había ninguna carta, sobre todo porque nunca había escrito una. Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el portón antes de volver a girarse hacia la casa. La silueta de Liz se dibujaba contra la tenue luz del porche. Le había alegrado mucho verla, había querido ir a hablar con ella y se había encontrado con eso.

—¿Cómo demonios puedes quedarte ahí y decirme que tengo un hijo de once años? —echó a andar hacia ella con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No te molestaste en decirme que estabas embarazada? ¿Qué te da ese derecho?

—Intenté decírtelo, pero estabas demasiado ocupado tirándote a Kitty.

Él la agarró de un brazo.

—No me importa, como si hubiera estado acostándome con todo el pueblo. Estabas embarazada de mi hijo y yo tenía el derecho a saberlo.

Ella se sacudió y él la soltó porque así lo habían educado, porque soltarla era lo correcto.

—Claro que me molesté en hacerlo. Se suponía que me querías, me convenciste de que era seguro amarte. Me quitaste la virginidad y después permitiste que alguien me llamara _«puta»_ delante de todos tus amigos.

—Eso no importa.

—Claro que importa, porque dice mucho de quién eres como persona. Es la razón por la que no me molesté en seguir intentándolo.

La injusticia de esa acusación era demasiado dolorosa.

—Era muy joven.

—Y yo. Dieciocho años, sola y embarazada.

—Es mi hijo y deliberadamente lo has tenido alejado de mí estos años.

Liz respiró hondo y asintió lentamente.

—Lo sé. Por eso volví para contártelo hace cinco años.

Él no se creía la historia de que hubiera hablado con Rachel y tampoco le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era que tenía un hijo. La apartó a un lado y fue hacia la puerta.

—Quiero verlo.

—¡No! —Liz lo agarró del brazo—. Finn, espera. Así no. No puedes entrar ahí dentro y decírselo todo. Sólo tiene once años. Lo asustarás.

Podría haber seguido caminando, ya que ella no tenía fuerza para sujetarlo, pero entre la rabia y el resentimiento, Finn comprendió que había algo, alguien, que era más importante que ellos dos.

Tyler.

Se detuvo.

Ella lo soltó y se situó frente a él.

—Yo también estoy sorprendida y lamento todo esto. Juro que creía que lo sabías.

—Quiero conocerlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero necesitamos un plan. Tiene que estar preparado.

Él estrechó la mirada.

—Perdiste tu derecho a decidir el día que elegiste apartarlo de mí.

Ella alzó la barbilla.

—Ahí te equivocas. Esto no es un juego. Estamos hablando de la vida de un niño. En cuanto a los derechos, soy su madre y tú no apareces en su certificado de nacimiento. No estoy diciendo que no quiera que tengas una relación con él, porque sí que quiero. Por eso vine hace cinco años. Claro que lo quiero. También estoy enfadada. Dijiste que me querías y aun así jamás te molestaste en ir a buscarme cuando me marché. Después de verte con Kitty, ¿llegaste a echarme de menos?

—¿Qué importa eso? —él volvió a maldecir y dio un paso atrás—. Me has robado once años, Liz. Me has robado tiempo y recuerdos que nunca podré recuperar. ¿De verdad crees que unos sentimientos de instituto pueden igualarse a esto?

—Aceptaré la responsabilidad por los primeros años, pero no por los últimos cinco. ¿Por qué te niegas a creerme? Estuve aquí, hablé con Rachel. Te enseñaré la carta en cuanto llegue y mientras tanto, ve a hablar con tu mujer.

Él se quedó mirándola. Claro. No podía saberlo.

—Rachel está muerta.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Oh, Dios. Lo siento.

Finn alzó la mirada hacia la casa, lo único que deseaba era entrar y llevarse lo que era suyo. Tal vez odiara a Liz con todo su ser, pero en una cosa tenía razón: Tyler era lo único que importaba en esa situación. Entrar en la casa y agarrarlo no haría más que asustar al niño y él quería empezar de un modo mejor.

Si hubiera sabido que existía, habría estado a su lado desde el principio. Habría sido un padre.

—Mañana vendré después del trabajo —le dijo en voz baja—. Quiero conocerlo —la miró a los ojos—. Y nada de excusas.

Ella asintió.

—Se lo contaré mañana.

—¿Vas a hacer que parezca un cretino delante de él?

—Claro que no.

—¿Qué le has dicho hasta ahora?

—Nada. No le he mentido, le he dicho que había cosas de las que no iba a hablar. No siempre le gusta esa respuesta, pero la acepta.

_«Porque no ha tenido elección»,_ pensó Finn, aún conteniendo la furia. Liz había controlado la situación, había hecho lo que había querido, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar. Él se aseguraría de ello.

—¿Estarás aquí? —preguntó él. De todos modos, en esa ocasión, la seguiría hasta los confines de la tierra si era necesario. Ya le había robado demasiado.

—Aquí estaré. Lo juro.

Finn soltó una carcajada.

—¿Acaso tu palabra significa algo?

Ella se metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y sacó las llaves del coche.

—¿Quieres llevártelas? ¿Eso te hará sentir mejor?

Tal vez, pero no era necesario.

—Tengo tu número de matrícula. Si intentas marcharte, te arrestarán por secuestro.

Una amenaza vacía. Si ella decía la verdad, si de verdad él no aparecía en el certificado de nacimiento, entonces sus derechos se verían limitados. Pero si ella lo presionaba y provocaba, haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para recuperar sus derechos. Tyler era su hijo y él se hacía cargo de todo lo que era suyo.

Una voz dentro de su cabeza le susurró que si hubiera tenido la misma intención para recuperar a Liz, nada de eso habría pasado, porque habría sabido lo de Tyler desde el principio.

—Finn, por favor. Tenemos que colaborar por el bien de Tyler.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero no esperes que te comprenda ni que te perdone, Liz. Has jugado con mi vida y con la vida de mi hijo. Espero que en el infierno tengan un sitio reservado para ti.

Ella se estremeció como si la hubiera golpeado, pero él ni se inmutó después de lo que había dicho, sino que se dio la vuelta y, antes de salir por el portón, se detuvo.

—Volveré mañana a las seis. No empeores las cosas.

Y con eso se fue.

* * *

Liz agarró su taza de café. Normalmente intentaba limitarse a una o dos tazas al día, pero después de una noche sin dormir, tenía la sensación de que excedería el límite antes de que llegara el mediodía.

Había sido una idiota. Lo aceptaba. Pero lo que no le gustaba era la realidad de que había sido cruel y desconsiderada, unas características que jamás habría pensado que formaran parte de ella.

El comentario de Finn de que había jugado con la vida de su hijo y con la suya había sido un golpe directo, y era incapaz de olvidarlo. La culpabilidad era poderosa. A pesar del hecho de que había vuelto para contárselo todo cinco años atrás, la realidad era que Finn se había perdido los seis primeros años de la vida de Tyler.

No se podía recuperar el tiempo, como él ya había dicho, y lo lamentaba. Pero ahora todo era peor. Al parecer, Rachel no le había dicho a Finn que ella había ido al pueblo, así que no había habido un segundo rechazo. Sin embargo, eso ya no importaba porque estaba claro que Finn no la creía. Aun así, llamaría a Emma y le pediría que le enviara la carta: una solución sencilla a una parte del problema. Ojalá pudiera explicar tan fácilmente cómo habían sido aquellos primeros seis años.

Oyó pisadas en las escaleras y sacó la leche de la nevera. Ya había puesto dos cajas de cereales sobre la mesa junto con cuencos y cucharas.

Melissa fue la primera en entrar en la cocina, con unos vaqueros y una camiseta limpios, después de los montones de coladas que había hecho Liz la noche anterior, y el pelo reluciente y suave. Se acercó a la mesa.

—Buenos días —dijo forzando una sonrisa. Su problema con Finn no tenía nada que ver con las niñas.

—Hola —Melissa no se sentó—. Sigues aquí.

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

La chica se encogió de hombros mientras retiraba una silla.

—No has dormido arriba, en la habitación de mi padre.

La idea de dormir en la misma cama en la que había dormido su hermano, y su madre antes que él, le había puesto la piel de gallina. Pero ésa no era la cuestión; la cuestión era que Melissa se había levantado en mitad de la noche para comprobar si aún estaba allí.

—A veces me gusta trabajar por la noche —y era verdad, aunque no la razón por la que había elegido el sofá del salón antes que la cama del dormitorio principal—. Estar abajo me parecía más sencillo.

—Creía que te habías marchado.

Melissa no la miraba mientras hablaba.

Liz puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

—No pienso abandonaros ni a ti ni a Abby. Sé que te llevará un tiempo creerme, pero puedes confiar en mí.

—De acuerdo.

—Lo digo en serio —declaró firmemente Liz—. Vamos a solucionar esto. No tienes teléfono móvil, ¿verdad?

Melissa negó con la cabeza.

—Te compraremos uno cuando salgas del cole y te grabaré mi número. Así siempre podrás ponerte en contacto conmigo. ¿Te sentirías mejor así?

A la niña se le iluminó la cara.

—¿Podría llamar a mis amigos?

—Claro.

—¿Y enviar mensajes?

Liz sonrió.

—Siempre que prometas parar antes de que se te caigan los dedos.

—Eso puedo hacerlo —la niña agarró una caja de cereales.

—Entonces, trato hecho.

Abby entró en la habitación y corrió hacia Liz para abrazarla.

— ¿Tengo que ir al colegio?

—Sí. ¿Cuánto te queda? ¿Tres días? Sobrevivirás.

Abby sonrió.

—Sabía que dirías eso.

—¿Y aun así me lo has preguntado?

—Ajá.

La niña se sentó en frente de su hermana y agarró los cereales.

No tardaron mucho en desayunar. Después de meter los tazones en la pila, Liz sacó su bolso.

—No hemos comprado nada para vuestro almuerzo, así que ¿os importa compraros algo?

Las niñas se miraron y se rieron.

—¡Podemos comprar el almuerzo! —dijo Melissa contenta—. ¡Sería genial!

Liz se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevarían sin almorzar. ¿No podrían haberles dado el almuerzo en el colegio de forma gratuita? Aunque, claro, para eso habría hecho falta que alguien hubiera estado al tanto de la situación.

Les dio diez dólares a cada una y las acompañó a la verja de la casa. Se despidieron y le prometieron que volverían a casa después del colegio.

—¡Podemos hacer galletas antes de cenar! —les gritó ella.

Cuando habían doblado la esquina, entró en la casa, anotó que tenían que comprar un teléfono móvil y se dispuso a elaborar una segunda lista de la compra que incluía ingredientes para hacer galletas de chocolate. Después, llamó a Emma para que le enviara la carta junto con las notas que se había dejado en casa.

Cuando colgó, oyó pisadas arriba indicándole que Tyler ya estaba levantado y que iba hacia la ducha. Esperó nerviosa a que bajara y se vio forzada a actuar con normalidad antes de charlar con él durante el desayuno.

—He pensado que podríamos hacer galletas —le dijo cuando él se terminó los cereales—. Cuando tus primas vuelvan del cole.

Tyler sonrió.

—Genial.

—¿Es genial que vayamos a hacer galletas o que ellas tengan que ir al cole y tú no?

El niño se rió.

—Las dos cosas.

Tyler se levantó y llevó su tazón a la pila. Después de aclararlo, buscó un lavavajillas y frunció el ceño al ver que no había ninguno.

—¿Qué hago con esto?

—Déjalo en la pila. Vamos a lavar los platos al estilo antiguo. A mano.

Él parecía confundido, como si fuera un concepto imposible de imaginar, y Liz estaba de acuerdo, pero no compraría uno para las pocas semanas que estarían allí. Al menos tenían microondas y eso sí que era una necesidad primordial. Hacían falta palomitas para una noche de pelis.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —preguntó él volviendo a la mesa.

—Podríamos dar un paseo por el pueblo —le dijo mientras lo miraba a la cara y se preguntaba si alguien se daría cuenta del parecido que guardaba con Finn. Para ella, eran iguales—. Después podrás jugar a la Xbox mientras trabajo.

Los oscuros ojos del niño se iluminaron.

—Me encantan las vacaciones de verano.

—Seguro que sí. Pero no vas a pasarte tres meses perfeccionando tu juego favorito —cuando estuvieran en San Francisco, tendría clases y un par de semanas en un campamento.

—¿Y dos meses y veintinueve días? —preguntó Tyler, enarcando las cejas.

—No lo creo —Liz respiró hondo y deseó abrazarlo con fuerza porque, en cuanto le contara lo de Finn, todo iba a cambiar. Lo sabía. La verdad lo cambiaría todo y no habría vuelta atrás.

—Tengo que hablar contigo de algo… No es malo.

—De acuerdo.

Él esperó pacientemente, confiando en ella, porque su madre nunca le había mentido, nunca le había fallado. Lo ponía furioso porque ella era la madre y había reglas que cumplir, pero eso era diferente, era lógico.

—Me has preguntado mucho por tu padre y yo nunca te he hablado de él.

—Lo sé.

—Ahora estoy preparada para hacerlo.

Tyler estaba recostado contra el respaldo de la silla, pero se puso derecho y estiró los brazos hacia ella, expectante.

—¿Mi padre?

—Sí, es un buen tipo. Un contratista, construye edificios, cosas…

—Sé lo que es un contratista, mamá —dijo resoplando y exasperado.

—Claro que lo sabes. Bueno, es contratista y además construye molinos, de ésos para generar electricidad.

—Turbinas de viento.

—¿Qué?

—Se llaman turbinas de viento.

—Gracias —Liz estaba incómoda y deseando no tener que contarle nada, pero eso era muy egoísta porque Tyler merecía conocer a su padre y Finn… merecía conocer a su hijo.

—Vive aquí, en Fool's Gold. Esta noche lo conocerás.

Tyler se levantó de la silla a la velocidad de la luz, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

—¿Voy a conocer a mi padre? ¿En serio?

—Sí. Anoche lo vi y quiere conocerte.

Tyler la miró a los ojos.

—¿Esta noche?

—A las seis.

—¿Mi padre va a venir?

—Ajá.

—¿Lo has visto de verdad?

Ella lo abrazó deseando poder aferrarse a él para siempre.

—Sí —le acarició el pelo y lo miró a los ojos—. Vine a hablarle de ti cuando tenías unos seis años, pero no estaba aquí, estaba de viaje de negocios, así que le dije a otra persona que se lo contara y prometió hacerlo, pero al final no lo hizo.

—¿Mintió? —Tyler parecía impactado. Era tan pequeño que aún creía que la mayoría de los adultos decían la verdad.

—Se guardó la verdad, que es prácticamente lo mismo que mentir. Pensé que él no quería saber nada de nosotros, pero me equivocaba. Está deseando conocerte.

Tyler abrió los ojos de par en par, unos ojos cargados de esperanza.

—¿Crees que le gustaré?

—Creo que te adorará —le acarició una mejilla—. Te pareces mucho a él. El pelo y los ojos oscuros.

—Pero tengo tu sonrisa.

—Sí, la tienes y quiero recuperarla —se acercó y le hizo cosquillas.

Él se rió.

—Ojalá aún estuviera en el cole para poder contarle a todo el mundo que yo también tengo padre.

—Ya se lo contarás en septiembre.

—¿Crees que papá vendrá a vivir con nosotros a San Francisco?

Si Liz hubiera estado de pie, se habría caído.

—Eh, probablemente no. La vida de tu padre está aquí, en Fool's Gold. Tiene una gran familia, no sé quién sigue viviendo aquí, seguramente su madre y supongo que algunas de sus hermanas.

—¿Hay más?

_«Hay toda una manada»,_ pensó ella. Pensar que los parientes de Finn también eran los de Tyler la puso un poco nerviosa. ¿Cómo podría ella competir con toda una familia? Sin embargo, se recordó que no era una competición. Aun así…

—Tienes dos tíos, tres tías, que por cierto son trillizas, y una abuela.

—¡Guai!

—Lo sé —dijo con falso entusiasmo—. Tendrás mucha familia, tanta que no sabrás qué hacer con todo el mundo.

—¿Alguien de mi edad?

—No lo creo, pero no lo sé con seguridad. Puedes preguntarle a tu padre.

Podría haber decenas de niños; cualquiera de sus hermanos podría haberse casado e incluso Finn podría tener hijos de su matrimonio con Rachel, aunque serían más pequeños. Sin embargo, decidió no pensar en ello, ya estaba resultando muy difícil todo y lo último que necesitaba era pensar en su difunta mujer.

—Esto es genial, mamá. ¡Tengo un padre! Somos una familia.

Eran muchas cosas, pero Liz no creía que «familia» fuera la palabra adecuada. No, sabiendo lo mucho que Finn la odiaba.

—Va a ser interesante —admitió.

—¿Puedo utilizar el ordenador para enviarle un email a Jason?

Ella asintió y Tyler salió corriendo de la habitación. Unos segundos después, oyó sus fuertes pisadas y el crujido de las escaleras.

A los once años, la vida era simple y un padre nuevo era algo genial. No había complicaciones, no había ambivalencias, ni preocupaciones sobre el futuro. Ella, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en que todo podía salir mal.

—Probablemente ésa sea la razón por la que escribo lo que escribo — murmuró mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la pila para fregar los platos del desayuno. Algunos días el asesinato y la violencia en general encajaban con su estado de ánimo, y por ello volcaba sus frustraciones en una víctima que se lo mereciera, para que su personaje encontrara la justicia al final.

Pero la situación que estaba viviendo ahora no era ficción, era la vida real, y tenía la sensación de que las cosas se iban a complicar.


	4. Chapter 4

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Capítulo 04**

Finn hizo lo que pudo por trabajar, pero a las diez de la mañana se había rendido. No podía engañar a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Su hermana Nevada le había preguntado dos veces si todo iba bien; él le había dicho que estaba bien, pero después de pasar veinte minutos duplicando un pedido de madera, para darse cuenta después de que ese trabajo ya lo habían finalizado dos semanas antes, supo que tenía que salir y despejarse la mente.

—¡Volveré en una hora! —gritó mientras salía de la oficina.

—No tengas prisa en volver —murmuró Nevada, lo suficientemente alto para que la oyera.

En circunstancias normales, él habría entrado y habrían discutido, pero no ese día. No, cuando seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Tenía un hijo, pensó mientras subía a su camioneta y arrancaba el motor. Un hijo. Once años y no había sabido nada. Y todo porque Liz Sutton le había ocultado la verdad. Deliberadamente.

La ira que lo había invadido la noche anterior había vuelto con más fuerza. Se obligó a centrarse en conducir, en prestar atención a pequeñas cosas como, por ejemplo, señales de stop.

En lugar de ir a su casa, volvió a la casa en la que había crecido. Si alguien podía calmarlo, ésa era su madre.

Carol Hudson había criado a seis hijos y había sobrevivido a la pérdida de su marido, Ralph, casi diez años antes. Ella era el corazón de la familia, la persona a la que todos recurrían cuando había un problema. Era una mujer racional y podría darle una buena perspectiva del asunto, una mucho mejor que la suya porque ahora mismo lo único que quería era agarrar a su hijo y llevárselo.

No era un plan muy inteligente, se dijo mientras conducía por el vecindario y antes de recorrer el camino de entrada a su casa.

Miró el reloj del salpicadero. Con sus seis hijos viviendo fuera de casa, su madre tenía mucho tiempo libre, un tiempo que ocupaba con clases y con sus amigas. Si no recordaba mal, ahora estaría entre el gimnasio y algún almuerzo que tuviera planeado.

Llegó a la puerta principal y ésta se abrió antes de que pudiera llamar.

—Te he visto llegar con el coche —dijo su madre con una sonrisa. Llevaba una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos que revelaban su esbelto cuerpo. Iba descalza y tenía las uñas de los pies pintadas de rosa. Aunque siempre había llevado el pelo largo, se lo había cortado unos años antes y cada vez que la veía, lo tenía más corto.

—Hola, mamá —dijo él antes de agacharse a besarla en la mejilla—. ¿La próxima vez vas a raparte la cabeza?

—Si me apetece, lo haré —respondió ella echándose atrás para dejarle pasar—. Ahora estoy haciendo más deporte y el pelo corto es más cómodo. Hoy tengo clase de yoga; te juro que hay posturas que me superan y no puedo evitar pensar que algún día me romperé un hueso. Estoy en esa edad, ya sabes… Estoy encogiéndome y cada vez estoy más frágil.

—Lo dudo.

Carol apenas había cumplido los cincuenta y fácilmente podía pasar por una mujer diez años más joven. A pesar de los años que llevaba sola, nunca había salido con nadie. Intelectualmente sabía que a su madre le vendría bien encontrar a alguien, pero ya que era el hijo mayor y el que se sentía responsable de ella, no era algo a lo que quisiera enfrentarse. Vérselas con un hombre por intentar algo con su madre no era la idea que Finn tenía de pasar un buen rato.

—Eres muy dulce al decir eso —se quedó mirándolo un momento y entonces le dijo—: ¿Qué pasa?

—Puede que haya venido solamente a verte.

—¿A estas horas de la mañana y a mitad de semana? No lo creo. Además, puedo sentirlo. ¿Qué pasa?

Ella fue hacia la cocina mientras hablaba y él la siguió automáticamente. Todo lo importante se discutía en la cocina; era lugar de revelaciones, celebraciones y anuncios.

Carol sirvió dos tazas de café, agarró la suya, se apoyó contra la encimera y esperó pacientemente.

Esa paciencia era algo que Finn había odiado cuando era adolescente; le había hecho retorcerse y sufrir hasta acabar confesando lo que fuera que había hecho mal. Ese día, por el contrario, agradecía que ella no intentara distraerlo con charlas banales.

—Tengo un hijo. Se llama Tyler y tiene once años.

A su madre casi se le cayó la taza de café y, rápidamente, la dejó sobre la encimera. Se quedó pálida y respiró hondo una y otra vez.

—Liz Sutton ha vuelto al pueblo. La vi ayer en la carrera. Después fui a verla a su casa y me lo contó —se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. Aún no lo he visto. Lo conoceré esta noche.

—¿Liz Sutton? ¿Te acostaste con Liz Sutton?

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, mamá.

—Creía que conocía a todas tus novias. ¿Cuándo pasó esto?

Y antes de que él pudiera responder, continuó diciendo:

—Aunque, si tiene once años, tú estabas en la universidad. Pasaría cuando te dejamos vivir en el apartamento de encima del garaje durante el verano cuando volviste a casa. ¿Tuviste sexo encima del garaje?

—Mamá, eso no es relevante.

—Creo que sí lo es. Muy relevante. Prometiste que no lo harías. Dijiste que nada de chicas. Mentiste y dejaste embarazada a una.

—Mamá…

Ella respiró hondo.

—Bien, tienes razón. Liz se quedó embarazada y… —abrió los ojos de par en par—. Tengo un nieto. ¡Oh, Finn! ¿Cómo ha pasado esto?

—Ya tuvimos aquella conversación sobre cómo se hacen los niños…

—No, quiero decir que cómo es posible que hayas tenido un hijo todo este tiempo y no me lo hayas dicho.

—No lo sabía.

—¿Te lo ocultó? No puedo creerlo. Es horrible. Tenemos que hacer algo. ¿Estás seguro de que es tuyo?

La reacción de su madre fue un poco dispersa, pero era de esperar. Él tampoco podía pensar con mucha claridad.

—No intento ser mezquina, pero ¿estás seguro? Once años es mucho tiempo como para que te lo haya ocultado. ¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Qué quiere?

Eran muchas preguntas y él fue primero a por la fácil.

—El niño es mío. No estaba saliendo con nadie más.

—Todo el mundo sabía lo que era su madre y las cosas que oyó y vio de ella. Se emborrachaba, se quedaba en el aparcamiento del bar y gritaba. Era horrible. Siempre lo sentí mucho por Liz y solía preguntarme si debía hacer o decir algo para ayudarla. Tengo hijas y sé lo que es eso. Pero se quedó embarazada…

—Mamá, tú no sabías que estaba embarazada.

—Tienes razón —volvió a la mesa—. Ni siquiera sé qué pensar.

—Ni tú ni yo.

—¿Crees que quiere dinero?

—No.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es una autora de novelas de misterio de éxito.

La has leído, ¿recuerdas? Ha escrito cinco libros y todos han funcionado muy bien.

—Supongo que tienes razón —Carol se dejó caer en una silla junto a la mesa—. Tienes un hijo.

—Eso ha dicho. No puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

—¿Todo este tiempo y no te había dicho nada? Qué zorra. ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a mantenernos alejados de tu hijo, de mi nieto? ¿Cómo lo ha mantenido alejado de su familia? ¿Quién se cree que es?

Su madre era absolutamente leal, pensó con una sonrisa, pero entonces recordó que tenía razón. Liz le había robado la única cosa que no se podía recuperar: el tiempo.

Carol se puso de pie y caminó de un lado a otro de la cocina.

—¿Alguna vez ha intentado ponerse en contacto contigo? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Ha vuelto por las hijas de su hermano —le había dicho más cosas, pero sólo le había prestado atención a lo guapa que estaba bajo la luz de la luna. ¡Se había alegrado tanto de verla! Y le habría gustado decirle que estaba más preciosa todavía que antes.

—¿No ha venido para hablarte de lo del niño? ¿De Tyler?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Es complicado. Dice que intentó contármelo cuando lo descubrió, pero cuando volvió, yo estaba con otra chica —no iba a decirle a su madre que estaba en la cama con Kitty Wilde. Habían quedado dos días y, sinceramente, no recordaba haberse acostado con ella.

—¿Y eso es todo?

—No. Dice que volvió hace cinco años y habló con Rachel. Le contó lo de Tyler y le dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

Su madre lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Y?

—Dice que recibió una carta mía diciéndole que yo no quería saber nada ni de ella ni del niño y que se mantuviera alejada del pueblo.

Carol se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso es típico. Inventarse una historia estúpida y después esperar que todo el mundo lo acepte sin ninguna prueba.

—Dice que aún tiene la carta y que mañana la tendrá aquí.

—¿La crees?

—No lo sé.

Los ojos de su madre se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Todo este tiempo un miembro de nuestra familia ha estado por ahí y no lo hemos sabido. Ha estado perdido. Solo.

Finn no creía que a Liz le hiciera gracia el comentario de su madre.

—Nos necesita —dijo ella tocándole el brazo—. Tenemos que estar a su lado. Descubrir que tiene un padre ha debido de ser muy duro para él.

—Lo sé —él le apretó la mano.

Carol respiró hondo.

—Necesitamos un plan. Tenemos que mantener la calma. ¿Vas a verlos esta noche?

—A las seis.

—Bien. Deberías ser amable con Liz. No la presiones ahora. Lo último que queremos es que salga huyendo. Sé que estás furioso y Dios sabe que se lo merece, no hay excusa para lo que ha hecho, ninguna. Tú no la rechazaste. Te casaste con Rachel cuando se quedó embarazada y no es que ella fuera un buen partido.

—Mamá…

Carol alzó las manos.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Estabas haciendo lo que se te ha enseñado, responsabilizándote y dejando en buen lugar tu apellido. Finn, has dejado embarazadas a dos chicas. Creía que tu padre había tenido contigo la conversación del «sexo seguro». ¿Es que se dejó algo?

Finn se levantó y dio un paso atrás.

—Mamá, no nos desviemos de la conversación. Liz y Tyler.

—Es verdad. Sé que estás enfadado. Yo estoy más que enfadada. Me gustaría aplastarla como si fuera un bicho, pero no podemos. Hay cosas que solucionar. Además, Tyler no es más que un niño. Probablemente quiera a su madre y no puedes meterte entre los dos. Así que, cuando lo conozcas esta noche, sé amable con ella también. Una vez sepas lo que está pasando, podrás idear un plan.

Oír sus consejos le ayudaba a poner las cosas en perspectiva. Su relación con Tyler era su primera prioridad. Castigar a Liz podía esperar.

—Gracias, mamá —se agachó y la besó en la mejilla.

—De nada —le acarició la mejilla—. Quiero conocerlo. Es mi nieto.

—Lo conocerás.

—¿Ha vuelto a su casa?

—Sí —doce años antes la casa había estado casi derruida y ahora estaba peor.

—Todo saldrá bien —le dijo ella—. Ya lo verás.

—Lo sé.

Él haría que funcionara, de una forma u otra. Liz no iba a robarle más tiempo.

* * *

Liz y Tyler pasaron la mañana paseando por el pueblo; ella había querido familiarizarse con la zona, pero rápidamente descubrió que no había olvidado nada sobre la vida en Fool's Gold. Aunque había nuevos negocios y un impresionante complejo de casas dentro de un campo de golf, el trazado básico del pueblo no había cambiado en absoluto. Si vivías cerca del parque, podías llegar caminando a cualquier parte.

Un poco antes de las doce, llevó a Tyler al Fox and Hound para almorzar. Recordaba que ese establecimiento había sido un restaurante con otro nombre cuando era pequeña. Mientras esperaban a que les llevaran su comida, le echaron un vistazo a los folletos turísticos que habían recogido y hablaron sobre los puntos de interés que podrían visitar durante su estancia.

—¿Crees que mi padre querrá llevarme a hacer senderismo?

—No lo sé —respondió ella.

Sabía que Finn se había lesionado en la universidad, poco después de que ella se hubiera marchado del pueblo… Algo sobre un accidente de bici. En aquel momento, no había querido conocer los detalles, pero por lo poco que había visto, él podía caminar fácilmente, así que lo más probable era que pudiera soportar un día de senderismo.

—Dijiste que montaba en bici —repitió Tyler—. ¿Competía?

—Sí. En el instituto y en la universidad. Tenía un amigo llamado Sam. Sam tenía un problema en las piernas y montaba en bici para fortalecerlas, a modo de fisioterapia.

Tyler asintió con la mirada clavada en ella.

—¿Mi padre montaba con él?

—Eran amigos. Los dos eran muy buenos y competían juntos, pero entonces tu padre se lesionó.

—¿Qué le pasó a Sam?

Liz señaló al póster colgado en la pared, uno en el que Sam Evans aparecía con un casco bajo el brazo y la mano que tenía libre aferrada a su bici.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Tyler sonriendo—. ¿Mi padre conoce a Sam Evans?

—Creo que Sam vive aquí.

—¡Guai!

El almuerzo llegó y entre mordisco y mordisco, Tyler la acribilló a preguntas. Unas las pudo responder y otras no, y otras cuantas las esquivó. Para cuando volvieron a casa, ella estaba agotada.

—¿Qué te parece si me das algo de tiempo para trabajar? —le preguntó a Tyler mientras se acercaban a la casa.

—Vale, yo verá una película —agarró la muñeca de su madre y miró su reloj—. Quedan cinco horas.

Ella forzó una sonrisa. No había duda de que su hijo estaba contando los minutos. Mientras que comprendía su emoción, para ella era una situación muy difícil; sobre todo por el hecho de que Finn estuviera cada vez más furioso y que ella misma se sintiera como si lo hubiera estropeado todo.

Pero cuando la duda amenazó, se recordó que sí que había vuelto con la intención de contárselo. Tal vez el primer esfuerzo no había sido mucho, pero la segunda vez había intentado hacer lo mejor posible. Incluso tenía la prueba que decía que Finn había rechazado a su hijo… Una prueba que podía no ser real.

¿Qué clase de mujer le ocultaba a su marido información sobre un niño?

En el instituto, Rachel había estado acompañada por una manada de chicas de lo más mezquinas y Liz había sido una de sus víctimas favoritas. Rachel, Kitty Wilde y otras tantas se habían deleitado convirtiendo su vida en una pesadilla. Ella había sido una chica guapa e inteligente, pero pobre y con mala reputación por vivir en la peor zona del pueblo.

No importaba que no hubiera salido con ningún chico hasta que conoció a Finn. No sólo él había sido su primera vez, sino que también le había dado su primer beso. Pero para todo el mundo del instituto, Liz Sutton no había sido más que un cacho de carne para todo el que lo hubiera querido. O pagado.

Había habido muchos chicos que habían dicho haberse acostado con ella y Liz había oído las fanfarronadas, las burlas. A nadie le había importado que no fueran verdad; nadie cuestionaba los rumores. Después de todo, su madre era una borracha y una prostituta, así que, ¿por qué no iba a serlo ella?

Decidió no pensar en el pasado, sabiendo que eso no la ayudaría en ese momento. Tenía que centrarse en lo que sucedería ese día porque, ¿no era eso ya suficiente problema?

Cuando llegaron a casa, Tyler entró corriendo en el salón para elegir una película. Después de buscar entre la colección que había en la pequeña librería junto a la ventana, eligió una y se la llevó a Liz.

—Es una peli de chicas —dijo él encogiéndose de brazos—, pero no la he visto.

Liz miró el título de Hannah Montana y le alborotó el pelo.

—Algunas veces las chicas son divertidas.

—Supongo.

Pronto, muy pronto, descubriría lo divertidas que eran las chicas, pensó ella mientras lo veía subir al dormitorio. Se habían llevado el DVD portátil y los auriculares, así que la casa estaría tranquila y por eso no podría utilizar el ruido como una excusa para no trabajar.

Después de abrir su portátil, comprobó rápidamente su email y abrió un documento de Word, pero a pesar de la frase a medio escribir y del parpadeante cursor, no se le ocurrió nada que añadir.

Todo el mundo siempre hablaba de la suerte que tenía, de lo maravilloso que era ser escritor, de lo bueno que era poder trabajar en cualquier parte y en cualquier momento, y eso, en teoría, era verdad. Pero, por otro lado, no tenía a nadie para ayudarla cuando no estaba de humor para escribir, o cuando la vida interfería, como ahora. En este momento con mucho gusto volvería a sus días de camarera antes que intentar idear unas cuantas buenas páginas, pero eso no era una opción. Lo único que podía hacer era teclear y borrar hasta que se le encendiera la bombillita o sucediera un milagro.

Y ese día el milagro llegó en forma de alguien que llamaba a la puerta.

Liz guardó sus tres frases y se levantó de la mesa de la cocina. Cuando abrió la puerta principal, decidió que «milagro» no era la palabra exacta.

Carol Hudson, la madre de Finn, estaba en su puerta. La mujer iba bien vestida, era esbelta, atractiva y, a juzgar por el fuego que despedían sus ojos, muy, muy enfadada.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó Carol entrando en el desvencijado salón—. No nos conocemos, pero soy la madre de Finn.

—Sé quién es.

—Y, ¿sabes por qué estoy aquí?

Ésa no era una pregunta muy difícil.

Asintió.

Carol miró a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde está?

Liz dio por hecho que se refería a Tyler.

—Arriba, viendo una película.

Carol dirigió la mirada hacia las escaleras y una expresión de anhelo se reflejó en sus ojos para disiparse al instante.

—Mejor así. Tenemos que hablar.

—Finn ha hablado con usted.

—Sí. Me ha dicho que dices tener un hijo suyo. Un hijo que tiene once años. Un niño al que has mantenido alejado de toda su familia. Le dije que fuera educado y racional, que sería más sencillo si todos nos llevábamos bien.

—¿Un consejo que usted ha elegido no seguir?

Carol sacudió la cabeza.

—Debería, pero no puedo. Nos has hecho daño a todos, pero sobre todo a tu hijo.

Liz se aferró a su autocontrol con ambas manos. No se le había ocurrido pedirle a Finn que se guardara la información porque ella no iba por ahí hablando de su vida privada con mucha gente y no había imaginado que fuera a contárselo a su madre tan rápido.

Pero la familia Hudson siempre había estado muy unida, algo que ella había envidiado cuando era pequeña. Ahora la cálida y comprensiva madre había quedado sustituida por una que percibía que a uno de los suyos le habían hecho daño.

—Volví para decirle a Finn que estaba embarazada —respondió Liza sabiendo que no tenía ningún sentido defenderse, pero incapaz de evitarlo—: Me había ido hacía dos meses y lo encontré en la cama con otra.

Carol frunció el ceño.

—Y seguro que fue muy doloroso, pero no una excusa para guardarte la información. Era el padre. Tenía derecho a saberlo.

Liz respiró hondo.

—Tiene razón, y por eso volví hace cinco años para contárselo. No estaba en casa y hablé con su mujer. Le dije a Rachel todo y prometió decírselo. En menos de dos semanas recibí una carta de Finn diciéndome que no quería saber nada ni de Tyler ni de mí y que me mantuviera alejada de Fool's Gold. Mañana tendré aquí esa carta y, con mucho gusto, le daré una copia.

Liz agarró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

—Así que, si ha venido únicamente a insultarme o a acusarme de todo, desde ser una zorra hasta engañar a su precioso hijo, hemos terminado esta conversación.

—Tengo mucho más que decir.

—Esta casa puede ser pequeña y estar medio derruida, pero Carol, pertenece a mi familia, no a la suya, y estoy pidiéndole que se marche.

Carol vaciló. Tenía los ojos oscuros como su hijo. Como Tyler. Y estaban llenos de emoción.

—Me contó lo de la carta. Puede que Finn no quiera creer que Rachel lo engañó, pero parece muy típico de ella. Si había algún problema al que no quisiera enfrentarse, lo evitaba. Y el hecho de que tú tuvieras un hijo de Finn era un gran problema.

¿Era eso una oferta de paz? Le gustara o no, esa mujer era la abuela de Tyler.

Liz fue hacia su portátil, pulsó unas teclas y giró el ordenador para que ella viera la pantalla.

La mujer se quedó boquiabierta, palideció y abrió los ojos de par en par. Todas las fotos que aparecían en la pantalla eran de Tyler.

—Es igual que Finn cuando era pequeño, igual que mis hijos —hablaba entrecortadamente—. La sonrisa es distinta.

—Es la mía.

Carol la miró y después miró al ordenador.

—¿Tiene once años?

—Sí.

—Esto lo cambia todo.

Liz no sabía si se refería al hecho de que ahora supieran que Tyler existía o a la prueba de que era un Hudson.

—Sé que no me cree, pero nunca he querido mantener a Tyler alejado de su padre. Intenté contárselo. La primera vez no me esforcé mucho, pero la segunda me fui convencida de verdad de que lo sabía.

—Te creo —dijo Carol lentamente—, pero no puedo evitar estar furiosa. No podemos recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

Liz pensó en apuntar que había sido Finn el que se había acostado con ella, el que le había robado la virginidad, el que le había prometido que la amaría para siempre y el que luego la había abandonado. Pero entonces, cuando ella había huido, él no se había molestado en ir a buscarla; era como si nunca le hubiera importado lo más mínimo.

—¿Vas a mantenerlo alejado de nosotros? —preguntó Carol, sonando tanto desafiante como temerosa.

—No. Nunca he querido eso. No pretendo castigar a nadie. A él le encantaría tener una gran familia.

—Podría haberla tenido todo este tiempo.

—Y su hijo podría haber sido más responsable.

—No metas a Finn en esto.

—Es verdad, porque yo me quedé embarazada sola. Por eso de que soy una zorra, ¿verdad?

Carol apretó los labios.

—No. No quería decir eso. Lo siento.

—Se lo agradezco, pero tengo cosas que hacer —la puerta seguía abierta.

Liz miró hacia ella—. Podemos seguir hablando en otro momento, después de que hable con Finn.

Carol vaciló, pero asintió y se marchó.

Liz cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. ¡Vaya veinticuatro horas, qué duras habían sido! ¡Y eso que aún no habían terminado!

* * *

Exactamente a las seis, Finn llamó a la puerta de Liz. Su todoterreno seguía en el camino de entrada. Él había ido a comprobarlo en un par de ocasiones a lo largo del día; quería estar seguro de que no se había ido.

La puerta se abrió y allí estaba Liz, mirándolo.

—Justo a tiempo, seguro porque estás descansadísimo después de haber enviado a tu madre a ocuparse de las cosas por ti.

Estaba guapa. Era todo fuego y temperamento, sus ojos verdes resplandecían. Su mirada se quedó clavada en las pecas que tanto recordaba. En la oscuridad no había podido verlas, pero ahora podía contarlas con facilidad. Por eso tardó unos segundos en reaccionar a sus palabras.

—¿Mi madre?

—Ha estado aquí antes. Ha sido genial porque no me basta con que tú me grites.

—Yo no le he dicho que viniera.

—No has tenido que hacerlo. Los Hudson siempre permanecen unidos. Así era años atrás y nada ha cambiado. Le has contado lo de Tyler y ella se ha presentado aquí. ¿De verdad vas a quedarte ahí y decirme que estás sorprendido?

—No. Es totalmente su estilo. Y la verdad es que fue ella la que me dijo que fuera racional y razonable.

—Tengo que admitir que cada vez que he pensado en cómo sería que estuvieras implicado en la vida de Tyler, nunca imaginé que tendría que tratar con tu madre.

—Hará todo lo que tenga que hacer por la gente que quiere.

—¿Y yo entro en esa lista?

—Sabes que estará ahí para Tyler.

—Es un pequeño consuelo. Ahora mismo lo único que agradezco es que no me haya dicho lo que supone para tu apellido haber tenido un hijo conmigo, ni que me haya advertido de que nos comportemos siempre bien para no mancillar el legado familiar. Venga, pasa, está deseando conocerte.

Finn la siguió al interior de la casa. Quería preguntarle qué le había contado a Tyler, qué estaba esperando su hijo. Llevaba todo el día pensando qué debía decir o hacer, cómo hacer que todo saliera tal y como querría Tyler y, antes de que pudiera preguntar, o incluso tragarse el repentino nudo de rabia que se le formó en la garganta, ella se detuvo y se giró hacia él para decirle:

—Está muy emocionado y un poco asustado. Le he hablado un poco de ti, a qué te dedicas y esas cosas. Por favor, recuerda que independientemente de cómo te sientas por lo que ha pasado, él no tiene la culpa.

—Yo no haría eso.

—Es mi hijo —le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos—. Haré lo que sea por protegerlo.

_Ésas eran unas palabras que no había podido pronunciar hasta ahora,_ pensó Finn intentando obviar lo injusto de la situación porque lo único que importaba era Tyler. Él era al que había que proteger.

—No voy a hacerle daño —dijo con brusquedad.

Ella suspiró.

—Ten cuidado. La capacidad de herir a alguien suele ir en directa proporción con cuánto le importas a esa persona.

Liz entró en el salón y gritó:

—¡Tyler, tu padre está aquí!

Finn se preparó para el impacto emocional y oyó unas suaves pisadas por las escaleras antes de tener a su hijo delante.

Cualquier duda que hubiera podido tener sobre la paternidad se disipó en el segundo en que vio a Tyler. Ese niño era todo un Hudson. Desde el pelo y los ojos oscuros hasta la forma de la cabeza. Se parecía a los hermanos de Finn cuando eran pequeños.

Una inesperada emoción le impidió hablar; era anhelo mezclado con tristeza, además de asombro. Su hijo. ¿Cómo había podido estar tanto tiempo sin saber que existía?

Liz esperó hasta que el niño entró en el salón y después se situó detrás de él y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—Tyler, es tu padre, Finn Hudson. Finn, él es Tyler.

—Hola —dijo Tyler. Miró a Finn antes de desviar la mirada y volver a mirarlo de nuevo.

—Estaba diciéndole a Tyler que cuando eras más joven montabas en bici.

Finn agradeció la ayuda, a pesar de lamentar tener que necesitarla.

—Tenía más o menos tu edad. Mi amigo Sam tenía que montar para fortalecer sus piernas y nos divertíamos mucho juntos. En el instituto, empezamos a competir.

Tyler lo miraba con los ojos como platos.

—¿Creciste aquí?

Finn asintió.

—Toda mi vida he vivido aquí. Vengo de una gran familia, me marché para ir a la universidad, pero cuando me gradué, volví a casa.

—Mamá dice que tienes hermanos.

—Dos hermanos y tres hermanas. Mis hermanas son trillizas idénticas.

—Entonces, ¿no puedes diferenciarlas?

Él sonrió.

—Era difícil cuando eran más pequeñas, pero ahora son bastante distintas.

—¿Saben algo de mí?

—Aún no, pero cuando se lo diga, querrán conocerte.

—¡Guai!

Liz señaló al sofá.

—¿Por qué no os sentáis mientras yo voy a por limonada? También tenemos galletas recién hechas.

—Hemos hecho las galletas cuando mis primas han vuelto del cole —le explicó Tyler—. Tienen clase hasta el viernes. Melissa y Abby —arrugó la nariz—.Son majas, para ser chicas…

—Esas palabras les encantarán —murmuró Liz antes de entrar en la cocina. Las niñas estaban arriba y no habían podido oírlo, gracias a Dios.

Tyler comenzó a dar una detallada descripción de sus últimos días de cole, de sus amigos de San Francisco y de las películas que quería ver ese verano.

—_Chico de acción _puede estar chula. Va a empezar el grado medio en el cole, como yo, y encuentra una roca especial del espacio y recibe súper poderes.

—Si tiene súper poderes, será muy divertida —le dijo Finn.

—La estrenan dentro de tres semanas. Mamá siempre me lleva el día del estreno; siempre vamos a primera hora, pero una vez fuimos a medianoche —Tyler se rió—. Como era pequeño, me quedé dormido. A mamá no le importó y volvió a llevarme al día siguiente para que pudiera terminar de ver lo que me había perdido.

Tyler siguió hablando y la conversación fue haciéndose cada vez más natural y agradable. Tyler no parecía demasiado tímido y Finn, mientras lo escuchaba, pudo reconocer algunos rasgos de los Hudson en su hijo.

Los temas de conversación eran bastantes convencionales: colegio, deportes, amigos, su familia. Pero este último tema le dio problemas ya que la única familia de Tyler era Liz. Por lo que Finn pudo ver, Liz había sido una buena madre: cariñosa, justa y fuerte cuando tuvo que serlo, y Tyler se había criado a las mil maravillas.

Suponía que alguna parte de él debería sentirse complacida, pero lo único que sentía era resentimiento por lo que había perdido. No, se recordó. No había perdido nada. Se lo habían arrebatado, robado.

Cuando Tyler subió las escaleras para buscar su video juego favorito, Finn entró en la cocina y vio allí a Liz, hojeando una revista.

—¿No vienes con nosotros? —le preguntó apoyándose en la puerta.

—Pensé que era mejor dejaros un poco de tiempo a solas —dijo ella esbozando una leve sonrisa—. ¿Tienes miedo de perderte las galletas?

_«Humor como oferta de paz»,_ pensó Finn. Mientras que la parte más sexual de él podía apreciar la forma de su cara y el atractivo de su cuerpo, el resto no se dejaba engatusar tan fácilmente.

—Quiero pasar más tiempo con él.

Ella cerró la revista que estaba leyendo y se levantó.

—Nunca he pretendido mantenerlo alejado de ti. Bueno, da igual, ya discutiremos eso cuando tenga las pruebas de mi lado. ¿Qué quieres proponerme?

—Tenemos una pequeña liga de béisbol en el pueblo y mañana van a jugar. Me gustaría llevarlo.

—Claro. ¿A qué hora?

—El partido es al mediodía.

—De acuerdo.

Liz era demasiado agradable, y eso estaba resultándole irritante. Quería discutir, pelearse con ella. Tenía demasiada energía y ninguna forma de canalizarla. Y por si eso fuera poco, al parecer, Liz también podía leerle la mente.

—Yo no soy la mala de la película —dijo ella en voz baja—. Ojalá al menos intentaras verlo.

—Me apartaste de mi hijo y no hay nada que puedas decir para arreglarlo. Lo que Tyler y yo hemos perdido no podremos recuperarlo nunca.

Ella se quedó mirándolo un largo rato.

—Asumo mi responsabilidad por lo que pasó, pero tú también eres responsable. Y hasta que puedas admitir que tienes parte de culpa, te quedarás tan anclado en el pasado que echarás de menos el presente y lo que tienes ahora.

—¿Qué tengo? ¿Un hijo que no me conoce?

—Tienes una segunda oportunidad, Finn. ¿Con cuánta frecuencia sucede eso?


	5. Chapter 5

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Capítulo 05**

Liz logró dormir durante la noche, a pesar del sofá lleno de bultos. Después, pasó la mañana respondiendo emails y pensando en cuándo podría ver a Roy.

Las horas de visita en la prisión eran los fines de semana y no creía que fuera buena idea dejar a las niñas en casa solas más de un par de horas. No porque no fueran capaces de ocuparse de las cosas, sino porque no quería que se sintieran abandonadas. Pero tampoco podía llevarlas con ella la primera visita. Necesitaba respuestas de Roy y era posible que no se lo contara todo si las niñas estaban delante.

En sus últimos libros habían salido un par de cárceles de California como telón de fondo y conocía a algunas personas del sistema. Después de hacer unas llamadas, se puso en contacto con alguien que podría conseguirle una visita a mitad de semana. Satisfecha, abrió el Word y se preparó para trabajar.

Pero en cuanto vio el cursor parpadear sobre la página en blanco, sus pensamientos volaron de nuevo a Finn. Él estaba más que furioso con ella y Liz seguía pensando lo que le había dicho, que tenía que superarlo si quería tener una relación normal con Tyler. La rabia y la furia acababan con todo y ella lo sabía; había tardado meses en recuperarse después de lo de Finn. Es más, no creía que lo hubiera superado todo hasta que había escrito aquel primer relato en el que él había sufrido una dolorosa muerte.

Más tarde, cuando había ampliado el relato convirtiéndolo en su primera novela, se había dejado llevar por el deseo y la necesidad de castigar a Finn. Había esperado tener con él al menos una relación adulta y tranquila, una en la que Tyler fuera lo primero, y ésa era la razón por la que había regresado cinco años atrás.

Cerró el ordenador y se levantó. Al parecer, no sería uno de esos días en los que el trabajo fluía con facilidad y rapidez.

Una fugaz mirada al reloj le dijo que Finn llegaría en cualquier momento para llevar a Tyler al partido. Podría ir a dar un paseo mientras ellos estaban fuera y despejarse así la mente.

Quince minutos después, había vivido otro incómodo encuentro con Finn, había confirmado cuándo llevaría a Tyler a casa, había hecho lo posible por no fijarse en lo bien que le sentaban los vaqueros y la sudadera y después los había visto marcharse.

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Ya no serían Tyler y ella solos nunca más. Habría alguien más entre los dos, alguien más con quien compartir decisiones.

Ya se preocuparía por eso otro día, pensó. Después de meter en su bolso unos cuantos dólares, una tarjeta de crédito y el teléfono móvil, cerró la puerta y echó a andar hacia el centro del pueblo. Tres bloques más tarde, estaba atravesando Fool's Gold, fijándose en los nuevos negocios y en los viejos. Libros Morgan seguía allí. Recordaba al propietario de cuando era pequeña. Había pasado horas viendo nuevos libros y anotando cuáles quería que encargara la biblioteca.

Morgan había sido un hombre agradable al que no le había importado que ella pasara mucho rato allí sin comprar ni un solo libro. Movida por la culpabilidad y tal vez por la curiosidad de ver si vendía sus libros, cruzó la calle. Antes de poder entrar en la tienda, vio en el escaparate un anuncio de su última novela. Había un póster de la portada, una foto de ella a tamaño grande, una lista de halagüeñas reseñas y una pancarta llamándola _«autora local»._

Liz se quedó sorprendida al verlo. Nunca había ocultado que era de allí, pero tampoco lo había mencionado. Tampoco había hecho firmas de libros en el pueblo ni ningún otro evento especial y aun así, Morgan estaba tratándola como si fuera una estrella.

Abrió la puerta y entró. El espacio estaba tan iluminado como recordaba. Había libros por todas partes e inmediatamente sus dedos se morían por tocar y abrir cada uno de ellos.

Le encantaban los libros, su aroma, la sensación del papel contra su piel. Morgan tenía una gran mesa anunciando libros nuevos. Los suyos estaban en el medio, tanto el nuevo como el resto de sus obras publicadas. Había varios clientes mirándolos, pero ninguno se fijó en ella.

Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra librería, se habría acercado al mostrador de información, se habría presentado y se habría ofrecido a firmarlos. Pero estaba en Fool's Gold y, por alguna razón, las reglas normales no se aplicaban allí.

Antes de poder decidir qué hacer, una señora mayor alzó la mirada y la vio.

—Eres Liz Sutton. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Morgan! No vas a creerte quién ha entrado en tu tienda.

Morgan, un hombre alto, con la piel oscura y unos cálidos ojos marrones, salió de detrás del mostrador y se detuvo al ver a Liz. Un momento después, le guiñó un ojo.

—Tengo tres libros nuevos sobre caballos.

Ella se rió. El verano que había cumplido doce años, se había obsesionado con los caballos, probablemente porque montar uno creaba la ilusión de libertad y de ser capaz de huir. Prácticamente cada día había entrado en su tienda para preguntarle si tenía algún libro nuevo sobre caballos.

—Tendré que echarles un vistazo —dijo y fue hacia él. Había pretendido estrecharle la mano, pero por alguna razón, de pronto se vio abrazándolo.

—Bienvenida a casa, Liz —murmuró el hombre mientras la abrazaba y sonreía—. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Tus libros son muy buenos.

Se sintió complacida y algo avergonzada a la vez.

—Gracias.

La mujer le dio la mano a Liz.

—Soy Sally Banfield. Fuiste al colegio con mi hija, Michelle. Soy una gran fan tuya. Hace cinco años, cuando Morgan me dijo que habías escrito un libro, no podía creérmelo. Lo leí y me enganchó. Tu detective es uno de mis personajes favoritos de siempre. Es como la gente que conozco, pero un poco más inteligente. Pero es auténtica, con sus problemas y todo. Me dio mucha pena que mataran a su novio en el último libro, pero murió intentando salvarle la vida. Fue muy romántico. Mi marido ni siquiera recoge sus calcetines, así que mucho menos moriría por nadie. Vaya, eso no ha sonado muy bien.

—Sé lo que quiere decir —dijo Liz sabiendo que cualquier fan era un buen fan.

—¿Te has mudado a Fool's Gold?

—Eh, pasaré aquí unas semanas.

—Estoy deseando contarle a todas mis amigas que te he conocido —Sally corrió hacia la puerta—. Me has alegrado el día.

—Gracias.

Cuando se marchó, Morgan volvió a sonreír.

—Tiene buena intención.

—Lo sé. Y agradezco mucho su entusiasmo.

Liz estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar que la hija de Sally, Michelle, hubiera sido una de sus torturadoras.

—Gracias por eso —dijo señalando al escaparate.

—Escribes libros geniales y todo el mundo por aquí quiere oír que a una chica del pueblo le va tan bien. Eres famosa.

Y eso era algo en lo que Liz nunca había pensado. Su única preocupación cuando había descubierto que tenía que volver había sido evitar a Finn, pero ahora tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad de interactuar con todo un pueblo.

—Eso de famosa es relativo —dijo ella con una carcajada.

—En un par de meses vamos a celebrar nuestro festival anual del libro. Si sigues por aquí, nos encantaría que fueras a firmar —volvió a guiñarle un ojo—. Nuestros autores locales tienden a autopublicarse y hacen hincapié en temas como artesanía y leyendas.

No tenía ninguna intención de estar cerca de Fool's Gold en dos meses, pero Morgan siempre había sido amable con ella y no quería ser grosera.

—Estás diciendo que así ganarás más dinero con mis libros —dijo ella en broma.

—Ya me conoces. Eso es lo primordial —bromeó él.

—No sé qué haré aún, pero si sigo aquí, iré a firmar.

—No diré nada hasta que estés segura. De lo contrario, Kitty Wilde te pondría a encabezar un desfile.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

—Es la organizadora de los festivales del pueblo. Coordina los picnis y los eventos especiales. El festival del libro es uno de los eventos con los que más dinero recauda.

_«Oh, genial»,_ pensó. Porque Kitty era exactamente la persona que quería ver.

—Agradezco tu discreción.

Una madre con dos hijas adolescentes entraron en la tienda y Liz se despidió de Morgan y se marchó. Apenas había bajado tres escalones cuando tuvo que apartarse bruscamente para evitar toparse con dos mujeres que caminaban juntas.

—Perdón —dijo Liz aún con la atención centrada en la librería.

—¿Liz? —le preguntó una voz familiar—. ¿Liz Sutton?

Liz contuvo un gruñido cuando se giró y vio la mirada de sorpresa de Kitty Wilde. Kitty, la misma que se había burlado de ella a diario en el instituto. Kitty, la misma que se había reído de su ropa, de su adoración por los libros, y de su reputación.

La mujer que había al lado de Kitty gritó:

—¿Liz Sutton? ¡Soy una súper fan tuya!

Liz la miró y entonces deseó haberse quedado en casa. El grito provenía de una de las hermanas de Finn, aunque no tenía ni idea de cuál. De todos modos, tampoco importaba. Por mucho que fuera el ídolo literario de una de sus hermanas, ese aprecio se desvanecería en cuanto se enterara de lo de Tyler.

—Hola —dijo Liz, haciendo lo posible por sonreír cuando lo que de verdad quería hacer era salir corriendo. Miró a la hermana de Finn—. Lo siento. Sé que eres una de las hermanas de Finn…

—Montana.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —comentó Kitty, tan estilosa y elegante como siempre. Llevaba el pelo un poco más corto y estaba tan perfecta como doce años atrás—. ¿Cuándo has vuelto? ¿Y no eres famosa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es más que famosa. No puedo creérmelo. Trabajo en la biblioteca a tiempo parcial. Mi jefe va a alucinar cuando le diga que estás aquí.

Montana era guapa, tenía el pelo oscuro, una sensual sonrisa y un curvilíneo cuerpo que hacía que Liz se sintiera inferior. En absoluto se parecía al estereotipo de una tranquila bibliotecaria.

—Es un trabajo temporal —admitió Montana ante la mirada de Liz—.Mientras pienso qué hacer con mi vida. Tengo una licenciatura en Periodismo. Me marché a Los Ángeles para trabajar en las noticias, pero no pude encontrar un trabajo que no fuera servir café. Además, es una ciudad demasiado grande para mí. También trabajo a tiempo parcial en el periódico. Hago algunos reportajes y…

Montana le agarró el brazo a Kitty.

—¡Oh, Dios! El festival del libro. Liz puede ser nuestra primera figura —posó sus oscuros ojos en Liz—. Tienes que decir que sí. Te juro que si tengo que hacer otra exposición de simples trabajos artesanales con ramitas, moriré. O, como poco, perderé mi sentido del humor. Serías un gran atractivo. Todo el mundo por aquí te conoce y podríamos atraer a prensa de verdad. ¿No crees que sería genial?

—Claro —respondió Kitty mirando a Liz—. Suponiendo que quiera participar.

—Claro que quiere, ¿verdad que sí?

—Liz es una gran autora —reconoció Kitty—. Es una autora súper ventas del _New York Times _y está un poco fuera de nuestro alcance.

Liz no podía distinguir si Kitty estaba ayudándola o no. Montana miró el reloj y gruñó.

—Bueno, puedes quedarte convenciéndola porque yo tengo que estar en la biblioteca en cinco minutos —sonrió a Liz—. Bienvenida a casa. Me encantan tus libros. Deberíamos quedar y charlar un poco.

Y entonces Montana se marchó corriendo dejando a Liz sola con Kitty.

Kitty sonrió.

—Montana es la persona más entusiasta que conozco y eso es decir mucho. Aunque nos encantaría que firmaras libros en el festival, parece que te has quedado un poco atrapada. ¿Qué te parece si lo organizo para que participes, pero prometo no molestarme si al final te niegas? Aunque eso no significa que no vaya a llamar a tu publicista y a suplicarle.

Liz no lo comprendía. Kitty estaba siendo… simpática. Muy simpática.

—No sé si seguiré en el pueblo. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo me quedaré.

—Podrías volver para el festival y pasar aquí el fin de semana —se rió—.Pero no te presionaré, lo juro. Bueno, ¿cómo estás? Hace siglos que no te veo. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Once o doce años desde la última vez que estuviste aquí?

—Más o menos. ¿Sigues viviendo aquí?

—No pueden librarse de mí, aunque no dejan de intentarlo —sonrió—. Lo cierto es que, excepto para ir a la universidad, no he salido nunca de aquí. Igual que Montana, soy una chica de pueblo, pero, a diferencia de ella, yo sí sé lo que quiero hacer.

—He oído que organizas todos los festivales.

—Soy la chica de las fiestas de Fool's Gold y lo digo en el buen sentido.

Liz se la habría imaginado casándose con un buen partido y reuniéndose con las mujeres más ricas del lugar para ir a almorzar.

—Estás fantástica —le dijo Kitty—. He visto tus fotografías en los libros, pero son distintas. Más… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Formales?

—Adustas —admitió Liz—. Lo que escribo me obliga a aparecer seria en las fotos.

—Seguro que no venderías tantos libros si aparecieras vestida con ropa de tafetán y con una boa rosa alrededor del cuello.

—Exacto —Liz comenzó a relajarse un poco. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Tal vez ambas habían cambiado y habían madurado—. ¿Estás casada?

—No. Nunca se me ha dado bien ocuparme de cosas. Aunque estoy cuidando al gato de una amiga y parece que lo estoy haciendo bien. Por lo menos, eso creo. No ha intentado matarme mientras duermo y la semana pasada me dejó achucharlo. Bueno, más bien fue un roce accidental de mi mano contra su lomo, pero estamos progresando. ¿Y tú?

—Yo no tengo gato —sonrió—. Y tampoco me he casado nunca.

—¿En serio? ¡Pero si siempre has sido guapísima! En el instituto los chicos prácticamente se mataban por intentar que te fijaras en ellos. Hacías que el resto de las chicas medio normales nos sintiéramos como ogros. Era muy deprimente.

Liz sintió cómo se desvanecía su sonrisa mientras miraba a la otra mujer.

—¿Eso pensabais? ¿Que los chicos querían mi atención?

—Claro.

Liz pensó en los terribles y groseros comentarios, en las burlas, en cómo alguien había escrito «puta» en su taquilla y que uno de los jugadores del equipo de fútbol decía tener fotos de ella desnuda a la venta; pensó en aquella vez que un grupo de tipos borrachos que iban en coche se habían parado a su lado mientras ella volvía caminando del trabajo un sábado por la noche y le habían dicho que tenían veinte dólares y que con eso tendrían suficiente para que se acostara con todos.

Kitty volvió a reírse.

—Seguro que tienes que tener guardias de seguridad en tus firmas de libros para mantenerte protegida de los fans. Creo que me habría gustado ser famosa. Bueno, ya lo seré en mi próxima vida.

_Era como si estuvieran manteniendo conversaciones completamente distintas,_ pensó Liz, confundida ante la simpatía de Kitty y su aparente imposibilidad de recordar el pasado con precisión.

—Un grupo nos reunimos de vez en cuando — continuó Kitty—, para celebrar una especie de noche de chicas. Quedamos en la casa de una y bebemos mucho. Es divertido. Creo que conocerías a algunas de las que vienen. Nos encantaría que vinieras — sacó de su bolso una tarjeta de visita y un bolígrafo—. Dame tu número de móvil.

Liz se lo dijo, aún sintiéndose como si estuviera viviendo una experiencia extra corporal.

—Es genial tenerte de vuelta. Ya quedaremos para almorzar o tomar algo y así nos pondremos al día y pensaremos en lo de la firma.

Las dos mujeres se separaron y Liz siguió caminando por el parque junto al lago segura de que, aunque por fuera tuviera una apariencia normal, por dentro estaba más que confundida.

¿Kitty Wilde siendo simpática? ¿Cómo era posible? Liz creía en la capacidad de una persona para cambiar, pero no estaba segura de que estuviera preparada para aceptar un absoluto milagro.

* * *

—Nunca he oído hablar de los Montañeros de Fool's Gold —le dijo Tyler a Finn mientras buscaban sus asientos.

Los dos llevaban perritos calientes y refrescos. Finn tenía la mirada clavada en el chico vigilando que no se tropezara, pero el niño de once años no parecía tener problemas abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Se situaron a tres filas del campo.

—Son un equipo de temporada corta de la liga A —dijo Finn tirando de la visera de la nueva gorra roja de Tyler—. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

—¿Qué no juegan en temporada larga? —preguntó Tyler con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien. Has oído hablar de la liga de béisbol menor Triple A y la Doble A, ¿verdad?

El chico le dio un mordisco al perrito caliente y asintió.

—Ésta es otra clase de equipo de liga menor. Sus temporadas van desde principios de junio hasta principios de septiembre. El inicio de temporada fue la semana pasada.

—¿Vas a muchos partidos?

—Voy siempre que puedo.

—Mamá y yo hemos ido a ver jugar a los Giants unas cuantas veces. Es muy divertido. Había mucha más gente que aquí.

—Fool's Gold es mucho más pequeño que San Francisco.

Tyler agarró su bebida.

—Mamá me lleva a hacer muchas cosas. Museos, que suenan muy mal, pero que a veces son divertidos. Vamos al teatro infantil y hemos visto el musical de _El Rey León _dos veces —bebió un poco de refresco—. Soy un poco mayor para Disney, pero aun así estuvo guai.

Finn miró a su hijo e intentó no pensar en todos los años que había perdido. No le haría ningún bien. Se dijo que tenía que centrarse en el presente.

Por lo menos, Tyler parecía dispuesto a aceptarlo. Liz no había puesto a su hijo en su contra y eso lo agradecía. Claro que, todo habría sido mejor si no se lo hubiera ocultado desde un principio.

—¿Te gusta el colegio?

—Ajá. Me gustan mucho las Matemáticas, se me dan muy bien. Mamá dice que eso lo he sacado de ti. Pero es muy extraño. Nunca sabía a quién se refería cuando me lo decía, aunque ahora sé que se refiere a ti.

Tyler sonrió y le dio otro mordisco al perrito.

—También se me dan muy bien los deportes — añadió después de haber masticado y tragado—. Mamá dice que ella es una patosa, o sea, que no coordina muy bien —sonrió—. No sabía que montaras en bici, pero ahora que lo sé usaré más la mía.

—Tal vez podríamos ir a montar juntos algún día.

Tyler abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Podríamos? ¡Qué guai! Pero irás demasiado deprisa y me ganarás. Aunque, bueno, no importa. Iré mejorando cuando crezca. Eso es lo que mamá siempre me dice. Que ahora soy bueno y cuando sea mayor seré mejor.

El mismo patrón se repetía constantemente: hablaran de lo que hablaran, Tyler siempre acababa mencionando a su madre, lo cual era prueba de la gran madre que había sido. Que estuvieran tan unidos era algo bueno, o, por lo menos, intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de ello.

—Mamá dice que construyes molinos de viento, de ésos que se usan para generar electricidad. ¿Podemos ir a verlos?

—Claro. Tenemos una granja de viento a las afueras del pueblo. Podemos ir allí y podrás ver dónde los construimos.

—Son muy grandes, ¿verdad?

—Más de lo que puedes imaginarte.

El partido empezó y, después de levantarse para escuchar el himno nacional, volvieron a tomar asiento. Tyler preguntó sobre la familia de Finn y el negocio y Finn le contó varias historias de cuando era pequeño. La tarde pasó deprisa y cuando terminó el partido, Finn tenía la sensación de que conocía mejor a su hijo y de que a partir de ahora su vida cambiaría para siempre.

Volvieron caminando a la casa de Liz.

—Aunque los Montañeros ganen la temporada, no podrán llegar a las Series Mundiales —dijo Tyler.

—No, pero los buenos jugadores ascenderán en la liga y puede que jueguen en las mayores.

—Yo puedo lanzar la bola muy lejos —le dijo su hijo—, pero no soy bueno atrapándola.

—Practicaremos.

—¿Sí? —Tyler sonrió—. Mamá lo intenta, pero la lanza como una chica —le brillaban los ojos—. Aunque no debería decir eso. Se enfada. Una vez me dijo que todo eso de que las chicas tengan las caderas distintas y caminen de otra forma hace que les resulte más difícil lanzar la bola como un chico. Lo entendí más o menos, pero cuando le pregunté qué tenían que ver sus caderas con eso, se puso como loca.

Finn se rió.

—Seguro que sí.

—A veces las madres son complicadas.

—No sólo las madres, todas las mujeres. Justo cuando crees que las comprendes, te sorprenden.

Tyler seguía mirándolo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—¿Tienes más hijos?

A Finn se le encogió el pecho y, sin pensarlo, puso la mano sobre el hombro de Tyler.

—No.

—¿Entonces me tienes sólo a mí?

Finn asintió.

—No me importaría tener un hermano, pero lo que seguro que no quiero es una hermana.

Liz estaba sentada en el porche delantero cuando llegaron a la casa. Tyler corrió hacia ella y se echó a sus brazos.

—Lo hemos pasado genial. Los Montañeros han ganado y el entrenador se ha enfadado con el árbitro y lo han echado del partido.

—Eso no creo que sea bueno —miró a Finn por encima de la cabeza de Tyler—. Parece que todo ha ido bien.

Él asintió, decidido a no reaccionar por verla con esa camiseta y esos pantalones cortos. El atuendo no tenía nada de especial, pero esa mujer tenía algo por dentro que hacía que lo fuera.

Tenía unas piernas largas y tonificadas, y una piel suave. Sus pies descalzos la hacían parecer vulnerable y tuvo la instintiva reacción de protegerla. Pero entonces tuvo que recordarse que Liz era la mala de la película, y eso le hizo sentirse incómodo.

—Voy a contarles a Abby y a Melissa lo del partido —dijo Tyler mientras corría adentro.

—Me alegra que lo hayáis pasado bien.

Finn se dejó invadir por la ira.

—No hay nada por lo que alegrarse. No tendría que estar conociendo a mi hijo, tendría que ser parte de su vida. No tenías derecho, Liz. No sólo has estropeado mi vida, sino también la de Tyler.

Ella se quedó callada un momento, metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó una carta. El sobre estaba arrugado y tenía el aspecto de un papel que se había manipulado miles de veces. Se la entregó.

Finn no quería agarrarla porque en ese momento, mientras la miraba a los ojos, supo que Liz había estado diciéndole la verdad. Que cinco años atrás, había intentado contarle lo de Tyler.

Cerró los dedos alrededor del sobre. La fecha del matasellos confirmaba su historia, al igual que la letra y la dirección, pero la letra no era suya, aunque sí lo suficientemente parecida como para haber engañado a cualquiera.

Sacó la hoja de papel y el mensaje quedó brutalmente claro.

_Sé que el niño es mío. Lo que tuvimos terminó hace años. Ahora tengo mi propia familia. Mis propias responsabilidades. No quiero saber nada de ti ni de él. Mantente alejada de mí y de Fool's Gold._

La carta no justificaba que se hubiera marchado sin contarle nada de su embarazo, pero lo explicaba todo. De pronto su rabia ya no era tan intensa y ahora se sentía como un hombre utilizado por una mujer que había dicho amarlo. Rachel lo había sabido, pensó sacudiendo la cabeza. Se había puesto de parto sabiendo que él tenía otro hijo y no había dicho una palabra. Se había guardado la verdad, incluso cuando murió en sus brazos.

Aunque no había sido su alma gemela, había creído que la conocía, la había comprendido. Pero se había equivocado. Ella no había estado dispuesta a correr el riesgo de que quisiera al hijo de Liz más que al hijo de ella. Conocía a Rachel lo suficiente como para creerlo.

La decepción lo cambiaba todo, pensó denodadamente. Su mujer no sólo le había ocultado esa información, sino que había mentido deliberadamente a Liz. ¿Y si Tyler lo hubiera necesitado? Liz jamás habría contactado con él, no después de leer esas palabras.

—Lo siento —murmuró Liz.

Él volvió a centrar la atención en ella y vio compasión en sus verdes ojos.

—¿Qué tienes que sentir?

—Estabas casado con ella y ha muerto. No puedes preguntarle por qué lo hizo o si alguna vez lamentó haber hecho lo que hizo.

Él ya conocía la respuesta a esas dos preguntas; la única pregunta real era cómo había podido equivocarse tanto con la mujer con la que se había casado.

Volvió a meter la carta en el sobre y se lo entregó.

—Supongo que te debo una disculpa.

—Te lo recordaré la próxima vez que te enfades conmigo y supongo que eso será dentro de quince segundos —esbozó una leve sonrisa—. Te has vuelto emocionalmente volátil en mi ausencia y eso me sorprende un poco.

—Tal vez estoy explorando mi lado femenino.

—Tal vez necesites medicación.

Él se apoyó contra la barandilla del porche.

—De verdad intentaste contarme lo de Tyler.

Ella asintió.

Unas cuantas palabras en una hoja lo habían cambiado todo.

—¿Podemos empezar de cero?

—Aunque te agradezco la oferta y no quiero parecer desagradecida, será cuestión de tiempo que vuelvas a enfadarte conmigo.

—¿Es que no quieres aprovecharte de mi buen humor?

—No, gracias.

—Pues deberías. Cena conmigo. Podemos hablar de logística.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero no estoy dispuesta a verme expuesta a la inquisidora sociedad de este pueblo. Salir a cenar a un restaurante contigo no es mi idea de pasar un buen rato.

—En mi casa. Mañana por la noche.

—¿Cocinas?

—Tengo cierto talento.

Un suave tono rojizo tiñó las mejillas de Liz.

—Sí, bueno, tengo tres menores de los que ocuparme. Melissa tiene catorce años y es lo suficientemente mayor para quedarse sola, pero dadas las circunstancias, no estoy segura de que quiera dejarla al cuidado de los pequeños. Ya ha tenido demasiadas responsabilidades.

—Mi madre puede venir a cuidarlos.

—Seguro que es una mujer encantadora, pero no me apetece encontrarme otra vez con ella.

—Entonces se lo pediré a una de mis hermanas.

Liz pensó en ello.

—Si Montana se queda con los niños, iré. Me la he encontrado hoy y no me odia, y eso, en tu familia, es prácticamente un milagro. Claro que todavía no sabe lo de Tyler y es posible que cuando se entere cambie todo.

—Montana, de acuerdo. Estará aquí mañana a las seis.

—¿Cómo sabes que no tienes planes?

—No lo sé, pero me debe una.

—Muy típico de los hombres.

Él sonrió.

—¿Es eso un «sí»? —preguntó él aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

Liz suspiró.

—Sí.

Liz tuvo casi veinticuatro horas para arrepentirse de su decisión e hizo lo que pudo por aprovechar ese tiempo.

¿Una cena con Finn? ¿Pero en qué había estado pensando? ¿Más tiempo a solas para qué él pudiera volver a gritarle? No había sido su actuación más inteligente. Pero ahora, mientras se preparaba para ir a su casa, sabía que no se echaría atrás. Finn y ella tenían demasiadas cosas que hablar y con un poco de suerte, y con la prueba de que había intentado contactar con él cinco años atrás, podrían mantener una conversación normal. Como adultos.

Tal vez…

* * *

Montana llegó justo a tiempo, tan llena de vida y efusiva como el día anterior.

—He traído libros para que me los firmes —dijo la hermana de Finn al entrar en casa—. No esta noche; te los dejaré aquí para que los firmes cuando puedas. Y Kitty me ha dicho que no te agobie con lo del festival del libro, pero ofrecer mis servicios como niñera a cambio de que vengas al festival no puede considerarse un agobio, ¿verdad?

Liz no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Bebes mucho café?

Montana sonrió.

—Me hacen esa pregunta todo el tiempo —miró a su alrededor, como si estuviera comprobando si estaban solas y bajó la voz—. Me he enterado de lo de Tyler y de que intentaste contárselo a Finn. Que Rachel se lo ocultó. Sé que no debemos decir nada sobre alguien que está muerto, pero no me sorprende que lo hiciera.

Liz quería preguntarle por qué, pero los tres niños habían bajado las escaleras justo en ese momento.

Se hicieron las presentaciones, pidieron pizza y se establecieron las normas para la noche. Liz se aseguró de dejar escrito su número de móvil y de que el dinero para la pizza estuviera en la mesa del comedor.

Sin embargo, los veinte dólares habían desaparecido.

—¿Se ha quedado alguien con el dinero de la pizza? —gritó hacia el salón.

Los niños y Montana ya estaban eligiendo una película y le respondieron:

—Yo no lo he visto.

Liz miró debajo de la mesa, pero el dinero no se había caído. Tal vez no lo había dejado ahí, tal vez se lo había imaginado.

Sacó otros veinte dólares del monedero y se los dio a Montana.

—Divertíos. Volveré sobre las diez, pero si no estoy aquí, que todo el mundo se meta en la cama. Adiós.

—Adiós, tía Liz.

—Adiós, mamá.

—Pásalo bien —le gritó Montana—. Deja que Finn te convenza sobre lo del festival.

—Eres muy insistente —dijo Liz mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Es una de mis mejores cualidades y me distingue como una Hudson.


	6. Chapter 6

_________****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Capítulo 06**

La casa de Finn estaba al otro lado del pueblo, a quince minutos caminando. Ya que los días eran más largos, el sol aún no se había escondido, y el cielo estaba azul. Se distrajo nombrando las flores que se iba encontrando, pero como solamente se conocía los tipos más básicos como la rosa, el clavel o la margarita, no fue una diversión tan satisfactoria.

En lugar de eso, comenzó a cuestionarse por la elección de ropa que había hecho esa noche. Había querido ir informal, pero no demasiado, y así había optado por una camiseta verde y una falda vaquera blanca que dejaba ver sus piernas autobronceadas. Al ser pelirroja, no podía obtener un bronceado de verdad, porque si se exponía al sol, lo único que conseguía eran quemaduras y pecas.

Tal vez tendría que haberse puesto unos vaqueros simplemente. ¿Una falda implicaba una cita? No quería que él pensara que ella veía ese encuentro como algo más.

Antes de volverse loca, giró hacia la calle de Finn y se detuvo para admirar la casa. Era relativamente nueva, con un amplio porche y mucha madera. Unos postigos color crema contrastaban con el verde intenso de la casa.

Había mucho más que admirar, pero tenía la sensación de que si se quedaba demasiado rato ahí, no tendría el valor para entrar y entonces los vecinos la verían ahí paralizada en mitad de la acera, supondrían que estaba loca y llamarían a la policía. Por todo ello, estar dentro sería lo más seguro y el mejor plan.

Fue hasta la puerta principal, que se abrió antes de que pudiera llegar a llamar. Finn estaba allí, alto, masculino y sexy con sus vaqueros, sus botas y una camisa blanca con las mangas enrolladas. Tenía el pelo ligeramente revuelto y una expresión relajada y agradable. Durante un segundo, ella sintió una clase de tensión distinta, una que comenzaba más debajo de su vientre y que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Había amado a Finn una vez y eso la hacía vulnerable; el hecho de que hubieran solucionado algunas cosas no era suficiente para que se relajara.

—Has venido —dijo él.

—Increíble, pero cierto —ella entró—. Es una casa fantástica. ¿La has construido tú?

—Hace unos años.

—¿Con Rachel? —preguntó antes de poder evitarlo.

—No. Esa casa la vendí.

_¿Por los recuerdos? Probablemente_, pensó, mientras se decía que no debía hacer preguntas si no quería oír algunas respuestas.

—Pasa —dijo él indicándole que fuera hacia la izquierda.

El vestíbulo era grande y despejado, con un techo en dos alturas y suelos de madera oscura. Cruzó ese espacio y entró en un enorme salón con una chimenea en un extremo y una vista de las montañas a través de los ventanales.

El mobiliario era masculino, pero cómodo, y las obras de arte conservadoras. Unas alfombras cubrían casi todo el suelo de madera, amortiguando así el sonido de los pasos. En el otro extremo había un arco que daba paso a un comedor.

Él la condujo hasta la cocina, que estaba llena de armarios de color cerezo, de encimeras de granito y grandes ventanales. Junto a la encimera había dos taburetes y en ella una botella de vino tinto, dos copas y un plato de aperitivos. Los deliciosos aromas a ajo y especias salían de uno de los dos hornos de acero inoxidable.

—Estoy impresionada.

—No lo estés. Conozco un gran servicio de catering. Los llamo, traen la comida y la caliento.

Esperó hasta que ella tomó asiento antes de agarrar su copa de vino.

—¿La perfecta vida de soltero? —preguntó ella.

—Algunos días —abrió la botella con facilidad, con práctica—. Tú tampoco estás casada. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Liz agarró la copa de vino y sacudió la cabeza.

—En realidad, no.

—¿Por qué deberíamos hablar sobre temas menos peligrosos?

—Creo que eso es mejor idea —respondió con cautela.

—Pareces muy precavida.

—Estoy preparada para practicar técnicas de evasión.

—¿Lo dices por si te utilizo como diana de tiro?

—Absolutamente.

Liz se había sentado en un taburete y estaban prácticamente a la misma altura. Podía ver todos los tonos marrones que conformaban su iris y las largas y espesas pestañas que ella sólo conseguiría aplicándose tres capas de máscara. Si respiraba hondo, podía captar el aroma a jabón y a hombre. Un aroma que no podía olvidar.

—Esta noche hemos suspendido las hostilidades —declaró él acercando su copa a la suya—. ¿Te acuerdas?

—¿Y puedo confiar en ti?

Esa sexy sonrisa volvió a mostrarse, la misma que la hacía pensar en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que había estado en la cama con un hombre. No, no con un hombre. Con ese hombre.

Aunque hubieran sido jóvenes, él había sido más que su primera vez. Él le había dado el mejor momento de su vida, le había hecho el amor con una mezcla de afecto y ternura al que nadie había podido igualarse. Le había hecho creer que todo era posible.

Y después le había roto el corazón.

—Hemos suspendido hostilidades —asintió ella, sabiendo que al haber amado a Finn una vez, ya siempre sería vulnerable ante él. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte para protegerse a sí misma y proteger a Tyler.

Él se acercó a la encimera y empujó el plato de comida hacia ella.

—¿Cómo te va con las hijas de Roy?

—Hasta ahora bien. Las tengo alimentadas y se sienten protegidas, así que ya tengo la mitad de la batalla ganada —se inclinó hacia él—. Han sobrevivido solas casi tres meses. La mujer de Roy les dejó cien dólares y se marchó. Quiero denunciarla a la policía, pero primero tengo que hablar con Roy y preguntarle qué quiere.

Finn parecía atónito.

—¿Abandonó a las niñas?

—Se largó sin más. El dinero se les acabó y Melissa ha estado robando lo que necesitaban para sobrevivir.

—¿Y nadie se ha dado cuenta? ¿Nadie ha llamado a los servicios sociales?

Liz pensó en su propia infancia.

—Te sorprendería saber la frecuencia con la que sucede eso y hay un montón de niños indefensos. Mañana iré a ver a Roy, quería ir mientras las niñas estén en el colegio —lo miró—. ¿Te importaría quedarte con Tyler? No creo que esté preparado para ver la prisión de Folsom.

—Claro. Tráemelo a la oficina.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué va a pasar con las niñas?

—No lo sé. Espero que Roy tenga un plan. Si no, mi familia acaba de aumentar.

—¿Te las llevarías?

Ella asintió lentamente, pensando que, si no había nadie más, no tendría elección. No sabía nada sobre criar a niñas adolescentes, excepto porque ella había sido una. Esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente.

—Es mucha responsabilidad.

—Tú harías lo mismo por uno de tus hermanos.

—Probablemente. Si es que mi madre no se los quedaba primero.

—Es una tigresa.

—Te caerá mucho mejor cuando la conozcas más.

—Otra cosa que estoy deseando… —murmuró esperando no estar en el pueblo tanto tiempo como para conocer a la familia de Finn.

—Tener a las hijas de Roy en tu vida lo cambiará todo.

—Lo sé, aunque es mejor que espere a ver qué pasa antes de empezar a planearlo todo. Si el acuerdo es permanente, entonces todos juntos veremos qué hacer.

Alzó la mirada y lo encontró mirándola.

—¿Qué?

—Estaba esperando que admitieras que me has matado una y otra vez en tus libros.

Ella se encogió de hombros intentando no sonreír… o alegrarse por el hecho de que él leyera sus libros.

—Deberías sentirte halagado. Eres un personaje recurrente en una serie de libros de éxito.

—Soy un tipo muerto. No hay mucho por lo que sentirme halagado.

—Siempre te doy un nombre y una historia.

—Además de una descripción muy gráfica de mi muerte.

En esa ocasión, ella sí que se rió.

—Eres un tipo duro. Puedes con ello.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Espero inspirarte y convencerte para que te busques otra víctima.

—Lo de las musas es algo complicado.

—Tú no crees en las musas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No le darías tanto poder a una fuerza que no controlas.

Y tenía razón, pero a Liz le sorprendió que lo hubiera sabido y antes de poder imaginar qué decir, sonó el reloj del horno.

_«Salvada por la campana»,_ pensó, y nunca mejor dicho.

Pasaron la cena charlando sobre temas menos peligrosos. La comida era excelente, y el vino tan bueno que no protestó cuando Finn le rellenó la copa dos veces. El resultado fue una absolutamente agradable sensación combinada con un ligero zumbido. Liz no estaba borracha, pero se alegraba de haber ido caminando y no en coche.

—¿Has visto el pueblo distinto? —le preguntó Finn cuando habían terminado de comer. Afuera ya estaba oscuro y por las ventanas abiertas entraba una fresca brisa.

—Ha crecido mucho. Cuando me marché, ni siquiera habían empezado a construir el campo de golf. Y también hay nuevos negocios. Ahora el local de Daisy es el Fox and Hound.

—El local de Daisy ha sido cinco restaurantes diferentes en los últimos diez años. Nadie sabe por qué, está bien situado.

—También hay gente nueva —añadió Liz mirándolo—. Y vieja. Ayer me crucé con Kitty, que iba con tu hermana.

Él pareció sentir su escrutinio y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Creía que tendrías algo que decirme sobre ella.

—¿De Kitty? ¿Por qué?

—Porque está aquí. Porque cuando supe que estaba embarazada, volví para contártelo y te encontré en la cama con ella —alzó la mano—. Lo siento. Esto no entra en la tregua. Me dirás que yo me marché y que tenías derecho a ver a quién quisieras. Eso me dolerá, después te gritaré y discutiremos y ya estoy cansada de discutir. Por lo menos, durante esta noche. Pero sí que quiero hacerte una pregunta.

—¿Sobre Kitty?

Ella asintió.

—En el instituto era terrible, ¿verdad? Mezquina, mala, no era alguien con quien dejarías a un niño.

—No era la mejor persona que te podías encontrar, no.

—Vale, entonces no es cosa de mi imaginación, porque ayer estaba totalmente cambiada. Estuvo simpática y agradable. No me lo esperaba, era como estar viviendo una experiencia en un universo paralelo. Empecé a preguntarme si es que yo recordaba mal el pasado o qué estaba pasando.

Él vaciló.

—No me acosté con Kitty.

Liz lamentó haber sacado el tema.

—No importa.

—Sí que importa. Estábamos en una fiesta, yo te echaba de menos y me sentía solo, estaba furioso. Había salido con ella un par de veces, la llevé a casa, pero estaba demasiado borracho. No pasó nada.

Liz deseaba poder creerlo.

—Finn, pasó hace mucho tiempo.

—No me acosté con ella —repitió.

Esa información no debería haber supuesto nada, pero aun así, se sintió más relajada por dentro.

—Gracias.

—De nada —Finn alzó su copa de vino—. Sé por qué te marchaste, pero me gustaría que te hubieras quedado para hablar conmigo.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Era imposible que eso hubiera pasado.

—Volviste a la universidad y te olvidaste de mí.

—Jamás me olvidé de ti.

Había algo en el modo en que pronunció esas palabras, algo en su oscura mirada que la hizo sentirse atraída por él, o tal vez atraída por su pasado. Desde que había recibido el email de su sobrina, su vida había sido una locura, apenas había tenido un momento para respirar.

—Juraste que jamás te quedarías aquí —recordó ella—. Después de la universidad te ibas a marchar a ver mundo.

—Al final no salió así.

—¿Por la lesión?

—¿Lo sabes?

Finn había entrado en la universidad con una beca de atletismo. Sam y él siempre habían planeado comerse el mundo del ciclismo; competirían juntos y compartirían victorias. Habían planeado ganar el Tour de Francia codo con codo. Pero en la universidad, Finn se había lesionado y no había vuelto a tener la oportunidad de competir.

—No es que haya estado buscando información sobre ti todo este tiempo, pero oí lo que te pasó y lo siento.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Pasó hace mucho tiempo. Terminé la universidad y volví a casa. Después, mi padre murió de pronto y mi madre se derrumbó. Todo el mundo se apoyó en mí y tuve que hacer lo correcto.

Eso era muy propio de él. Incluso en el instituto, había sido un chico muy serio y formal… hasta que la había rechazado.

Se dijo que no debía volver a pensar en eso, al menos no por el momento. Esa noche tenían que conocerse de nuevo para hacerse amigos y beneficiar a Tyler.

—¿Te hiciste cargo del negocio?

Él asintió.

—Me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta de que me gustaba construir cosas y después comencé con los molinos.

—¿Y el resto es historia?

—Algo así.

—Podrías haberte ido, pero ni se te pasó por la cabeza, ¿verdad?

—No. Ya me conoces. Lo importante es la familia. Ya sabes el lugar que ocupan los Hudson en la historia de este pueblo —dijo con un tono cargado de humor y orgullo.

Siempre había sido así, siempre se había sentido orgulloso de sus antepasados. En el instituto había dicho que no se parecía a su padre, pero no era cierto. En el fondo le preocupaba más la reputación de la familia que hacer lo correcto.

Así era él, de nada servía lamentarse por ello; hacerlo sería como lamentarse de que los pájaros tuvieran plumas. Finn era quien siempre había sido, un buen tipo con algunos defectos.

Sus ojos se encontraron y algo surgió entre ellos. Liz sintió un anhelo y un deseo que hacía años que no sentía. Un deseo que se cimentaba en lo que sabía que una vez había sido posible y en una sensación de pérdida. Durante mucho tiempo había cargado con un vacío, un oscuro agujero en el que había vivido su amor por Finn. Había habido otros hombres que habían intentado conquistar su corazón, o por lo menos su cuerpo o su atención. Había tenido alguna que otra relación. Con Ryan había hecho lo posible por convencerse de que estaba enamorada, pero se había equivocado. Finn había sido el único para ella.

Él había sido el que le había hecho creer en sí misma y en sus posibilidades. Con él, había podido imaginar un lugar que no era Fool's Gold. Habían hablado sobre marcharse juntos, sobre un futuro. Él le había dicho que quería casarse con ella.

A pesar de estar sentada, de pronto sintió que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio. Era como si el pasado y el presente se hubieran entrelazado. Sabía que no era posible, que Finn y ella eran totalmente distintos, que cualquier sentimiento que tuviera era el resultado del vino, del estrés y de lo guapo que lo veía.

—No. No me mires así —le dijo él con la voz entrecortada.

—¿Así cómo?

En lugar de responder, Finn se levantó y rodeó la barra. Ella se levantó también. Estaban tan cerca que Liz podía sentir su calor.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, como si fueran incapaces de huir, como si no quisieran hacerlo. Al instante, él le rodeó la cara con las manos, la llevó hacia sí, y Liz no se resistió mientras la besó.

Fue un beso ardiente, insistente, erótico. La boca de Finn era firme y tierna, mejor de lo que recordaba. La rodeó con los brazos.

Estaban el uno pegado al otro; suavidad contra dureza, mujer contra hombre. Él ahora era más corpulento, todo un hombre. Un hombre que la había llevado contra su cuerpo y la había tentado con un beso que le había roto el alma.

Sus lenguas se enredaron en un deseo erótico redescubierto. Él sabía a vino y a Finn, unos sabores imposibles de resistir. Liz ladeó la cabeza para intensificar el beso, se apoyó contra él y él posó las manos sobre sus caderas. Sin pensarlo, ella las acercó a su cuerpo y su vientre entró en contacto con algo duro y peligroso.

En ese momento explotó el deseo sexual, sin previo aviso y dejándola sin respiración y hambrienta. Fue un deseo que apareció en forma de un calor líquido que le robó toda su fuerza y su sentido común. Saber que la deseaba, saber cómo sería tenerlo dentro, era demasiado.

Tal vez era por el pasado, del que no podía huir, o por todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, los altibajos emocionales que la habían dejado incapaz de pensar. Lo único que sabía era que deseaba a Finn con una pasión que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo y que si no lo tenía en ese mismo momento, probablemente moriría.

Él debió de leerle la mente, o sentir algo en su cuerpo, porque la agarró con más fuerza por las caderas. Apartó la boca de la suya y la arrastró por la línea de su mandíbula hasta su cuello. Le mordisqueó el lóbulo antes de acariciarlo con su lengua.

Le quitó la camiseta y le desabrochó el sujetador. Cerró la boca alrededor de sus tersos pezones y los lamió hasta hacerla temblar de excitación. Liz estaba ardiendo por todas partes y su deseo fue en aumento hasta volverse más poderoso que los latidos de su corazón y más necesario que el aire.

Le temblaban las piernas y la esencia de su feminidad estaba inflamada y húmeda. Ella le acarició los brazos, el pecho y posó la mano sobre su miembro, acariciándolo a través de la tela de sus vaqueros.

Sin dejar de besar sus pechos, Finn le levantó la falda y coló los dedos entre sus muslos. Encontró ese lugar prometido al primer intento y deslizó los dedos sobre la hipersensible e inflamada piel. Ella se apartó lo suficiente para quitarse sus braguitas y después volvió a su abrazo.

Finn hundió dos dedos en ella mientras la acariciaba con el pulgar y, en cuestión de segundos, Liz apenas pudo respirar. La tensión competía con el placer y sus piernas se sacudían.

Sintió la isla de la cocina contra su espalda y cuando él la subió encima, oyó objetos caer al suelo. Sus miradas estaban engarzadas y ni se inmutaron; fue como si el ruido no importara, como si sólo importaran ellos dos.

Seguía acariciándola, introduciendo y sacando sus dedos. Los músculos de Liz se tensaron a su alrededor y él la acarició hasta hacerla rendirse. El ritmo constante de sus dedos iba acompasado con los latidos de su corazón; Liz podía ver el fuego ardiendo en sus oscuros ojos y supo que no habría vuelta atrás.

Le desabrochó el cinturón y, cuando le bajó los vaqueros y los calzoncillos, se quedó maravillada al ver lo excitado que estaba y lo bien que eso la haría sentir por dentro. Al instante, él dio un paso adelante y se adentró en ella.

La fuerza de sus movimientos la hizo tener que agarrarse a la encimera y tiró más cosas, pero no le importó. Ahora lo único que importaba era cómo la estaba llenando, cómo estaba satisfaciéndola al adentrarse más y más y con más fuerza cada vez.

Finn la agarraba de las caderas y ella lo rodeó por la cintura con las piernas. Estaban absolutamente unidos y Liz tuvo la sensación de que jamás podrían volver a separarse.

Gritó al llegar al éxtasis y el gemido de Finn acompañó sus sonidos de satisfacción. Intentaron alargar ese momento todo lo posible hasta que las contracciones fueron volviéndose más lentas y se detuvieron finalmente.

La cocina se quedó en silencio a excepción de por el zumbido de la nevera y el susurro de sus respiraciones. La realidad volvió cuando Liz bajó las piernas y Finn dio un paso atrás.

Acababa de hacer el amor con el padre de Tyler… sobre la barra de una cocina. Hacía menos de una semana que había regresado al pueblo y ya se había entregado a un hombre que la había rechazado años atrás, que la había acusado de mentir y de alejarlo de su hijo. Un hombre que no le daría más que problemas, con una enorme familia y vínculos con un pueblo del que estaba deseando marcharse.

—Mierda —murmuró—. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—Liz… —comenzó a decir él.

—No —le ordenó mientras se ponía la falda. Sus braguitas estaban por el suelo, en alguna parte, pero no se molestó en buscarlas—. Esto ha sido una estupidez.

Él se puso los calzoncillos y los vaqueros.

—No es que lo tuviera planeado. Ha sido una de esas cosas que pasan.

Muy típico de los hombres decir eso, pero había sido mucho más y suponía un gran problema.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? —le preguntó—. ¿Es que nunca utilizas preservativo?

Él se quedó paralizado.

—Tomo la píldora, idiota, pero ¿no has aprendido nada del instituto? Esto ha sido un error enorme y haremos como si nunca hubiera pasado, ¿queda claro? Nunca.

—No puedes pretender eso.

—Verás cómo sí puedo —dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Su bolso estaba donde lo había dejado, en la mesita de la entrada. Lo agarró y se marchó apresuradamente ignorando la agradable sensación que la invadía y que era prueba de lo que acababan de hacer.

Finn no fue tras ella y Liz lo agradeció. Cuando llegó al final de la manzana admitió que tal vez había sobreactuado un poco y al llegar a la siguiente supo que en realidad estaba enfadada consigo misma, no con él. Para cuando llegó a casa, no se sentía mejor por lo que había pasado y no tenía ni idea de cómo podría volver a mirarlo a la cara.

Eso fue lo que pensó mientras subía los escalones del porche de la casa en la que había crecido.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Liz en Polyvore**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disculpen por la tardanza, lo que pasa es que acabo de comenzar el semestre en la universidad y casi no tengo tiempo pero publicare tan pronto como pueda._

_******Declaimer:** Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

**Capítulo 07**

Pasar por un detector de metales y dejar que te cachearan antes de entrar en prisión tenía algo que ponía tu vida en perspectiva. Eso era lo que pensó Liz la mañana siguiente mientras esperaba a que el guardia de seguridad terminara de registrar su bolso. Una vez le hubieron permitido la entrada, siguió a otro guardia hasta una reducida habitación con una mesa, seis sillas y una pequeña ventana que daba a un patio.

Ya que no era un día habitual de visitas ni una sala de visitas normal, tendrían cierta privacidad. Retiró una silla de metal y se sentó. La habitación era fría y, a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, se sintió de algún modo expuesta. Aunque eso probablemente tenía más que ver con lo sucedido la noche anterior que con el hecho de encontrarse con Roy.

No había dormido nada, había pasado la noche diciéndose que había actuado irresponsable e impulsivamente y recordando, a la vez, la música que Finn había tocado sobre su piel.

Lo último que necesitaban los dos eran más complicaciones, pero ahí estaban. Y ella era la única culpable.

Respiró hondo y guardó en lo más profundo de su mente esos recuerdos y recriminaciones; ya le daría vueltas al tema y se torturaría más de vuelta a Fool's Gold. Ahora mismo tenía que concentrarse en ver a su hermano por primera vez en dieciocho años.

En ese momento, la puerta contraria a ésa por la que había entrado se abrió y un hombre entró. Era unos centímetros más alto que ella, con un fino cabello grisáceo y ojos verdes. Sabía que Roy ya había cumplido los cuarenta, pero perfectamente podría haber pasado por un hombre de sesenta. Él se quedó mirándola un instante, confundido, pero después le sonrió.

—¡Pero mírate! —dijo mientras se acercaba a ella—. Me han dicho que tenía una visita, pero no podría haberme imaginado que fueras tú. No es día de visitas y nadie viene a verme nunca. Creía que era un error. ¿Cómo estás, Liz?

—Hola, Roy. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Ella tenía doce años cuando él se había marchado sin avisar y la había dejado en manos de una madre indiferente. Ese verano había madurado mucho.

—Tienes buen aspecto —le dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas—. He leído tus libros. Eres famosa, ¿verdad?

—No exactamente, pero conozco a un tipo que ha conseguido que pueda venir a verte aunque no fuera día de visita.

—Eso ya es algo.

Parecía cansado, como si la carretera de la vida hubiera sido demasiado larga.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Lizzy. Muy orgulloso.

—Gracias —ella miró a su alrededor—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo has acabado aquí metido?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Hubo una pelea en un bar. Me defendí, pero el fiscal no lo vio así. No fue culpa mía.

Esas palabras le resultaban familiares. Cuando eran pequeños, él nunca había tenido la culpa de nada. Siempre había sido así.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar dentro?

—Mi abogado todavía está apelando, pero seguramente esté aquí mucho tiempo —se inclinó hacia ella—. ¿Has visto a mis hijas?

—Sí. Son geniales. Te echan de menos.

—Yo también las echo de menos. Sé que debería escribirles más, pero soy un hombre ocupado.

Estaba en la cárcel… ¿cómo podía estar ocupado? Pero bueno, no tenía sentido hablar de eso.

—Me quedé sorprendida cuando me enteré de que habías vuelto a Fool's Gold. ¿Cuándo pasó?

—Después de que mamá muriera. Creía que lo sabías, siempre estuve en contacto con ella. Volví cuando enfermó y todo fue rápido. Entró en el hospital y murió una semana después. Yo acababa de casarme con Bettina y no teníamos casa, así que cuando me enteré de que mamá me había dejado la casa, nos mudamos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Estuviste en contacto con mamá? ¿Le escribías y la llamabas?

—Claro. Y también te escribí a ti, aunque no respondiste nunca. Pensé que estabas enfadada o algo.

—Nunca recibí las cartas —dijo ella en voz baja, intentando respirar a pesar del dolor que sentía por dentro. ¿Roy le había escrito? Creía que había desaparecido sin más, que la había abandonado sin pensarlo.

—Ya sabes cómo era mamá —le recordó Roy—. Tenía sus reglas.

Liz lo recordaba; su último contacto con su madre había sido cuando la mujer le había pedido que no volviera a molestarla. Alguien del hospital se había puesto en contacto con ella a través de su agente para decirle que su madre estaba enferma y antes de poder terminar de arreglar el viaje, había recibido otra llamada diciéndole que su madre había muerto. En ese momento, volver a Fool's Gold para el funeral no le había parecido que tuviera sentido y ahora sabía que Roy había estado allí.

—Las relaciones son complicadas —murmuró ella con tristeza. Roy era su hermano, deberían haber sido una familia, pero no lo eran. No tenían a nadie más.

—He venido a verte por tus hijas —le informó Liz—. Melissa me escribió un email hace unos días —vaciló—. Lo siento, Roy, pero Bettina se ha ido.

—Me lo imaginaba —murmuró él más resignado que sorprendido—. Hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de ella. ¿Se ha llevado a las niñas?

—Em… no exactamente. Bettina se marchó hace un par de meses y las niñas han estado solas desde entonces.

El arrugado rostro de Roy se quedó lívido.

—La muy zorra. Nunca me dijo nada. ¿Están bien?

—Están bien. Melissa ha estado cuidando de las dos. Cuando le supuso demasiado, me localizó a través de mi Web site y he venido enseguida. Hay que arreglar algunas cosas…

Roy se levantó y fue hacia la ventana. Se quedó allí con los hombros agachados.

—No tengo a nadie, Lizzy. Esas niñas son lo único que tengo. ¿Puedes llevártelas?

Ella quería decir que no, apenas conocía a sus sobrinas y cuidarlas unos días era muy distinto a responsabilizarse de ellas permanentemente. Pero incluso aunque intentó negarse, sabía que no podía. Si las niñas no se quedaban con ella, entrarían en un hogar de adopción y probablemente las separarían. Quien sabía qué les pasaría.

—Firmaré los papeles que quieras —añadió él rápidamente—, para ponértelo más fácil.

—Por supuesto que me quedaré con ellas —respondió ella sonriendo cuando él la miró—. Pero no puedo quedarme en Fool's Gold. Mi vida está en San Francisco, como la de Tyler.

—¿Es tu marido?

—Mi hijo. Tiene once años.

Roy sonrió.

—¿Tienes un hijo? No lo sabía.

Su madre sí lo había sabido, pero no había visto necesario decírselo, claro.

—Es genial —sacó una fotografía de su cartera y se la acercó a Roy.

Su hermano la miró.

—Es muy guapo.

—Sí, a mí también me lo parece.

—Tal vez San Francisco sea mejor para las niñas; tendrán una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, donde nadie me conozca. Intenté establecerme en el pueblo, pero no funcionó. La gente no podía olvidar nuestro apellido, ya me entiendes. Podrías vender la casa y guardarles el dinero para la universidad, para sus bodas, o para lo que sea.

Ella pensó en la destartalada estructura.

—La casa necesita un poco de trabajo.

—No mucho. Empecé casi todos los proyectos de reforma.

—Ya me he fijado. Él sonrió tímidamente.

—Pero yo no voy a poder terminarlos —la sonrisa se desvaneció—. Necesito que cuides de mis hijas, Lizzy.

—Conmigo estarán a salvo.

—Sé que lo estarán. Les gustará estar contigo.

—Les gustaría verte.

—No. Aquí no. No quiero que me vean aquí.

—Eres su padre. Tienen que saber que estás bien.

Roy respiró hondo.

—El día de visitas no es nada agradable, Lizzy. Todo el mundo llora, es mejor que no nos veamos.

—Su madrastra las abandonó, a mí no me conocen. Tú eres la única persona que saben que las quiere.

—Bien, pero dame un par de semanas. Les escribiré y les diré que pienso en ellas.

—Claro. Estaré en Fool's Gold un poco más — pensar qué hacer con la casa requeriría algo de tiempo. Tenía la sensación de que a las niñas no les haría mucha gracia la idea de mudarse. Melissa ya se lo había dejado muy claro.

—Gracias, Lizzy —dijo Roy abrazándola.

Y ella lo agarraba con fuerza, intentando reconciliar a ese hombre con el hermano al que había adorado. Pero era imposible. _Había pasado demasiado tiempo_, pensó con tristeza.

—Estaré en contacto —prometió ella y fue hacia la puerta que la llevaría al mundo exterior, mientras que Roy salía por otra que lo devolvía a la prisión.

…

—Entonces, ¿es un campamento? —preguntó Tyler—. Mamá me lleva a un campamento de día durante el verano. Me he quedado a dormir un par de veces en las montañas.

Finn miró a su hijo y volvió a centrar la atención en la carretera.

—Son las dos cosas. Hay niños que vienen de todas partes y se quedan un par de semanas. Los niños del pueblo vuelven a casa cada día, si quieren. Hay un autobús que los lleva y los trae.

Liz había dejado a Tyler en la oficina hacía aproximadamente una hora, pero lo había visto entrar desde el coche, como si evitara verlo a él. ¡Claro que estaba evitándolo!

Finn había planeado que Tyler se quedara en su oficina durante la mañana para después ir a las instalaciones de manufactura de turbinas, pero Jake había llamado y le había pedido que se reuniera con él en el campamento y Finn había pensado que sería un buen modo de pasar la mañana. Tal vez sería más entretenido. Necesitaba algo para dejar de pensar en lo que Liz y él habían hecho la noche anterior.

No había pretendido que sucediera y menos con lo furioso que estaba con ella. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que haber visto la carta lo había cambiado todo, y estar a solas con Liz había sido mejor de lo que recordaba. Ella siempre había sido preciosa, inteligente y divertida, y ahora era todo eso además de tener una madurez que lo atraía. La había deseado años atrás y seguía deseándola, a pesar de que estar con ella no le daría más que problemas.

Salió de la carretera principal para tomar un camino privado marcado por una señal roja que decía: _Zona de Niños_.

—El tipo que ha abierto el campamento jugaba al fútbol americano—dijo Finn —. Se llama Jake Puckerman. Era quarterback de los Cowboys de Dallas.

Tyler lo miró con los ojos como platos.

—Lo conozco. ¿Alguna vez viene al campamento? ¿Crees que podré conocerlo?

—¿Recuerdas que te he dicho que había quedado con un tipo? Pues es él.

—¡Guai! —Tyler saltó en su asiento—. Es genial. Estoy deseando contárselo a mis amigos.

—Le sacaré una foto con mi móvil —le dijo Finn—. Puedes mandársela a tus amigos.

—¡Vale! —Tyler miró por la ventanilla—. ¿Hemos llegado ya?

Finn se rió y entró en el aparcamiento casi vacío. El campamento abriría oficialmente el sábado cuando llegaran los primeros niños de la ciudad y el lunes llegarían los niños del pueblo.

En un principio, Finn se había preguntado si mezclar a los niños era lo más inteligente, pero su hermana Dakota, que regentaba el campamento para Jake, había explicado que era una buena experiencia de aprendizaje para ambos grupos. Normalmente, los niños de pequeños pueblos y los de grandes ciudades no tenían apenas contacto, y que ahora se relacionaran expandía su visión del mundo antes de que decidieran cómo era el mundo para ellos.

Finn aparcó entre un Ferrari y el Jeep de su hermana. Tyler bajó de la camioneta antes de que el motor estuviera apagado y saltó impaciente mientras esperaba a Finn.

—¿Ése es su coche? Es genial. Me encanta el color.

Entraron en el edificio principal donde había una gran zona de estar y el comedor. Las oficinas estaban en la parte trasera.

Mientras recorrían el pasillo, Finn se fijó en las paredes y en las ventanas y buscó cualquier cosa que necesitara un retoque antes de que el campamento se inaugurara. Ya lo había revisado todo con el capataz y habían hecho una lista de lo que había que terminar, pero parecía que todo estaba listo.

La puerta del despacho de Raúl estaba abierta, y cuando Finn entró encontró al hombre sentado en la esquina de su mesa. Sam Evans también estaba allí. Los dos alzaron la mirada cuando Tyler y él entraron.

—Hola, Finn—le dijo Jake mientras se levantaba para extenderle la mano—. Gracias por venir.

—De nada.

Finn se giró hacia Sam y le estrechó la mano también antes de posar las manos sobre los delgados hombros de Tyler.

—Éste es Tyler —dijo deteniéndose antes de añadir—: Mi hijo.

Jake saludó al chico mientras Sam parecía tan aturdido como un dibujo animado cayendo por un acantilado.

—¿Tu hijo? —repitió Sam y gesticuló para decir sin palabras:_ «¿De quién?»._

—Su madre es Liz Sutton.

Tyler les estrechó las manos y miró a los dos hombres.

—Los dos sois muy famosos.

—Yo soy más guapo —dijo Sam—. Y más listo. Jake es un poco feo.

El hombre sonrió.

—Podría partirte en dos como si fueras una ramita. Lo haría ahora mismo, pero lo pondría todo perdido.

Tyler estaba emocionado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó Finn a Sam.

—Hablando con Jake sobre un torneo de golf entre profesionales y aficionados. Kitty no deja de darme el coñazo… —miró a Tyler y rectificó—, de molestarme e insistir en que lo convenza para firmar. Cree que a la gente le gustará que tengamos a un ex quarterback jugando, pero yo creo que les resultará aburrido.

—Se ve amenazado —dijo Jake.

Finn sonrió.

—Claro. Seguro que le asusta no ser el hijo favorito de Fool's Gold.

Sam miró a Tyler.

—¿Oyes un zumbido? No una conversación, sino algo más irritante.

Tyler se rió.

—Participaré en el torneo —le dijo Jake a Sam—. ¿Quieres apostar?

Finn sacudió la cabeza.

—Puede que no quieras apostar contra Sam. Es muy bueno jugando al golf.

—Yo también —Jake parecía muy seguro de sí mismo—. ¿Qué os parece cinco mil dólares? El ganador dona el dinero a la caridad que elija.

—Hecho —respondió Sam y se giró hacia Finn —. ¿Tú juegas?

—No, pero iré a verlo —miró a Tyler—. Tendremos que hablar sobre por quién vamos a apostar.

Tyler miró a los dos competidores. Ambos eran altos y musculosos. Sam era rubio y tenía los ojos azules; Jake era moreno. Finn había entrenado con ellos lo suficiente para saber que físicamente estaban en la misma condición, podían levantar pesas de muchos kilos… igual que él. Pero él hacía ejercicio porque le gustaba y, en cambio, parecía como si Sam y Jake fueran al gimnasio porque tenían algo que demostrar.

Sam le guiñó un ojo a Tyler.

—Van a hablar de negocios un buen rato, ¿quieres que te enseñe este sitio?

—Claro. ¿Ya has estado aquí antes? —le preguntó el niño.

—Unas cuantas veces. ¿Crees que un tipo como Jake podría haber hecho esto solo?

Tyler se rió.

Jake suspiró.

—Te estás pasando otra vez. ¿Debería sentirlo por tu prometida?

—Pregúntaselo tú mismo. Te dirá lo satisfecha que está —le respondió con una pícara sonrisa.

Sam y Tyler se marcharon y Finn y Jake se acomodaron en la mesa de reuniones situada en una esquina con un puñado de carpetas.

—¿Sam siempre es así? —le preguntó Jake con gesto divertido.

—Desde que era pequeño, pero debajo de esa apariencia de chulito, es un tipo genial.

Jake asintió.

—Me ha ayudado mucho con el campamento; su trabajo con la escuela de ciclismo me ha dado muchas buenas ideas, pero no hace falta que le digas que te he dicho esto.

—No se lo diré —Finn abrió la primera carpeta—. Por lo que me ha dicho el capataz, creo que ya hemos terminado con la reforma.

—Me prometiste un campamento del que estaría orgulloso —le dijo Jake —. Y tenías razón.

Repasaron los distintos proyectos; lo próximo sería construir más barracones y preparar una zona para construir una pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Jake quería que el campamento estuviera abierto todo el año, y Finn tomó notas de lo que quería revisar una vez más, incluyendo el alojamiento para el personal que pasaba la noche allí.

—¿Aún estás pensando en levantar una casa para el director del campamento?

Jake se encogió de hombros.

—Lo haría, pero Dakota me ha dicho que no le interesa vivir aquí. Prefiere estar en su casa.

Finn estudió el detallado mapa del campamento.

—Hay mucho sitio para un par de casas, si tú decides quedarte aquí todo el año.

—Opino como tu hermana. Preferiría estar en el pueblo.

Finn se rió.

—¿No quieres que los niños te tengan tan a mano?

—No. No me dejarían tranquilo ningún momento —se recostó en su silla—.Si decido que quiero construir una casa en lugar de comprarla, ¿me conseguirías los permisos?

—Claro. ¿Tienes algún sitio en mente?

—Estoy mirando algunos terrenos. Hay un par de casas viejas que tienen potencial, pero habría que destruirlas por dentro y dejar el esqueleto solamente.

—Puedo hacerlo — Finn cerró la carpeta—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres instalarte en un pueblo pequeño? Fool's Gold es muy distinto de Dallas.

—Me gusta estar aquí —admitió Jake —. He viajado mucho, he visto casi todo el mundo, y ahora busco un hogar donde instalarme. Algo permanente.

Finn calculaba que Jake tendría treinta y pocos años; su carrera futbolística había sido todo un éxito, así que el dinero no sería un problema.

—Tengo tres hermanas. Mantente alejado de ellas.

Jake se rió.

—Hablas como un hermano mayor.

—Me has captado. Además, hay muchas otras mujeres en el pueblo. Muchas más mujeres que hombres, de hecho.

—Ya me he fijado. Y también hay muchas mujeres guapas. ¿Alguien más sobre quien quieras advertirme?

Finn pensó en Liz, con su cabello rojizo, en el aroma de su piel, en cómo sabía cuando la besó. Recordó su pasión, sus gritos mientras alcanzaba el clímax, el brillo de rabia en sus ojos verdes mientras había dicho que lo que habían hecho había sido de lo más estúpido.

Los recuerdos fueron suficientes para hacer que le ardiera la sangre y se vio deseando verla de nuevo. No, no verla. Hacerle el amor. Lentamente. En una cama, con mucho tiempo para recordar e incluso más para explorar.

Pero era un deseo complicado por su pasado, por Tyler y por la ira.

—No hay nadie más.

—¿Seguro? —le preguntó Jake.

—Segurísimo.

…

Liz comprobó la lista de la compra antes de girar el carro hacia las cajas. Kitty había llamado un par de horas antes para invitarla a la fiesta de la noche de chicas y cuando Liz había intentado escaquearse diciendo que no quería dejar a los niños solos, Kitty se había ofrecido a trasladar la fiesta a su casa. Liz no había estado preparada para esa sugerencia y no había encontrado un modo de negarse. En cuestión de segundos, había pasado a convertirse en la anfitriona de una fiesta a la que no habría querido asistir.

Sin embargo, al menos era una distracción.

Se puso a la cola detrás de una anciana y se preguntó si debería comprar otra bolsa de hielo. Kitty había dicho que todo el mundo llevaba mucho alcohol y que ella sólo tenía que poner algo para picar. Alguien llamada Jo llevaría la licuadora, pero para hacer cócteles hacía falta mucho hielo.

Se salió de la cola y empezó a correr hacia la zona de congelados, cuando una mujer de unos cincuenta años, a quien Liz no había visto en su vida, la detuvo.

—¿Eres Liz Sutton? —preguntó más enfadada que simpática.

Liz vaciló.

—Sí.

—Me había parecido reconocerte. Soy amiga de Carol Hudson y quería decirte que lo que has hecho es terrible. ¿Qué clase de madre aparta a su hijo de su padre? No hay excusa para eso. Le has hecho daño a una maravillosa familia con tu egoísmo. Espero que ahora estés contenta.

—No tanto —murmuró Liz mientras la otra mujer se alejaba furiosa.

Aún impactada por el encuentro, agarró una segunda bolsa de hielo y volvió a la cola de la caja. Mientras estaba allí, sintió como si todo el mundo estuviera mirándola, juzgándola.

—Vaca asquerosa —murmuró en voz muy baja deseando que haber pronunciado ese insulto la hiciera sentir mejor. Pero no fue así.

Cuando la cajera le dijo el total, sacó el monedero y le dio los billetes.

Debía de haber unos cien dólares, pero allí sólo había tres billetes de veinte y uno de cinco. Se quedó extrañada, estaba segura de que lo había comprobado antes de salir de casa, pero estaba claro que no lo había hecho. Volvió a meter el dinero en el monedero y pasó una tarjeta de crédito por el datáfono.

Las niñas estaban en casa cuando llegó y Tyler ya había vuelto también. Los tres compitieron por su atención mientras le contaban lo que habían hecho durante el día. Ella escuchaba y asentía, haciendo lo posible por sonreír, por olvidar lo de la mujer de la tienda y por no pensar en Finn, lo cual fue difícil porque todas las frases de su hijo empezaban por: _«Y entonces mi padre…»._

Guardó toda la comida, metió las pechugas de pollo en el horno y les dijo a los niños que unas mujeres irían de visita esa noche.

—He pensado que los tres podríais ir al videoclub y alquilar películas para la noche.

Abby y Tyler estaban de acuerdo. Melissa ladeó la cabeza.

—Tal vez yo podría quedarme contigo. Ya sabes, no con los niños.

Abby y Tyler voltearon los ojos.

—Nosotros no somos niños —dijo Abby—. Y tú no eres tan mayor. Sólo tienes catorce años.

—Soy una adolescente —le recordó Melissa.

Liz no sabía qué pasaba exactamente en la noche de chicas, pero seguro que había mucho alcohol.

—¿Y si te quedas durante la primera media hora? Y después, cuando llegue todo el mundo, puedes subir.

—Genial —dijo Melissa con un suspiro—. Pero soy muy madura.

—Lo sé cielo. Hiciste un gran trabajo mientras estuviste sola —vaciló, pero les indicó a las niñas que se sentaran en la mesa de la cocina—. Quiero hablaros sobre vuestro padre.

—¿Subo a la habitación? —le preguntó Tyler a Liz.

Ella asintió.

—Ya te lo explicaré más tarde.

—De acuerdo —dijo su hijo y se marchó.

Ella se situó en frente de las niñas que estaban pegadas la una a la otra y con las mismas expresiones de temor en el rostro.

—Hoy he visto a vuestro padre. Os echa mucho de menos y me ha dicho que os diga que os quiere.

—¿Le has contado lo de Bettina? —preguntó Melissa.

—Sí. Se ha enfadado mucho y se ha sentido muy dolido, pero está muy orgulloso de que hayas cuidado de tu hermana. Le he explicado que te pusiste en contacto conmigo y se ha quedado muy impresionado.

Melissa parecía contenta y asustada a la vez.

—No va a volver a casa, ¿verdad?

Liz alargó la mano sobre la mesa y agarró las suyas.

—No, cielo. Estará en Folsom más tiempo —respiró hondo—. Yo cuidaré de vosotras.

Abby y Melissa se miraron.

—Quiero ver a mi padre —dijo Abby.

—En unas semanas iremos a visitarlo y vuestro padre ha dicho que os escribiría.

Las dos asintieron y los ojos de Abby se llenaron de lágrimas. Antes de que Liz pudiera acercarse, la niña retiró la silla y subió las escaleras corriendo.

—Hablaré con ella —dijo Melissa, que pareció mayor de catorce años.

Liz quería preguntar quién se ocuparía de Melissa, pero no era el momento. Maldita Bettina, fuera quien fuese, y maldito también Roy por haberse metido en líos. Había sido impulsivo de joven y parecía que eso no había cambiado. Por desgracia, ahora sus hijas eran las que tenían que pagar por ello.

Comprobó cómo estaba todo en la cocina y repasó la lista de comida que había comprado. Había quesos de distintas clases, brochetas congeladas que calentaría cuando el pollo estuviera listo, patatas, salsa y aguacates para el guacamole. Había comprado bolsas de galletas saladas, galletas dulces de distinta clase, ingredientes para preparar salsas para mojar y un plato de verduras precortadas. Si Kitty y sus amigas querían algo mejor, tendrían que avisarla Liz con más de cuatro horas de antelación.

Subió las escaleras y entró en el dormitorio principal. Tenía allí su ropa y compartía el baño con su hijo. Después de echarle un vistazo a la poca ropa que se había llevado, eligió una camisa verde oscura hecha con una de esas fantásticas telas que nunca se arrugaban. Se quitó la camiseta que llevaba, decidió que los vaqueros que tenía puestos estaban bien y cambió sus deportivas por unas bonitas sandalias planas.

Tyler y Abby entraron en el dormitorio. La niña parecía tener los ojos algo hinchados, pero por lo demás estaba bien.

—Vamos a ir a por una película —dijo Tyler—. ¿Te parece bien, mamá?

—Claro —les dio veinte dólares y sonrió a Abby—. Seguro que esta noche te apetece divertirte un poco.

Su sobrina asintió y corrió hacia Liz para abrazarla.

—Sé que ahora estás asustada —le susurró—, pero voy a cuidar de ti.

Abby asintió y dio un paso atrás.

—Volveremos enseguida —gritó Tyler mientras se dirigían a las escaleras.

—Elegid algo divertido —gritó Liz desde la puerta y, con una sonrisa, volvió al dormitorio.

Se recogió el pelo y se lavó la cara antes de echarse crema hidratante. Melissa entró en la habitación.

—Abby está mejor. Todo esto es muy duro para ella.

—Y también para ti.

Melissa se encogió de hombros.

Liz abrió su bolso de maquillaje, sacó corrector y se lo extendió bajo los ojos antes de difuminarlo con su dedo anular. Después, aplicó la base mineral que utilizaba y cuando había cubierto las pecas, sacó la sombra de ojos de la bolsa.

—¿Cómo sabes qué hacer? —preguntó Melissa—. He comprado maquillaje en la tienda, pero no he sabido echármelo bien y tampoco me ha gustado la sensación de esa cosa líquida en la cara.

Liz miró a su sobrina. Con catorce años, Melissa ya tenía edad para llevar maquillaje. Por lo menos máscara de pestañas y un poco de brillo. La piel de la chica era suave y tenía esa luminosidad que las mujeres intentaban copiar a costa de gastarse dinerales.

—Una base sirve para mejorar el tono de tu piel y ocultar imperfecciones. Tu piel es prácticamente perfecta.

—A menos que me salga un grano.

—Suelen salir. Por lo demás, yo aprendí practicando. Podemos practicar este fin de semana. Lo básico no es difícil.

—¿En serio? —Melissa parecía esperanzada y casi asustada. Como si anticipara que cualquier cosa buena fuera a ser un error.

—Claro.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

Liz volvió a meter la mano en su bolsa y sacó un tubo de brillo.

—Mientras tanto, prueba esto. Es uno de mis favoritos.

Melissa agarró el tubo y lo giró en su mano.

—¿Galletita de azúcar?

—Ah, así. Tiene buen aspecto y sabe aún mejor. A veces es genial ser una chica.

…

_**Atuendo de Liz en Polyvore**_


	8. Chapter 8

**__********Declaimer:** Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho**

Liz le había dado de cenar a los niños, la película había empezado y las brochetas congeladas estaban en el horno. Iba tan justa de tiempo que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para perder los nervios, y eso era bueno. Justo en cuanto terminó de prepararlo todo, sonó el timbre y no paró de sonar en veinte minutos.

Casi una docena de mujeres se amontonaron en el estrecho salón. Ya conocía a Kitty, pero Jo Torelli era nueva. Jo era la dueña del bar y prácticamente acababa de mudarse al pueblo. Las trillizas Hudson llegaron juntas y Liz se quedó aliviada al ver que eran bastante simpáticas. Antes de poder decir más que _«hola»,_ Kitty entró con Marley Rose.

Liz recordaba a la guapa rubia del instituto.

—Qué alegría verte —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Marley sonrió y abrazó a Liz.

—Hmm, pensé que me mandarías parte de tus derechos de autor. ¿Con quién tengo que hablar para arreglarlo?

Kitty las miró.

—No sabía que fuerais amigas. Marley iba tres cursos por delante de mí, así que ¿cuántos te llevaba a ti? ¿Dos años, Liz?

Marley agarró a Liz por el brazo y sonrió.

—La conocí en nuestra clase de último curso de escritura creativa. Aunque ella era una solitaria estudiante de segundo, nuestra profesora pensó que tenía talento y la invitó a participar.

Marley había sido la única alumna que había hablado a Liz. A todas las demás parecía haberles molestado su presencia y básicamente la habían ignorado. Otras tantas chicas le habían hecho mezquinos comentarios sobre la ropa de Liz mientras que dos de los chicos habían hecho comentarios burlones sobre su reputación.

Pero en la clase de escritura creativa, Liz había hecho todo lo que había podido por ignorarlos. Había descubierto que podía olvidarlo todo escribiendo.

Cada uno de los alumnos tenía que escribir un relato cada tres semanas y después leerlo en voz alta. La primera vez, Liz había estado aterrorizada, pero mientras la profesora la había halagado profusamente, la clase se había quedado en silencio cuando había terminado. Avergonzada y sintiéndose expuesta, se había dejado caer en su silla

Sin embargo, aquel día en el almuerzo, Marley la había ido a buscar y le había dicho que su relato era increíble y que los demás alumnos se habían quedado en silencio impactados, o tal vez celosos. La había animado a seguir escribiendo.

Cuatro años después, cuando estaba sola con un bebé y aterrorizada en San Francisco, había recordado las palabras de Marley y se había apuntado a una clase de escritura. Aunque había empezado con otro relato corto, con el tiempo ese relato se había convertido en una novela que acabó siendo su primer libro publicado y el comienzo de su carrera profesional como escritora.

—Marley me dijo que tenía talento —admitió Liz—. Nadie había creído en mí antes.

Marley le agarró el brazo con fuerza y se rió.

—Soy un ángel disfrazado. Ojalá pudiera hacer un milagro o dos conmigo misma, ¿verdad?

Liz no sabía de qué hablaba, pero vio dolor en la mirada de Kitty y Jo se dio la vuelta, como si se sintiera incómoda con esas palabras.

Marley no pareció darse cuenta. Soltó a Liz y sonrió a Melissa.

—Hola. ¿Sabes dónde está el picoteo? Me muero de hambre.

—Justo ahí —respondió la niña tímidamente—. Te lo enseño.

—Genial.

Y se apartaron. Antes de que Liz pudiera preguntar qué significaba el comentario de Marley, Jo enseñó una licuadora que parecía industrial.

—Necesito un enchufe y una encimera —dijo—. He de decir que, aunque no me gustan las bebidas de fruta, esta noche haré una excepción. He descubierto un margarita de mango y frambuesa que va a hacer que me veneréis.

—Me alegra haber comprado hielo de más —le dijo Liz mientras la conducía a la cocina—. Iré a por vasos. ¿Todas vamos a tomar margaritas?

—Yo no —dijo Marley al entrar en la cocina detrás de Jo.

—Prepararé el tuyo sin tequila —dijo Jo.

—Qué buena eres conmigo.

—Pero que no se corra la voz.

Marley se rió y agarró una bandeja de verduritas.

—¿La llevó al salón?

Cuando se giró, la luz cayó sobre su rostro al completo y Liz se quedó impactada al ver unas oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos y un tono grisáceo en su piel. No se había dado cuenta con la luz del salón, pero bajo los brillantes fluorescentes, parecía agotada y enferma.

Liz hizo lo que pudo para que no se notara el impacto que se había llevado.

—Genial —le respondió—. Gracias.

—De nada. Oh, Melissa ha subido arriba. Creo que la hemos asustado y me siento mal.

Cuando Marley había vuelto al salón, Jo miró a Liz.

—Marley está enferma. Cáncer. Lleva luchando un buen tiempo, pero no ganará.

Liz sintió como si alguien la hubiera golpeado en el estómago.

—Oh, Dios mío. Es demasiado joven.

—Al cáncer eso no parece importarle. ¿Estás bien?

Liz asintió, aunque se le había levantado el estómago, como si fuera a vomitar.

Jo echó dentro de la licuadora, sobre el hielo, una mezcla de frutas, y le añadió una generosa cantidad de tequila.

—¡Preparaos para ver lucecitas! —gritó y encendió la licuadora.

Menos de un minuto después, Liz estaba sirviendo la mezcla en los vasos. Los llevó al salón, donde las otras mujeres ya se habían sentado en el sofá y en el suelo, e hizo lo que pudo por sonreír y actuar con normalidad. El resto lo estaban haciendo. Al parecer, eso era lo que quería Marley.

Dakota y Nevada estaban sentadas juntas, pero Montana dio un salto en cuanto Liz entró.

—Les estaba contando a todas lo de la firma de libros.

Kitty volteó los ojos.

—Montana, eres más cabezona que un elefante. Habíamos quedado en que no molestarías a Liz con lo de la firma.

Marley las miró desde su rincón del sillón.

—¿No te gustan las firmas? —le preguntó.

—Lo que pasa es que no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí — admitió.

De ahí, la conversación pasó a centrarse en los acontecimientos que se sucedían en el pueblo. Hablaron del nuevo hospital que se construiría y de los rumores sobre que el ex futbolista Jake Puckerman iba a mudarse al pueblo.

—Es muy guapo —dijo Montana con un suspiro.

—¿Estás interesada en él? —le preguntó su hermana Dakota.

—No para mí, pero tal vez podríamos juntarlo con Liz y nos lo agradecería tanto que aceptaría lo de la firma de libros.

Kitty gruñó y se apoyó contra la pared.

—No tienes remedio.

Dakota se rió.

—Es la cabezona de las tres. Y antes de que corran los rumores, sí, Jake está pensando en instalarse aquí, en Fool's Gold. Le gusta la vida en un pueblo pequeño.

Los temas de conversación se centraron también en otras personas, en la falta general de hombres y en lo que se estaba haciendo para llevar más al pueblo. Santana López, la nueva urbanista, fue el objetivo de muchas bromas por haber cazado el corazón de Sam Evans, el mejor soltero que habían tenido hasta el momento. Aunque todas parecían conformes con que Jake Puckerman ostentara el título a partir de ahora. Liz pensó en decir que Finn estaba soltero, pero temía que eso removiera los recuerdos de su ruptura de hacía unos años.

La charla resultó agradable, aunque no del todo familiar. Mientras crecía, nunca se había sentido parte de la comunidad, pero tal vez parte de eso había sido culpa suya. Sentada en el salón donde había vivido, mareándose un poco con los margarita y charlando con mujeres que no había visto en años, la invadió una sensación de pérdida, de que tal vez las amigas que había estado buscando tantos años hubieran estado justo delante de ella. Ojalá se hubiera molestado en mirar.

Aunque no Kitty, pensó mientras veía a la mujer que ahora parecía encantadora mientras se reía con algo que Marley había dicho. Su relación con ella no había sido buena, pero ¿y con Marley o las hermanas de Finn?

Sus experiencias en el instituto la habían hecho desconfiada a la hora de establecer amistad con otras mujeres, pero tal vez se había alejado de algo importante con demasiada prisa. Algo que se había dado cuenta que estaba echando de menos.

Su mirada se desvió hasta Marley que, a pesar de su enfermedad, parecía feliz y contenta. Eso sí que era tener carácter. Liz tenía la sensación de que ella, más bien, era de las que gimoteaban y se escondían ante los problemas.

—¿Puedo preguntarte cómo empezaste a escribir? —le preguntó Montana, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. No es lo mismo que hablar de la firma de libros.

Liz se rió.

—Tienes razón. Ni siquiera se acerca.

—Diles que eres famosa gracias a mí —gritó Marley.

—Es verdad —asintió Liz—. Marley me dijo que tenía talento y que no lo olvidara nunca.

Kitty estaba al lado de su amiga y le agarró la mano.

—Eres muy buena persona. Resulta intimidante. Dímelo otra vez, ¿por qué me caes tan bien?

Todo el mundo se rió.

—En serio —insistió Montana—. ¿Cómo empezaste?

—Escribí un relato sobre un hombre que era asesinado y vi que no podía dejar de pensar en ello — explicó Liz—. La idea fue creciendo y creciendo en mi mente.

Obvió la parte sobre la naturaleza catártica de matar a Finn una y otra vez. Por lo menos, en la ficción. Era cosa de escritor y dudaba que entendieran que aunque pensara en ello, no era una mujer peligrosa.

—Estaba sola con un bebé y no podía permitirme tener televisión por cable. Escribir era un modo de escapar de toda esa presión.

Marley se giró hacia ella.

—¿Adónde fuiste cuando te marchaste de aquí?

—A San Francisco.

Liz tenía la sensación de que habría más preguntas, pero justo entonces apareció Jo con otra jarra de margarita y la conversación pasó a centrarse en los festivales de verano.

Montana le sonrió.

—Si accedes a hacer la firma, tendríamos el mejor festival de todos los tiempos.

_Era una firma_ _de libros_, pensó Liz. Lo hacía todo el tiempo, así que, ¿qué pasaba por hacerla ahí? Podría soportar estar un par de horas en una mesa hablando con sus fans y, además, agradecía que Montana fuera la única Hudson que seguía hablando con ella.

—Claro.

Montana se puso derecha.

—¿En serio?

—¿Por qué no? Me encantaría.

Aunque no viviera en Fool's Gold, podría ir allí a pasar el día. Tyler podría quedarse con su padre, sus sobrinas podrían ver a sus amigos y después todos volverían a San Francisco, donde la vida era normal y la gente que había en la tienda de ultramarinos no sabía nada de tu vida.

Una hora después, Liz fue a ver cómo estaban los niños y tuvo que sujetarse para no perder el equilibrio. Al parecer, había bebido más de lo que creía. Antes de empezar a subir las escaleras oyó carcajadas llenando el salón y sonrió. Ella no era la única que estaba sintiendo los efectos del alcohol. Era una suerte que todas pudieran volver a casa andando.

Después de confirmar que los tres niños estaban entretenidos viendo su película, volvió a la cocina, abrió los últimos paquetes de galletas y las echó en dos platos. Normalmente las habría colocado bien, pero ahora mismo esa tarea le resultaba imposible.

Kitty entró en la cocina.

—No sé cómo puede soportarnos Crystal. Es la única que no está bebiendo.

Liz alzó la mirada y su alegría se desvaneció.

—Jo me ha dicho que está enferma.

—Se está muriendo —dijo Kitty claramente—. Hoy no lo parece, pero es así. Le han dado menos de seis meses. Es la primera vez que sale de su apartamento en una semana. Se mantiene a base de analgésicos.

—Lo siento —susurró Liz con un nudo en la garganta.

—Yo también. Es una buena amiga —respiró hondo—. No quiero hablar de ello. Saber que la voy a perder me resulta imposible y me hace llorar. Y con lo borracha que estoy, seguro que no pararé en horas y a nadie le apetece aguantar eso. Y menos a Crystal.

Liz asintió y tuvo que tragar saliva antes de poder hablar.

—¿Puedes llevar este plato de galletas?

—¿Y qué pasa si las tiro?

—¿Que se caen?

Ella sonrió.

—Haré el esfuerzo —pero en lugar de agarrar el plato, se apoyó contra la encimera—. ¿Por qué no volviste al descubrir que estabas embarazada?

No era una pregunta que Liz quisiera contestar.

—No fue una opción.

—Claro que lo era. Aunque tu madre no te hubiera acogido, estaban Finn y su familia. No deberías haberle mantenido alejado de su hijo. No fue algo muy bueno por tu parte.

Una cosa era que una mujer mayor que ella y a la que no conocía le gritara y otra tener a Kitty Wilde juzgándola.

—¿Y eso es todo? —preguntó Liz, intentando mantenerse calmada y bajando la voz.

Kitty volteó los ojos.

—¡Oh, vamos! Ni siquiera intentaste contárselo.

—Te equivocas —le dijo Liz poniendo las manos en las caderas—. Sí que volví, y en cuanto descubrí que estaba embarazada. Llevaba fuera tres semanas. Cualquiera se hubiera imaginado que, después de lo mucho que decía quererme, habría esperado un poco de tiempo para sustituirme, pero no fue así. Estaba en su apartamento, el que tenía sobre el garaje. Desnudo. En la cama con alguien — estrechó la mirada—. Estaba en la cama contigo, Kitty.

Kitty se resbaló y tuvo que agarrarse a la encimera para no caer. Se quedó boquiabierta.

—No.

—¿Me equivoco?

—Sí que me lo llevé a la cama, pero no es lo que crees.

—¿No intentabas acostarte con él?

—Bueno, sí, pero yo… —sacudió la cabeza y maldijo—. Lo siento, no pretendía…

Liz esperó.

—¿No pretendías qué? ¿Quedarte con él?

—Te habías ido y además, no estaba segura de que estuvierais saliendo. Sam dijo algo una vez y Finn lo negó todo.

Aquélla fue una tarde que Liz no quería recordar. Ya había sido bastante complicado trabajar como camarera en el único sitio al que iban los chicos populares, pero había sido una absoluta tortura estar allí cuando Finn volvió de la universidad y empezaron a salir. Ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que era mejor que nadie lo supiera porque él tenía que pensar en la reputación de su familia y es que, después de todo, era un Hudson.

Liz había sido lo bastante joven e ingenua como para creer que era una buena razón para salir con él a espaldas de todos. Hoy ni se molestaría en hacerlo; o un hombre quería estar con ella o no. Pero, por aquel entonces, se había sentido agradecidísima de que alguien quisiera estar con ella, sobre todo Finn, y por eso había accedido.

Finn, que era aceptado allá donde iba. Finn, que tenía una familia que siempre era amable y respetable. La madre de Finn no aparecía borracha en la tienda ni hablaba sobre haber estado con los esposos de otras mujeres.

Liz nunca había conocido al padre de Finn, pero lo oyó hablar una vez en un evento de recaudación de fondos para reformar el parque. Se había mostrado serio, pero elocuente, mientras hablaba sobre el deber y la responsabilidad y sobre cómo los ciudadanos del pueblo tenían que participar y entregar una parte de sí mismos. Ella se había sentido atraída por el hombre e intimidada al mismo tiempo. Después de verlo, supo por qué Finn no quería que nadie supiera que estaban juntos. Ralph Hudson no lo habría aprobado.

Entonces, Sam había mencionado que los había visto a los dos juntos y otro amigo la había llamado _«puta»._ Y Finn, no sólo había negado que estuvieran saliendo, sino que además había dicho que no estaba tan desesperado como para necesitar estar con alguien como ella.

Echarle un vaso de batido por la cabeza y salir de allí sin decir más no había cicatrizado la herida de su corazón.

No quería recordar nada de aquello, no quería estar allí hablando del pasado. La gente y los recuerdos eran algunas de las razones por las que no había querido regresar nunca.

—Tu relación con Finn no importa —dijo girándose hacia Kitty—. Lo que quiero decir es que no sabes de qué hablas en lo que concierne a mi hijo y eso no puedes olvidarlo.

—Lo siento.

Liz asintió.

—Lo digo en serio. Lo siento mucho. No debería haber dicho nada.

—No, no deberías —declaró Liz mirándola a los ojos e intentando no ver en los ojos de Pia lo arrepentida que estaba.

Pia abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró y salió de la cocina dejando a Liz sola.

Si el zumbido que había dentro de su cabeza no bastó para decirle que no se encontraría nada bien cuando despertara al día siguiente, la tensión que sintió en su pecho apuntaba a que una resaca podría ser el menor de sus problemas.

_«Maldito pueblo»,_ pensó, al agarrar las galletas y prepararse para volver a la fiesta.

* * *

Liz se despertó con un dolor de cabeza más suave del que se merecía y dispuesta a trazar un plan para salir de Fool's Gold lo antes posible. La casa era el mayor problema. ¿Qué haría con ella? Conservarla para las niñas era una posibilidad, ya que si la alquilaba les proporcionaría unos ingresos y el valor de la casa aumentaría con el tiempo. Aunque para eso primero habría que reformar ese lugar. Venderla presentaba el mismo problema, habría que arreglarla. Tal vez lo mejor era hablar con un agente inmobiliario, echar cuentas y ver qué era lo más sensato de hacer.

Por mucho que quisiera hacer las maletas y marcharse, sabía que no podía. Tenía que pensar en las hijas de Roy. Melissa y Abby no querrían mudarse. Ya habían perdido a su padre y a una madrastra. Su casa era todo lo que tenían.

Pero no podía quedarse allí, pensó sintiéndose desesperada. Era como un infierno para ella. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Soportar estar allí todo lo que pudiera y darles a las niñas más tiempo para acostumbrarse a ella y a la idea de mudarse?

No era una decisión que pudiera tomar sin beberse otra taza de café.

Fue hacia la cocina. Melissa estaba hablando por teléfono con una de sus amigas y Abby había ido a jugar a la casa de al lado. Tyler estaba con su padre. Sacó el listín telefónico y llamó a un par de inmobiliarias desde su móvil.

Una hora después, había confirmado lo que ya se había imaginado: nadie se comprometería a nada sin ver la casa en persona, pero la opinión general era que alquilara la propiedad y que, para eso, primero tenía que arreglarla. Una venta de la casa «tal cual estaba» podría ser otra opción, pero reducía el número de compradores además del precio.

Liz tenía la sensación de que la casa era lo único que las niñas podrían recibir de su padre y su instinto le decía que arreglarla y alquilarla podía ser la mejor opción. Dejaría que el valor de la casa aumentara mientras Melissa y Abby crecían y si querían venderla después, podrían hacerlo. Ella podría pagar la reforma.

Sacó una libreta y comenzó a hacer una lista. Tendría que ponerse en contacto con un abogado para redactar un traspaso de escrituras. Roy había dicho que quería poner la casa a nombre de las niñas. Por suerte, Bettina no aparecía en las escrituras, así que se habían librado de esa complicación.

Volvió a entrar en la cocina para servirse más café y después fue hacia el ordenador. Tal vez podría escribir un par de páginas antes de que Abby y Tyler volvieran.

Pero no había sido nada oportuna. Antes de que pudiera abrir el programa, su hijo entró en casa como una flecha, se sentó en el sofá a su lado y la abrazó.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó ella, abrazándolo y besándole la frente.

—Bien. Papá tenía donuts, pero sólo me ha dejado comer dos. Y he visto los nuevos diseños para un molino. Papá dice que va a generar más energía todavía y le ha gustado mucho la tarjeta que le he dado.

Tyler siguió relatando su mañana a tiempo real y casi todas las frases que decía empezaban por «papá dice…». A pesar de sentirse un poco menos importante en la vida de su hijo, Liz pensó que eso era positivo.

—Entonces papá ha dicho que era culpa tuya que no lo conociera porque nos has mantenido alejados. Dice que te equivocaste al no dejarnos estar juntos.

Liz casi se cayó de la silla.

—¿Cómo dices?

Tyler abrió los ojos de par en par, parecía preocupado.

—No estaba enfadado cuando lo ha dicho, mamá. No te enfades.

¿No te enfades? ¿Que no se enfadara cuando estaba haciendo todo lo posible porque padre e hijo estuvieran juntos y Finn iba hablando a sus espaldas intentando hacerla parecer culpable? ¿Se había molestado él en mencionar lo mal que la había tratado doce años atrás? ¿O el hecho de que ella hubiera vuelto para contarle lo de su hijo y su mujer hubiera sido la que los había separado? ¡Claro que no!

—No pasa nada, es sólo que me he quedado sorprendida —dijo, forzando una sonrisa. Miró su reloj—. He pensado que podríamos ir a la piscina y Montana quiere que te lleve a la biblioteca para que veas los libros nuevos que tienen.

Al niño se le iluminó la cara.

—¿Podemos ir ahora?

—Claro. Díselo a Melissa, para que lo sepa, mientras yo hago una llamada.

—¡Vale!

Subió corriendo las escaleras y cuando ella oyó sus pisadas por encima de su cabeza, agarró su móvil y sacó la tarjeta que Finn le había dado. Lo pasaron con él inmediatamente.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo ella a modo de saludo—. Ahora.

Él vaciló.

—Tengo una reunión.

—Me importa un comino.

—De acuerdo. ¿En el Starbucks en quince minutos?

—Bien —y colgó.

Dejó a Tyler con Montana en la biblioteca y prometió estar de vuelta en media hora. Lo que tenía que decir no le llevaría más de unos pocos minutos.

Finn ya estaba sentado fuera bajo una sombrilla cuando llegó allí.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó él, tan guapo e irritantemente confundido—. Parecías muy molesta.

Ella ignoró el modo en que su cuerpo reaccionó al verlo y no quiso recordar cómo había sido estar con él la otra noche. Era mejor recordar todas las formas en que lo había asesinado en sus libros y en la forma más dolorosa todavía con que lo mataría en el próximo. Era lo que se merecía.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? Se suponía que estábamos haciendo esto juntos, por lo menos eso es lo que dijiste. Acepto que estés enfadado conmigo, de acuerdo, pero no te atrevas a hablarle de mí a mi hijo. No tenías ningún derecho a decirle que ha sido culpa mía que no os conozcáis y que me equivoqué al mantenerlo alejado de ti. ¿Crees que estás ayudando a la situación? No sólo me hace lamentar haber vuelto, sino que con esto veo que no puedo confiar en ti.

Él se tensó.

—Te lo ha contado.

—Claro que me lo ha contado. Soy su madre. Me lo cuenta todo —estaba luchando contra una furia ciega—. ¿Te ha hecho sentir muy machote hablar mal de mí delante de mi hijo?

—No. Lo siento. No debería haberlo dicho. Estábamos hablando sobre lo que suele hacer en verano y el día de su cumpleaños y yo sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que me he perdido.

—No es una excusa muy buena —dijo, haciendo lo posible por no alzar la voz—. ¿Crees que puedes interponerte entre Tyler y yo?

—No. No intentaba hacer eso —la miró a los ojos—. Te lo juro, Liz. Lo siento. Ha sido una estupidez.

—Eso me lo estás diciendo a mí, pero ¿te has molestado en decírselo a Tyler? —esperó y él sacudió la cabeza—. Estás jugando con nosotros, Finn, y eso es un gran error. Nadie saldrá ganando en ese juego.

—No intento meterme entre los dos.

Ella le sostenía la mirada.

—¿Esperas que me lo crea?

—Probablemente no. Estaba furioso.

—Estás furioso todo el tiempo.

—Tengo una buena razón.

Liz se inclinó hacia él.

—Sí, la tienes. Y además sabes que no soy el diablo que creías que era.

—Lo siento, Liz. He sido un idiota —se disculpó y sonó auténtico.

Era más fácil creer eso que pensar que estaba intentando socavarla deliberadamente, pero que fuera más fácil no significaba que fuera lo correcto.

—Quieres verme castigada —dijo ella en voz baja— y eso tienes que superarlo.

Él respiró hondo.

—Lo sé.

Finn lo sabía, pero a veces era muy difícil controlarse. Había perdido mucho y aunque no fuera culpa de Liz, le costaba no culparla.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos verdes resplandecían de rabia, su boca tenía un gesto de determinación. Se enfrentaría a él, si fuera necesario. Él quería decirle que no ganaría, pero no estaba seguro de que eso fuera a ser verdad. Ella tenía una relación de once años con su hijo y él hacía sólo dos semanas que lo conocía.

La amargura amenazó con invadirlo, pero la dejó de lado. Tenía razón, tenía que pensar antes de hablar.

—Lo siento —repitió.

Ella suspiró.

—Supongo que al menos tengo que fingir que te creo.

—Podrías intentar creerme de verdad.

—No sigas presionando.

—Me he equivocado.

—Sí, es verdad. De acuerdo, haré lo que pueda por olvidarlo, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo. Tenemos que estar juntos en esto. Si no lo hacemos, la persona que saldrá más herida es Tyler. Eres todo lo que ha querido. No tienes que destruirme para hacer que te quiera.

—Eso no es lo que estoy haciendo.

—¿No?

Él vaciló.

—Bueno, tal vez. Todo esto es nuevo para mí. Estoy reaccionando a distintas emociones en lugar de pensar.

—Y yo hago todo lo que puedo por entenderlo.

En ese momento, él se dijo que era hora de dejar de estar furioso. Liz tenía razón, tenían que trabajar juntos.

—Será mejor que vuelva a la biblioteca. No quiero que tu hermana piense que he abandonado a Tyler.

Finn se levantó y le agarró la mano.

Sus dedos eran cálidos y tocarla le recordó a la última vez que habían estado juntos. A cómo, a pesar de todo, la pasión seguía ahí, acechando. Ardiendo. Haciéndole desearla como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Había habido otras mujeres e incluso se había casado, pero no había habido nadie como Liz.

Algo ardía en los ojos de ella; le sonrió.

—Eres un problema, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Es una de mis mejores cualidades.

—Dejaremos esa conversación para otro momento.

Finn pensó en besarla, en acercarse y saborearla una vez más, pero eso era una complicación que ninguno de los dos necesitaba, se dijo cuando ella le apretó los dedos y echó a andar. Había demasiadas cosas que arreglar, pero no se negaría a pasar más tiempo con ella, decidió mientras la veía irse.

—¿A qué ha venido todo eso?

Finn se giró y vio a su madre caminando hacia él. Llevaba una bolsa de la compra en cada mano. Le agarró las bolsas y las dejó en una silla.

—Liz y yo estábamos hablando de Tyler.

Su madre lo miró.

—¿Eso es todo? A mí me ha parecido que había algo más. ¿No estarás empezando algo con ella, verdad, Finn? ¿Después de lo que te ha hecho? ¿De lo que nos ha hecho a todos?

Su reacción fue instintiva.

—No te preocupes. Liz no me importa lo más mínimo. No hay nada entre los dos.

—Me alegra saber que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Pero esas palabras no las pronunció su madre. Cuando se giró a la derecha y se encontró a Liz de pie, detrás de él, vio dolor en su mirada.

—Por si me lo preguntaba… —añadió recogiendo las llaves que se había dejado en la mesa.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Liz en Polyvore**_


	9. Chapter 9

******__********Declaimer:** Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.

* * *

**Capítulo Nueve**

Liz seguía temblando mientras subía los tres escalones de la biblioteca. Se decía que no importaba, que eso era lo que Finn tenía que decirle a su madre, pero por dentro se sentía tan dolida y humillada como doce años atrás, cuando Finn había negado su relación ante todos sus amigos.

Por mucho que tuviera un hijo con él, que se hubiera acostado con él y que siguiera luchando contra los sentimientos del pasado, lo importante era que no podía confiar en Finn. Nunca. Él no podía escapar de su apellido y de la reputación de su familia, al igual que ella.

Abrió la puerta y una mujer con un carrito de bebé le sonrió.

—Gracias por la ayuda —dijo.

—De nada.

La veinteañera pasó el carrito por la puerta y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Eres Liz Sutton? Me ha parecido reconocerte por la fotografía de tus libros.

Liz asintió con timidez y en ese momento la cálida sonrisa de la joven se desvaneció.

—Mi hermana fue al instituto contigo. Cuando me dijo que eras la zorra de la clase, no quise creerla, pero ahora que he oído lo que le has hecho al pobre Finn Hudson, sé que todo es verdad. Jamás volveré a leer tus libros.

Liz se quedó allí, bajo el sol, decidida a no entrar hasta estar segura de que no se echaría a llorar.

Se dijo que esa joven madre no la conocía, que las opiniones de los demás no importaban, que la verdad era mucho menos clara de lo que la gente creía, que todo eran sandeces, pensó mientras entraba al frescor de la biblioteca.

En cuanto llegara a casa, sacaría el listín telefónico, obtendría los permisos para hacer los arreglos de la casa y pagaría lo que fuera para que le hicieran el trabajo lo más rápido posible. Cuando la casa estuviera terminada, se llevaría a las niñas y a Tyler a San Francisco y no regresaría jamás a ese infierno de lugar.

La única luz en una terrible mañana había sido el entusiasmo de Montana por la firma de libros. La hermana de Finn había insistido en mostrarle el diseño inicial de los pósters y los anuncios de Internet. Montana juraba que hasta el pueblo llegaría gente de todas partes sólo para conocerla y tener sus libros firmados. Liz no estaba tan segura de su popularidad, pero oír eso era mejor que oír a la gente del pueblo escupiéndole insultos.

Ayudó a Tyler a llevar a casa el montón de libros. El niño había elegido varios que podrían gustarle a Abby y Liz lo vio como un bonito gesto. Después de decirle que se fuera a su cuarto a jugar con la consola durante una hora, llamó a Melissa y a Abby para que fueran al salón.

Las dos niñas se sentaron en el sofá. _«¡Qué pequeñas son!»,_ pensó Liz mientras deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma. Por mucho que odiara su vida, lo que Abby y Melissa estarían sintiendo era diez veces peor. Eran unas niñas que no se merecían lo que les había pasado.

Se sentó sobre la mesa de café delante del sillón y se inclinó hacia ellas.

—Voy a arreglar la casa —comenzó a decir—. Vuestro padre empezó muchos proyectos, pero no sé cómo terminarlos, así que a menos que una de vosotras esté ocultando conocimientos de construcción, tendré que contratar a un equipo para que termine el trabajo.

Melissa la miraba con desconfianza, pero Abby sonrió.

—Yo puedo ayudar.

—Estoy segura de que puedes.

—¿Qué pasará cuando esté terminada?

No era la pregunta que Liz quería contestar.

—Vamos a volver a San Francisco.

Melissa y Abby se miraron; los ojos de la pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas mientras que Melissa sacudía la cabeza.

—No —dijo—. Vamos a quedarnos aquí. Vivimos aquí.

—Sé que será duro para vosotras —comenzó a decir Liz.

—No tiene por qué serlo —Melissa se levantó; tenía la cara colorada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Nos escaparemos. No te necesitamos.

Abby también se levantó y se inclinó hacia Liz, que la abrazó con fuerza.

—Lo siento —murmuró Liz—. Lo siento.

—¿Qué… qué dice papá? —preguntó Abby con un susurro.

—Qué vais a quedaros conmigo.

Abby alzó la cabeza.

—No nos quiere, ¿verdad? Nadie nos quiere.

—Yo sí os quiero —les aseguró Liz, deseando tener el poder de borrar su dolor y hacer que se sintieran seguras—. Pase lo que pase, estaremos juntas. Que vuestro padre esté en prisión no es culpa vuestra. Si no estuviera allí, seguiría a vuestro lado.

—Con nosotras. En el lugar al que pertenecemos —dijo Melissa con brusquedad—. En nuestra casa. Vas a venderla, ¿verdad? Y te llevarás todo el dinero.

Liz seguía abrazando a Abby, pero centró su atención en la adolescente.

—Voy a arreglarla y después las tres nos sentaremos a hablar con un agente inmobiliario y discutir sobre los beneficios de alquilarla o venderla directamente. De cualquier modo, el dinero se meterá en un fondo para las dos, para cuando seáis mayores. Aquí no se trata de quitaros nada y creo que lo sabéis.

—Te lo estás llevando todo —dijo Melissa perdiendo la batalla contra las lágrimas. Caían sobre sus mejillas, se las secó y miró a Liz—. No puedes hacernos esto.

—Tyler y yo no podemos quedarnos aquí. San Francisco no está tan lejos. Podréis visitar a vuestros amigos.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Melissa.

—Tyler volverá para ver a su padre y podéis acompañarlo. No intento empeorar las cosas, tenemos que asentarnos y formar una familia. Eso es lo que quiero. Chicas, sois muy importantes para mí.

—No voy a hacerlo —dijo Melissa cruzándose de brazos—. No puedes obligarme.

Abby miró a Liz.

—Yo quiero estar contigo.

Liz la besó en la frente.

—Me alegro, pero quiero que mantengas el contacto con tus amigos, ¿de acuerdo?

Abby asintió.

—Está mintiendo —le dijo Melissa a su hermana—. No le importamos nada.

—Si no le importáramos, se marcharía —dijo Abby, aún agarrada a Liz—, como hizo Bettina. No tenemos elección. No hay nadie más.

Esas simples palabras pronunciadas con la sabiduría de una niña le rompió el corazón. Ninguna niña de once años debería tener que ser tan consciente de la desagradable realidad de la vida. Tyler tenía la misma edad y él no sabía nada sobre cómo funcionaba el lado oscuro del mundo.

—Quiero que funcione —le repitió Liz a Melissa.

—Yo no voy a marcharme —le dijo Melissa antes de salir de la cocina.

—Se le pasará —dijo Abby—. Le costará un poco, pero lo hará. Estaba asustada cuando estábamos solas.

—¿Y tú no?

—Sí, pero yo tenía a alguien que cuidaba de mí y ella no tenía a nadie.

—Lo siento —dijo Liz—. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido antes.

—Yo también.

Después del almuerzo, los cuatro fueron a la piscina comunitaria.

Encontraron un buen sitio en la sombra donde Liz se apoyó contra un árbol, abrió su portátil y rezó por recibir un poco de inspiración. Técnicamente tenía bastante tiempo hasta la fecha de entrega, pero una vez que hubieran pasado dos semanas, ya le entraría el pánico.

Mientras el ordenador arrancaba, miró a su alrededor y se fijó en las demás madres y sus hijos. La mayoría parecían conocerse: una de las bendiciones… y maldiciones… de la vida en un pequeño pueblo.

Centró su atención en Tyler, lo localizó fácilmente después de años de práctica y después encontró a Melissa y a Abby. Sus cabellos rojizos las hacían destacar entre la multitud y eso era positivo. Después de la mañana que había tenido, se merecía un descanso o dos.

Pero cinco segundos después, alguien pronunció su nombre.

—Liz.

No tuvo que alzar la mirada para reconocer a Finn, que posiblemente era la última persona a la que le apetecía ver.

—Tyler me ha dicho que vendríais después del almuerzo.

Ella, con la mirada clavada en la pantalla, abrió el procesador de textos y cargó su documento.

Él se tumbó en el césped, a su lado.

—¿Te he dicho ya que lo siento?

Agradecida por el gran sombrero que llevaba puesto y por las gafas que le cubrían los ojos, se giró hacia él. Por lo menos no tenía que preocuparse porque él pudiera ver que estaba dolida y furiosa; no captaría el amargo sabor de la traición que notaba en su lengua ni la sensación de que le hubieran dado un puñetazo en las entrañas.

—No pretendía que oyeras eso —le explicó él.

—Vale. Así que estás disculpándote por el hecho de que yo lo oyera, pero no por el hecho de que lo hayas dicho. Gracias por la aclaración.

—No quería decir eso.

—¿Ah, no? Pues es lo que has dicho.

—Maldita sea, Liz, dame un respiro.

—¿Por qué? Te has pasado parte de la mañana diciéndole a Tyler que es culpa mía que no os conozcáis y la hora previa al mediodía diciéndole a tu madre que no significo nada para ti. No me esperaba que declararas que soy el amor de tu vida, pero por lo menos un poco de respeto habría estado bien.

—Tienes razón.

—Pero era pedir demasiado. En lugar de eso, me has dejado por los suelos, aunque ni siquiera me sorprende porque ya lo has hecho antes.

Él no dejaba de mirarla.

—¿Por qué me dices que deje de recordar el pasado si tú no dejas de hacerlo cuando te place?

Liz abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Estaba furiosa y dolida y no quería admitir que, en eso, él tenía razón.

—Nos hemos acostado, Finn. No lo teníamos planeado, pero sucedió. Tenemos un hijo juntos, no puedes decirme a la cara que estamos en el mismo equipo y después humillarme y subestimarme a cada oportunidad que se te presenta.

Él respiró hondo.

—Lo sé. Lo siento, y lo digo en serio. Todo es distinto. Complicado. Intento descubrir qué pasará a continuación.

—Lo que pasará a continuación será que trazaremos un plan, un modo de que pases algo de tiempo con Tyler.

—Ya estoy pasando tiempo con él.

A pesar del hecho de que no podía verle los ojos, ella desvió la mirada.

—Me refiero a después —le aclaró—, cuando volvamos a San Francisco.

Finn apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—¿Os marcháis? ¿Cuándo?

—No estoy segura. Quiero arreglar la casa, voy a encargarle la obra a un contratista, y después nos iremos —se giró hacia él y se quitó las gafas—. No se trata de mantenerte alejado de Tyler, te lo juro. Alternaremos los fines de semana, y compartiremos las vacaciones.

—No quiero que os marchéis.

—Eso no es una opción. No puedo vivir aquí. Tengo una vida y necesito recuperarla. Un trabajo.

—Puedes escribir en cualquier parte.

—¿Hablas por propia experiencia? —le preguntó ella furiosa—. Odio estar aquí. Todo el mundo se siente muy cómodo echándome en cara mi pasado sin saber ni de lo que hablan, pero no veo que nadie te culpe a ti. Quiero que conozcas a tu hijo y quiero que formes parte de sus cosas, pero cualquier plan que tracemos no me incluirá a mí viviendo aquí. Cuando la casa esté terminada, todos nos marcharemos.

Finn se quedó mirándola un buen rato. Ella intentó interpretar su expresión, pero no pudo saber en qué estaba pensando. Lo que estaba claro era que no estaba muy contento.

—Gracias por ponerme al día —dijo él levantándose.

—Estás cabreado.

—Me lo estás arrebatando. Otra vez.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte de que no estoy haciendo eso? Olvidas que soy yo la que intentó incluirte en su vida hace cinco años. Quiero que esto funcione, pero nosotros viviremos en San Francisco.

Él asintió una vez y se marchó. Liz echó una ojeada para comprobar cómo estaban los niños, se apoyó contra el árbol y respiró hondo.

Habría consecuencias, con Finn siempre las había. Seguro que intentaría convencerla para que se quedaran, y dejaría que lo intentara, pero no había nada que pudiera decir o hacer para mantenerla allí. Y cuanto antes se diera cuenta de ello, mejor para todos.

* * *

Liz no estaba durmiendo, así que la mañana llegó pronto. Con los niños sin colegio, no tenía que preocuparse por levantarlos y prepararlos para ir a clase, pero había otras cosas en las que pensar. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ese día llegaría el equipo de obreros para empezar con la remodelación. Jeff, el cincuentón constructor que había contratado, le había prometido que la cuadrilla de trabajadores no llegaría más tarde de las siete, y el hecho de que a las cuatro fuera a terminar cada día la relajaba bastante.

Había programado su despertador de viaje para las seis, se había duchado, se había vestido y había hecho café. Iba por la segunda taza cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Justo a tiempo —comenzó a decir y tuvo que parpadear varias veces cuando vio las camisetas color beige que llevaban todos.

En lugar del logo de la escalera y el camión que había visto en el listín telefónico, lo que leyó en ellas fue: _Construcciones Hudson_.

—No sois personal de Jeff, ¿verdad? —les preguntó a pesar de conocer ya la respuesta.

La mujer que estaba junto a la puerta le dio un teléfono móvil.

—El jefe ha dicho que querría hablar con él.

Hizo lo posible por no ponerse a gritar como una loca.

—Qué considerado. Si me perdonáis…

Cerró la puerta, miró el número que ya estaba marcado y le dio al botón de llamada. Él respondió al primer tono.

—No la tomes con la cuadrilla —dijo Finn.

—¿Que no haga qué con la encantadora cuadrilla de obreros que tengo en el porche delantero?

—Ya lo sabes. Y tampoco es culpa de Jeff. Me debía una.

—Pareces muy dispuesto a asegurarte de que te eche las culpas a ti —le respondió ella en voz baja, pero aún furiosa—. No te preocupes. Tengo intención de asegurarme de que pagas por esto.

—Mira, querías arreglar tu casa y mi equipo hará un gran trabajo.

Ella se apartó de la puerta y agarró el teléfono con más fuerza. La rabia revolvió el café que tenía en el estómago.

—¡Maldita sea, Finn! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—He comprado el contrato de Jeff.

—Espero que te haya sacado la sangre.

—Se ha sacado buenos beneficios.

—Por lo menos uno de nosotros está contento. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Es por la emoción de molestarme continuamente?

—Quiero saber lo que haces. Vas a llevarte a mi hijo, Liz, y no quiero sorpresas.

—¿Cómo puede ser una sorpresa algo de esto? Ya te he contado mi plan y te he dicho claramente que quiero que esto funcione. Quiero que tengas una relación con Tyler. ¿Por qué no puedes creerlo?

—Lo creo, pero estoy cubriéndome las espaldas. Ya te fuiste una vez y puedes volver a hacerlo.

Lo injusto de la acusación la hizo contener el aliento.

—Me marché después de que les dijeras a tus amigos que yo era una puta barata con la que jamás te molestarías en estar. La noche antes me habías prometido amarme para siempre —se agarró al respaldo del sofá—. Bueno, da igual, Finn. Lo capto. No se puede confiar en ti y supongo que el resto del mundo es como tú. Vigílame todo lo que quieras, si eso te emociona. A mí no me importa. No tengo nada que ocultar. Pero la cuestión es que algunos hacemos lo correcto porque es lo que nos han enseñado a hacer, mientras que otros lo hacéis por quien sois. Sé en qué parte estoy yo. Si te preocupa que alguien esté jugando a este juego mientras oculta su verdadero carácter, deberías mirarte al espejo.

Ella colgó, fue hasta la puerta principal, la abrió y, después de devolverles el móvil, le indicó a la cuadrilla que entrara.

—Podéis empezar —les dijo.

No importaba quién hiciera el trabajo, pensó mientras subía las antes estuviera terminado todo, antes podría salir de Fool's Gold.

Pero las sorpresas de la mañana no habían terminado aún. Cuando entró en el dormitorio principal donde estaba durmiendo Tyler, encontró a Melissa de pie junto a la cómoda. La chica tenía su monedero en la mano izquierda y tres billetes de veinte en la derecha.

Se miraron a los ojos. Liz tuvo la sensación de que tendría cara de susto yun poco de estúpida. El misterio del dinero perdido para la pizza y los billetes desaparecidos de su monedero la semana anterior se había solucionado de pronto. Un sentimiento de traición batallaba contra el hecho de que varios meses de abandono habían afectado a Melissa más de lo que parecía.

La chica volvió a meter el monedero en el bolso de Liz y dejó que los billetes de veinte cayeran al suelo mientras pasaba por delante de Liz para salir corriendo de la habitación. Liz la siguió y llegó a su habitación justo antes de que ella cerrara la puerta.

Melissa se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados y la mirada puesta en el suelo. Liz agarró la silla del escritorio y se sentó.

—Supongo que tenemos que hablar de esto — dijo lentamente—. Lo siento. Debería habérmelo imaginado. Te quedaste sin nada y te viste obligada a robar para alimentaros. Puedo decirte una y otra vez que ahora estáis a salvo, pero ¿por qué ibas a creerme? No me conoces bien, estoy amenazando con apartaros de vuestra casa y de vuestros amigos. ¿Y si me marcho como hizo Bettina? No tendríais nada, ningún sitio a donde ir. Y está Abby. La quieres, pero es una gran responsabilidad. Sólo tienes catorce años. Es demasiado.

Melissa no habló. Su pelo cubría la mayor parte de su cara, pero Liz vio las lágrimas cayendo sobre sus manos.

Liz lo sentía por ella y, aunque sabía que el hecho de haber robado tendría que tener sus consecuencias, las suyas eran unas circunstancias extraordinarias. Quería ser justa, pero apoyarla al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tienes? —preguntó ella intentando recordar exactamente cuánto le faltaba.

Melissa tragó saliva y alzó la cabeza. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y una mirada desafiante y avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

—Ciento veinte dólares.

—¿Tenías algún objetivo en mente? ¿Una cantidad que te hiciera sentirte segura?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Tal vez doscientos dólares.

A ojos de una niña de catorce años, tal vez eso era suficiente. Pero la realidad era distinta.

—Debería haberos dado una paga a Abby y a ti. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido. Hablaremos de eso después, cuando tu hermana se levante. Os la daré semanalmente y así tendréis dinero para vuestros gastos —vaciló, no segura de cómo tratar el asunto del robo, pero decidida a hacer lo que estaba bien—. Te daré el resto del dinero que necesites para que tengas doscientos dólares y lo guardaremos en un lugar seguro que sólo tú conocerás. Estará ahí para hacer que te sientas segura. A cambio, dejarás de robar, ¿hecho?

La actitud desafiante desapareció.

—¿No estás enfadada?

—Estoy decepcionada, que es distinto. Comprendo por qué me has quitado el dinero, pero eso no quiere decir que esté bien.

—Así que me vas a castigar de todos modos.

Liz ocultó una sonrisa.

—Creo que es importante ser consecuente.

—Siempre hay consecuencias —refunfuñó Melissa con un suspiro. Su mirada se deslizó hasta su mesilla de noche—. Lo peor sería mi teléfono móvil. Durante… —respiró hondo— una semana.

Su voz era apenas un susurro y más lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Liz sintió alivio ante esas palabras. Por lo que podía ver, Melissa iba a crecer para convertirse en una persona increíble. Intentaría recordar eso la próxima vez que su sobrina se enfadara con ella por lo de la mudanza.

—Creo que dos días es bastante —dijo Liz—. Con una condición.

—¿Cuál es? —Melissa sonó aliviada y un poco recelosa.

—Nos quedaremos en el pueblo unas semanas mientras reforman la casa y os he apuntado a los tres al nuevo campamento de día, Zona para Niños. Quiero que me ayudes a convencer a Abby y a Tyler de que será divertido para ellos.

Pero el alivio dio paso de nuevo a la actitud desafiante.

—Soy demasiado mayor para el campamento. Estoy prácticamente en el instituto.

—Lo sé —dijo Liz—. Cuando llamé para apuntar a Abby y a Tyler, me enteré de que tienen un programa para chicos más mayores patrocinado por la escuela de cine de la universidad. Se supone que hay que estar en el instituto para poder entrar, pero les he convencido de que eres madura y que estás más que preparada para vivir esa experiencia. No sé exactamente en qué consiste, creo que aprenderás a hacer películas, todo desde escribir guiones hasta actuar. A menos que eso te parezca demasiado aburrido.

Melissa se puso de pie con el rostro iluminado de emoción.

—¿En serio? ¿Puedo hacer eso? ¿Puedo aprender todo eso y a lo mejor salir en una película?

—Eso me han dicho.

—¡Me encantaría!

—Bien. Entonces, ¿me ayudarás a convencer a Abby y a Tyler?

—Claro —Melissa agarró su móvil—. Tengo que llamar a Tiffany y… Bueno, supongo que se lo contaré en un par de días —se corrigió mientras le entregaba el teléfono a su tía.

Liz se lo metió en el bolsillo.

—Gracias. ¿Quieres despertar a tu hermana mientras yo me ocupo de Tyler?

Melissa asintió.

—¿A qué hora nos vamos?

—A las ocho y media. Abby y Tyler están en una clase de animación por ordenador. Espero que les guste.

—Les encantará.

Melissa se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero entonces volvió y abrazó a Liz.

—Lo siento —le susurró—. Siento haberte quitado el dinero.

—Yo también, pero comprendo por qué lo has hecho —puso las manos sobre los hombros de la niña—. No voy a abandonaros. Sé que te llevará tiempo, pero me alegraría que empezaras a creerme.

Melissa asintió.

—De acuerdo —dijo y se marchó.

Liz la vio irse agradeciendo la tregua temporal, porque era cuestión de tiempo hasta que volvieran a pelear por la mudanza. Melissa no iba a ceder tan fácilmente, aunque ésa no era una batalla que la niña ganaría. No había absolutamente nada que pudiera decir para convencerla de que se quedaran en Fool's Gold. Podría tener que volver para la firma de libros y dejar a Tyler con su padre cada dos fines de semana, pero haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder con tal de no volver a llamar _«hogar»_ a ese lugar.

* * *

Liz eligió su almuerzo en cuestión de minutos; la ensalada de pollo a la barbacoa sonaba de maravilla.

—Pareces muy decidida —dijo Kitty desde el otro lado de la mesa—. ¿Debería preocuparme?

Liz forzó una sonrisa. Con todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida últimamente, lo último que había querido hacer era almorzar con Kitty, pero la otra mujer había insistido y ella no había sido capaz de decir _«no»._

—Estoy bien —respondió intentando no apretar los dientes—. Sólo un poco estresada.

—¿Cómo te va con las hijas de Roy? ¿Les está costando acostumbrarse a ti?

—Entre otras cosas.

—No puedo creer que vayas a ocuparte de ellas. Son unas niñas y ni siquiera las conoces.

—Son mi familia.

Los ojos azules de Kitty se oscurecieron con una emoción que Liz no pudo interpretar.

—Sí, eso es importante, ¿verdad? La unión de la familia. Espero que sepan que son afortunadas por tenerte.

—Tengo pensado que se muden a San Francisco y no les hace mucha gracia la idea, sobre todo a Melissa. Ahora mismo las cosas están bien, pero volveremos a discutir por ello.

La camarera apareció para tomarles nota de la bebida.

—Vino blanco —dijo Liz firmemente—. Chardonnay.

—Yo también —dijo Kitty y sonrió cuando la camarera se marchó—. No suelo darme esos caprichos a mitad del día.

—Yo tampoco, pero voy a ir caminando a casa desde aquí, los niños tomarán el autobús y me lo he ganado.

—¿Están en el nuevo campamento?

—Sí. Incluso Melissa está emocionada —Liz le contó lo de la clase de cine.

—Suena divertido —comentó Kitty mientras les servían el vino—. Así no se aburren.

Liz le dio un sorbo a su vino con gusto.

—Vamos a hacer obra en casa. Mi hermano era genial empezando proyectos, pero no parecía entusiasmado con terminarlos. La casa necesita una reforma para que podamos venderla o alquilarla. Aún no lo he decidido.

—Hace años que no venías aquí y ahora tienes que ocuparte de todo esto. Tiene que ser difícil.

—Lo es —admitió Liz—. Entre la inesperada responsabilidad de mis sobrinas, Tyler conociendo a su padre, y yo tratando con Finn y volviendo a estar en Fool's Gold, han sido unas semanas muy movidas —dio otro sorbo—. La madre de Finn me odia.

—¿Carol? Lo dudo. A ella le cae bien todo el mundo.

_«Ojalá eso fuera verdad»,_ pensó Liz.

—Pues yo no le gusto. Está enfadada conmigo por apartar a Tyler de Finn y de la familia.

—Bueno, claro, es normal.

Liz miró a la mujer que tenía en frente.

—Deja que me deleite un poco en tu compasión.

—Lo siento, no pretendía decirlo así, pero desde su punto de vista, ha perdido tiempo. Y eso no hay manera de recuperarlo — Kitty alzó una mano—. Y antes de que te enfades conmigo por haber dormido con Finn justo después de que te marcharas, primero, no sabía que estabais saliendo, y segundo, no pasó nada. Estaba demasiado borracho aquella noche y no hicimos ni un segundo intento.

—¿Estás diciendo que no cuenta porque no hubo penetración?

—Algo así.

Liz estaba demasiado cansada para discutir, incluso con Kitty.

—Aceptaré la culpabilidad por los seis años que han perdido, pero a partir de ahí no. Volví.

Le contó a Kitty brevemente lo del encuentro con Rachel y la carta que recibió después, y la joven abrió los ojos de par en par.

—No puedo creer que hiciera eso. Sé que Rachel tenía problemas, pero ¿ocultárle lo de Tyler? Y después murió sin decírselo.

—¿Por qué te sorprende? Nunca fue muy agradable. Para mí la pregunta es más bien, ¿por qué Finn tuvo una relación con ella?

—Estaba embarazada cuando se casaron —le informó Kitty y entonces se detuvo cuando les sirvieron las ensaladas.

Liz esperó a que la camarera se marchara para inclinarse hacia ella.

—¿Por eso se casaron?

—Ajá. Creo que Rachel se había encaprichado de Finn, pero él no estaba interesado. Entonces se quedó embarazada y él no es de ésos que se marchan sin más y se desentienden.

Liz ignoró la puñalada de dolor que sintió al oírlo y se negó a preguntarse si él habría estado dispuesto a casarse con ella si hubiera sabido lo de Tyler. Ya sabía la respuesta. Después de todo, Finn era un Hudson.

—Y entonces aparecí yo —dijo Liz—. Amenazando su mundo feliz.

—Debió de quedarse aterrorizada. Sobre todo si sabía que Finn y tú habíais tenido una relación. Seguro que pensó que podría perderlo todo —Kitty la miró—. Imagino que crees que se lo merecía porque no fue exactamente simpática contigo en el instituto.

_«Ni tú»,_ pensó, aunque no lo dijo. Kitty era distinta. Ya no era la chica mezquina que había sido por aquel entonces.

—Nadie merece perderlo todo —dijo Liz finalmente.

—Pero sucede. A mí me pasó.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿No lo sabes? Oh, claro, entonces ya te habías marchado —se encogió de hombros—. En mi último año de instituto todo se vino abajo. Mi padre perdió su trabajo.

—Tenía una empresa, ¿verdad?

—Era presidente, que no es exactamente lo mismo. Al parecer, las ventas no iban tan bien como le había hecho creer a la junta de directores. No contárselo a los empleados era una cosa, pero no contárselo a ellos era otra. Lo acusaron de evasión de impuestos, de fraude y de robo. No puedo recordarlo todo… mi madre se marchó a Florida, pero yo quería quedarme aquí para terminar el instituto. Ella estuvo de acuerdo. Cuando me gradué me dijo que, después de todo por lo que ella había pasado, era mejor que aprendiera a cuidarme sola.

Liz no sabía qué decir.

—Lo siento —su propia madre no había sido una bendición, pero al menos había crecido acostumbrada a eso. La madre de Kitty había abandonado a su hija en el peor momento de la vida de la chica y eso era peor—. ¿Y tu padre?

—Se suicidó el día antes a que empezaran los juicios.

A Liz se le cayó el tenedor en la mesa.

—Kitty. ¡Cuánto lo siento!

—Pasó hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero no creo que eso haga que sea más fácil asumirlo.

La otra mujer la miró y le sonrió.

—Hace que sea más fácil olvidarlo. Además, fui una verdadera zorra en el instituto. Tal vez me lo merecía.

—No, no es verdad. Lo siento mucho.

—¿Tanto como para olvidar que estuviera desnuda en la cama con Finn?

Liz asintió.

—La verdad es que nunca estuve muy enfadada contigo.

—Soy un objetivo más seguro que Finn, ¿verdad?

Liz se encogió de hombros.

—Y además eres intuitiva. Eso es irritante.

La sonrisa de Kitty era auténtica.

—Probablemente éste sea el momento en el que decimos que vamos a empezar de cero y seremos amigas.

Liz pensó en todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida, en que no tenía a nadie con quien hablar y en lo agradable que sería tener a alguien de su parte.

—Me gustaría.

—A mí también.

Kitty suspiró.

—Tienes que darle una oportunidad al pueblo. Sé que las cosas han sido complicadas, pero la gente te apoyará, si les das tiempo.

—No, gracias. No me voy a tragar la teoría de la felicidad de los pueblos pequeños.

—Puede que cambies de idea.

—Puede que el infierno se congele.

Kitty se rió.

—Nunca se sabe.


	10. Chapter 10

**********__********Declaimer:** Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.

* * *

**Capítulo Diez**

Al cabo de unos días, Liz se adaptó a una rutina. La cuadrilla de obreros llegaba cada mañana y hacía un impresionante progreso con la casa, lo cual la sorprendió. Se había preguntado si Finn le habría dicho a su gente que fuera despacio, pero estaba claro que no. Los niños se acostumbraron al ritmo del campamento de día, tomaban el autobús para subir a la montaña cada mañana y volvían en el mismo por las tardes.

A todos les encantaban sus programas, sobre todo a Melissa, que ya se había pasado dos noches conectada a Internet buscando información sobre la Escuela de Cine de California. Tyler había visto a Finn dos veces, y Liz había propiciado el encuentro. Él, además, había intentado hablar con ella, pero ella se había resistido. La sincera declaración de que no le importaba que había hecho ante su madre no debería haber sido una sorpresa, pero saberlo no evitaba que esas palabras le dolieran.

Él era su debilidad y allí, en el pueblo, en una soleada mañana mientras caminaba junto al lago, podía admitir la verdad: sentía algo por Finn. Tal vez porque era el primer hombre al que había amado, y con el que había estado. Tal vez porque tenían un hijo juntos. Fuera la razón que fuera, sentía por él lo que no había sentido por nadie. En su presencia era vulnerable y eso lo convertía en peligroso.

Evitarlo podía no ser la respuesta más madura, pero sí era la que le daba más seguridad.

Liz miró su reloj. Había tenido una mañana muy productiva escribiendo y se había recompensado con ese paseo, pero ahora era hora de volver a su ordenador y revisar las páginas que había escrito. Mejorarlas, afinarlas.

Tomó el camino que la llevaba de vuelta al pueblo mientras pensaba que podría parar a tomarse un café. La cafeína la animaría y le daría la energía que necesitaba para avanzar con su historia. Apenas había llegado a la esquina cuando alguien gritó su nombre. Se giró y vio a Montana saludándola.

Mientras que Finn no era una de sus personas favoritas en ese momento, Liz no pudo evitar sonreír a su hermana, tan alegre y entusiasta. Había días en los que un poco de entusiasmo era lo mejor que te podían dar.

—¿Tomándote un descanso? —preguntó Montana al acercarse—. Estoy desesperada por un café. Llevo toda la noche despierta leyendo. Cuesta mucho dejarlo cuando un libro es genial, ¿verdad? Tan genial que no puedes parar de leer ni siquiera aunque sea tarde y te ardan los ojos.

—Es el mejor cumplido que se le puede hacer a un escritor —le dijo Liz—. Vamos, te invito a un café.

Compraron su café y se sentaron en la sombra en la pequeña terraza del Starbucks.

—Mi madre te odia —dijo Montana con tono alegre—. Bueno, de acuerdo, odiar es demasiado fuerte, pero sigue despotricando sobre ti.

Liz contuvo un gruñido.

—Gracias por la información.

—No te preocupes por ello. Empieza sintiéndose triste por lo mal que te trató todo el mundo en el instituto, tiene tres hijas y sabe que si alguien hubiera hablado así de nosotras, se le habría roto el corazón. Después admite que ha debido de ser duro criar a un hijo sola y que has hecho un trabajo genial con el niño. A continuación, empieza a decir que habrías sido bien recibida en nuestra casa y lo mucho que se ha perdido y de ahí pasa a tirar cosas y todos salimos corriendo para ponernos a cubierto.

—Tenéis un don para hacer que las cosas cobren vida.

Montana se rió.

—Esos arranques tienen cada vez menos energía. Dentro de un mes o así, estará más calmada —su sonrisa se desvaneció—. No está enfadada contigo. Es por las circunstancias. Creo que comprende las cosas más de lo que aparenta.

—Eso espero —dijo Liz pensando que Carol siempre se pondría de lado de Finn. Después de todo, era su hijo y ella era la mujer que había mantenido a Tyler alejado de la familia Hudson.

—Dakota y Nevada se mantienen al margen de todo esto y mis otros hermanos apenas saben lo que está pasando. Mamá acabará acercándose a ti. Merece la pena la espera. Y una vez que seas parte de la familia, hará lo que sea por protegerte.

—A lo mejor conmigo hace una excepción — murmuró Liz.

—No —la corrigió Montana tocándole el brazo—. Estará a tu lado, Liz. Te lo prometo.

—Gracias. Bueno, ¿qué tal va el festival del libro?

—Genial.

Montana pasó a darle los detalles del proyecto y Liz fingió escuchar, aunque en el fondo estaba pensando en lo otro que le había dicho la joven. Aunque la idea de que Carol estuviera de su parte era tentadora, sabía que no debía tener muchas esperanzas.

—Si hay alguien a quien quieras invitar —estaba diciendo Montana—, dímelo y los pondré en la lista. Vamos a tener una recepción VIP y todo. Será una oportunidad para que los simples mortales nos relacionemos con gente importante.

Liz se rió.

—¿Simples mortales? No lo creo.

—Así nos vemos. Tenemos un club con reglamentos y todo. Bueno, ¿vendrá alguien de San Francisco?

—No, gracias. Todos mis amigos de allí ya han estado en demasiadas firmas, aunque creo que a mi ayudante le gustaría venir. Siempre que hablo con ella, quiere saber cosas sobre la vida en un pueblo pequeño —estaba claro que Emma había visto demasiada televisión. Si supiera la realidad sobre Fool's Gold, saldría corriendo en la otra dirección.

A Montana se le iluminaron los ojos de interés.

—¿Y no hay nadie de variedad masculina que esté esperando con ansia tu regreso?

—Lo siento, pero no.

Montana suspiró.

—Maldita sea. Esperaba que alguna de nosotras tuviera una vida amorosa en condiciones. La mía apesta —dio un sorbo de café—. No puedo creer que no estés casada. Eres una mujer de éxito, preciosa, e inteligente.

Si Liz hubiera estado bebiendo en ese momento, se habría atragantado.

—¿Es así como me ves?

—Bueno, sí. Así eres.

—No exactamente —¿preciosa? Ni siquiera con una luz perfecta—. Lo del éxito de los libros es genial, pero es mi trabajo, no es quién soy. Y hay altibajos.

—¿Tienes fans enloquecidos?

—Seguro que unos cuantos. Pero el mayor problema es más lo que la gente piensa de mí.

Montana se inclinó hacia ella.

—Por gente te refieres a hombres.

Liz se rió.

—¿Tenías que elegir este momento para ser intuitiva?

—Es un don. ¿Quién es él?

Liz vaciló y decidió que no le importaba contarle la historia… aunque le hiciera quedar como una estúpida.

—Se llama Brody. También es escritor y eso debería haber sido de ayuda. Cuando nos conocimos, había publicado dos novelas al estilo de las de Nick Hornby, pero no tan buenas. Sin embargo, había tenido cierto éxito. Nos conocimos en una fiesta de lanzamiento de otro autor. Era encantador y yo… — respiró hondo—. Yo estaba sola.

—¿Cuánto hace de esto?

—Como cuatro años. Había estado criando a Tyler sola, había logrado publicar mi primer libro y, aunque había funcionado bien, era un primer libro, nada más. No sabía si tenía una carrera por delante o si había sido un golpe de suerte aislado. Seguía trabajando como camarera para mantenernos, escribiendo por la noche y durmiendo cuatro horas al día.

Liz se encogió de hombros.

—Hablamos en la fiesta y nos dimos el número de teléfono. No pensé que fuera a salir nada de ahí y no supe nada de él en tres meses. En aquel momento me dijo que había sido porque había estado fuera, viajando, buscando inspiración para su próximo libro, pero más tarde supe que era porque estaba esperando a ver cómo funcionaba mi segundo libro.

Montana abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡No puede ser!

—Ajá. Supongo que si no hubiera sido un éxito, jamás habría vuelto a saber de él.

—Qué capullo.

—Un capullo muy amable y guapo —le dijo Liz recordando lo embelesada que había estado en la primera cita. Brody no podía haber sido más atento e interesante, sin mencionar que era gracioso y encantador. También se había portado genial con Tyler. Había jugado con ella y con su hijo y ella no lo había sabido—. Era todo lo que podía haber deseado. Estaba loca por él y nos comprometimos.

—¿Has estado casada? —preguntó Montana con voz chillona.

—No. Nunca llegamos a planear la boda, y resultó ser lo mejor. Se marchó a Nueva York a reunirse con su agente para hablar de su nuevo libro; no me dijo de qué trataba y me pareció bien. Era su forma de trabajar. Así que, mientras estuvo fuera, regué sus plantas.

Liz apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa.

—De acuerdo, admitiré que me moría de curiosidad por saber de qué trataba el libro. Estaba muy emocionado con él y yo quería que le fuera bien.

—Estuviste fisgoneando.

—No estoy orgullosa, pero sí. Tenía unas notas en su mesa y las leí.

—¿No era muy bueno?

—Peor. No era suyo. Me había robado la idea. A diferencia de él, yo sí que hablo de lo que estoy escribiendo, así que sabía todo lo que iba a hacer. Me había robado la historia al completo, había cambiado los nombres y la había escrito. Sin decirme nada.

Liz seguía recordando estar de pie en el despacho de Brody preguntándose si le había dado alguna especie de infarto cerebral porque lo que estaba leyendo no tenía sentido. No podía ser. El hombre al que había dicho que amaría para siempre, el hombre con el que había prometido casarse, no podía haberle robado el trabajo. ¡Tenía que haber un error!

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Intenté convencerme de que estaba loca, y después me puse hecha una furia. Esperé hasta que volvió a casa y me enfrenté a él.

—¿Te lo negó?

—No. Al parecer, tener una buena idea no había sido suficiente. Su editor había odiado el libro y le había dicho a Ryan que no le publicarían más. Brody estaba furioso y me culpó a mí. Dijo que yo había sabido lo que estaba haciendo y que lo había engañado para escribir una historia que no funcionaría. Dijo que no era justo. Que él sí que tenía talento y que yo no, a pesar de tener éxito.

Aún recordaba la furia en los ojos del hombre, el odio.

—Nunca había estado interesado en mí, más que por lo que podía beneficiarlo en su carrera. Había mentido en todo, sobre todo en lo que sentía por mí —esbozó una leve sonrisa—. La buena noticia es que se marchó después de eso y que me recuperé enseguida. Al parecer, no estaba tan enamorada de él como pensaba.

Pero había sido una ilustración más de la lección de que no se puede confiar en los hombres. No, cuando está en juego algo tan delicado como el corazón de una mujer.

—¿Cómo se lo tomó Tyler?

—Resulta que a mi hijo nunca le había gustado Brody, pero no me lo había dicho porque quería que yo fuera feliz. Así que hace que me sienta como la madre más afortunada del mundo.

—Ahora mismo me gustaría abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca —dijo Montana.

—Sé lo que sientes.

—Ah, y mata a ese cretino de Brody. ¿Quieres que le dé a Finn su nombre para que pueda darle una paliza?

Liz sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo más probable es que sea mejor que Finn no oiga esta historia —no necesitaba que supiera lo estúpida que había sido.

—Tienes razón, pero aun así, espero que reciba algún tipo de castigo.

—Sospecho que Brody será un infeliz toda su vida y para mí, eso ya es castigo suficiente. Me alegro de haberme alejado de él. Le da mal nombre a los escritores.

—Deberías decirle a la facultad que empiecen a darle tu beca a los estudiantes que quieran ser escritores. Estaría genial.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De tu beca. Bueno, no es tuya, de acuerdo, pero lleva tu nombre. Aquí. En la Comunidad de la Facultad de Fool's Gold.

Si hubieran estado bebiendo alcohol, Liz habría pensado que Montana estaba borracha, pero no había tomado más que café y era media mañana.

—Yo no tengo ninguna beca en la facultad.

—Claro que sí. La establecieron hace un tiempo. No conozco los detalles, pero empezó con la beca que tú no utilizaste.

—¿La beca? —nada tenía sentido.

—Te dieron una beca al terminar el instituto, ¿te acuerdas?

—Claro, pero me marché.

—Exacto. Alguien tuvo la idea de utilizarla como fondos para crear una beca cada año. Se les da a mujeres que se han tenido que enfrentar a situaciones difíciles, ya sea económica o personalmente. Lo sé porque la consulté para solicitarla. ¿De verdad no sabías nada?

—No.

—Deberías hablar con la facultad. Pueden explicarte todos los detalles.

—Lo haré —le aseguró Liz, pensando que Montana tenía que estar equivocada. ¿Quién le habría puesto su nombre a una beca?

* * *

Una hora después, tenía la información en una mano y estaba sonriendo a la emocionada encargada de la oficina de administración.

—Todos somos fans —le dijo la mujer—. No puedo creer que estés aquí. Hemos leído todos tus libros.

—Gracias —dijo Liz—. ¿Puede decirme cómo surgió la beca?

La mujer, que llevaba una etiqueta con el nombre de Betty Higgins, frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que alguien se habría puesto en contacto contigo. Es muy extraño… Bueno, el caso es que cuando te marchaste sin utilizar el dinero de tu beca, alguien sugirió que se lo diéramos a otro estudiante, pero después, varias personas aparecieron con donaciones anónimas aumentando la cantidad y nos dimos cuenta de que podíamos convertirla en una beca anual en lugar de un obsequio aislado.

Betty miró a su alrededor como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaban solas y bajó la voz.

—Me mudé aquí hace unos pocos años, pero he oído tu triste historia. Que tu madre, que Dios la tenga en su gloria, no fue exactamente maternal y que muchos chicos dijeron cosas horribles sobre ti. Al parecer, mucha gente sabía que lo estabas pasando muy mal y se sentían fatal por ti y por eso crearon esto. Tu beca es una de las más populares. No sólo por la gente que la fundó, sino por las mujeres que la solicitan. La mayoría de las beneficiarias son mujeres con familia que intentan crearse un futuro mejor. Es muy inspirador.

_Era demasiada información en tan poco tiempo,_ pensó Liz.

Recordó que le habían ofrecido la beca y que había pensado utilizar el dinero para irse a estudiar fuera. Finn y ella habían pasado el verano hablando de estar juntos en algún campus de universidad. ¡Qué perfecto habría sido todo!

Pero entonces, él había negado que la conociera y ella se había marchado. Jamás había vuelto a pensar en aquel dinero. Se había marchado porque quedarse allí le habría resultado imposible.

Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió de todo fue que Betty le hubiera dicho que había gente que sabía por lo que había pasado. Una parte de ella agradecía el gesto de haber donado dinero, pero por otro lado se preguntaba dónde habían estado cuando había sido pequeña y había estado sola. Una palabra de consuelo en aquel momento habría significado mucho para ella.

_Era demasiado_, pensó.

—Gracias por la información.

—De nada —Betty sonrió—. Es emocionante. Estoy deseando contarle a todo el mundo que te he conocido. Oh, en unas semanas celebraremos una recepción para las beneficiarias, ¿podrías venir?

—Yo… eh…

—Será sólo durante una hora o así. Sé que esas mujeres agradecerían tener la oportunidad de darte las gracias en persona.

—Yo no he hecho nada. No es a mí a quien tienen que darle las gracias.

—Eres una inspiración. De hecho, dos de esas mujeres escribieron sobre ti en sus redacciones para la solicitud, sobre cómo empezaste sin nada y te convertiste en un éxito. ¿Por qué no te envío una invitación y te lo piensas?

—Eh, claro —se aclaró la voz—. Gracias.

—Un placer.

Liz salió de la facultad y fue hacia su coche, pero en lugar de conducir de vuelta a casa, fue al pueblo y aparcó fuera de las oficinas de Construcciones Hudson. Antes de poder cambiar de opinión, apagó el motor y entró en el edificio.

Después de darle su nombre a la recepcionista, caminó de un lado a otro de la pequeña sala de espera y, unos segundos más tarde, Finn apareció allí, tan alto y fuerte y encantado de verla.

Algo se encendió dentro de Liz, algo ardiente, brillante y peligroso. Ignoró esa sensación.

—¿Es buen momento? ¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro.

Él la condujo hasta su despacho.

—¿Va todo bien? —le preguntó al cerrar la puerta.

—No. Nada va bien. Sigo furiosa contigo, por cierto, así que no pienses que todo está arreglado entre los dos. Odio este lugar. Odio a todo el mundo que se cree que lo sabe todo sobre mí. Tu madre sigue enfadada conmigo y odio que haya una parte de mí que lo comprenda. Y, por si te lo preguntas, te culpo de gran parte de lo que está pasando, pero entonces, cuando creo que sé exactamente dónde encajan todas las piezas, me llevo una sorpresa.

—¿Una sorpresa buena o mala?

—Buena. Hay una beca que lleva mi nombre.

—En la facultad.

—¿Lo sabías? —se giró para mirarlo.

Él se apoyó contra la mesa.

—Claro.

—¿Y no habías pensado en decírmelo?

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—No sé por qué, pero creo que eso de la beca lo cambia todo. Aunque, ¿dónde estaba toda esa gente que tanto se preocupaba por mí cuando las necesité? ¿Por qué alguien no informó a los servicios sociales de que mi madre me pegaba? ¿Por qué nadie se fijó en que se mantenía prostituyéndose de vez en cuando con su hija pequeña en la casa? Probablemente porque no querían involucrarse, así que ignoraron el problema hasta que el problema se fue y después fundaron la beca en mi nombre. ¿Le ves sentido a eso?

Fue hacia la ventana y se dio la vuelta. Necesitaba moverse, no sabía lo que pasaría si se quedaba quieta. Tal vez gritaría. O se desmayaría.

Al pasar por delante de Finn, él la agarró y la acercó a sí. Al principio Liz se resistió, pero después se dejó caer en sus brazos, quería sentir su fuerza rodeándola.

—No pasa nada —le murmuró él.

—¿Tú crees?

—Todo saldrá bien.

Ella respiró hondo y apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Este pueblo está volviéndome loca.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, la anciana señora Egger me acorraló ayer, me pegó con ese bolso tan grande que lleva y me acusó de no respetarte y de «arruinar la reputación de una niña perfectamente respetable»; además, señaló que si pretendía dejar mi esperma correr suelto por toda la sociedad, debía llevar la cuenta de dónde terminaba —fingió un escalofrío—. No quiero volver a oír a una mujer ochentona hablar de mi esperma.

Liz apoyó la frente contra su hombro y sonrió.

—Siempre me cayó bien la señora Egger.

—Imaginaba que dirías eso —le puso la mano en la barbilla para girarle la cara hacia él—. Sé que esto es duro.

—No lo sabes.

—Intento comprenderlo. Quiero que te guste estar aquí.

Lo cual significaba que quería que se quedase. Sin embargo, eso no iba a pasar, aunque no había razón para hablar de ello, pensó mientras deseaba quedarse en sus brazos para siempre.

Bajó la mirada hasta su boca; el deseo ardía, no sólo por cómo la hacía sentir besarlo, sino porque cuando estaba con él, nada podía afectarla. Estaban ellos dos, únicamente.

—Creía que sólo tendría que ocuparme de las hijas de Roy. Se suponía que tú no entrarías en esto.

—Pues ahora es demasiado tarde para librarte de mí.

—No quiero hacerlo.

—¿Qué quieres?

Una pregunta imposible. Una sin respuesta.

No, eso no era verdad. Liz tenía muchas respuestas, aunque no ninguna que quisiera compartir con él.

—Quiero que seamos amigos. Quiero ser capaz de confiar en ti.

—Puedes hacerlo.

—No lo creo.

Él la besó.

—Vamos, Liz. Me conoces. Soy un buen tipo.

—¿Estás diciéndome que no voy a encontrarme más sorpresas?

Antes de que él pudiera responder, sonó el teléfono.

—Siento molestarte, Finn, pero es una llamada de China.

Liz se apartó de sus brazos.

—¿Cuándo te has vuelto internacional?

—Yo no, los molinos. Tengo que atender esta llamada, pero después quiero hablar contigo.

—No pasa nada, estoy bien. Tú céntrate en tener éxito. Yo tengo que irme a casa.

—Liz, yo…

Ella lo interrumpió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No deberías hacer esperar una llamada internacional. Nos vemos luego.

Salió del despacho y fue hacia el coche. En la cabeza se le amontonaban las ideas, múltiples versiones del pasado, y mientras que lamentaba el hecho de que nadie se hubiera molestado en cuidarla cuando era pequeña, en el fondo no la habían ignorado tanto como había creído.

¿Y eso qué significaba? ¿Que Fool's Gold no era un infierno? De todos modos, nunca lo había visto así… al menos, no en general.

La información sobre la beca en su nombre no debería haber cambiado nada, y aun así se vio sintiéndose mejor sobre casi todo y no estaba exactamente segura de por qué.

* * *

Liz se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente con una sensación cada vez mayor de que sucedería lo inevitable. Después de ducharse y vestirse, bajó y preparó café. Los niños dormirían hasta que llegaran los obreros y eso le daba media hora de absoluta tranquilidad.

Se sacó el café al porche delantero para disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la mañana. El aire era frío, el cielo estaba claro y el sonido de los pájaros la saludó cuando se sentó en el escalón con su taza.

Tal vez necesitaba más tiempo antes de tomar una decisión, pensó con cautela. Sí, había cosas que odiaba de ese lugar, pero había otras que le gustaban. Melissa y Abby estaban desesperadas por quedarse allí y, después de todo por lo que habían pasado, ¿no debería pensar en sus sentimientos? A Tyler le gustaría vivir cerca de su padre y Liz sabía que eso era lo que Finn quería. La madre de Finn era un problema, pero mejor una abuela furiosa que una a la que no le importara su nieto. Con el tiempo, tal vez Liz y ella podrían solucionar las cosas.

Claro que, por otro lado, podía estar engañándose. Existía la posibilidad de que la beca la hubiera cegado junto con unas cuantas palabras amables y el calor de los brazos de Finn. Con el tiempo se aclararía las ideas, se dijo, así que, por el momento, no tenía por qué contarle a nadie que estaba pensándose dos veces lo de marcharse.

Un sedán que no conocía se detuvo delante de su casa y de él bajó un hombre mayor con un traje. Se quedó mirándola un momento, se encogió de hombros, y sacó algo del coche.

—Buenos días —dijo mientras se acercaba con un sobre en la mano—. Se levanta temprano.

Ella sonrió.

—Es el único momento tranquilo del día.

—Y que lo diga —el hombre vaciló—. Mi horario de trabajo comienza en un par de horas e iba de camino al Starbucks, me tiene enganchado. No puedo pasar la mañana sin tomarme uno de sus cafés.

Ella se levantó y fue hacia el portón. Aunque la conversación era bastante agradable, se sentía incómoda en presencia de ese desconocido.

—¿Puedo ayudarle?

El hombre asintió lentamente.

—Habría venido más tarde, pero he visto que estaba levantada y… ¿Es usted Elizabeth Marie Sutton?

¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

Sintió un cosquilleo por la espalda.

El hombre alzó el sobre y esperó a que ella lo agarrara.

—Tiene una citación judicial.


	11. Chapter 11

**********__********Declaimer:** Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.

* * *

**Capítulo Once**

—¡Asqueroso cabrón! —gritó Liz en cuanto Finn entró en su oficina. Finn se detuvo y la miró. Parecía furiosa, y eso no era nada bueno, pero se imaginaba por qué.

Ella estaba junto al mostrador de recepción. Aún era muy temprano, tanto que la mayor parte de los empleados no habían llegado aún. La camioneta de Nevada estaba aparcada en el parking, pero su hermana no estaba por allí. Normalmente llegaba sobre las seis y media y ese día no había sido una excepción. La única diferencia parecía ser que había dejado que Liz entrara a esperarlo.

—Debería haberlo sabido —siguió diciendo ella con sus ojos verdes encendidos con una poderosa rabia, suficiente para derretir el acero—. Me dices una cosa a la cara y luego haces otra a mis espaldas. Y aquí estoy yo, sorprendida, lo cual me convierte en una idiota. Bueno, pero ya he dejado de ser una estúpida en lo que se refiere a ti. Que sepas que no volveré a confiar en ti. Nunca. ¿Me oyes? Espero que te pudras en el infierno. Espero que allí tengan un lugar especial para ti.

Agarró un pequeño bloc de notas que había en el mostrador y se lo lanzó, aunque él esquivó el misil con facilidad. Cuando Liz agarró la pantalla plana del ordenador, él la sujetó por el brazo.

—¡Para!

—¡No! —Liz se soltó de un tirón y lo miró a los ojos—. No hay excusa para lo que has hecho.

Tenía el sobre en la mano.

—Se suponía que no te lo comunicarían hasta esta tarde. Iba a ir a decírtelo yo mismo. Esta mañana.

—Oh, por favor. Siempre has sido un cobarde y un mentiroso y veo que eso no ha cambiado.

Él volvió a agarrarle el brazo y en esa ocasión no la soltó.

—Iba a decírtelo. Ayer empecé a explicártelo.

Si la mirada de Liz hubiera tenido rayos láser, Finn ya no sería más que una pequeña mancha en la moqueta.

—¡Chorradas!

Intentó soltarse, pero él no la dejó.

—Liz, cálmate. Tenemos que hablar.

Ella seguía tirando y Finn, por temor a hacerle daño, la soltó finalmente.

—Iba a decírtelo —le repitió Finn mientras podía ver la mirada de traición y dolor en sus ojos.

—Mentiroso —repitió ella señalando al sobre—. Si quieres jugar a esto, bien, porque conozco a unos abogados muy buenos.

—Había esperado que pudiéramos solucionarlo entre los dos.

—Eres tú el que ha recurrido a los tribunales, Finn.

Y así era. Había ido a ver a una jueza de los juzgados de familia y le había solicitado una orden judicial que le impidiera marcharse de Fool's Gold con Tyler.

—No sabía qué otra cosa hacer para evitar que te llevaras a Tyler.

—Tengo derecho a vivir mi vida —dijo ella frotándose el brazo—. Y esa vida está en San Francisco.

—Eso puedes explicárselo a la jueza la semana que viene.

—Lo haré. Además, tengo pensado decirle que he hecho dos intentos de contarte lo de Tyler y que la única razón por la que no tienes ya una relación con tu hijo es porque tu difunta mujer te ocultó esa información. Así que no pienses que me harás quedar como la mala de la película.

—Ibas a marcharte —le recordó él haciendo todo lo posible por controlarse. No serviría de nada que los dos se pusieran furiosos—. No me has dado elección. Dijiste que podía tenerlo cada dos fines de semana, como si eso fuera suficiente.

Ella lo miró.

—¿De eso trata todo esto? ¿Quieres más tiempo? Entonces, ¿por qué no has venido y me lo has dicho? ¿Por qué has metido a un juez de por medio?

—Porque ya he perdido demasiado tiempo y no quiero perder más. Podrías haberte marchado mañana mismo y yo no habría podido impedirlo. Pero ahora puedo.

—Había muchos modos de asegurarte mi cooperación. Éste no es uno de ellos.

—La persona que más me importa aquí es Tyler.

—¿Y crees que a mí no? ¿Crees que no me he pasado los últimos once años despierta por las noches preocupándome por él, haciendo lo que me parecía mejor? ¿Crees que fue fácil volver aquí hace cinco años para hablarte de él? ¿Crees que fue agradable hablar con Rachel, escuchar cómo me juzgaba por haber tenido a tu hijo? ¿Crees que me gustó que me llamara puta?

A él se le encogió el estómago. Quería decirle que Rachel no habría podido hacer eso, pero sabía que sí. Habría dicho eso y más. Liz habría representado todo lo que ella había odiado y deseado: belleza, inteligencia y determinación.

Quería que el pasado hubiera sido distinto, pero lo cierto era que su relación con Rachel había sido un error. Había estado aburrido, ella había ido detrás de él y si no se hubiera quedado embarazada, probablemente a propósito, él habría terminado la relación tarde o temprano.

Pero se había quedado embarazada y Finn había asumido la responsabilidad, al igual que habría hecho con Liz.

—Me habría casado contigo —le dijo en voz baja.

Eran unas palabras que había esperado que mejoraran las cosas, pero que por el contrario, habían hecho que la furia invadiera de nuevo a Liz.

—Sí, lo sé. A pesar de haber negado que me conocías, y de haber jurado que me amabas, habrías sido un caballero y te habrías casado con la zorra a la que habías dejado preñada. Qué suerte tengo. Podría haber sido tu mujer. Qué emocionante haber pasado la vida preguntándome qué cosas horribles irías diciendo de mí. Podríamos habernos hecho unas camisetas que dijeran: _«No quería casarme con ella. Ni siquiera me gusta»._ Eso habría sido genial.

—Maldita sea, Liz, te he dicho que lo siento. Era joven y estúpido. ¿Acaso la absolución sólo funciona por un lado? Se supone que tengo que perdonar tu pésimo intento de contarme lo de Tyler cuando supiste que estabas embarazada. Ahí no te lo discuto, porque al menos lo intentaste, pero ¿lo mío es imperdonable? ¿Quieres probar tu teoría en público? ¿O ante el juez?

Ella alzó una mano, como si fuera a pegarlo, pero él le agarró la muñeca.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad y se miraban con fiereza. En la expresión de Liz no había ni afecto ni pasión; él había pagado un precio muy alto por evitar que se marchara.

—Tyler es mi hijo —le dijo Finn soltándola—. Ya me he perdido gran parte de su infancia, y no estoy dispuesto a perderme más. Protejo lo que es mío.

—Selectivamente —corrigió ella mientras iba hacia la puerta—. Protegerás lo que es tuyo selectivamente. No lo olvidemos.

Se marchó y la puerta se cerró tras ella.

Finn se quedó en el vestíbulo con los puños apretados. Se sentía impotente y eso no hizo más que enfurecerlo más.

Liz lo volvía loco, más que cualquier otra mujer que conociera. Tenía la capacidad de sacar lo peor de él… y querer arreglarlo. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que tal vez tuviera razón.

La puerta de un despacho se abrió y Nevada salió a la sala principal. Su hermana, vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de la empresa como siempre, se quedó mirándolo.

—Has sido un auténtico estúpido. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Tenía que evitar que se marchara.

—Lo comprendo, pero Finn, había formas mucho mejores de hacerlo. Al menos deberías haberla advertido.

—Iba a hacerlo.

—Son unas palabras muy típicas —fue hacia él—. Yo era más pequeña que Liz y tú, pero incluso yo oí habladurías sobre ella. La gente decía cosas terribles sobre su madre y daban por hecho que ella era igual. Creció con eso, cada día.

Finn no quería oír todo eso, no quería saber que tal vez hubiera ido demasiado lejos.

—Me habría apartado de Tyler.

—Entonces, ¿preferirías tener razón antes que ganar? Eres más listo que todo eso. Aquí hay demasiado en juego. Has convertido a Liz en tu enemiga. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—No sabía qué más hacer.

—¿Qué ha pasado con eso de sentarse a hablar?

—No es algo que Liz y yo podamos hacer —la única noche que lo habían intentado, habían acabado haciendo el amor en la cocina. Y aunque le encantaría repetir la experiencia, con ello no conseguiría nada—. Esto soluciona el problema.

—Si tú lo crees, es que eres más estúpido de lo que me parecías. ¿Sabes por lo que está pasando Liz? Estar aquí de vuelta no debe de ser fácil. Ya sabes cómo es la gente, es el objetivo de muchas críticas. No tiene a nadie de su parte… bueno, sí, a Montana le cae bien, pero ¿es su amiga de verdad? Tú eres el padre de su hijo, debería poder confiar en ti y no puede. No me extraña que quiera marcharse. Tienes suerte de que no te haya dado una patada en tus partes. Yo lo habría hecho.

—Yo también te quiero, hermanita —dijo él sarcásticamente.

Nevada le lanzó esa mirada lastimera que siempre lo incomodaba tanto.

—No lo entiendes y por eso vas a salir perdiendo.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?

—Sé lo que solía decirte papá. Todos oímos las charlas sobre lo que suponía ser un Hudson y cómo debíamos proteger el apellido de la familia. Tú lo oíste aún más porque eres el mayor. Habrías hecho lo que fuera por papá y renunciaste a tu vida para hacerte cargo del negocio cuando murió —le tocó un brazo—, pero papá se equivocaba, Finn. Hay cosas más importantes que el apellido y la reputación. Hay gente a la que queremos y hay que hacerle caso a nuestro corazón.

—No estoy enamorado de Liz.

—No, pero se suponía que antes sí lo estabas, y hacer lo correcto no significa hacerle daño a alguien que te importa.

* * *

Liz pasó la mañana llorando y la alternativa que tenía era romper cada plato de la casa como una forma de descargar su ira. Mientras que la teoría era genial, no estaba segura de que en la práctica eso fuera lo más inteligente, teniendo en cuenta que no sólo tendría que reemplazar todos los platos, sino que además sería ella la que tendría que recoger todo ese desastre.

Mientras sollozaba en el jardín, hizo lo que pudo por ver la situación desde el punto de vista de Finn, pero eso hizo que quisiera golpearlo con más fuerza.

En lo que sí que coincidía con él… aunque no pensaba decírselo aún… era en que si esperaba que Finn olvidara el pasado, entonces ella tendría que hacer lo mismo. Sí, había sido horrible con ella casi doce años antes, pero ella había sido peor. Había hecho un burdo intento de contarle lo del embarazo y después había desaparecido durante seis años. No era una decisión muy madura, exactamente.

Pero, ¿una citación judicial?

A las once ya estaba asada de calor, cubierta de sudor y preparada para olvidarse de la ira que la invadía y para entrar al frescor de la casa. Esperó hasta que los obreros se marcharon para almorzar y después se duchó rápidamente y trabajó hasta las tres. A continuación, reunió los ingredientes necesarios para hacer galletas, encendió el reproductor de música y bailó al ritmo de los Black Eyed Peas hasta que los niños llegaron a casa.

—¡Maaaamá! —gritó Tyler al entrar en la cocina con Melissa y Abby. Parecía horrorizado y confuso—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Galletas. Ya he hecho unas de avena y ahora estoy con las de mantequilla de cacahuete.

Tyler arrugó la nariz.

—Me refiero a lo otro.

—¿Al baile? —preguntó ella riéndose y subió el volumen—. ¡Es divertido!

Agarró a Abby de la mano y la niña comenzó a mover las caderas. Melissa se sorprendió a sí misma poniéndose a dar vueltas y sacudiendo los brazos al ritmo de la música, y al momento Tyler se unió a ellas.

Liz les enseñó a bailar la conga y así fueron moviéndose por la planta baja hasta llegar al salón, donde se chocaron contra el sillón mientras cantaban la letra de la canción.

Liz se había soltado de la fila y dio una vuelta cuando terminó la canción, mientras que Abby y Tyler se dejaron caer sobre el sillón riéndose. Melissa se quedó en mitad de la sala con expresión de tristeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó su tía.

—Mi madre solía bailar conmigo. Mi madre de verdad, no Bettina. No la recuerdo mucho.

—La recuerdas en tu corazón —dijo Liz—. Y eso es lo importante.

—Supongo.

Abby se levantó y suspiró.

—Yo no la recuerdo nada.

Liz le acarició la mejilla.

—No pasa nada. Estoy segura de que ella lo comprende y te quiere mucho.

—¿Desde el cielo?

Su tía asintió. No era el momento de tener una discusión sobre _«la vida después de la muerte»._

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí. Te lo prometo. Pase lo que pase, tu mamá os quiere.

Quería mirar a Tyler para ver si él también captaba el mensaje, pero centró su atención en la pequeña.

—Papá nunca nos escribe —señaló Melissa.

Liz no sabía qué decir. Roy había prometido que lo haría; eran sus hijas.

—¿Todavía nos quiere? —preguntó Abby.

—Sí —Liz acercó a la niña hacia sí y alargó la mano hacia Melissa—. Os quiere. Ahora mismo está pasando por mucho —¿qué había dicho? ¿Que era un hombre ocupado? No comprendía cómo había podido ignorar a sus hijas, pero ahora él no importaba tanto. Lo que importaba era hacer que sus hijas se sintieran mejor.

—¿Podemos ir a verlo? —preguntó Melissa aclarándose la voz—. Quiero verlo.

—Os llevaré —respondió ella vacilante—, pero tenéis que estar preparadas. Vuestro padre está en la cárcel, no es como en las películas. Todo está mucho menos limpio e intimida un poco —además estaba el olor, pero decidió que no les contaría todos los detalles. Pronto lo descubrirían por ellas mismas—. No lo digo para que cambiéis de opinión, sino para advertiros de cómo es.

—Quiero verlo —repitió Melissa—. Abby, si estás asustada, no tienes por qué venir.

—Yo también quiero ver a papá —susurró ella.

Liz las abrazó.

—Entonces iremos.

Ella miró a Tyler, que estaba observándolo todo con los ojos como platos. Y era normal que hubiera reaccionado así porque su vida siempre había sido muy tranquila, con rutinas y todo muy predecible. Sí, cierto, en alguna ocasión lo había sacado del colegio para llevarlo a pasar el día a algún sitio de la ciudad, pero eso habían sido sorpresas agradables. Sin embargo, en la vida real no todo suceso inesperado entraba en esa categoría.

La realidad llegaba en todas las formas y tamaños. Al final, el niño tenía dos padres que se preocupaban por él, aunque no se preocuparan el uno del otro. Finn estaba dispuesto a formar parte de la vida de Tyler, y eso era un excelente comienzo.

En cuanto a sus sobrinas, tendrían que tomarse las cosas con calma; no sabía si ver a su padre en la cárcel haría que quisieran marcharse de allí o quedarse, pero pasara lo que pasara, encontrarían un modo de formar una familia.

En la cocina, el reloj del horno sonó.

—¡Tenemos galletas! —anunció soltando a las chicas—. Voy a necesitar ayuda para probarlas. ¿Algún voluntario?

Los tres gritaron que estaban dispuestos y juntos entraron en la cocina.

* * *

Finn quería ignorar el mensaje de voz de su madre pidiéndole que pasara por su casa esa noche, pero sabía que no sería una buena idea. Carol no les pedía muchas cosas a sus hijos, así que cuando pedía algo, solían prestarle atención.

Tenía la sensación de que sabía qué tema tratarían. Preferiría masticar cristal antes que hablar sobre su relación con Liz, pero no veía un modo de evitarlo. A veces tener relaciones muy estrechas era un verdadero fastidio; si su madre y él estuvieran más distanciados, podría ignorarla sin problema, pero no lo estaban y el afecto que se tenían le exigía hacerle caso.

Aparcó delante de la casa y entró.

—¡Soy yo! —gritó.

—Estoy en la cocina.

Fue a la parte trasera de la casa y entró en la luminosa y despejada cocina. Su madre estaba junto a la encimera, sirviendo té en unos vasos altos llenos de hielo. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta rosa, estaba descalza y tenía música country puesta en la radio.

Él se sentó en su silla habitual junto a la gran mesa que ocupaba el centro de la habitación.

—¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien. Genial —Carol se acercó a su hijo con el vaso y se lo dejó delante—. He conocido a alguien. Se llama Roger. Tiene una compañía naviera y el viernes nos vamos a Las Vegas.

Finn se quedó mirándola mientras asimilaba esas palabras.

—¿Qué?

Los oscuros ojos de su madre brillaban de emoción.

—Es maravilloso pensar que puedo enamorarme de nuevo a mi edad. Y el sexo… bueno, no entremos en eso, pero… es increíble.

Finn apenas podía hablar.

—¿Has conocido a un tipo? ¿Y así, sin más, te marchas?

—¡Claro que no! —dijo bruscamente y dándole una colleja—. Eso sería una estupidez y una irresponsabilidad por mi parte. Tengo la firme creencia de que con un idiota en la familia ya basta y ahora mismo ese idiota eres tú.

Su madre agarró su vaso y se sentó delante de él.

—¿No hay ningún Roger?

—No hay ningún Roger. El único problema aquí es mi hijo, que está metiendo la pata hasta el fondo. Eso debes de haberlo sacado de tu padre.

De pronto, el mundo pareció volver en sí y Finn respiró hondo.

—¿Te has enterado de lo de la citación judicial?

—Sí, y si estuviera más cerca, volvería a pegarte. ¡Menuda estupidez! ¿Intentas espantar a Liz?

Él se frotó la nuca.

—Creía que no te gustaba.

—Soy ambivalente. Estoy furiosa por el tiempo que nos hemos perdido, pero puedo entenderla. No lo tuvo fácil cuando era pequeña y, como madre de tres hijas, lo lamento por ella. ¿Dónde estaba su madre? Esa chica sí que vivió unas circunstancias difíciles y ahora tú lo has empeorado todo. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—En que no quería que se fuera. Se va a marchar. Me dijo que iba a arreglar la casa y que después volverían a San Francisco. No podía volver a perderlo.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué iba Liz a dejarte ver a Tyler, por qué iba a cooperar tanto, para luego amenazarte con llevárselo?

—No me dijo exactamente que fuera a llevárselo. Dijo que ya pensaríamos en algo. Custodia. Horario de visitas…

Su madre lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Estás diciéndome que Liz estaba dispuesta a encontrar una solución y tú le has enviado una citación judicial? ¿Con qué fin?

—¿Y si hubiera desaparecido otra vez? No habría tenido modo de encontrarla. No habría tenido modo de ver a Tyler.

—¿Hay algo en el comportamiento que ha tenido que te dijera que podría desaparecer sin más? Ha sido perfectamente sincera y clara contigo. De acuerdo, no durante los primeros años, y sigo furiosa y dolida por ello, pero eso lo dejaremos de lado por el momento.

Agarró su vaso de té helado y volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa.

—Desde que ha vuelto, se ha mostrado muy cooperante, ¿verdad? De verdad intentó contarte lo de Tyler hace cinco años y tienes una prueba escrita de ello. ¿Qué más necesitas?

_«Control»,_ pensó él, sabiendo que eso no podía explicárselo a su madre. Ella no lo entendería y, si lo entendía, no lo aprobaría.

—Lo solucionaremos —dijo Finn.

—¿Delante de un juez? Será muy agradable — Carol sacudió la cabeza—.No lo entiendo. ¿Qué esperabas conseguir actuando así? ¿Llamar su atención?

Él alzó la cabeza bruscamente.

—No busco su atención.

—¿Ah, no? Estuviste enamorado de ella una vez, ¿verdad?

—Era un crío. Los dos lo éramos.

—Yo tenía diecinueve años cuando conocí a tu padre. Ser joven no le quita valor al amor.

—Bien. La amé —la había amado, pero había sido demasiado cretino para admitirlo. Para enfrentarse al pueblo y a sus amigos. Para admitir lo que sentía por ella en voz alta.

No era un comportamiento del que estuviera orgulloso y si echaba la vista atrás, sabía que no había estado preparado para Liz. Que no la había merecido.

Había tenido una infancia normal y feliz; nunca le habían pedido nada y por eso no había tenido que demostrar nada. Por fuera, había parecido un niño bueno, pero por dentro había sido inmaduro y egoísta.

Había hecho falta el accidente que había acabado con su carrera de ciclista para que comenzara el proceso de su madurez, pero ni siquiera eso había sido suficiente porque había vuelto a casa llorando y quejándose. Fue únicamente tras la muerte de su padre cuando se había visto obligado a ocuparse del negocio familiar y cuando había empezado a crecer.

—No estaba preparado —dijo lentamente—. No, para lo que Liz necesitaba. Si hubiera sabido que estaba embarazada, habría hecho lo correcto y me habría casado con ella, pero no creo que hubiera salido bien.

—Podrías haberte sorprendido a ti mismo.

—Eres mi madre. Tienes que pensar lo mejor de mí —aunque no fuera verdad.

_Nevada y ella tenían razón_, pensó. Enviarle la citación judicial a Liz no había logrado más que alejarla. Tal vez había querido llamar su atención, pero de ser así, había elegido un modo asqueroso de hacerlo.

—Necesita tener a alguien de su lado —le dijo Carol—. Tú tienes a tu familia y al pueblo.

—No a todo el mundo del pueblo —le aseguró recordando a la señora Egger.

—Aun así, sales ganando. Si no tenemos cuidado, Liz se sentirá abrumada y se marchará. Y, en serio, no estoy segura de que fuera a culparla por ello —su madre se detuvo—. Podría haberla apoyado más, haber sido más comprensiva. Debería haberlo sido. Quiero conocer a mi nieto y Liz es la clave para que eso suceda.

—No puedo retirar la citación —dijo él completamente seguro de que lo haría si pudiera. Su madre tenía razón, estaba intentando demostrar algo.

—Tal vez no puedas retirarla, pero yo puedo hacer un esfuerzo y lo haré. Liz ha estado en esto sola demasiado tiempo. Sigo furiosa por haberme perdido los once primeros años de la vida de mi nieto, pero si no olvido eso, mis emociones afectarán todo lo demás. Y no de un buen modo. Además, Rachel tiene la culpa de los últimos cinco años. Todo es muy complicado —lo miró—. Supongo que seguirás siendo un idiota durante un tiempo.

—Eso parece.

Ella lo sorprendió sonriendo.

—A veces me recuerdas mucho a tu padre. Él también era un idiota.

—Y aun así lo querías.

—Sí, pero puede que Liz no sea tan lista como yo.


	12. Chapter 12

**************__********Declaimer:** Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.

* * *

**Capítulo Doce**

Liz nunca había participado en el comité de organización de eventos de un lugar, así que cuando Kitty la llamó para invitarla, pensó que la tarde podría ser interesante. Su estancia en Fool's Gold era temporal, pero la experiencia le vendría bien, aunque sólo fuera para incluirla en uno de sus libros.

Un poco antes de las dos, entró en el ayuntamiento y encontró el camino hasta la sala de juntas. Cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver un gran espacio abierto con tres docenas de sillas frente a una larga mesa y un podio. La mayoría de las sillas estaban ocupadas y tres mujeres hablaban en la cabecera de la mesa. Montana y Kitty estaban entre ellas y le sonrieron.

Liz les devolvió la sonrisa y fue a buscar un asiento vacío.

Tenía poco donde elegir. Había uno junto a una joven madre y su bebé; Liz no la reconoció, así que no habrían ido juntas al instituto. Lo más seguro era que a esa mujer le dieran igual ella y su pasado. Había otras mujeres mayores sentadas juntas, pero tras los recientes comentarios, no estaba segura de querer correr el riesgo de un levantamiento potencial.

Incapaz de encontrar un lugar seguro, se acomodó en la esquina trasera. Con suerte, la ignorarían.

Una mujer sentada delante de ella se giró.

—Hola. Soy Marti y me encantan tus libros.

—Gracias.

—Tu personaje principal es maravilloso. Parece muy real. Y gracias a Dios que no incluyes mucha sangre en los libros. Sé que la violencia forma parte de este género, pero algunos autores van demasiado lejos.

—Me gusta escribir historias —dijo Liz sabiendo que una respuesta neutral solía ser lo mejor. Lo cierto era que siempre le gustaba oír las opiniones de sus lectores, incluso cuando no estaba de acuerdo con ellos. Le importaba mucho su opinión y había hecho modificaciones en sus libros basándose en ellas.

—Y a mí me gusta leerlas —repitió Marti antes de sonreír y darse la vuelta.

Kitty fue hasta el podio y dio por iniciada la reunión.

—Estamos planeando el festival del libro. Gracias a todos por venir esta tarde. Va a ser el mejor programa que hayamos tenido nunca y eso implica que vamos a necesitar muchos voluntarios. Ya lo veremos más tarde, así que ahora dejad que os presente el programa.

Una pantalla se desenrolló detrás de ella. Pulsó unas teclas de su portátil y apareció un gran póster dando las fechas del festival anual del libro de Fool's Gold. El borde estaba lleno de fotografías de autores y libros. Liz se sintió aliviada al ver que era una más entre tantos otros, no como el otro que le había enseñado Montana hacía unos días.

—Lo haremos en el parque. Dado que este año nos visitarán autores conocidos, esperamos más público del habitual.

—Es verdad —dijo alguien—. Está esa escritora de misterio de la que todo el mundo habla. ¿Cómo se llama?

Se oyeron carcajadas por toda la sala. Incluso Liz se rió.

—No me acuerdo —dijo ella en voz alta—, pero he oído que tiene carácter, así que cuidado con ella.

Una mujer se levantó y saludó a Liz.

—Este año he publicado un nuevo libro de costura y seguro que mis fans abarrotarán el parque, así que estate preparada.

—Estoy deseando conocerlas —respondió Liz.

Kitty la miró y dijo:

—Creo que nuestra autora súper ventas del _New York Times _puede enfrentarse a la competencia.

Kitty repasó la lista de autores y, según lo prometido, la mayoría eran locales y sus libros trataban de artesanía y labores, de bricolaje, de cómo cocinar con las cosas que podías encontrarte en el suelo del bosque. También se mencionó a un autor que escribía leyendas indias. El libro parecía interesante, pero cuando Mari preguntó por el nombre del autor, la otra mujer dijo que nadie lo había visto en el pueblo porque vivía en las montañas.

—Hay muchos rumores —admitió Marti—. Verlo es como ver a Bigfoot. He oído todo tipo de cosas, desde que es un inglés de cien años y antiguo explorador a que es joven, guapísimo y muy rico — bajó la voz—. Personalmente, a mí me gusta la segunda opción.

Liz pensó que lo del viejo británico explorador sonaba más intrigante. Tendría que buscar al misterioso autor en la firma.

A pesar de todo, Liz estaba deseando que llegara el festival. Sus firmas solían ser en grandes tiendas, muy organizadas y predecibles, con guardias de seguridad y lectores a los que se mantenía a cierta distancia. Esto parecía más divertido. Le gustaba la idea de formar parte de una comunidad de escritores.

Había días en los que pensar en una nueva forma de servirle el pollo a Tyler le parecía imposible, así que cocinarle a alguien con lo que se podía encontrar en el suelo del bosque le parecía impresionante.

Kitty repasó el resto del programa, las distintas opciones de voluntariado y abrió la ronda de preguntas.

El único hombre de la reunión señaló que aunque en el pueblo hubiera más mujeres que hombres, no era justo ocupar todos los baños de caballeros cada vez que había un festival. Los hombres también tenían necesidades. Kitty prometió ocuparse del problema.

—¿Algo más?

La joven madre con el bebé se levantó.

—Estoy segura de que no estaréis de acuerdo conmigo, pero tengo que decir que estoy harta de tener a esa mujer aquí —señaló a Liz—. Lo que le ha hecho a Finn es vergonzoso y más teniendo en cuenta que perdió a Rachel y a su bebé —los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas—. Rachel era una chica muy dulce y ahora la gente está diciendo cosas terribles sobre ella —miró a Liz—. No me creo nada.

La habitación se quedó en silencio cuando todo el mundo se giró para mirar a Liz. Ella estaba sentada en su silla, avergonzada, furiosa y decidida a no sonrojarse. Se le hacía imposible pronunciar palabra, y mucho menos, las palabras adecuadas. ¿Qué tenía que decir?

—Vamos a centrarnos en el tema —les recordó Kitty—. Estamos aquí para hablar sobre el festival del libro —miró a la joven madre—. Melody, sé que Rachel era amiga tuya, pero no es ni el momento ni el lugar de tener esta conversación. ¿Podemos dejarlo aquí, por favor?

Liz agradeció el apoyo, aunque aún sentía el estómago revuelto. Después, la mujer que había al lado de Marti se levantó.

—Melody, a ver si te enteras. Liz no hizo nada malo. Era una niña con muchos problemas —la mujer mayor se aclaró la voz y miró a Liz—. Sabía que tu madre bebía y que había hombres que entraban y salían. Muchos lo sabíamos y ninguno hicimos nada para protegerte. Deberíamos haberlo hecho. No eras más que una niña.

La mujer respiró hondo.

—Lo siento, por lo que me toca. He donado dinero a tu beca y desde entonces he cambiado mi manera de actuar, pero eso no me disculpa por haberte dado la espalda mientras crecías.

Otras mujeres asintieron. Melody parecía furiosa.

—Eso no es excusa para lo que le hizo a Finn.

—Tal vez si pasaras más tiempo cuidando de tu propia familia, no tendrías tiempo para preocuparte por algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo. Después de todo, tu marido se pasa muchas noches en el bar flirteando con cierta camarera.

Varias personas contuvieron el aliento, Melody se puso roja y Kitty agarró el micrófono.

—Por favor, esto se nos está yendo de las manos. Está claro que tenemos que hablar de esto en otro momento…

La puerta se abrió de pronto y una mujer mayor entró. Liz tardó un momento en reconocerla. Era Marsha Tilson; se la veía pálida y estaba claro que había pasado algo malo.

Kitty la miró.

—Es Marley, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella en voz baja. La alcaldesa asintió y alargó los brazos. Kitty fue hacia ella y se echó a llorar.

Liz las miró, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de oír. Marley no podía estar muerta. La había visto hacía unas semanas, caminando y hablando y…

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Liz recordó a la guapa y simpática chica del instituto que la había animado a seguir escribiendo.

—Oh, Marley —susurró—. Es demasiado pronto.

Casi todo el mundo comenzó a hablar, otros lloraban. Liz se levantó y se marchó sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

Al llegar a casa, pensó en Marley, en el pueblo y en cómo había cambiado su vida para siempre. Podía marcharse y jurar que jamás volvería, pero Fool's Gold le había dejado huella. Una que nada podría borrar.

Allí había gente horrible, pero también había buena gente. Gente como Marley, que podía cambiar la vida de alguien con unas pocas palabras.

* * *

El juzgado de familia se encontraba en los tribunales del condado, lejos del centro del pueblo, algo que hizo la experiencia más soportable. Eso fue lo que Liz pensó al entrar en el viejo edificio. En la impresionante entrada había murales, de esos pintados en los años cuarenta y que representaban escenas de granjeros y leñadores. Estaban colgados a varios metros de altura y los trazos del pincel y los colores seguían vivos después de tantos años.

Liz vio a Finn esperando junto a los ascensores. Llevaba un traje oscuro y una camisa blanca, un atuendo muy diferente a sus habituales vaqueros y botas. Le sentaba bien el aspecto profesional… aunque un hombre de su altura y con sus músculos no podía estar mal con nada.

Se acercaron. Ella se puso recta y agradeció llevar tacones porque eso significaba que no tendría que alzar la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿No traes abogado?

—Vamos a ver a la jueza en su despacho —dijo Liz—. Es una reunión informal. El abogado con el que contacté me sugirió que intentáramos llevar esto de un modo amistoso todo lo que pudiéramos.

—Con la jueza —dijo él—. No conmigo.

—Yo no soy la que empezó esto.

Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—No quería que te marcharas.

Era algo que ella podía comprender. A pesar de decir que podía ver a Tyler siempre que quisiera, comprendía el miedo de Finn a perder lo único que le importaba.

—Deberías haber hablado conmigo antes de hacer todo esto —le dijo.

—Me lo debías, Liz.

—Tal vez, pero no has elegido la mejor forma de que te lo pague.

—Tengo que saber que no voy a perder a mi hijo.

—¿Qué he hecho para que no confíes en mí?

—No me lo dijiste desde el principio.

Así que, una vez más, volvían al mismo tema, los dos tristes y enfadados. Lo mismo, las mismas palabras, los mismos sentimientos. Estaban atrapados y ella no sabía cómo cambiar las cosas.

Fueron hasta la sala de espera y llamaron a la puerta del despacho de la jueza.

La jueza Powers era una mujer pequeña con el pelo oscuro y un cuerpo diminuto. Estaba sentada detrás de una gran mesa y recostada en su silla de piel.

Les indicó que se sentaran delante de ella y respiró hondo.

—Estas negociaciones me aburren —comenzó a decir irritada—. Están haciéndome perder el tiempo. Son dos personas inteligentes que se tomaron la molestia de crear un niño y ahora, cuando el niño tiene once años, ¿de pronto tengo que ocuparme de esto?

Liz tuvo que apretar los labios para evitar que la boca se le abriera de par en par. No se había esperado nada parecido.

—Su Señoría —respondió Finn—, se dan unas circunstancias extraordinarias.

—Siempre las hay —dijo ella antes de ponerse las gafas y abrir un archivo—. A ver, sorpréndanme.

Finn le explicó breve, pero detalladamente, cómo Tyler había entrado en su vida. La jueza Powers frunció el ceño.

—¿Su esposa le ocultó información sobre su hijo?

Finn asintió.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—Murió hace unos años.

La jueza respiró hondo.

—Lamento la pérdida. Ahora que ha vuelto al pueblo, señorita Sutton, tengo entendido que está cuidando de las dos hijas de su hermano mientras que él está en la cárcel. ¿Es eso correcto?

Liz asintió, impactada por segunda vez en un momento.

—Sí, Su Señoría.

—No esté tan sorprendida. Hago mis deberes. Lo que está haciendo con ellas es admirable. He oído que tiene pensado llevárselas a San Francisco. ¿Qué les parece a las niñas?

—No les hace mucha gracia la decisión.

—Son adolescentes. Nada les hará gracia —agarró la carpeta y miró a Finn por encima de sus gafas—. Esto no es lo más inteligente que ha podido hacer usted.

—Estoy empezando a darme cuenta.

—Pero ya está hecho. El colegio empieza el martes siguiente al Día del Trabajo. Tienen entre hoy y el viernes previo a esa festividad para dar con un plan razonable. Me lo presentarán a las nueve de la mañana. Si me gusta, entonces todo estará bien. Si no…

La mujer sonrió con tensión.

—Confíen en mí. Querrán que me guste —la sonrisa se desvaneció—. Sin embargo, si no se les ocurre un plan, entonces los meteré a los dos en la cárcel y les pondré una multa de quinientos dólares al día hasta que lo hagan. Cada uno. Eso cubrirá las costas de meter a tres niños más en nuestro abarrotado sistema de adopciones. ¿Me he explicado bien?

Liz asintió y al momento ya estaba de pie en el pasillo sintiéndose como si acabara de escapar de una zona de guerra.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó Finn mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo—. Eso no me lo esperaba.

—Vamos a tener que pensar en algo —insistió Liz mirando a la puerta—. Aunque estoy segura de que no te alegra pagar quinientos dólares al día, yo al menos puedo trabajar desde la cárcel. Tú lo has provocado, Finn, y ahora los dos estamos metidos en esto.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

¿Qué había pasado con el hombre divertido y amable del que se había enamorado? ¿Se había ido para siempre? ¿O tal vez esa persona no había sido más que una ilusión?

—No puedo volver a perder a Tyler.

—No lo harás —dijo ella, su frustración bullía en su interior—. ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decírtelo hasta que te lo creas…? —y entonces cayó en la cuenta—. Claro —susurró—. No puedes creerme porque si soy razonable, si de verdad quiero que conozcas a tu hijo, entonces yo no quedo como la mala. Y puede que parte de la razón por la que no lo conozcas ahora sea por las elecciones que has hecho.

Estaba pensando en cómo la había traicionado, pero la tirantez en la expresión de Finn la advirtió de que él estaba pensando en otra cosa.

—No metas a Rachel en esto.

—No estaba hablando de ella.

—La culpas a ella.

—No tanto como tú.

—Yo no la culpo. Era mi mujer.

Pero hubo algo en el modo en que Finn pronunció esas palabras que le hizo pensar que se le escapaba algo, que había algún secreto.

Antes de poder decidir si debía pegarlo o salir corriendo, él la sorprendió acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Lo siento. Es un tema muy delicado.

—Eso veo.

Se quedaron mirándose; mirarlo a los ojos era un poco parecido a mirar al sol. Si lo hacías mucho rato, había consecuencias permanentes.

—No quiero discutir contigo —le dijo él—. Tienes razón. Tenemos que pensar en un plan.

Esa cálida caricia hizo que Liz quisiera apoyarse contra él.

—Como si ahora fuera a confiar en ti.

—No quiero hacerte daño, Liz.

Ella desvió la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres?

Él bajó la mano.

—Quiero volver atrás. Quiero estar ahí cuando Tyler nazca y verlo crecer.

Hubo sinceridad en su expresión y angustia en su tono de voz. A Liz se le encogió el pecho.

—Yo también lo siento. Lo siento más de lo que puedo expresar.

—Lo sé.

Demasiadas pocas palabras que no significaban mucho, pero que en esa ocasión, pronunciadas por él, eran un mundo.

—Podemos hacer que esto funcione —repitió ella—. Quiero que Tyler y tú paséis todo el tiempo posible juntos.

—Será difícil si vivís en San Francisco.

Liz quiso decirle que, si tan importante le parecía todo, él podría mudarse y dirigir su negocio desde allí, pero sólo ella sabía que eso no era posible. Que la mayoría de la gente pensaría que era ella la que tenía que ceder y cambiar su vida para volver a Fool's Gold porque era lo mejor para todos.

Para todos, menos para ella.

—Tengo que volver. Tengo que trabajar antes de que los niños vuelvan del campamento.

Fueron juntos hasta el aparcamiento. Liz intentó pensar en algo que decir, pero no se le ocurrió nada y, cuando sacó las llaves de su pequeño todoterreno, Finn le agarró el brazo y allí mismo, en mitad de la tarde de un jueves, en un aparcamiento descubierto, la besó.

Su boca reclamó la suya con una mezcla de deseo, rabia y determinación y ella, en lugar de apartarse, se apoyó contra él para devolverle el beso con la misma pasión y dejando que las emociones fluyeran a través de su cuerpo.

Él la rodeó por la cintura y posó la mano que tenía libre sobre su hombro.

Durante un momento, no hubo nada más que el calor del sol y del hombre que la abrazaba. Hubo deseo y promesas y en ese espacio de tiempo, todo fue posible. Pero entonces la cordura volvió en forma de una bocina, del sonido del tráfico y de la realidad que les decía que el problema que tenían era más grande que un beso.

Finn la soltó y ella dio un paso atrás.

Sin decir una palabra, cada uno se subió en su coche y se marcharon.

Liz llegó a casa sabiendo que si no fuera porque estaba esperando a que tres niños entraran por la puerta durante la siguiente hora, se serviría un gran vaso de vino. Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta y se medicó con Coca Cola light y dos galletas de mantequilla de cacahuete. Apenas había dado el primer mordisco cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Dudó antes de responder. En ese pueblo las visitas inesperadas no solían ser de las buenas y su teoría quedó demostrada cuando en la puerta se encontró a la madre de Finn ofreciéndole una bandeja cubierta.

—Macarrones con queso. Era el plato favorito de Finn cuando era pequeño. Bueno, en realidad era el plato favorito de todos mis hijos. ¿Qué les pasa a los niños con la pasta y el queso?

Carol parecía agradable y esperanzada y, una vez más, Liz deseó tener cerca una copa de vino o un margarita. Dio un paso atrás para dejar pasar a la mujer.

—Querrás poner esto en la nevera. Sólo hay que calentarlo.

—Gracias —dijo Liz entrando en la cocina con la bandeja—. ¿Le apetece tomar algo?

—No, estoy bien. ¿Estabas trabajando? ¿Te interrumpo?

—Hoy he estado ocupándome de otras cosas — dijo Liz preguntándose si debía mencionar o no la visita a la jueza o dejar que se lo contara Finn. No estaba segura del motivo por el que Carol había pasado por casa, pero de algún modo, el reparto de comida parecía más una excusa que un plan.

—¿Tienes fecha límite de entrega?

—Sí, normalmente voy bien de tiempo, pero este verano ha sido todo un reto.

—Has tenido que ocuparte de mucho.

¿Era eso comprensión? ¿Podía fiarse?

—Hay circunstancias que son únicas.

Carol se apoyó contra la encimera.

—Sé lo de la citación y lamento que mi hijo haya sido un idiota. Espero que todo haya ido bien con la jueza.

Así que su madre ya lo sabía. ¿Por eso se había pasado por casa? Pero, ¿por qué no esperar a que su hijo se lo contara?

—La hemos visto esta tarde. Ha sido interesante —le explicó que tenían hasta final del verano para pensar en un plan.

—¿Sabes qué vais a decidir?

—Aún no. Sé lo que quiere Finn —dijo Liz con tono desafiante porque eso sería lo que Carol también quería.

—Siento lo que ha pasado —le dijo la mujer—. Siento que hayas tenido que criar a un hijo tú sola. Recuerdo cuando estaba embarazada de Finn; estaba aterrorizada. Y tú eras más joven que yo y estabas sola. No pudo ser fácil.

Liz se obligó a relajarse. Fue hacia la mesa de la cocina, retiró una silla y esperó a que Carol hiciera lo mismo antes de sentarse.

—Pasé momentos difíciles —dijo—, pero por suerte encontré un albergue para chicas embarazadas. Fue agradable no estar completamente sola. Veía a un médico que me recetaba la comida y las vitaminas que debía tomar.

—Ojalá lo hubiéramos sabido. Ojalá hubieras acudido a mí.

Liz la miró.

—Agradezco lo que está diciendo, pero eso jamás habría pasado —a ella no se le habría ocurrido hacerlo y, menos, después de que Finn la hubiera rechazado en público.

—Lo entiendo. Ojalá hubiera sabido que estabais juntos. Tal vez entonces yo me habría asegurado de cómo estabas.

En lugar de decir algo que pudiera lamentar, Liz apretó los labios y asintió.

—Sabía lo que decían de ti y siempre me sentí muy mal por ello. Ojalá tu madre te hubiera protegido más.

—Ella era el verdadero problema. Yo no hacía esas cosas. Yo no era esa clase de chica, pero a nadie le importó mirar más allá de los rumores. Bueno, excepto Finn, aunque tampoco lo hizo demasiado.

Carol frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No importa. Pasó hace mucho tiempo.

—A mí sí me importa —se inclinó hacia ella—. ¿Por qué te marchaste la primera vez?

Liz no quería ser muy precisa, después de todo se trataba del hijo de esa mujer.

—Discutimos.

—No creo que ésa fuera la única razón.

—Debería preguntárselo a él.

—Te lo estoy preguntando a ti —Carol le sonrió—. No me hagas usar mi voz de _«madre mala»._ Tengo seis hijos y mucha práctica.

Bien. Si la mujer quería saberlo, ella se lo contaría.

—Finn y yo llevábamos saliendo dos meses y él no quería que lo supiera nadie. A pesar de lo mucho que me decía que me quería, creo que estaba un poco avergonzado de mi reputación. Iba a reunirme con él en la facultad, donde nadie me conocería. Íbamos a estar juntos. Yo lo amaba. Fue mi primer novio, mi primer beso, mi primera… —se aclaró la voz—. Ya sabe…

—Me lo imagino. ¿Qué pasó después?

—Yo estaba trabajando en la cafetería y Finn estaba allí con sus amigos, como siempre. A mí me parecía muy romántico que nadie lo supiera, era nuestro secreto —saber que Finn la amaba la hacía sentirse especial—. Sam mencionó que nos habían visto juntos y todos los amigos de Finn empezaron a burlarse y le preguntaron si estaba «acostándose» conmigo —entrelazó los dedos, decidida a no recordar demasiado—. Él dijo que apenas sabía quién era yo y que jamás estaría interesado en alguien como yo.

—Oh, Liz, ¡cuánto lo siento!

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Me sentí humillada y dolida. Pude sentir cómo se me partió el corazón. Le tiré un batido por la cabeza y me fui. Ésa fue la última vez que hablamos. Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, volví para contárselo y lo encontré en la cama con otra chica.

—Oh, Dios mío —Carol le acarició el brazo—. Eso es terrible. No sé qué decir.

—No pasa nada.

—No, claro que pasa —Carol sacudió la cabeza—. Todo es por culpa de Ralph y esa maldita idea de que somos los Hudson, la familia que fundó Fool's Gold —parecía frustrada—. La reputación lo es todo. _«Actuad bien, comportaos bien»._ Pero las emociones no importaban.

Carol suspiró.

—Quise a mi marido desde el momento en que lo vi, pero no era una persona fácil y le inculcó todas sus ideas a Finn.

A Liz no le sorprendió.

—Era el mayor.

—Exacto.

—Estar con alguien como yo iba en contra de todo lo que su padre le había dicho. Lo entiendo — habló como si no le doliera y esperó que la otra mujer no pudiera ver la verdad.

—Para Ralph, el mundo era blanco y negro, pero la realidad es mucho más gris. No creo que fuera lo suficientemente maduro para verlo.

Carol sonó sincera y Liz lo agradeció, pero también la hizo sentirse incómoda.

—Estoy bien. El pasado es el pasado. Tyler y yo hemos estado bien. Lo he cuidado bien.

—Eso no lo dudo —le aseguró Carol—, pero mientras has estado ocupada cuidando de tu hijo, ¿quién ha cuidado de ti?

—No necesito que nadie cuide de mí.

Carol sonrió con delicadeza.

—Liz, todos necesitamos a alguien y ahora nos tienes a nosotros. Espero que nos aceptes a mis hijos y a mí en tu familia. Ahora eres parte de nosotros.

Carol era la abuela de Tyler; él tenía tíos y tías, así que por mucho que quisiera correr, estaba vinculada a esa gente para siempre y ahora mismo no podía saber si eso era bueno o malo.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Trece**

Liz había hecho todo lo posible por preparar a las hijas de Roy para la realidad de ver a su padre en la cárcel, pero las palabras no podían describir cómo fue aquella experiencia. Melissa y Liz no sólo tuvieron que dejar sus móviles en el coche, sino que a Abby no la dejaron entrar masticando chicle. Había tenido que decirles a las niñas que no llevaran camisetas ni pantalones de color azul vaquero porque a los visitantes se les prohibía vestir ese color. Era el que llevaban los presos. Tuvieron que asegurarse de que sus camisetas tenían manga y que pasarían por un detector de metales antes de poder ver a su padre.

La alegría que habían llevado durante el camino se había desvanecido según se acercaban a la cárcel y había desaparecido por completo cuando se detuvieron frente al edificio. Liz lo comprendía.

Siguieron a los demás visitantes hasta un patio abierto y allí encontraron a Roy emocionado y nervioso.

—Habéis venido —dijo al verlas.

Abby corrió hacia su padre y él la abrazó, pero Melissa se quedó atrás.

—No pasa nada —le dijo Liz.

Melissa sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí que pasa —susurró—. No va a salir de aquí, ¿verdad?

A Liz se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Pasará un tiempo.

—¿Cómo ha podido hacer esto? ¿Cómo ha podido abandonarnos?

Liz no sabía qué decir.

—Sigue siendo vuestro padre —logró murmurar—. Aún os quiere.

Melissa tragó saliva.

—Querernos no será suficiente.

Se acercó a su padre lentamente y lo abrazó. Los tres se sentaron en una mesa de picnic y Liz se quedó a un lado al querer dejarles intimidad. Se sentó sola y leyó un libro que se había llevado mientras intentaba ignorar la gente que la rodeaba; había grupos a los que se veía felices, pero otros estaban callados, marcados por el llanto y el obvio dolor.

Alrededor de una hora después, Roy se sentó a su lado.

—Me han dicho que estás arreglando la casa — dijo él evitando su mirada—. Gracias. Ya tengo los papeles del abogado. Los he firmado y se los he devuelto.

Ella asintió. La casa se pondría a nombre de las niñas.

—Cuando esté terminada, hablaré con un agente inmobiliario otra vez y veremos qué es mejor, si venderla e invertir el dinero o conservarla y alquilarla.

Roy asintió.

—Haz lo que creas que es mejor. Tú siempre has sido la inteligente de la familia.

—De un modo u otro tendrán dinero para su futuro.

No lo necesitarían para la universidad, ya que si alguna de sus sobrinas quería estudiar, ella misma correría con los gastos. Pensó en decírselo a Roy, pero tampoco quería que pareciera que estaba presumiendo. La situación ya era bastante incómoda.

—También he firmado ese otro papel —le dijo a su hermana mirándola por primera vez—, ése para hacerte su tutora legal. Les he dicho que tienen que hacer lo que les digas. Mel está enfadada porque quieres que se muden a San Francisco y le he dicho que era lo mejor.

—Dudo que te haya creído.

—Se le pasará. No es más que una niña. Estaba pensando que tal vez no deberías traerlas a verme otra vez. Es demasiado duro para ellas.

—¿Vas a escribirles?

—Claro, claro.

—Querrán saber de ti. Eres su padre.

—Lo sé. He dicho que escribiré.

—De acuerdo —murmuró ella—. Me aseguraré de que ellas también te escriben y te contaré cómo están.

—Gracias, Liz.

—No hay de qué.

Roy volvió con sus hijas y, unos minutos después, las chicas se acercaron a ella.

Tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Abby intentó sonreír, pero no lo logró. Melissa, igual que su padre, no la miraron.

—¿Listas para irnos? —preguntó Liz.

Abby asintió y volvieron al coche.

La tarde era cálida y el cielo de un azul despejado. Encendió el aire acondicionado y se pusieron en marcha.

—Papá dice que ahora eres nuestra tutora legal — comentó Melissa mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

—Lo soy —Liz se aferró al volante—. No es que él no os quiera, pero esto facilita las cosas. Así, si por ejemplo tenéis que ir al médico, yo puedo firmar los documentos.

—O hacer que nos mudemos —dijo Melissa con amargura—. No eres nuestra madre.

—No intento serlo —les explicó, negándose a tomarse el ataque de modo personal.

—¿No podemos quedarnos? —preguntó Abby desde el asiento trasero.

—No —le dijo Melissa—. No podemos. La tía Liz va a obligarnos a mudarnos y no podemos detenerla. Si nos escapamos, la policía nos encontrará y nos traerá de vuelta. Puede hacer lo que quiera, incluso meternos en un hogar de adopción.

—Melissa, ¡ya es suficiente! —dijo bruscamente—. Puedes enfadarte conmigo, si quieres, pero no la tomes con Abby. Nadie va a entrar en un hogar de adopción y lo sabes. Puede que no te guste la idea de mudarte, pero en las pocas semanas que hace que me conoces, he hecho lo que he podido por cuidar de vosotras.

—Tal vez puedas obligarnos a mudarnos, pero jamás te perdonaré. Te odiaré para siempre.

—Pues es algo con lo que las dos tendremos que vivir —le dijo Liz.

Miró por el retrovisor y vio a Abby llorando. Melissa tenía la cabeza girada, así que Liz no podía saber cómo de enfadada estaba. No había nada en esa situación que fuera fácil, pensó con tristeza. Nada era como tenía que ser.

Nadie dijo nada. Al cabo de unos minutos, encendió la radio y un rato después, las lágrimas de Abby se detuvieron. Melissa no se movía. Cuando por fin llegaron a Fool's Gold, Liz se sintió aliviada de estar allí.

Condujo directamente hasta casa y apenas había aparcado cuando Melissa bajó del coche y Abby siguió a su hermana.

Liz salió más despacio y se detuvo en seco al ver a Finn en el porche.

Había pasado la mañana con Tyler y seguro que quería quejarse por algo o humillarla. Estaba demasiado cansada para otra pelea, pero decirle eso era como aceptar una derrota, una debilidad.

—Veo que las cosas no han ido muy bien —dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Saber que su padre está en la cárcel y verlo allí son dos cosas distintas. Están abatidas.

Él era alto y guapo y el hecho de que ella se fijara en ello hacía que quisiera dar patadas al suelo en señal de frustración. ¿Por qué tenía que ser el único hombre del mundo capaz de ganarla con una simple mirada?

—La han tomado contigo —le aseguró él.

—Soy un objetivo fácil.

Cuando Finn alargó la mano para tocarla, ella pensó en dar un paso atrás, pero aguantó. Él le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

El suave roce de sus dedos contra su piel hizo que sintiera una calidez por dentro y que se viera más fuerte. Era una locura. Tal vez Finn no era su enemigo, pero tampoco era su amigo.

—Vamos a montar.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a alquilar unas bicis. Para todos. Salir de casa hará que Melissa y Abby se sientan mejor y así no tendrás que estar con ellas a solas.

—Me pone nerviosa que seas tan simpático.

—Supongo que debería ser simpático con más frecuencia para que te acostumbraras.

—No creo que sea probable. No creo que puedas ser simpático.

Esbozó una lenta y sexy sonrisa.

—Pruébame.

Eso le gustaría a ella, aunque la convirtiera en la tonta del pueblo.

—Creo que un paseo en bici será más seguro.

* * *

Media hora después, tenían las bicis y estaban rodeando el lago donde la luz del sol resplandecía sobre el agua llena de barquitas. Había familias sentadas en el césped y bajo los árboles, y al otro lado del carril bici, unos adolescentes jugaban al Frisbee.

Finn se quedó atrás, asegurándose de que Melissa y Abby estaban bien y cómodas. Abby avanzaba cerca de Liz charlando tranquilamente. Melissa iba delante, muy tensa. Estaba claro que estaba furiosa.

Tyler estaba al otro lado de su madre y Finn vio a su hijo serpenteando por el camino. De vez en cuando levantaba las manos del manillar para que su madre lo mirara, después sonreía y volvía a posar las manos.

Cuando una familia que también iba en bici se cruzó con ellos, todos se echaron a un lado. Melissa se tambaleó un poco y tuvo que apoyar los pies en el suelo. Finn fue hasta ella y le dijo:

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿eh? Pronto volverás a montar con facilidad.

—Montar en bici es para niños.

—¿Has oído hablar del Tour de Francia?

—Eso es una carrera grande.

—Así es. ¿Sabes quién monta?

Ella volteó los ojos.

—¡Pues claro! Chavales y gente rara.

Finn contuvo una carcajada.

Estaban detrás de Liz y los niños y bajó la voz.

—¿Con quién estás enfadada de verdad? ¿Con tu padre por estar en la cárcel o con tu tía por querer volver a San Francisco?

—Estoy enfadada con Liz.

—No me lo creo.

Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tú no sabes nada.

—Sé un poco. Sé que esto es duro. Sé que eres la persona más valiente que conozco por haberte ocupado de tu hermana así, y sé que Liz lo ha dejado todo por venir aquí en cuanto recibió tu email.

—Puede —dijo ella con la voz entrecortada—. Pero no quiero irme de aquí y ella va a obligarme.

Él no podía ser neutral en ese tema porque tampoco quería que Liz se fuera, pero sabía que ésa era una buena oportunidad para apoyar a Liz y demostrarle que no era tan malo.

—Así que os va a alejar de vuestros amigos y no os va a dejar volver nunca más, ¿eh? Vaya, menudo rollo.

Melissa lo miró.

—Dijo que podría seguir viendo a mis amigos los fines de semana que Tyler esté contigo. Y que tendré mi teléfono móvil.

Él no dijo nada.

La niña suspiró.

—No será lo mismo.

—Pero eso forma parte del crecimiento. Las cosas cambian.

—Pero yo no quiero esto.

—Eso también pasa.

Había muchas cosas que él no quería. No quería haberse perdido los once primeros años de su hijo, pero por mucho que gritara o se quejara por ello, nada cambiaría esa situación.

—A veces hay que aceptar las cosas como son — dijo tanto para Melissa como para él—. Puedes hacer que sea un proceso fácil o difícil. La decisión depende de ti.

—Tal vez no quiero crecer.

—¿Después de todo por lo que has pasado? — sonrió—. Lo siento, Melissa, pero ya está pasando y vas a convertirte en una muchacha genial.

—¿Podemos comer un helado? —preguntó Tyler mirando a Finn.

—Creo que es una buena idea —dijo Liz—. Algo bañado en chocolate estaría muy bien.

A su lado, Abby se rió.

—Te gusta mucho el chocolate.

—Sí. Es muy de chicas.

—El helado es para todo el mundo —dijo Finn y girándose hacia Melissa, añadió—: ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió.

Quince minutos después, todos estaban tirados en la hierba, a la sombra y comiendo helado. Abby estaba cerca de Liz, como Tyler. Melissa estaba sola a unos metros y Finn estaba deseando que Liz estuviera apoyada contra él… Porque estar enfadado no significaba que hubiera dejado de desearla.

_Siempre había sido así,_ se recordó. Fue el primer día de su último año de instituto. Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando se había topado con Liz. Ella tenía esa mirada de timidez y miedo que le dijo que no estaba preparada para el paso de curso.

Incluso entonces la vio preciosa. Alta, esbelta y con curvas en los lugares adecuados. Había algo en el modo que caminaba, en su pose, una especie de precaución, como si pudieras mirarla pero no tocarla. No establecía contacto visual con nadie.

Uno de los amigos de Finn le había dado un codazo.

—¿Ves a esa chica de ahí? Es Liz Sutton. He oído que es tan ligera como su madre. Espero que sea verdad.

Finn no sabía qué era lo que había generado los rumores sobre Liz, tal vez las chicas de clase tenían envidia por lo preciosa que era o tal vez los chicos odiaban que no les hubiera prestado atención. Pero en cuestión de semanas, todo el mundo supo que Liz Sutton tenía la reputación de ser una chica fácil y barata.

Aun así, se había sentido atraído por ella. No sólo por el sexo potencial, sino porque había visto algo en sus ojos.

Aquel año había hablado con ella un par de veces o, por lo menos, lo había intentado, y Liz siempre se había dado la vuelta y había desaparecido con una facilidad que dejaba claro que estaba bien entrenada. Después, se había graduado y se había marchado a la universidad donde casi se olvidó de ella.

Hasta el verano anterior a su último año de carrera, cuando había vuelto en mayo y se había chocado con ella en la calle. La había mirado y había sabido que tenía que ser suya.

Su interés inicial se había sustentado en su físico, pero rápidamente había descubierto que detrás de esos ojos verdes había un cerebro inteligente, que Liz tenía un gran sentido del humor y unos valores que lo atraían. Había aprendido que era amable, tímida y que nadie la había besado nunca. Él había sido el primero para ella… en todo.

—Finn, ¿en qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Liz—. Tienes una mirada muy extraña.

Él sonrió.

—Estaba recordando que eras la chica más lista del instituto.

Liz arrugó la nariz.

—Lo dudo.

Abby y Tyler lo miraron.

—¿En serio? ¿Mamá era muy lista?

—Ey, chaval, que ahora también soy lista —dijo ella.

Su hijo le sonrió y se giró hacia Finn.

—Lo era. Sacaba todo sobresalientes y le dieron una beca para la universidad —que no había utilizado por culpa de él, se recordó.

—Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo —recordó Liz evitando su mirada—. La escuela me resultaba fácil. Me gustaba mucho leer y los libros eran mis amigos.

—¿Por eso escribes ahora? —le preguntó Melissa—. ¿Por qué solías leer mucho?

—Seguro que en parte es por eso. Una de las mejores formas de aprender a escribir es leer.

—¿Cómo se puede tener un libro como amigo? —preguntó Abby—. No se puede hablar con ellos.

—No, pero pueden llevarte a otro lugar. Con los libros, el mundo parece más seguro.

Abby y Melissa se miraron y volvieron a mirar a su tía.

—¿Podrías darme el nombre de algún libro para que me lo lea? —le preguntó Abby en voz baja.

—Claro. Luego podemos ir a la biblioteca.

—A mí también me gusta leer —dijo Tyler.

—¿Vas a ser escritor? —le preguntó Melissa.

Tyler negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero construir cosas, como mi padre.

Finn estaba mirando a Liz mientras su hijo hablaba. Ella no reaccionó ante esas palabras, era como si ya las hubiera oído antes, pero para él la información era nueva y lo lleno de alegría y orgullo. Esperó a sentir el resentimiento de siempre por el tiempo perdido y ahí estaba, aunque mucho menos intenso que antes. La sensación de pérdida y la rabia se habían aplacado de algún modo. Era menos importante. Liz había tenido razón, no podía tener una relación en el presente si seguía viviendo en el pasado. Lo que importaba era Tyler, ahora.

Observaba a Liz. Ella formaba parte de la vida de su hijo, la había amado una vez, con una experiencia vital limitada y muy poca edad. Había sido un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre, pero ahora era mayor y, aun así, toda esa experiencia vital no lo había hecho más inteligente en lo que concernía a Liz.

La tarde de las bicis se prolongó hasta una cena fuera seguida de una película, de modo que, para cuando Finn los acompañó a casa, ya eran más de las diez y todos estaban cansados.

Liz sintió el agotamiento emocional a punto de engullirla e imaginó que las niñas debían de estar al borde del colapso. Por una vez, nadie protestó al irse a la cama. Mientras iba a darles las buenas noches a las niñas, Finn se despidió de Tyler y ambos se reunieron abajo. Liz estaba preparada para darle las gracias por el día y acompañarlo a la puerta, pero algo que vio en sus ojos la detuvo. Estaban brillantes de emoción, una emoción que ella no reconocía.

—Nunca había podido hacerlo antes. Meterlo en la cama.

En su tono no hubo nada acusatorio y, aun así, ella se sintió como si la hubiera golpeado en el estómago. Su cuerpo se tensó mientras se vio invadida por la culpabilidad y después, como en una película, vio la vida de su hijo por escenas.

Por alguna razón, sumida en el desafío de criar a un niño sola, había olvidado los momentos mágicos que Finn se había perdido. La primera sonrisa, el primer paso, la primera palabra, el primer día de colegio, el primer amigo. Pero lo más doloroso era que había olvidado los detalles cotidianos, los momentos que conformaban una relación.

—Lo siento —le susurró y se sentó en el sofá—. Lo siento mucho.

Él se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Por una vez, Liz se derrumbó y se apoyó en alguien. Todo se le vino encima: el estrés de haber vuelto allí, de cuidar a sus sobrinas, de volver a tratar con Finn. Tal vez era la causa de su malestar, pero también era el único refugio que había encontrado.

—Nunca quise ser así —murmuró conteniendo las lágrimas. Él le giró la cabeza hasta que estuvieron mirándose.

—Lo sé.

—Es culpa tuya.

—Asumo la culpa.

—No puedo creer que te casaras con Rachel.

No había querido decir eso, y al instante se cubrió la boca.

—Lo retiro. Seguro que era maravillosa —después de todo, Kitty había cambiado y se había convertido en una persona normal, así que Rachel podía haber tenido el mismo tipo de transformación.

—Quieres decir que ¿por qué me casé con ella?

—Yo no te he preguntado eso. Doy por hecho que fue lo habitual: salir, enamorarse, casarse.

—¿Sabes lo de mi accidente de bici el último año de universidad?

Ella asintió.

—Fue un momento de mal juicio o de mala suerte. Choqué contra la bici de Sam, pero fui yo el único que cayó. Me lesioné tanto que no pude volver a competir.

—Eso debió de cambiarlo todo —ella recordaba cuánto había amado ese deporte y cómo ganar había importado más que nada. Sin quererlo, recordó la noche que Finn le había jurado que ella era más importante que cualquier otra cosa, recordó cómo la amaba. Pero, claro, por aquel entonces, ella era una tonta muchachita que había querido creerlo.

—No me lo tomé bien. Estaba furioso y culpaba a Sam. Él se sentía culpable, por su parte, y hemos estado sin hablar unos diez años.

Eso la sorprendió.

—Era tu mejor amigo.

—Sí, bueno, los dos podemos ser muy testarudos. Ahora las cosas están bien.

—Eso espero.

—Tú eres demasiado bondadosa.

—Invento asesinatos para ganarme la vida, ¿hasta qué punto eso es bondadoso?

—Lo recordaré —le agarró la mano—. Terminé la universidad y volví a casa. No sabía lo que quería hacer con mi vida, pero no iba a hacerlo aquí. Unas semanas después, mi padre cayó muerto de un infarto. Soy el mayor y de pronto todo recayó sobre mí.

—El negocio familiar —murmuró ella—. Nunca quisiste entrar en el mundo de la construcción.

—No tuve elección. Seis personas dependían de mí. Mi madre se derrumbó, las chicas seguían en el instituto y mis hermanos necesitaban terminar la universidad. Así que hice lo que tenía que hacer, pero no me gustó.

A ella no le había gustado responsabilizarse de un recién nacido, aunque tal vez de eso trataba la vida, de hacer lo que había que hacer sin esperar nada a cambio.

—Crecí esos años —admitió él— a base de mucho dolor. Entonces un día me di cuenta de que me gustaba construir cosas. Me gustaba empezar un proyecto y ver su desarrollo. Para entonces ya casi habían pasado cuatro años y no había salido con nadie. Un día Rachel entró en mi despacho y me pidió una cita. Me dejó impactado.

Porque Finn no se veía ni sexy, ni inteligente, unas cualidades irresistibles a la hora de elegir marido.

—Empezamos a salir —dijo desviando la mirada— y una cosa llevó a la otra. Me gustaba, pero sabía que no era la mujer de mi vida. El día que tenía pensado decirle que rompía con ella, me dijo que estaba embarazada.

Liz hizo lo que pudo por mantener una expresión neutral, por no mostrar lo que sentía por dentro.

Kitty ya le había contado que se había casado con Rachel porque estaba embarazada, pero no podía evitar sentirse furiosa. No, más que furiosa.

Una voz en su interior quería saber por qué Rachel y no ella, pero recordarle a esa voz que Finn no había sabido lo de su embarazo la hizo sentir mejor.

—Parece que tienes toda una lista de embarazos no deseados. ¿No sabes lo que son los métodos anticonceptivos?

Él esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Eso es lo que me dijo mi madre, aunque con un poco más de intensidad.

—Me lo imagino. Si no estuviéramos compartiendo esta charla tan agradable, te daría una buena colleja y te diría que tuvieras más cuidado.

—Sí, señora.

Ella suspiró.

—Así que te casaste con ella y después aparecí yo y como le habías contado lo de nuestra relación, se sintió amenazada.

—Probablemente.

—Menudo lío.

—Supongo que sí.

Se sonrieron y ella se vio perdiéndose en su mirada. Cuando Finn se giró hacia ella, Liz se acercó para besarlo.

Fue un beso más tierno que el último y la firme boca de Finn hizo que la suya se fundiera mientras se abrazaban.

Él la acercó a sí y sus piernas se entrelazaron en el sofá. Liz separó los labios y él acarició su lengua con la suya. El deseo salió a la luz, pero ella lo ignoró. No sólo había tres niños arriba, sino que no estaba preparada para hacer el amor con Finn. La última vez no había estado planeado, se habían dejado llevar por la pasión, y había podido alejarse de esa experiencia sólo ligeramente dolida. En esa ocasión sería distinto. En esa ocasión habría implicaciones emocionales y eso era lo último que necesitaban.

Al parecer, él pensaba lo mismo. Se besaron una y otra vez, pero Finn no llevó las cosas más allá. Liz saboreó la sensación de tener su cuerpo junto al suyo y disfrutó del calor que tomó forma en su interior. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había deseado a un hombre de verdad. Desde que había deseado a ese hombre. Porque Finn podía hacerle cosas que nadie más podía.

Él se apartó y se quedaron mirándose.

—Debería irme.

Ella asintió y se movió para que pudieran levantarse, pero una vez arriba, Finn volvió a llevarla contra su cuerpo y la besó una vez más. Después de mirar al techo, exhaló lentamente.

—Tienes una casa llena de niños.

—Lo sé.

Apoyó la frente contra la suya.

—¡Vaya!

Ella le acarició la cara y por un segundo se permitió pensar cómo sería todo si estuvieran solos en ese momento. Si no tuvieran nada en lo que pensar.

Si no tuviera que preocuparse por perder su corazón de manos de un hombre en el que no podía confiar.

Finn la besó suavemente y fue hacia la puerta.

—Nos vemos pronto.

Liz asintió y lo acompañó hasta el porche. Finn bajó los escalones, recorrió el camino hasta el portón y salió a la acera. Cuando se fue, ella se quedó allí de pie, mirando al cielo de la noche, admirando las estrellas. Dos meses atrás, su vida había sido una auténtica rutina, totalmente predecible, pero las cosas habían cambiado rápidamente y no podía estar segura de dónde estaría al cabo de dos meses.

_Había algo divertido en el hecho de no saberlo,_ se dijo. Después, se apoyó contra la columna del porche e inhaló el aroma de la noche.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Liz en Polyvore**_


	14. Chapter 14

**__****Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**

* * *

**Capítulo Catorce**

Liz nunca había asistido a un funeral y no estaba segura de qué ponerse. Además, hacía un calor abrasador y eso limitaba sus opciones. Se decidió por un vestido verde sin mangas y unas sandalias color crema. Había sido Montana la que le había comunicado dos días antes que iban a reunirse en honor a la demasiada corta vida de Marley y le había pedido que llevara una ensalada.

Ya que no le había especificado qué clase de ensalada, Liz se había decantado por su favorita, una de pasta y mezcla de lechugas que era sana y deliciosa a la vez. Normalmente le gustaba hacer ensalada, pero esa mañana su corazón no había estado demasiado animado. La muerte de Marley era demasiado triste, su vida había terminado demasiado pronto y, aunque no se habían visto en años, sentía la pérdida de alguien a quien había considerado su amiga.

Había hecho lo posible por evitar pensar en cuándo le llegaría a ella su hora y se había imaginado a un montón de gente sentada en una silenciosa sala, hablando en voz baja e intentando no llorar. Pero cuando llegó al bar de Jo, se sorprendió al ver que allí había una fiesta. El salón principal estaba lleno de gente riéndose y charlando. De fondo sonaba música y en una gran pantalla de televisión podían verse fotografías de Marley y de un guapo hombre joven con uniforme de marine.

—Hola. Gracias por venir. Estamos llevando la comida a la parte trasera —le dijo Montana cuando entró—. Sobre las mesas de billar.

El tono fue agradable, aunque no especialmente cálido. Como si estuviera hablando con una extraña.

Liz se quedó helada. Después de todo ese tiempo, ¿estaba Montana culpándola por lo que había pasado con Finn y Tyler? No tenía muchos amigos en el pueblo y no quería perder a una.

—¿Estás…? —comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo.

Mientras que la mujer que tenía delante se parecía mucho a Montana, había diferencias. El pelo más corto, una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla, una pose distinta…

_Trillizas_, pensó aliviada. Montana era una de las trillizas idénticas.

—No eres quien yo creía.

—¿A quién esperabas?

—A Montana. Soy Liz Sutton. Nos conocimos en la fiesta de chicas que celebré en mi casa.

La hermana de Finn sonrió.

—Ya me acuerdo. Soy Dakota.

—Hola.

—¿Cómo te va? Tiene que ser difícil mudarte aquí, enfrentarte a lo de Finn y cuidar de las niñas de Roy.

—Lo sobrellevo, unos días son mejores que otros.

—Si alguna vez necesitas algo, llámame. Siempre estoy dispuesta a hacer de canguro o lo que sea.

—Gracias, eres muy amable.

—Bueno, ahora eres de la familia.

—Te lo agradezco —levantó el cuenco—. Iré a dejar esto con la otra comida.

—Genial. Jo está sirviendo martinis de uva roja en el bar. Marley y ella los inventaron una noche hace como un año y son sorprendentemente buenos.

Teniendo en cuenta que apenas eran las dos de la tarde y que tenía tres niños que volverían a casa sobre las cuatro, Liz se dijo que sólo tomaría uno.

Fue hasta el bar, se detuvo para saludar a la gente que conocía y sintió cómo iba relajándose. No era muy probable que alguien la atacara verbalmente en el funeral de Marley, ya que era un momento para centrarse en la joven mujer que había muerto. Además, la oferta de Dakota de ayudar había sido inesperada y muy amable.

Después de dejar la ensalada junto a los otros muchos platos, volvió al salón principal, donde vio a Kitty hablando con un grupo de mujeres.

Liz empezó a acercarse y se detuvo, dudando si unirse o no al grupo, pero Kitty tomó la decisión por ella al disculparse ante sus amigas e ir a su lado.

—Hola —le dijo con los ojos rojos de llorar. Se le había corrido la máscara de pestañas y estaba pálida—. Estoy hecha un desastre.

—Estás echando de menos a tu amiga —dijo Liz dándole un impulsivo abrazo—. No pasa nada por estar hecha un desastre.

Kitty la abrazó y dio un paso atrás.

—Supongo. No puedo creer que se haya ido. No es una sorpresa y aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

—Nunca esperamos que la gente muera, ni siquiera cuando sabemos que se van a ir.

Kitty asintió lentamente.

—Tienes razón, pero saberlo no hace que sea más fácil.

—Lo siento. Te llevará tiempo.

Los ojos de Kitty volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Es tan injusto, ¿verdad? Marley era una dulzura, un encanto. Ya había perdido mucho y ahora ha tenido que morir así.

Liz no sabía de qué hablaba su amiga.

—Creía que estaba enferma.

—Sí. Me refiero a lo otro. Estaba casada, él era soldado en Irak.

Liz miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a ningún hombre que encajara con esa descripción.

—¿Sigue allí?

—Murió. Como sabían que existía esa posibilidad, decidieron asegurarse de tener hijos. Utilizaron la fecundación in vitro para crear varios embriones antes de que él se marchara, por si acaso.

—¿Marley tiene hijos? —eso lo empeoraría todo.

—No exactamente. Después de que su marido muriera, fue a que le implantaran los embriones, y durante un examen rutinario le descubrieron el cáncer. ¿Te lo imaginas? Ni siquiera podía tener los hijos de su marido. No sé cómo podía seguir levantándose cada día. Era tan simpática y buena. Yo nunca seré así.

Liz volvió a abrazar a su amiga.

—Tú eres perfectamente buena.

—En realidad no. Lo intento. En el instituto fui una persona horrible, pero eso tú ya lo sabes. Quiero ser mejor. Tengo su gato y juro que haré todo lo posible por hacer que ese animal sea feliz —volvió a sollozar—. Supongo que debería comprarme un libro, algo como _Felicidad gatuna para principiantes._

Liz no pretendía ser insensible, pero no pudo evitar reírse.

—No estoy segura de que ese título lo hayan publicado ya.

—Tengo que hacer algo. Supongo que he de estar agradecida de que sólo me haya dejado al gato. Tenía esos embriones… No sé qué hacer con ellos.

Liz no había pensado en eso, pero tenía sentido. Marley se habría quedado preocupada al no saber qué sería de sus hijos no nacidos.

—Sería mucha responsabilidad.

—¿Pensar qué hacer con ellos?

—Claro. En ello va implicado tener a los bebés y criarlos.

—Me alegra de que no sea yo. Un gato es todo lo que puedo atender. No soy muy maternal.

—No se sabe hasta que no lo intentas.

—Me cuesta mantener vivas a las plantas, así que no sé cómo me iría criando a un niño.

Liz sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Crees que yo estaba preparada para tener a Tyler? Haces lo que hace falta. Al principio es duro y después todo es más sencillo.

—Necesito un trago —dijo Kitty—. Vamos a ver qué hay por ahí.

Fueron hasta la barra y antes de llegar a ella, una mujer mayor se detuvo para mirar a Liz.

Sintió un vuelco en el estómago y se preguntó si podría escapar por la parte de atrás, pero antes de que pudiera trazar un plan, la mujer le dijo:

—Deberías haberte casado con él —dijo mirándola con unos ojos azules, tanto como su pelo. Llevaba un vestido sin forma de estampado floral que le llegaba a las rodillas—. Es una vergüenza. En mi época, si una chica se quedaba embarazada, se casaba con el padre del niño. Ahora los jóvenes tenéis sexo y no os preocupáis por las consecuencias.

Liz abrió la boca y la cerró. ¿Qué podía decir a eso? Tenía la mente en blanco.

Kitty se puso delante de ella y sacudió el dedo índice hacia la mujer.

—Largo, Esmeralda. No sabes de qué estás hablando. Liz era una niña. Si estás tan preocupada por lo que es correcto, ¿por qué no hiciste algo entonces? ¿Por qué no le hablaste así a la madre de Liz? Todo el mundo sabía lo que estaba pasando en su casa. ¿Dónde estaba tu código moral entonces?

Esmeralda apretó los labios.

—Bueno, yo nunca…

—Ahora ya lo sabes —dijo Kitty firmemente—. Es el funeral de mi amiga. ¿De verdad crees que Marley querría que hablaras de esa forma aquí?

Liz, sintiéndose apoyada, esperaba que la mujer le respondiera bruscamente a Kitty.

—Tienes razón —dijo Esmeralda y se giró hacia Liz—. Me disculpo. Por Marley.

—Gracias —dijo Liz, sorprendida.

Kitty se agarró del brazo de Liz y fueron hasta el bar.

—¿Lo ves? No es tan malo estar aquí.

—Pero no siempre puedo contar con que me rescates.

—Lo haré, si estoy delante. Y que conste que eso dice mucho de la maravillosa persona que soy.

Liz aceptó la copa que Jo le entregó.

—¿Lo dices porque no me merezco que me defiendan?

Kitty tomó su bebida, dio las gracias con una sonrisa, y se giró hacia Liz.

—Andas increíblemente derecha para ser alguien con una gran esquirla en el hombro. Es impresionante.

—Yo no tengo ninguna esquirla.

—Oh, por favor. Es enorme, del tamaño de un coche pequeño. Debe de costarte mucho dormir.

—¿Estás borracha?

—No, pero tengo pensado emborracharme —dio un gran trago al martini—.

Lo que quiero decir es que eres tan condenadamente perfecta, que debería odiarte, pero aquí estoy poniéndome de tu lado. Deberías estar agradecida y tal vez podrías comprarme un diamante o algo así.

Liz apenas se había terminado su copa y la cabeza ya le daba vueltas.

—No soy perfecta.

Kitty volteó los ojos.

—Como si eso fuera verdad. Mírate. En el instituto eras preciosa y ahora lo eres más todavía incluso. Y lo peor de todo es que no parece que lo sepas. No vas por ahí intentando ser atractiva, lo eres sin más, naturalmente. ¿Alguna vez me has visto por la mañana? No. Bueno, pues deja que te diga que sin arreglarme seriamente no puedo salir de casa. Asustaría a los niños de por vida.

Liz no sabía si debía reírse o salir corriendo.

—Estás loca.

—Puede, pero es verdad. Y lo más horrible de todo es que eres inteligente. Todo el mundo lo sabe. En el colegio, los profesores siempre hablaban de ti. «¿Por qué no puedes ser inteligente y responsable como Liz?» —repitió ella en tono burlón. Kitty dio otro sorbo—. Nos lo pusiste muy difícil a todos.

Ahora Liz no podía dejar de reírse.

—No es verdad.

—Claro que sí. Lo hiciste y ahora, mírate. Eres una escritora famosa, tienes una beca en tu nombre, un hijo fantástico, ¿y qué tengo yo? Un gato al que no le caigo bien y tres plantas muertas.

Kitty parecía abatida y algo achispada. Liz le agarró la mano con fuerza.

—No soy todo eso, y tú eres mucho más de lo que has dicho. Tienes un gran trabajo y mucha gente que te quiere. Marley te adoraba.

Kitty se secó las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Es verdad, y era genial. Pero tú tienes carácter y yo nunca lo he tenido.

—Tienes mucho carácter, confía en mí.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo juro.

* * *

Finn pulsó el botón para aumentar la intensidad de la elíptica. Era media tarde y el gimnasio estaba tranquilo. Unos cuantos chicos del instituto estaban trabajando con pesas y había una clase de yoga en la zona cerrada en el extremo del edificio.

—Así es como entrenan las chicas —farfulló Finn mientras se secaba el sudor.

Sam le sonrió.

—Podríamos haber ido a montar en bici.

—No he tenido tiempo. A diferencia de ti, trabajo para ganarme el pan.

—Yo sí trabajo —protestó Sam—. No muy duro, pero trabajo.

Su amigo lo había llamado para proponerle que fueran juntos al gimnasio; habían hablado sobre un paseo en bici, pero Finn tenía reuniones esa tarde. Por mucho que le habría gustado hacer una ruta por las montañas, tendría que esperar a otro día.

—Puede que este fin de semana, si no estás ocupado con Tyler.

—¿Por qué estás libre el fin de semana? — Finn sabía que su amigo, un recién casado, pasaba cada segundo con su esposa.

—Santana y la alcaldesa Marsha se van a San Francisco a comprar la habitación del bebé.

Finn sonrió.

—¿Y no quieres ir a elegir colores y accesorios?

Sam se estremeció visiblemente.

—No, gracias. Sólo quiero que el bebé esté sano.

—Y que sea un chico.

Sam se rió.

—No le diría que no a un niño, pero vamos a esperar para saberlo, Santana quiere que sea una sorpresa.

Finn sintió cómo le ardían las piernas y aumentó el ritmo de la máquina.

—¿Estás asustado?

Sam se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—A veces. Cuando pienso en ello. ¿Qué sé yo sobre ser padre?

Finn podía entenderlo, aunque la diferencia era que Sam podía empezar desde cero, con un recién nacido. Claro que, un bebé suponía muchas más preocupaciones.

—Te entiendo.

—¿Qué tal con Tyler?

—Bien, genial. Es inteligente y divertido. Y muy atlético.

—¿Te ves reflejado en él?

—Sí, pero también tiene mucho de Liz.

—¿Es eso malo?

—A veces —admitió Finn secándose el sudor—. Intento sobrellevarlo porque no tengo elección, pero cuando me paro a pensar en lo que hizo… — agarró la botella de agua y dio unos tragos.

Meterse otra vez en ese terreno no solucionaría nada, se recordó Finn. Era una pérdida de tiempo y de energía.

—¿Te habla?

—Claro. ¿Por qué?

—Por lo de la citación. Pensé que te perseguiría con algo afilado después de eso.

—No le hizo ninguna gracia y yo no fui muy inteligente, pero ya está hecho.

—¿No puedes retirarla?

Finn pensó en la jueza. No parecía la clase de persona que apoyaría que cambiara de opinión y tampoco quería comprobarlo y arriesgarse a acabar en la cárcel.

—Pensaremos en un plan.

—Santana me dijo que Kitty le dijo que Liz volvió en cuanto se enteró de que estaba embarazada, pero que estabas con otra.

—Estaba dormido —protestó Finn.

—Con Kitty en tu cama.

—De todos modos…

Sam agarró una toalla y se secó la cara.

—Lamento decirte esto, pero Liz tiene mucha razón. Se marchó porque la humillaste y después te encontró en la cama con otra cuando volvió para contártelo. Es imposible que tú quedes como el bueno.

—Me ocultó lo del niño. Nada excusa eso — Finn había perdido algo irrecuperable.

—No estoy diciendo que eso sea una excusa. Estoy diciendo que no estás libre de culpa.

—Puede que no —no quería pensar en eso—, pero todo habría sido distinto si se hubiera quedado. Si me hubiera despertado. Si me hubiera golpeado con algo.

—Ella no es así.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Se marchó. Estaba dolida y se fue sin hacer ruido. Puede que no quieras admitirlo, pero por lo que yo puedo ver, ha hecho un gran trabajo con su hijo.

—Lo sé —no tenía ninguna queja sobre Liz como madre.

—Tal vez no es ella con quién estés enfadado.

A Finn le dolían las piernas, pero siguió moviéndose, no quería oír las palabras de su amigo y mucho menos pensar en ellas. Pero entonces la máquina pitó indicando que su programa de treinta minutos había finalizado.

—Es verdad que Liz no te lo contó al descubrirlo, pero lo importante es que volvió.

Finn bajó de la máquina y agarró su toalla.

—Gracias por ponerme al día.

Sam ignoró el comentario.

—Rachel te ocultó la verdad. Era tu esposa. Deberías haber podido confiar más en ella que en nadie. Confiabas en ella.

Finn estaba furioso, pero recordó que a su amigo también lo había traicionado una mujer y que tal vez sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

—Se sentía amenazada —admitió Finn—. Estaba embarazada cuando nos casamos.

—Me lo imaginaba.

Finn enarcó las cejas.

—Vamos —dijo Sam mientras limpiaba con desinfectante el manillar de la máquina que había utilizado para después pasárselo a Finn —, nunca fue tu tipo. No podía creerme que estuvierais juntos.

—Yo necesitaba despejarme un poco y ahí estaba ella en el momento justo. Había estado trabajando mucho, aprendiendo el negocio, empezando con los molinos y no había tenido tiempo para salir. Un día Rachel entró en mi despacho y me vi interesado por ella.

No se molestó en decir que lo suyo no habría durado, ya había sido bastante admitirlo ante Liz. Por razones que no podía explicar, había querido que ella supiera la verdad, pero no hacía falta que nadie más conociera esa información. A pesar de las circunstancias, Rachel había sido su mujer y se merecía su lealtad.

—Estaba embarazada de pocos meses cuando Liz apareció y yo estaba fuera de la ciudad. Seguro que la noticia la dejó asustada. Yo le había hablado un poco sobre Liz, así que tenía idea de lo seria que había sido nuestra relación para mí. Si a eso le sumaba que ya tenía un hijo con ella, se habría asustado de pensar que no me preocuparía tanto por nuestro bebé.

Por lo menos eso era lo que él creía, ya que no había modo de preguntárselo a Rachel.

Quería concederle el beneficio de la duda, quería creer lo mejor de ella, pero lo importante era que ella se había guardado el secreto hasta el final. Incluso cuando ambos sabían que se moría, no le había contado lo de Tyler. Y eso era muy difícil de perdonar.

—Aún estás cabreado —señaló Sam.

—A veces.

—¿Y no crees que estás pagándolo todo con Liz porque no puedes arreglar las cosas con Rachel?

Finn miró a su amigo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Sólo digo que claro que Liz tiene parte de culpa en esto, pero tú también y también Rachel. Pero Rachel no está aquí. Estar enfadado con los muertos nunca es bueno. Así que, ¿qué te queda? Liz.

Finn se terminó su botella de agua, tiró el envase en el cubo de reciclaje, se echó la toalla al hombro y fue hacia el vestuario. Sam fue tras él.

Al cabo de un rato, salieron por la puerta giratoria mientras Finn pensaba que las palabras de su amigo tenían sentido.

—¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan agudo?

—Ni idea.

—No me gusta.

—A mí tampoco. Me hace sentir como una chica, así que no se lo digas a nadie.

* * *

El sábado amaneció tan caluroso como el resto de la semana. A las diez, casi llegaban a los treinta grados. El aire acondicionado de la vieja casa era cuestionable por decir poco, y eso significaba que estaba en la lista de reparaciones. Pero hasta el momento, el subcontratista no había aparecido por allí y eso era algo que Liz hablaría con Finn la próxima vez que lo viera. Mientras tanto, tenía tres niños a los que cuidar.

Melissa y Abby estaban discutiendo por quién utilizaba el teléfono y la pequeña decía que su hermana podía llamar desde su móvil, mientras que Tyler se quejaba por tener que dejar de jugar ya a sus videojuegos.

—Papá me dejaría jugar más rato —gimoteó cuando ella le quitó el mando.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Claro que sí. Me deja hacer un montón de cosas que tú no.

No dudaba que Finn no estuviera limitando al niño ahora mismo porque estaba conociéndolo, así que se dijo que fuera paciente y comprensiva porque todo se iría arreglando con el tiempo.

—Me alegra que estés llevándote bien con tu padre, pero ahora mismo ha terminado tu rato de jugar. Nos vamos a la calle, así que por favor, ponte el bañador.

—Quiero ir a ver a papá.

Ella lo ignoró y fue hasta las escaleras.

—¡Quince minutos! —gritó—. El que no esté preparado, se queda aquí.

Abby corrió hasta las escaleras.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A la piscina. Pasaremos todo el día allí.

—¿Podemos comer perritos?

—Sí.

Melissa se unió a su hermana.

—Yo soy demasiado mayor para ir a la piscina.

Liz no estaba muy segura de si dejar a la adolescente sola en casa, y no porque tuviera miedo de que se metiera en problemas, sino porque era mejor que estuviera acompañada y divirtiéndose.

—Llama a una de tus amigas e invítala a venir. Y tienes que estar lista en quince minutos. Lo digo en serio.

Las dos se giraron y corrieron por el pasillo de arriba. Liz subió las escaleras para ponerse el traje de baño. No tenía pensado meterse en el agua, pero había muchas probabilidades de que la salpicaran, así que mejor ir preparada.

Tyler subió las escaleras lentamente murmurando algo sobre preferir estar con su padre.

Les llevó casi media hora salir por la puerta, pero mereció la pena. Aunque había varias familias en la piscina, aún quedaban sitios en la sombra.

—¿Qué tal si vamos allí? —preguntó Liz señalando.

—Veo a Jason —dijo Tyler—. Voy a preguntarle si quiere ir al tobogán.

—Brittany está con su madre —dijo Abby—. ¿Puedo sentarme con ellas?

—Madison está esperándome en el chiringuito — dijo Melissa mientras se alejaba.

Liz le dio permiso a Abby para que fuera a ver a su amiga y se vio cargando con todo hasta el punto que había elegido y colocando las toallas. Se echó loción protectora, se colocó un sombrero y abrió la novela de amor que se había llevado. Menos de un minuto después, sonó su móvil.

—¿Diga?

—Soy Kitty, estoy en tu casa. ¿Dónde estás?

—En la piscina. ¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo los pósters impresos y quería asegurarme de que te parecían bien. Después de todo, eres nuestra estrella.

Liz frunció el ceño. Aunque agradecía que se hubiera tomado esa molestia, los pósters no eran asunto suyo. El trabajo de Kitty era promocionar la firma de libros y el pueblo. Además, ya había visto los pósters en la reunión…, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez no se trataba tanto de enseñarle los pósters como de sentirse sola por echar de menos a Marley.

—Me encantaría verlos, pero tengo a los tres niños aquí. ¿Por qué no te pones un atrevido bikini y te vienes?

Kitty suspiró.

—No, gracias. Me iré a casa. No me encuentro muy bien.

—Razón de más para echarte crema y ponerte morena. Vamos. Necesito desesperadamente hablar con un adulto.

Kitty vaciló.

—Tal vez… De acuerdo. Ahí estaré. ¿Quieres que lleve algo?

—¿Vino?

Kitty se rió.

—No creo que me dejen abrir una botella en la piscina.

—Probablemente no, así que tráete a ti misma. Hasta ahora.

A Liz le preocupaba que Kitty cambiara de opinión, pero en menos de media hora, la otra mujer apareció con su toalla y una nevera portátil llena de agua fresca.

Mientras Kitty se quitaba los pantalones cortos y la camiseta, Liz intentaba no envidiar las largas y esbeltas piernas de la mujer. Había que ser alta para tener ese genial aspecto.

—Qué bien —dijo Kitty, ya sentada sobre su toalla—. Hacía años que no venía a la piscina.

—Yo he venido bastante desde que terminó el colegio. Los perritos calientes están buenos —miró a Kitty —. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. Echo de menos a Marley, pero el trabajo me mantiene ocupada, así que eso es bueno. Le he comprado un collar a Josh, como un modo de decirle que ahora que Marley no está, el uno tiene que cuidar del otro.

Liz no sabía qué decir.

—Sé que es un gato —añadió Kitty con una sonrisa—. No es que hablemos ni nada.

—Bien, porque me habría preocupado por ti.

—Estaba preparada para ponerle el collar cuando Dakota me ha asustado — se detuvo—. Es una de las hermanas de Finn.

—La he visto un par de veces.

—Me ha dicho que una amiga le puso un collar a un gato que nunca había llevado uno y que se arañó tanto para quitárselo, que se cortó una vena o algo así y había sangre por todas partes. Lo último que necesito es volver a casa del trabajo un día y ver la escena de una película de terror en mi casa.

—¿Estás segura de que Dakota no intentaba ser graciosa?

—No lo creo, pero de todos modos, no creo que Josh vaya a quitarse su collar.

—Puede que sea un buen plan —Liz pensó en la hermana de Finn—. ¿No trabaja Dakota en el campamento?

—Es la consejera jefe. Tiene un doctorado en Desarrollo Infantil. Jake Puckerman es el dueño del campamento y aunque ahora está abierto para el verano, quiere convertirlo en unas instalaciones para todo el año. Dakota está ayudándolo con eso.

Liz frunció el ceño.

—¿ ake Puckerman? ¿Por qué me suena ese nombre?

Kitty sonrió.

—Oh, cielo, ¿es que no lo has visto? Está buenísimo. Es alto, moreno y muy guapo. Un macho latino. Jugaba con los Cowboys de Dallas como quarterback. Es inteligente y atlético. ¿Se puede mejorar?

—Me parece que alguien está encaprichada…

—Sólo en la distancia. Ahora mismo no me interesa tener una relación.

—¿Por qué no?

Kitty vaciló.

—No se me dan bien. Me gustaría tener una relación seria e incluso tener hijos, ser más maternal y conocer quince modos distintos de cortar un sándwich con estilo, pero no es lo mío. No sé si estoy hecha para eso.

Había algo más en las palabras que dijo, como si estuviera ocultando algo y no se sintiera cómoda contando esa historia. Liz no quería presionarla. Su amistad con P Kitty ia seguía siendo nueva, pero no podía evitar preguntarse qué secretos se estaba guardando su amiga.

—Pues yo sólo conozco dos modos de cortar sándwiches y con eso tengo suficiente.

—Mira, ya conoces uno más que yo. Además, tú eres una madraza por naturaleza. Te he visto con Tyler. Tenéis una relación fantástica.

—Soy madre porque me quedé embarazada. Tenía dieciocho años. Era una cría y sabía que había cometido muchos errores. Pasé el primer año aterrorizada por si se me caía al suelo. Creo que lo más importante de todo es querer y amar. Los niños tienen que saber que son queridos.

—Eso es verdad. Que no te quieran es terrible.

—Lo sé.

—Bueno, yo por ahora tengo al gato Josh y con eso me basta. —Por lo menos, él no dejará la tapa del retrete levantada.

—Exacto. ¿Sabes? La abogada de Marley se ha puesto en contacto conmigo, quiere que vaya a hablar con ella. Me ha dicho que no había prisa, así que supongo que será algo sobre el testamento, sobre alguna transferencia formal de propiedad.

—Asegúrate de comunicárselo a la ciudad —bromeó Liz—. Hay que rellenar papeleo para la transferencia de mascotas.

Kitty se bajó las gafas de sol y la miró.

—Eres muy graciosa, ¿lo sabías?

Liz se rió y Kitty le sonrió.

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

—No digas eso —dijo Liz gruñendo.

—¿Aún siguen acosándote las ancianas?

—No son tan mayores. Hay cosas que me gustan mucho de estar aquí y otras que me vuelven loca.

—¿En qué lista entra Finn?

—En las dos.

—¿Lo ves? Los hombres son una complicación.

—Y que lo digas. Sé que quiere tener una relación con Tyler y yo lo animo a eso, pero entonces va y comete una estupidez como lo de la citación judicial y quiero abofetearlo.

—¿Puedo mirar cuando lo hagas? Me alegraría la semana.

Liz esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Seguro que a él no —suspiró—. No sé qué hacer.

—¿Lo dices porque no sabes lo que sientes por él? ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? Han pasado años, pero estuviste enamorada una vez y ahora tenéis a Tyler. Tiene que ser complicado intentar decidir si aún lo quieres.

Liz sintió como si el mundo se ladeara a la derecha y tuvo que aferrarse a la toalla.

—No quiero a Finn.

—Hablando como profesional, puedo decirte que la negación es peligrosa. Lo estropea todo. No estoy diciendo que lo ames, estoy diciendo que tienes que decidir si podrías amarlo.

—No. No pienso aceptar eso. Me negó en público ¡dos veces! Y nunca intentó ir a buscarme. Seguro que no había pensado en mí en todos estos años.

—Interesante. ¿Así que tus sentimientos dependen de los suyos? No habría imaginado que fueras tan simple.

—¿Cómo dices? Yo no estoy diciendo eso.

—Es lo que has dicho.

—La cuestión es que no me interesa Finn de ese modo y yo no le intereso a él. Tenemos un hijo juntos, hay detalles que tenemos que solucionar y nada más.

¿Amar a Finn? Imposible. Apenas le gustaba. De acuerdo, lo deseaba, pero eso era distinto. Tener una conexión sexual no era significativo.

—Te equivocas —añadió Liz—. No podrías estar más equivocada.

Kitty agarró una botella de agua y la abrió.

—¿No hay un verso de Shakespeare que habla sobre protestar tanto? No puedo recordarlo, pero bueno, no soy la literata aquí.

—No, aquí eres la loca.

En lugar de ofenderse, Kitty sonrió.

Liz la miró, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la piscina. ¿Amor? Qué estupidez. Ella no amaba a Finn. Como mucho, le caía bien y eso era por el bien de su hijo. Cualquiera que dijera lo contrario necesitaba terapia psicológica.

* * *

_**Atuendos de Liz en Polyvore**_


	15. Chapter 15

******__****Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**

* * *

**Capítulo Quince**

_Eso sí que era una mala idea,_ pensó Liz mientras esperaba delante de la casa en la que Finn había crecido. Carol la había llamado para invitarlos a ella y a los niños a cenar, como una especie de reunión familiar. Liz había querido negarse, pero no se le había ocurrido ninguna excusa. Los hermanos de Finn no estaban en la ciudad, pero las trillizas estarían allí, con lo que tendría que enfrentarse a cinco miembros del clan Hudson.

No dejaba de decirse que Carol había sido perfectamente educada y simpática la última vez que habían hablado y que todo saldría bien, pero el problema era que no podía creerlo.

Con un ramo de flores en la mano, fue hacia la puerta y llamó al timbre. Los niños se apiñaron detrás de ella mientras hablaban de la nueva ducha que habían instalado en casa en el baño de arriba. Por razones que Liz desconocía, estaban entusiasmados con ella.

La puerta se abrió.

—Habéis venido —dijo Finn.

—¿Teníais alguna duda? —preguntó ella intentando no dejar ver su nerviosismo.

—Estábamos haciendo apuestas.

—Genial.

—Estoy de broma —dijo él dando un paso atrás—.Pasad.

Ella entró y Tyler pasó después y abrazó a su padre mientras Abby y Melissa permanecían una pegada a la otra. Carol apareció relajada y muy guapa con un conjunto verde de pantalón pirata y unas chanclas rosas brillantes.

—Pasad, pasad —dijo mientras abrazaba a los niños. Agarró las flores que Liz le había llevado—. ¿Qué detalle? Son preciosas y tengo el jarrón perfecto para ellas —se detuvo—. Pero está alto y no puedo alcanzarlo. Melissa, cielo, ¿puedes ayudarme?

—Eh, claro —la adolescente la siguió hasta la cocina.

—Siempre he querido ser alta —le dijo Carol—. Eres preciosa. No quiero ni pensar en todos los chicos que deben de estar colados por ti.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Liz cuando los demás entraron en la cocina.

La cocina era luminosa y estaba claro que era el centro de esa casa. Las baldosas azules del suelo le daban calidez a los muebles blancos y a la encimera de granito negra. Había electrodomésticos de acero y mucho espacio de almacenaje. Era la cocina perfecta para una familia grande.

Al otro lado de la puerta que había al final, Liz vio la mesa del comedor, que estaba preparada para nueve y aún le sobraba espacio. La familia de Finn siempre había sido grande.

—Esta noche haremos una cena sencilla —dijo Carol mientras metía las flores en un jarrón—. Pollo a la barbacoa y ensaladas. He preparado tartas, así que con eso ya tenemos el postre. Ahora, vamos al salón. Estaremos más cómodos allí.

Los condujo hasta una sala diáfana llena de sofás y sillas de aspecto cómodo y muchas mesas pequeñas dispuestas alrededor de una chimenea. Contra la pared del fondo había una larga barra de bar y en frente, una gran pantalla de televisión.

Las hermanas de Finn ya estaban en el salón. Se levantaron cuando entraron.

—¡Que guai! —exclamó Tyler al verlas—. ¿De verdad sois hermanas de papá?

—Ajá —respondió Montana—, lo que significa que somos tus tías. Es guai. Sé que a mí me gustaría tenerme como tía. Soy Montana. Me has visto en la biblioteca y fui a tu casa a cuidaros una vez —se se-ñaló el pelo—. Pelo largo. Soy la guapa de las tres, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

—Eres muchas cosas —murmuró Dakota—. Hola, Tyler, yo soy Dakota. Esto parece demasiado, ¿eh?, pero no te preocupes. Te acostumbrarás a que seamos tres. Ella es Nevada.

—Pelo largo, media melena y pelo corto —dijo Tyler—. Funciona.

Liz puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

—No te acostumbres demasiado. Las mujeres suelen cambiarse el pelo a menudo.

—Podríamos hacerlo —dijo Montana—. Nevada se lo corta ella misma. Dice que su corte es más sutil.

Nevada, la más callada de las trillizas, se limitó a sonreír.

—No me gusta ir por ahí buscando atención.

—Ni buscando a un hombre —añadió Montana—. No te mataría salir con alguien.

—¡Como si tú salieras todos los fines de semana! —respondió Nevada.

—Estoy esperando al tipo adecuado —explicó Montana.

—Querrás decir al tipo perfecto —dijo Nevada—. No existe.

—Estáis haciendo que me sienta muy orgullosa —dijo Carol con ironía y sacudiendo la cabeza. Se giró hacia Abby y Melissa—. Vosotras sois hermanas, ¿discutís tanto?

Abby sonrió.

—Mucho, pero no pasa nada. Nos queremos de todos modos.

—Puede ser un verdadero fastidio, pero estoy acostumbrada —añadió Melissa.

—Eso es alentador —dijo Carol señalando hacia los sofás—. Tomad asiento todos. Esta noche, Finn está a cargo del bar. Hay limonada para los que no tengan edad de beber y, para los adultos, he preparado una sangría de frutas muy rica, o podemos tomar la bebida típica.

—La sangría suena bien —dijo Liz sentándose en uno de los sofás. Las niñas se sentaron a su lado y Tyler fue hacia la barra de bar y se sentó en uno de los taburetes. Todos los demás encontraron su sitio en el salón.

Las chicas no dejaban de mirar a las hermanas de Finn hasta que Melissa preguntó finalmente:

—¿Cómo es ser una trilliza?

—Ahora es más sencillo —dijo Dakota—. Tenemos nuestras propias vidas, estamos unidas, pero como nos interesan cosas distintas, no tenemos los mismos amigos ni salimos por los mismos sitios.

—En el colegio, casi nadie podía distinguirnos —dijo Montana con una carcajada—. Lo utilizábamos para aprovecharnos.

—Tenéis unos nombres muy bonitos —dijo Abby en voz baja, tímidamente.

Carol les llevó a las niñas una limonada.

—Y no es mi culpa. Eso no lo olvidéis.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Liz.

Carol suspiró.

—Dar a luz a trillizas no es fácil y tardé tiempo en recuperarme. Los niños estaban asustados y a sus abuelos les costaba mucho ocuparse de ellos. Para que se sintieran mejor y distraerlos un poco, su padre les prometió que podrían ponerle el nombre a las niñas y llamarlas como quisieran.

Liz se rió.

—Eso es entregar mucho poder.

—Lo sé. Cuando me enteré, casi me da un ataque. Pero para entonces, ya estaba todo hecho.

—A mí me gustan sus nombres —dijo Abby.

—Pues a mí me gusta el tuyo —le dijo Dakota.

—¿Os gustaría ver sus fotografías de bebés?

Melissa y Abby asintieron.

Montaña gruñó.

—¡Mamá, por favor! Las fotos de bebés, no. —Estuve en reposo casi cuatro meses por vosotras, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Abrió varios armarios del mueble del salón y sacó unos cuantos álbumes. Melissa, Abby y Tyler la ayudaron. Las trillizas se miraron y lentamente se acercaron hasta donde Carol se había sentado con los álbumes abiertos. Liz se levantó y fue hacia la barra.

—¿Lo hace mucho?

Finn sonrió.

—Más de lo que debería. Era peor cuando mis hermanas estaban en el instituto y empezaban a salir con chicos. Tenían que traerlos a casa para conocer a mis padres, pero corrían el riesgo de que se sacaran las fotos. Mis hermanos pequeños se ganaban dinero distrayendo a mi madre para que no lo hiciera.

—Eso casi hace que agradezca haber tenido una madre tan despreocupada.

—No te pongas demasiado cómoda —la advirtió—. De un momento a otro empezará a lamentarse de que no tiene nietos. Yo me estoy librando un poco gracias a Tyler, pero mis hermanas están sintiendo la presión.

Aunque estaba allí mismo, viendo cómo sucedía todo, una parte de ella se preguntó si era real. ¿De verdad había familias que interactuaban entre sí? ¿Qué se reían y discutían y se querían a pesar de todo? Aunque Tyler y ella estaban muy unidos, sólo eran dos.

_O lo habían sido_, pensó corrigiéndose. Su pequeña familia acababa de duplicarse en tamaño con la suma de Melissa y Abby.

Liz sintió cómo se le encogió el pecho y tuvo que respirar hondo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Supongo que sí —lo miró—. Soy responsable de ellas, de Melissa y Abby. Van a vivir conmigo permanentemente.

Él parecía confundido.

—Eso no es nuevo.

—Lo sé; Roy me lo pidió y accedí. Jamás se me ocurrió decirle que no, es sólo que… Antes no había terminado de asumir que son mi responsabilidad, que voy a tener que cuidar de ellas, llevarlas a médicos y dentistas, ayudarlas con los deberes y hablar de chicos. No estoy preparada para unas niñas adolescentes. Técnicamente, Abby aún no lo es, pero le falta poco.

Él rodeó la barra y se sentó a su lado.

—Lo estás haciendo genial, así que sigue adelante con tu plan.

—No tengo ningún plan. No tengo nada. ¿Y si lo estropeo todo?

—Dirás que lo sientes y empezarás de nuevo.

Eso parecía demasiado simple. La responsabilidad de pronto le pareció abrumadora. Había pasado de ser la madre soltera de un niño a responsabilizarse de tres.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué sería lo mejor para ellos?

Se giró y vio a Carol agachada sobre la mesa de café, pasando páginas del álbum. Tyler, Melissa y Abby estaban apiñados a su alrededor. Las trillizas estaban al lado, corrigiendo o añadiendo historias.

_Eso era bueno para ellos_, pensó. Ver a una gran familia en acción, sentirse formar parte de algo, ya habían sufrido bastante… Y ahora ella iba a sentirse peor porque en cuestión de semanas su plan iba a apartar a sus sobrinas de todo lo que habían conocido y se mudarían a San Francisco.

Conocía el argumento: su vida estaba allí, los colegios eran fantásticos y la casa lo suficientemente grande. Las chicas ya se acostumbrarían; los niños siempre lo hacían. Pero no podía escapar de la voz que le susurraba que quedarse en el pueblo haría que las cosas fueran más sencillas para todos. Bueno, para todos menos para ella.

A Tyler no le importaría el traslado; tal vez protestaría por dejar atrás a sus amigos, pero lo cierto era que adoraba Fool's Gold y ella tenía la sensación de que con mucho gusto cambiaría tiempo de estar con sus amigos por tiempo al lado de su padre.

—Tierra llamando a Liz. ¿Estás bien?

—No me distraigas.

Él alzó las manos, como mostrando que no iba armado.

—Yo no soy el enemigo aquí, y tú estás muy rara.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Estoy confusa por todo esto —y por él.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para evitarlo?

—¿Servirme una copa bien cargada?

Él sonrió.

—Hecho.

La cena en la casa de los Hudson fue divertida y deliciosa. Para cuando la cocina ya estuvo limpia, un trabajo complicado porque demasiada gente estaba intentando ayudar, el postre comido y más fotografías vistas; en esa ocasión de Finn de pequeño, ya eran casi las diez.

Finn insistió en acompañarlos a todos a casa y, después de abrazos para Carol y las trillizas, y de promesas de repetir la cena pronto, salieron al aire fresco de la noche.

Una vez llegaron a la casa, Liz les dijo a los niños que subieran para prepararse para irse a dormir y después se giró hacia Finn.

—Todos lo hemos pasado genial. Por favor, dale las gracias a tu madre por…

Lo que fuera que tenía pensado decir quedó interrumpido por un beso. Finn rodeó su cara con sus manos y la besó con fuerza. Ella reaccionó instintivamente, acercándose y separando los labios porque besar a Finn siempre era maravilloso.

Él no la decepcionó y, después de posar las manos en su cintura, la atrajo hacia sí. Su lengua invadió su boca, la saboreó, la exploró, la excitó. Liz podía sentir cómo el calor y el deseo invadían su cuerpo; estar cerca de él ya resultaba demasiado tentador, pero acariciarlo hacía que le fallaran las rodillas. Estaba hambrienta, pero no sólo de sexo. Lo que ardía en su interior era un deseo por un hombre en concreto.

Se apoyó contra él e intensificó el beso. Él respondió y sus lenguas se acariciaron frenéticamente mientras le acariciaba los pechos y sus pulgares rozaban sus tersos y sensibles pezones haciéndola gemir.

Oyeron un ruido arriba, como si algo se hubiera caído. No estaban solos. Muy a su pesar, Liz se apartó y él la soltó. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos con la respiración entrecortada.

—Maldita sea —murmuró él.

—Y que lo digas.

Liz pensó que él tal vez le preguntaría si podía pasarse por allí más tarde, pero Finn no lo hizo y eso, en el fondo, la alivió. Dado que aún dormía en el sillón, que en la casa no tenía nada de intimidad y que lo suyo aún no estaba resuelto, sabía que hacer el amor sería un error.

—Debería irme.

Ella asintió.

—Esta noche lo he pasado muy bien.

—Yo también, y eso que no me lo esperaba — respondió ella.

Finn sonrió.

—No se lo diré a mi madre.

—Gracias —se puso de puntillas y lo besó suavemente—. Hasta pronto.

—Estoy deseándolo.

La soltó y se marchó. Liz esperó hasta que estuvo segura de que se había ido y después salió a la oscuridad del porche.

El aire de la noche refrescó su encendida piel y Liz rozó los dedos contra sus labios, como si con ello pudiera recrear las sensaciones del beso. Pero nada sería lo mismo que besar a Finn. A regañadientes, volvió a entrar en la casa y subió las escaleras para darle las buenas noches a la familia.

* * *

El domingo por la mañana, Liz sacó una vieja máquina de hacer gofres y una batidora. Tyler se levantó temprano, como siempre, mientras las niñas seguían durmiendo.

—Lo de anoche fue divertido —comentó mientras se servía zumo en la mesa—. ¿Viste esas viejas fotografías de papá? Me parezco mucho a él.

—Lo sé. Cuando eras bebé, eras igualito a tu padre.

—Después vamos a ir a montar —continuó diciendo su hijo con una sonrisa —. Me va a enseñar algunos trucos, dice que tengo talento. No sé si quiero tomármelo en serio y correr profesionalmente, pero es muy divertido.

Tyler bajó la mirada y volvió a mirarla a ella.

—Dentro de unos años, seré lo suficiente mayor para ir a la escuela de ciclismo. Papá conoce a Sam Evans. Es ese ciclista tan famoso que dirige la escuela.

_«Todo un héroe»,_ pensó ella con ironía.

—Conozco a Sam. Fui al instituto con él.

Tyler se quedó boquiabierto.

—Entonces sí que es viejo, ¿eh?

Liz se estremeció.

—¡Ey, no tanto! Es un par de años mayor que yo.

—Pero podría enseñarme cosas. Aunque, si no vivimos aquí, supongo que no podría ir.

¡Genial! Así que ahora Melissa y Abby no eran las únicas que no se querían mudar.

—Hasta dentro de unos años no podrías ir a esa escuela, así que no nos preocupemos por ello de momento.

Tyler vaciló.

—Pero si nos mudáramos aquí, sí que podría.

—Sí, lo capto.

Su hijo suspiró y asintió.

—Papá dice que como soy tan bueno en Ciencias y Matemáticas podría estudiar muchas cosas en la universidad, como ingeniería o investigación.

¿Habían estado hablando de sus planes para la universidad?

—Tal vez primero deberías pensar en terminar el instituto.

—Oh, mamá. Los planes son importantes. Y marcarse un objetivo. Es una cosa de chicos.

—¿Es que las chicas no tienen objetivos? —preguntó mientras vertía la mezcla en la rejilla caliente.

—Supongo que algunas sí, pero otras sólo quieren estar guapas.

—Y algunos tipos sólo quieren jugar a los videojuegos e ir a fiestas.

—Claro, pero eso es diferente.

Su hijo, el sexista, se enojó levemente. Al parecer iban a tener que mantener una charla sobre la tolerancia y la igualdad. Tal vez Finn sería el que se lo explicara todo y así podría ser algo más que el padre divertido.

Mientras que agradecía que Finn y Tyler se llevaran tan bien, sabía que estaban a mucho camino de ser padre e hijo. Ahora mismo, Finn era el entretenimiento, la novedad, pero aún tenía que llegarle el momento de tomar decisiones difíciles, de enfrentarse a Tyler, de castigarlo.

—¿En qué sentido es diferente?

—A los chicos no nos importa nuestro aspecto y a las chicas no os importan los videojuegos. Melissa se pasa una eternidad en el baño.

—Abby juega contigo.

—Pero hay más chicas que son como Melissa que como Abby.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? ¿Es que has hecho alguna encuesta?

—Estás enfadada… ¿por qué?

—Porque estás dando por hecho cosas que pueden ser o no verdad. Estás dando mucho por contado. Es fácil decir que un grupo de gente siempre actúa de la misma manera, pero no es acertado.

—¿Y por qué importa eso?

—Porque la gente se diferencia más de lo que se parece. Los mayores problemas que tenemos en este mundo vienen porque asumimos que sabemos cosas de la gente. La gente toma decisiones basándose en el aspecto, en el género o en la raza, sin llegar a conocer a la persona en sí. Después dicen cosas y el resto del mundo lo oye y empieza a creerlo. Como consecuencia, tenemos un prejuicio cultural que afecta a toda clase de decisiones.

Tyler la miraba como si no entendiera nada.

Liz sacudió la cabeza.

—Deja que te lo explique de otro modo. Cuando Melissa y Abby se muden a San Francisco con nosotros, Abby estará en tu colegio, ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

—Viene de un pueblo pequeño y digamos que hay algunos alumnos y profesores que creen que la gente que es de pueblos pequeños es estúpida. Así que descubren que Abby viene de uno y le dicen a todo el mundo que es estúpida. ¿Te parece eso justo?

—Abby no es estúpida. Es muy inteligente y divertida y simpática. Es mi amiga.

—Lo comprendo, pero ¿y qué? Acabas de decir que no pasa nada por decir algo de alguien que no es verdad.

Tyler se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de decir:

—Le harán daño a Abby y yo me enfadaré mucho y podría meterme en problemas. Y todos mis amigos me ayudarán y ellos también se meterán en problemas.

—Eso es un gran problema —dijo Liz mientras colocaba un gofre sobre un plato—. Y todo porque alguien ha creído algo que no era verdad.

—Supongo que sí que importa lo que digamos de la gente.

—Sí. Y una pequeña palabra puede tener un gran impacto. Decir «_a ninguna chica le gustan los videojuegos»_ es muy distinto de decir _«a algunas chicas no les gustan los videojuegos»._

—De acuerdo. Así que cuando he dicho que las chicas no tienen objetivos, estaba equivocado. Algunas chicas no tienen objetivos.

—Exacto —le dio su gofre.

Él le sonrió.

—Eres muy inteligente.

—Gracias.

—Puede que seas la madre más inteligente del mundo entero.

Ella se rió.

—Eso sí que puede ser verdad.

* * *

Liz había vivido entre armarios arrancados, moquetas levantadas, revestimientos de paredes y el insistente golpeteo de la instalación de los suelos de madera, pero el ruido que definitivamente la hizo salir de la casa fue el agudo sonido de una sierra para baldosas.

Se llevó el portátil y una manta al extremo más alejado del jardín y se estiró bajo la sombra de un árbol. El sonido seguía siendo intenso, pero no la distraía.

Miró hacia la casa. Incluso desde ahí, podía ver los cambios: se le había añadido una habitación y el dormitorio principal ya estaba casi terminado. Cuando lo estuviera del todo, pensaría en irse del sofá.

Dentro, la cocina resplandecía, la pintura reciente le añadía luminosidad y la moqueta estaba afelpada. La casa había cambiado mucho desde que había vuelto al pueblo y ahora era prácticamente nueva.

Pero por muchos cambios que le hicieran, Liz no podía evitar la sensación de derrota y malestar cada vez que entraba en ella. Tal vez los recuerdos eran demasiado potentes. Fuera la causa que fuera, esa casa jamás sería su hogar. Tanto si se quedaba allí como si se marchaba, se mudaría de ella lo antes posible.

Volvió a centrar su atención en el portátil. Después de cargar el procesador de textos, comenzó a leer las páginas que había terminado el día anterior y sólo le llevó unos minutos volver a meterse en la historia. Miró sus notas y comenzó a teclear. El asesino en serie de ese libro iba a por chicos adolescentes. La escena tenía lugar en el partido de baloncesto del instituto y cerró los ojos para imaginar qué se oiría y cómo sería estar en el gimnasio durante un partido importante.

Dos horas después, se apoyó contra el árbol. La escena casi estaba terminada, le dolía la espalda por la incómoda posición y la sierra ya no hacía tanto ruido. En total, una mañana de trabajo bastante decente.

La puerta trasera de la casa se abrió y Finn salió al jardín. Llevaba una botella de agua en cada mano.

_«¡Madre mía, qué guapo está!»,_ pensó mientras se fijaba en sus vaqueros desteñidos, en esas largas piernas y en sus estrechas y esbeltas caderas. Se movía con una elegancia masculina, como un hombre que se sentía bien en su propia piel.

—¿No podías soportar el ruido?

—Han podido conmigo con la sierra de baldosas.

—Y yo que pensaba que eras indestructible —le ofreció una botella y se sentó en frente de ella sobre la manta.

—No todo el tiempo —miró a la casa—. Están haciendo un gran trabajo. Gracias.

—De nada. Tengo un buen equipo —señaló el ordenador—. ¿Cómo va el libro?

—Bien. Ya me he metido suficiente en la historia como para escribir con fluidez. El principio siempre es una pesadilla. Pensar en quién es quién, por qué hacen lo que hacen… esas cosas.

—Haces que parezca un trabajo —bromeó él.

—No me obligues a hacerte daño. Los dos sabemos que podría.

—Estoy temblando de miedo.

Se sonrieron y ella sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre.

—¿Vas a seguir matándome?

—No lo estaba haciendo, pero he cambiado de opinión.

—¿Qué he hecho? —preguntó él con gesto inocente.

—¿Qué no has hecho? Estás convirtiendo a mi hijo en un sexista.

Finn la miró.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Las chicas no se fijan objetivos? ¿Desde cuándo? Sé que eso lo ha oído de ti.

—No pretendía decir eso. Estábamos hablando de lo importante que es marcarse un objetivo, saber lo que uno quiere e ir a por ello.

—¿Y?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez dije algo sobre que a las chicas no les interesaba nada más que la moda y hablar por teléfono.

—Si no necesitara mi ordenador, te lo tiraría.

—Lo siento. Es una de esas cosas que los chicos se dicen.

—Tyler no es un chico sin más, es un niño y te adora, y para él, todo lo que digas es una verdad absoluta.

Finn parecía tanto complacido como avergonzado.

—De acuerdo, tienes razón. Tengo que pensar antes de hablar.

Ella abrió la boca para decir más, pero volvió a cerrarla.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que tienes razón. No debería haber dicho eso. Y es más, hay muchas otras cosas que lamento. Como la citación judicial. Debería haber hablado contigo primero. Estaba furioso y ese estado no es el mejor para tomar una decisión importante.

—Bueno, si vas a responsabilizarte y a mostrar arrepentimiento, ¿cómo voy a poder seguir gritándote?

Finn esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Encontrarás una razón y después podrás matarme en tu libro otra vez.

Ella enarcó las cejas.

—Puede que ya lo haya hecho.

Finn se rió y dio un trago de agua.

—Eres buena; esos libros son extraordinarios.

Su cumplido la hizo sentir bien.

—Gracias.

—¿Hablas con algún detective?

Liz asintió.

—La conocí en la guardería de Tyler. Estaba recogiendo a su hija y empezamos a hablar. Lee mis manuscritos y me dice lo que está mal.

—¿Es madre?

Liz apartó su portátil, estiró un brazo y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Nevada es una chica y es ingeniera. ¿Por qué eso está bien y, sin embargo, eres un cerdo con otras mujeres?

Finn le agarró la mano, la llevó a su lado y la tendió boca arriba.

—No tengo ningún problema con las mujeres — dijo inclinándose hacia ella —. He dicho «madre», no «mujer». Nunca pensé que un detective pudiera tener familia.

—Claro, en la tele no suelen mostrar su vida familiar.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy un simple y un superficial? —le preguntó él con una sonrisa—. Eres terriblemente arrogante para ser alguien que está completamente bajo mi poder.

—Tú eres el único que cree que estoy bajo tu poder.

—Sigue diciéndote eso.

Se miraron y él bajó la boca mientras que ella hizo lo que pudo por no reaccionar al sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella.

—¿Qué probabilidades hay de que uno de mis obreros esté mirando por la ventana?

—Más del cincuenta por ciento.

—Eso creía, maldita sea —se levantó—. Cambiemos de tema. ¿El hecho de estar aquí te ha hecho retrasarte con tu libro?

—No voy demasiado mal.

—Lo de este verano no puede haberte ayudado mucho con la fecha de entrega.

—Es verdad, pero tiendo a tenerlo todo planificado por adelantado. Normalmente tengo menos tiempo para escribir en verano porque Tyler está en casa, así que por ahora voy bien.

Él le apartó el pelo de la cara.

—¿Qué hacías antes de convertirte en escritora?

—Servía mesas. Igual que aquí. Eso es lo que hice al llegar a San Francisco. Después, cuando engordé tanto que no podía caminar deprisa, me hice cajera de supermercado porque ahí podía estar sentada durante mi turno. Una vez que nació Tyler, empecé a trabajar en un bonito restaurante donde las propinas eran mejores.

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero yo te habría ayudado.

—Si lo hubieras sabido.

Él asintió.

Tenía razón, la habría ayudado.

Liz pensó en las largas y solitarias noches que había pasado después de llegar con Tyler del hospital y el terror que la había invadido por verse sola con un recién nacido. Había consultado algunos libros de la biblioteca, pero no tenía conocimiento real de qué hacer. Nunca había estado cerca de bebés y no tenía a nadie a quién preguntar. Tener ayuda le habría venido muy bien.

Todo podría haber sido diferente. Al mirar atrás, no estaba segura de si habría sido mejor si hubieran durado como pareja. Después de todo, sus primeros relatos habían tratado sobre matar a Finn de maneras distintas y creativas.

Por otro lado, había estado segura de que si él hubiera tenido la oportunidad, habría querido conocer a su hijo desde que nació.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—Yo también.

Liz se acercó y Finn la besó suavemente en la boca; después se quedaron mirándose un largo rato.

Ella pudo leer todo un mundo en sus ojos y en ese momento supo que nunca había dejado de amarlo, que nunca había dejado de echarlo de menos, que nunca había seguido adelante con su vida. Y si se quedaba allí mucho más tiempo, corría el peligro de que él descubriera esa particular verdad.


	16. Chapter 16

**********__****Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**

* * *

**Capítulo Dieciséis**

La sala de banquetes del hotel tenía unas vistas de la montaña que llenaban la ventana. Concentrarse en los exuberantes colores de la vegetación parecía mucho más sencillo que charlar con gente a la que no conocía en un almuerzo al que no había querido asistir. Pero ahí estaba.

El propósito, entregar las becas, tenía sentido, pero saber que esas mujeres estaban recibiendo becas en su nombre la hacía sentir como si estuviera viviendo una experiencia extracorporal.

Betty Higgings, la administrativa de la facultad, la saludó desde otra mesa y Liz le devolvió el saludo.

Había quince mesas en total y cerca de cien personas en el evento. El almuerzo había sido agradable y había estado compuesto por una deliciosa ensalada y pan agrio. Pero después de que se hubieran servido los brownies de chocolate fundido, Dana Marton, la presidente de la universidad, se había levantado para dirigirse a todo el mundo.

—Muchas gracias por venir —dijo la atractiva y esbelta mujer con una sonrisa. Había presentado a varios miembros de la facultad y del profesorado, a unos cuantos donantes importantes y después se había centrado en Liz—. Todos los que estamos aquí nos hemos reunido gracias a una persona de extraordinario talento. Liz Sutton dejó Fool's Gold pocos meses después de graduarse en el instituto. Se marchó, tuvo un bebé, los mantuvo a los dos y empezó a escribir una novela de detectives. Ese primer libro, publicado hace casi seis años, llegó al número uno de las listas de ventas. No sólo son sus personajes reales e inteligentes, sino que nos recuerdan a gente que conocemos. Y en mi opinión, ésa es la mejor literatura.

Dana consultó sus notas y volvió a dirigirse a la gente.

—Pero la importancia de las historias de Liz reside en otra parte. Sí, ella logró superar tremendas adversidades, pero la parte más increíble de su viaje es que tuvo que sucederle en otra parte, no aquí, en el pueblo que tanto amamos.

Dana respiró hondo.

—En un pueblo que se enorgullece de cuidar de su gente, Liz fue ignorada. Mientras todos nos dábamos cuenta de que estaba mal atendida en su casa, ninguno hicimos nada. Tal vez fue porque era demasiado madura para su edad y sus notas nunca se vieron resentidas y siempre llegaba al colegio puntualmente. Tal vez fue porque no estábamos sensibilizados con los niños tanto como ahora. Pero cuando nosotros, como una comunidad, pudimos haber ayudado, nos quedamos en silencio.

Liz sintió calor en sus mejillas e hizo todo lo que pudo por no salir corriendo por la puerta más cercana. Estaban hablando de su vida como si todos la conocieran; se había convertido en una triste y trágica leyenda.

—Aunque el final de la historia de Liz es un final feliz, no todos los niños que son ignorados corren tanta suerte. No todos los niños tienen la habilidad y la determinación necesarias para sobrevivir. Aunque estamos orgullosos de Liz y de su vida, no debemos obviar esta oportunidad que se nos ha presentado de aprender de nuestros errores, de hacerlo mejor la próxima vez para que nadie vuelva a ser ignorado.

Hubo un fuerte aplauso y, cuando Liz sintió que todo el mundo miraba en su dirección, hizo lo que pudo por parecer calmada porque el pánico no resultaba nada atractivo.

—Cuando Liz desapareció, nos quedamos con una pequeña beca —siguió diciendo Dana—. Debería haber sido suya. La primera sugerencia fue volver a meter el dinero en el fondo de becas, pero antes de poder hacerlo, alguien envió unos cuantos dólares en nombre de Liz y empezaron a llegar más cheques. Como alguien me dijo una vez, cincuenta dólares no pueden cambiar una vida, pero cuando mucha gente da un poco, sí que podemos cambiar el mundo.

Dana sonrió a Liz.

—Así fue cómo nació la Beca Elizabeth Marie Sutton. Hasta la fecha ha habido cerca de treinta beneficiarias y la mayoría de ellas están aquí hoy.

Para asombro de Liz, varias personas se pusieron en pie. Había exactamente veintiocho mujeres sonriéndole y aplaudiéndola. Sonriendo como si verdaderamente hubiera hecho algo por ellas.

Cuando las mujeres se sentaron, Dana invitó a hablar a las cuatro mujeres que recibirían la beca ese año. Cada una de ellas habló sobre lo mucho que deseaban ir a la universidad y cómo ese dinero lo haría posible. Le dieron las gracias a Liz y ella sintió ganas de decir que su gran acto no había sido más que salir huyendo. Sin embargo, tal vez ése no fuera el momento.

Hubo unos cuantos discursos más y ahí terminó el almuerzo. Liz se vio estrechando la mano a mucha gente y aceptando la gratitud de mujeres que no conocía. Por mucho que quería decir que no lo merecía, se alegraba de que su historia hubiera sido símbolo de algo grande e importante.

«Esto sólo podría haber pasado en Fool's Gold», pensó mientras una adolescente estuvo explicando cómo su madre estaba enferma y la niña tenía que ocuparse de sus tres hermanos pequeños. Y cómo gracias a la beca, podría ir a la universidad. Gracias a Liz.

Le llevó un rato saludar a toda la multitud y finalmente se acercó a la presidenta de la facultad.

—Me alegro mucho de conocerte —le dijo Dana—. Me mudé aquí hace unos pocos años, así que me perdí los primeros años de la beca. Sin embargo, me alegra decirte que ésta es la beca más solicitada entre las mujeres.

—Yo también me alegro de oírlo —dijo Liz sacando un sobre de su bolso y entregándoselo—. Quiero hacer una donación, pero, por favor, no digas nada.

—No lo haré —prometió Dana mientras abría el sobre y veía el cheque de diez mil dólares—. ¡Dios mío!

—Ni una palabra.

—Pero estás siendo demasiado generosa.

—Quiero devolverle algo a este lugar.

Unas semanas atrás, Liz se habría reído ante la idea de devolverle algo al pueblo que la había ignorado, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Fool's Gold no era perfecto, ningún lugar lo era. Tenía cosas buenas y cosas malas, igual que sucedía con la gente. Era cierto que la habían ignorado, pero eso había sido más bien un síntoma de la época en la que vivió allí. Por aquel entonces, el modo en que criabas a tus hijos era un asunto más privado que ahora. La gente miraba a otro lado en lugar de implicarse. Se dio cuenta de que era más importante ver que la gente del pueblo había intentado cambiar y que, al hacerlo, habían ayudado a otros.

—Tal vez te gustaría venir a hablar con nuestros alumnos en otoño —sugirió Dana—. Tenemos una serie de conferencias que son muy populares. Sé que atraerías una multitud.

Liz vaciló.

—No estoy segura de los planes de viajes que tengo para este otoño — explicó ella, y en parte era verdad—. Normalmente hago una gira con cada libro.

—Podríamos hablarlo.

—Tal vez —respondió Liz—. Lo pensaré.

¿Volver allí a dar una conferencia? No quería hacer un viaje especialmente sólo para eso… Aunque si todavía seguía viviendo allí…

_«No»,_ se dijo. Ahí no. No podía dejarse engatusar por unos pocos buenos días. ¿De verdad quería pasar el resto de su vida en un lugar donde la gente se sentía libre de juzgarla sin saber de lo que hablaban?

_«Jamás»,_ pensó.

* * *

—Puedo conseguirte un descuento —le dijo Finn.

Liz miraba la cómoda hecha enteramente de ramitas. Muchas ramitas.

—¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo se sujeta?

—No querrías saberlo.

El festival del libro tuvo lugar en el parque principal del pueblo, pero mientras Liz y Finn paseaban por allí con Abby y Tyler, pudo ver que a la venta había muchas más cosas que libros.

Los puestos estaban colocados por temática: toda la artesanía junta, toda la gastronomía frente a la sección de viajes, las novelas en un extremo, pero Liz no tenía que estar allí hasta dentro de media hora.

—Tiene un buen público —dijo Liz señalando a un grupo de gente que se dirigía a un puesto.

—Galletas —dijo él agarrándola de la mano—. Escribe libros de cocina y regala muestras.

—Es una idea genial. Yo debería hacer eso, aunque no sé qué muestras iba a ofrecer.

—Sangre —dijo Tyler en broma desde el otro lado de Finn.

—O cadáveres —añadió Abby con una risita, caminando al lado de ella.

Melissa se había ido con un par de amigas.

—Muy bonito. ¿De dónde os sacáis esas ideas?

Los niños se rieron.

_«Qué divertido»,_ pensó ella cuando se detuvieron a comprar limonada y siguieron caminando ante la exposición de muestras de tejido de telas acolchadas. Hasta el momento todo el mundo había sido amable con ella y nadie había dicho nada malo.

—¿Es eso una llama? —preguntó Finn.

Liz vio una llama bajo una sombra.

—¿No escupen?

—Eso he oído.

—No es una llama —dijo Tyler dándose importancia—. Es una alpaca.

—Son como ovejas —añadió Abby—. Sus fibras son como la lana y se pueden convertir en muchas cosas. Algunas de las fibras son muy suaves.

—Las llamas tienen orejas con forma de plátano —informó Tyler—. Las orejas de las alpacas son rectas.

—¿Cómo decís?

Los niños se rieron.

—La semana pasada una señora llevo alpacas al campamento y pasamos toda la mañana aprendiendo cosas sobre ellas.

—Impresionante —dijo Liz.

Finn despeinó a Tyler.

—Bien hecho.

El chico se encogió de hombros, pero parecía orgulloso.

Siguieron avanzando hasta el otro extremo del parque donde se reunía más gente y Liz pudo ver grandes pósters anunciando sus libros. Era extraño ver esas enormes fotos publicitarias colgando de árboles.

—¿Eres tú? —preguntó una mujer mayor—. ¿Eres Liz Sutton?

Liz sonrió.

—Sí.

—Oh, soy una gran fan tuya. Estoy deseando que me firmes los libros. He conducido desde Tahoe esta mañana. Le he dicho a mi Edgar que pasaríamos el día en Fool's Gold y que iba a conocerte.

La mujer sonrió a Finn.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Liz se separó de Finn y de los niños y fue hacia la mujer.

—Voy a firmar de una a tres y de cuatro a seis — dijo; era un horario imposible, pero Montana había insistido. Ahora que Liz veía a tanta gente, se hacía una idea de que tal vez estaría vendiendo libros todo ese tiempo.

—Creo que las colas serán largas —siguió diciendo Liz—. ¿Ha traído un libro? Si es así, puedo firmárselo ahora.

La mujer sonrió.

—¿Lo harías? Sería fantástico. Edgar quiere estar de vuelta en casa antes de que anochezca —suspiró—. Ya sabes cómo son los hombres.

Liz asintió y sacó un bolígrafo de su bolso.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Patricia.

Liz le escribió una nota en el libro, se lo firmó y se lo devolvió y Patricia le dio una palmadita en el brazo.

—Eres encantadora. Sabía que lo serías —le guiñó un ojo a Finn—. Y tienes un marido muy guapo. No me extraña que tengas unos hijos tan guapos.

—Gracias —dijo Liz.

Patricia se excusó y se marchó.

—¿Por qué ha dicho eso? —preguntó Tyler—. Papá no es tu marido. Deberías habérselo dicho.

Liz se agachó delante de él.

—Estaba intentando ser simpática. A veces es más fácil aceptar el cumplido que dar explicaciones. Además, tanto Abby como tú sois muy guapos.

—Los padres de Jason están casados —dijo Tyler.

Ella permaneció donde estaba, a la altura de los ojos de su hijo.

—Sí, lo están.

—Papá y tú no.

—No, no lo estamos.

—No os habéis divorciado.

—Eso es verdad.

Podía sentir a Finn cerca, sentir que quería ayudar. Pero, ¿qué podía decir? Con el tiempo, Tyler se daría cuenta de que sus padres no habían seguido el camino más tradicional.

—No os habéis casado —dijo a modo de acusación.

—Es complicado —describió Finn poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Tyler—. Había circunstancias difíciles.

—No me importa —contestó el niño tercamente.

Abby parecía incómoda. Liz le agarró la mano y le sonrió.

—Deberíais estar casados —dijo su hijo.

Liz contuvo un gruñido.

—Es una idea interesante, pero no una que vayamos a discutir ahora mismo y menos aún aquí.

—Pero yo…

—Ya has oído a tu madre —le repitió Finn con firmeza—. Tiene una firma de libros. No es momento de hablar del tema. Ya lo hablaremos después.

—¡Quiero hablar de ello ahora!

—Vamos, Tyler —dijo Finn firmemente y miró a Liz—. ¿Te parece bien?

Ella asintió y Finn se llevó a Tyler.

—¿Voy yo también? —preguntó Abby.

—Creía que querías estar conmigo la primera parte de la firma. ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo hasta que te reúnas con tus amigas a la una y media?

—De acuerdo.

Fueron hacia los puestos situados en el extremo del parque.

—Tyler está muy enfadado —observó Abby.

—Lo sé.

—Siempre decía que quería un padre, pero que tú no le hablabas del suyo y a veces se ponía muy triste.

Liz no sabía si quería seguir oyéndolo.

—Recuerdo que preguntaba mucho. Es complicado.

—Los mayores siempre dicen eso, pero si no nos contáis las cosas, ¿cómo vamos a aprender?

Liz sonrió.

—Eres muy inteligente.

—Lo sé —Abby sonrió.

La niña tenía razón. Tal vez había llegado el momento de explicarle la verdad a Tyler. Lo consultaría con Finn más tarde.

Liz vio los carteles señalando hacia la zona de firmas y se quedó sorprendida al ver a tanta gente haciendo cola. En lugar de pasar por delante de la multitud, Abby y ella la rodearon por el lago y pasaron entre los árboles.

—¿Tengo hojas en el pelo? —le preguntó a la niña cuando salieron de entre varios arbustos para dar a parar detrás del puesto en el que firmaría—. No quiero parecer…

Se detuvo al ver las cajas que había llevado su agente. Había por lo menos una docena, o tal vez más. Eran libros de pasta dura y de pasta blanda.

Liz contuvo un gruñido. Montana parecía haberse adelantado; su entusiasmo estaba muy bien, pero si un porcentaje significativo de libros no se vendía, a su agente no le haría ninguna gracia.

Vio a su ayudante esperando junto a la mesa y la abrazó.

—Has venido.

—¿Cómo iba a perdérmelo?

Liz le presentó a Abby.

—Me sentía culpable por querer ir a ver las colchas —dijo Emma con una carcajada—, pero vas a estar ocupada un buen rato.

—Sí, tienes tiempo de sobra para venir luego.

—Aquí estás —dijo Montana mientras corría hacia ella—. Creo que deberíamos empezar un poco antes. Las colas son demasiado largas. Ey, Abby — abrazó a Liz, después a la niña y se presentó a Emma—. Tengo agua y bolígrafos. Vamos a hacer turnos para ir abriéndote los libros y que así tardes menos.

—¿No crees que has pedido demasiados?

Montana se rió.

—Confía en mí, Liz. Sé lo que hago.

—Nunca antes he vendido tantas copias en una sesión de firmas. Ni siquiera me he acercado.

—Entonces batiremos un récord, ¿verdad? —le dio una palmadita en el brazo y se giró hacia Abby—. ¿Quieres ser la primera abriendo y sujetándole los libros? Te enseñaré cómo hacerlo.

—De acuerdo —asintió la niña alegremente.

Fueron hacia el puesto y la gente que guardaba cola comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar su nombre. Liz miró a la multitud y se sintió algo mejor. Había al menos sesenta personas esperando. Si cada uno compraba un libro, tal vez no se avergonzaría por pocas ventas, pero alguien tendría que hablar seriamente con Montana. El optimismo era genial, pero también había que ser realista.

—Os pido disculpas —dijo Liz casi cinco horas después mientras se acercaba al final de la firma. Le dolía la mano derecha, sus dedos habían firmado doscientos libros y estaba agotada.

Montana se rió.

—Jamás dudes del poder del pensamiento positivo.

—O de una gran labor publicitaria.

Habían ido abriendo caja tras caja y la multitud no había parecido disminuir. Liz no se había tomado el descanso que estaba programado y había estado firmando constantemente mientras hablaba con sus fans, posaba para fotografías y respondía preguntas sobre algunas de sus historias.

—¿No has pensado que a la gente les encantan tus libros? —le preguntó Montana.

—No tanto. Tengo que pedir más dinero.

Montana se rió y se giró hacia la siguiente persona que hacía cola.

Liz bebió un poco de agua y se centró por completo en el siguiente lector. Cada uno de ellos importaba. Quería saber qué pensaban de sus historias porque ellos eran la razón por la que escribía.

Media hora después, la fila había disminuido y ya podía ver el final, lo cual era genial porque estaban quedándose sin libros. Se había esperado que Finn llevara a Tyler, pero no los había visto. Al alzar la mirada para ver cuánta gente quedaba, vio a un hombre alto y delgado esperando al final de la cola.

Lo que más le llamó la atención fue su intensa mirada; la miraba con una expresión fija que la hizo sentirse incómoda. Al cabo de unos segundos, ella desvió la mirada y sonrió a la mujer que venía a continuación. Siguió firmando y cuando ya pasaban de las seis, Montana murmuró:

—Aquí viene el último.

—Hola, Liz.

Alzó la mirada y vio al hombre delgado que anteriormente le había producido un escalofrío. El color de su pelo era castaño claro y tenía los ojos azules y una piel pálida.

—Hola —dijo ella forzándose a sonar alegre—. Espero que no hayas tenido que esperar demasiado.

—En absoluto. Quería verte para hablar contigo. Habría esperado una eternidad.

Agradeció no estar a solas con ese tipo.

—Gracias. Bueno, ¿quieres que te firme el libro?

—Ya tengo todos tus libros y pensaba que podríamos terminar el día juntos. ¿Te apetecería?

Liz miró a su alrededor buscando a Montana, pero su amiga estaba hablando con uno de los voluntarios. Nadie más parecía estar prestando atención a lo que pasaba en el puesto.

—Te agradezco la oferta, pero tengo planes — respondió con voz suave—. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te firme un libro?

Algo se encendió en los ojos del hombre… rabia… No, no era eso, era más que rabia.

—¿Y si nos sacamos una foto?

—Claro.

Liz se levantó y vaciló al instante. Por lo general, salía del puesto para ponerse al lado del fan, pero en esa ocasión no le pareció lo mejor.

—Sácame una a mí sola —dijo, más como una orden.

—Claro.

Pero en lugar de sacar una cámara, el hombre le agarró el brazo. Fue tan inesperado que ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

—Vamos a estar juntos para siempre.

Y en una milésima de segundo, ella reaccionó por fin.

—¡Apártate de mí! —gritó tan alto como pudo y se liberó de su mano.

Él volvió a agarrarla y se abalanzó sobre ella, que lo golpeó con uno de los últimos libros de tapa dura que le quedaban.

—¡Largo! —volvió a gritar golpeándolo en el hombro, con la mano, con la cabeza—. Para.

El hombre la agarró con más fuerza y la tiró al suelo.

—Calla —le susurró golpeándole la cabeza contra la hierba—. Calla, calla, calla.

De pronto había gente por todas partes, formas oscuras que corrían hacia ella, y sintió que no podía respirar. El hombre la soltó y ella se incorporó tosiendo. Le ardían los ojos y la garganta. Una voz familiar intentaba relajarla. Finn.

Se volvió hacia él y entre lágrimas le preguntó:

—¿Qué…?

—Spray de pimienta —dijo él acariciándole la espalda—. Espera un segundo.

—¿Spray de pimienta?

—Has sido víctima de tu propio rescate.

Liz se volvió para mirar la escena que tenía detrás: alrededor de una docena de ancianas estaban golpeando al hombre con sus bolsos y rociándolo con spray de pimienta. Cerca había varios oficiales de policía intentando liberar al hombre, aunque no parecía que estuvieran poniéndole mucho empeño.

—¿Qué clase de psicópata pervertido eres? —le preguntó una mujer—. Liz Sutton es una de nosotros. Has intentado hacerle daño, y ahora tienes que responder ante todos nosotros. ¿Entendido?

—Los mayores al rescate —le dijo Finn.

Liz se puso recta y comenzó a reírse. Reírse la hizo toser y entonces ya no pudo parar. No hasta que Finn la acercó a sí y la abrazó.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo estaré.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Liz para la firma en Polyvore**_


	17. Chapter 17

**************__****Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**

* * *

**Capítulo Diecisiete**

Eran cerca de las diez cuando todo empezó a calmarse. A Liz la habían llevado al hospital para hacerle un chequeo, no tanto por el spray de pimienta como por la hinchazón que tenía alrededor de la mandíbula y el golpe de la cabeza. Cuando le habían dicho que estaba bien y que podía irse a casa, Finn la había llevado a la suya.

—Mi madre se ha quedado con los niños. Están preocupados, pero bien. ¿Por qué no llamas a casa y hablas con ellos?

Así lo hizo, y los reconfortó diciéndoles que se encontraba bien. Después, Finn la había mandado a darse una ducha y un baño. Lo primero para quitar los posibles residuos del spray, y lo segundo para relajarse.

Mientras se estiraba en la bañera, con las burbujas cubriéndola hasta la barbilla, no puedo evitar sentir que la estaban observando y supo que le llevaría tiempo deshacerse de esa sensación. Unos minutos después, Finn llamó a la puerta.

—Pasa.

Él abrió la puerta unos centímetros.

—Si te traigo vino y prometo comportarme como un auténtico caballero, ¿me dejarás entrar?

Aunque no lo prometiera, lo haría, pero eso no se lo dijo.

—Claro.

Finn entró en la habitación llena de vapor con una botella de vino abierta y dos copas. Las sirvió y se sentó en el suelo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó como si no quisiera mirarla directamente a la cara.

—Bien, aunque un poco extraña.

—¿Aún te arden los ojos?

—No, están bien. Los efectos desaparecen como en una hora —esbozó una sonrisa—. Menudo rescate, ¿eh?

—No hay que meterse con nuestros ancianos.

—Eso parece —lo miró—. ¿Te ha dicho algo el sheriff?

Finn asintió.

—El tipo se llama Bradley Flowers y tiene treinta y seis años. Ha sido detenido varias veces y el hecho de estar aquí hoy era una violación de su condicional. El intento de rapto no le ayudará mucho. Está en la cárcel esperando que lo extraditen a Colorado. El fiscal del distrito está pensando en el mejor modo de imputarle cargos. Lo más seguro es que lo sometan a juicio aquí, que cumpla condena allí y luego vuelva a terminar su condena por rapto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le queda en Colorado?

—Veinticinco años.

—Oh.

La idea de un acosador de sesenta años la asustaba un poco menos.

Él le acarició la mejilla y la miró a los ojos por fin.

—Intenta no pensar en ello. Ya tendrás tiempo para hacerlo.

Ella asintió.

—Nunca me habían atacado así. Algunos de mis fans son muy efusivos, pero no me asustan. Muchos son policías.

—Entonces he de asegurarme de no pasarme de la raya.

Ella sonrió.

—Probablemente —levantó una mano—. Por lo menos ya he dejado de temblar.

—No pasa nada si tiemblas. Es normal.

Liz dio un sorbo de vino. Si no tenía cuidado, podría acabar rememorando el terrible momento que había vivido y no era el mejor modo de pasar la noche. En el hospital le habían puesto un tratamiento a corto plazo de calmantes para ayudarla a dormir y, aunque no solía medicarse, en este caso haría una excepción.

—Todo ha sucedido muy deprisa —murmuró—. No estaba preparada para su ataque.

—¿Por qué ibas a estarlo?

—Ha sido extraño y muy rápido. Supongo que tengo que aprender a estar pendiente de esas cosas —pensó en los bolsos que habían volado y en los sprays de pimienta—. Ha debido de ser muy surrealista ver a todas esas señoras mayores atacándolo.

—No es algo que vaya a olvidar nunca.

Liz vio algo intenso en su mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Quería matarlo.

Pronunció esas palabras con calma y suavemente, pero con una firmeza que indicó que Finn no estaba bromeando.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, continuó.

—Tyler casi se ha vuelto loco intentando llegar hasta ti —dijo con orgullo—. Quería ir a por ese tipo.

Liz sintió cierta calidez en su interior al ver que los hombres de su vida habían querido protegerla. Que eran…

Un momento… ¿los hombres de su vida?

—Tal vez no se está tan mal aquí —dijo Finn.

—Tal vez no —admitió ella pensando en su acosador.

No estaba segura de lo que habría pasado si ese loco la hubiera atacado en una gran ciudad porque, aunque la policía se lo habría llevado igualmente, no estaba segura de que la gente que la rodeaba la hubiera defendido tan bien.

—Deberíamos dejar de hablar de esto —sugirió él—. Tienes que relajarte, no revivir ese momento —se levantó—. Te dejaré sola mientras te das el baño.

No estaba segura de si quería o no que se quedase y lo vio marcharse. Después de dejar la copa de vino en el suelo, se recostó en el agua y cerró los ojos.

Al hacerlo, recordó la sensación de la mano del hombre sobre su brazo y del momento en que la había tirado al suelo. Alargó la mano y se tocó el lado izquierdo de la cara. Le dolía y lo tenía hinchado, pero no era grave. Podría haber sido mucho peor.

Respiró hondo e intentó relajarse y en esa ocasión, cuando cerró los ojos, vio a Finn, lo cual fue mucho mejor. Sonrió mientras lo imaginaba a él sonriendo y pensó en cómo se portaba con Tyler y con sus sobrinas, en cómo cuidaba de su madre y de sus hermanas. Tenía un fuerte sentido de la familia y era el padre de su hijo.

Había dejado embarazada a Rachel y después había hecho lo correcto. Así era él. Lo conocía y estaba dispuesta a admitir que doce años atrás aún había sido un crío, no lo suficientemente maduro como para enfrentarse a los demás por la mujer a la que decía amar. O tal vez en realidad no la había amado tanto… Pero eso formaba parte del pasado y si querían solucionar algo, tenía que estar dispuesta a olvidarlo. El hecho de que no se hubiera preocupado lo suficiente por ella no cambiaba el hecho de que tenían un hijo juntos y había decisiones que tomar.

Tampoco cambiaba el hecho de que lo amaba más que nunca. El tiempo le había permitido fingir que todo había terminado, pero había estado engañándose. Así que, ¿qué iba a pasar? ¿Le daría una segunda oportunidad al único hombre al que había amado? ¿Dejaría que el orgullo y los errores los separaran para siempre? No tenía garantías de que Finn sintiera lo mismo por ella, pero tal vez había llegado el momento de descubrirlo.

Tiró del tapón de la bañera y se levantó. Después de secarse, se envolvió en el albornoz que él le había dejado y salió al dormitorio principal.

Finn estaba junto a la chimenea contemplando las llamas.

No se giró porque no la había oído y ella tuvo oportunidad de observar los hermosos rasgos de su cara y la tensión de su cuerpo, como si estuviera

forzándose a hacer algo que no quería hacer… o conteniéndose de hacer algo que quería hacer.

—¿Finn?

—Te llevaré a casa —le respondió él sin darse la vuelta.

—¿Tu madre no da por hecho que pasaré aquí la noche?

—No es una buena idea. Hoy te han atacado. ¡Te han atacado! Ese tipo te ha golpeado y no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en matarlo a golpes. Y cuando no pienso en eso, no dejo de verte en el baño. No dejo de desearte… Lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes por desearme?

Él la miró.

—¿No me convierte eso en el tipo más cretino de todos los tiempos? ¿En un hombre de lo más insensible interesado sólo en tomarte?

—¿Sería eso lo único que harías?

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Ese sentimiento de culpa resultaba encantador en él y Liz no pudo sino desearlo más todavía.

Susurró su nombre y, cuando él se giró hacia ella, se quitó el albornoz muy lentamente y lo dejó caer al suelo quedando desnuda ante él.

Él tomó aire y se movió hacia ella; le acarició el lado de su cara que estaba golpeado mientras posaba otra mano sobre su cintura. No tuvo que llevarla hacia sí porque Liz lo hizo voluntariamente, rindiéndose ante el primer beso.

La boca de Finn era ardiente y estaba hambrienta, sus labios ejercían presión contra los de ella haciéndola abrirse para él. Se coló en ella y sus besos se volvieron de lo más excitantes.

Liz sintió el suave roce de sus vaqueros desgastados contra sus muslos y sus pechos se aplastaron contra su camisa. El deseo calentó su sangre e hizo que deseara que Finn la tocara por todo el cuerpo. Ladeó la cabeza y lo rodeó por el cuello.

Finn acariciaba su lengua con la suya y ella cerró los labios a su alrededor haciéndolo gemir. Cuando él le hizo lo mismo, Liz sintió un cosquilleo que bajó hasta su vientre. Sus pechos parecieron inflamarse, igual que ese sensible punto entre sus piernas.

Finn puso las manos sobre su cintura y las fue bajando. Exploró la curva de sus caderas antes de recorrer la curva de sus nalgas y la hizo estremecerse de placer.

La besó por el cuello con unos labios cálidos y húmedos y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja hasta que comenzó a descender y tomó su pezón en su boca, generándole una sensación que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Ella tuvo que agarrarse a él para mantener el equilibrio mientras Finn la acariciaba con la lengua. Cuando pasó al otro pecho, coló una mano entre sus piernas y encontró ese punto húmedo que ya estaba preparado para recibirlo.

Ella inmediatamente separó las piernas y él deslizó los dedos alrededor de ese inflamado y sensible punto. Después, se puso de rodillas y la besó de un modo absolutamente íntimo.

Su lengua la acariciaba ejerciendo una mínima presión y el ritmo constante de su movimiento hacía que le resultara imposible respirar. Le temblaban las piernas y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Cuando él coló un dedo en su interior, Liz tuvo que aferrarse a sus hombros.

Tenía que parar. Podían ir a la cama, donde se tumbarían y entonces…

Pero no quería que parara. No, cuando todo le parecía perfecto en ese momento. No, cuando sus músculos se habían tensado y el deseo iba en aumento. Ahí sólo importaban ese hombre y cómo estaba haciéndola sentir; las sensaciones y el deseo. Finn cerró la boca alrededor de su clítoris a la vez que deslizó un dedo en su interior y la hizo estallar de placer y decir su nombre entre gemidos. La acarició hasta que dejó de estremecerse y después la tomó en sus brazos.

—Ya está, no pasa nada —le susurró.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo. No eres tú el que está desnudo.

—Eso puedo cambiarlo.

Liz lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—¿Lo harías?

En lo que ella tardó en ir a la cama, él se había quitado la ropa. Juntos apartaron las sábanas y Liz le dio una palmadita al colchón.

—Vamos —le dijo.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer? —le preguntó Finn con un especial brillo en los ojos.

—Todo.

* * *

Liz y Finn volvieron a su casa alrededor de las ocho de la mañana siguiente. Si Carol sospechaba cómo habían pasado la noche, no dijo nada.

—Todos han dormido bien —dijo mientras recogía su bolso.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó Finn.

—Bien, aunque he estado levantándome para ir a verlos toda la noche y asegurarme de que ninguno tenía pesadillas —bostezó—. Bueno, tal vez no haya dormido mis ocho horas… Me voy a casa y después de ir a misa me echaré una siesta en mi sillón. Me vendrá bien practicar para cuando sea vieja.

Finn la besó en la mejilla.

—Tú nunca serás vieja.

—Ojalá.

—Gracias por quedarte —le dijo Liz mientras la abrazaba.

—Después de todo por lo que has pasado, necesitabas un descanso. Me alegro de haber podido ayudar.

* * *

El domingo fue un día de paseos por el pueblo seguidos por un almuerzo y una película. Finn los acompañó. Liz hizo lo que pudo por actuar con normalidad para que ninguno de los niños sospechara que la noche anterior ambos se habían comportado como si fueran algo más que amigos. Por lo menos pensar en sexo implicaba que no tenía que pensar en el acosador.

Ya que no sabía qué había significado hacer el amor con Finn, no había razón de pensar en ello, pero era difícil no hacerlo y le resultaba un poco estresante estar dándole vueltas al tema, así que cuando llegó el lunes se decidió a olvidarlo todo y recuperar su vida.

Por desgracia, el pueblo no cooperó. Pasó la mañana recibiendo a visitas que se pasaban para ver cómo se encontraba y alrededor de las diez y media, después de abrir la puerta por quinta vez, aceptó el hecho de que ese día no trabajaría nada.

Ya tenía una colección de bandejas con comida en el congelador, ensaladas en la nevera y bastantes galletas como para hacer felices a los niños durante semanas. Cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, se preparó para otra visita y para hablar del asaltante, del rescate y de cómo todo había salido bien gracias a que había estado en Fool's Gold. No se esperaba encontrarse a Dakota y a Tyler en el porche.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No te pongas nerviosa. Todo va bien. Iba a venir hacia el pueblo y Tyler me ha dicho que quería volver a casa para hablar contigo.

Liz miró a su hijo, que tenía la cabeza agachada.

—De acuerdo.

—Puedes llevarlo al campamento si quieres, o que se quede contigo en casa. Llámanos para que sepamos qué decides.

—Claro —prometió Liz.

Dakota se despidió y se marchó.

Liz siguió a su hijo hasta el salón y él se giró para mirarla a la cara; sus ojos oscuros, tan parecidos a los de Finn, estaban llenos de emoción. Tenía los labios apretados, como si estuviera pensando qué decir, y entonces comenzó a hablar.

—Deberías haberte casado con papá.

Ella contuvo un gruñido; no era exactamente el tema de conversación que se esperaba ni quería mantener.

—¿Es por lo que esa señora dijo el sábado? — preguntó haciendo lo posible por parecer calmada.

—Más o menos. Los padres se casan.

—Algunos sí, otros no.

Tyler la miró.

—Quería conocer a mi padre, te preguntaba y te preguntaba y tú no me decías nada. No es justo —su voz iba alzándose por momentos.

—De acuerdo, si vamos a tener esta conversación, nos sentaremos y hablaremos con calma. Si piensas enfadarte y gritar, no hablaré contigo.

—Vale —refunfuñó y se dejó caer en el sofá con los brazos cruzados.

Ella se sentó sobre la mesita de café delante de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada, me aterroricé. Sólo tenía cuatro años más que Melissa. ¿Crees que está preparada para ser madre?

Él negó con la cabeza, pero no habló.

—Volví a decírselo a tu padre, pero estaba con otra persona, con una chica, y me sentí tan dolida y confundida que me marché.

—Deberías haberte quedado. Deberías haberlo intentado más.

—Lo sé.

—Deberías haberlo hecho —repitió Tyler con la voz cada vez más alta—. Se habría casado contigo. Se lo pregunté y me dijo que se habría casado contigo. Habríamos sido una familia.

Liz respiró hondo.

—Tyler, por favor, sé que estás enfadado y molesto, pero lo que te he dicho iba en serio. No pienso hablarte si alzas la voz.

Alargó la mano para acariciarlo, pero su hijo se apartó bruscamente y eso le dolió más que las preguntas, más que las acusaciones.

—Habría sido mi padre.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que responder a eso? ¿Cómo podía explicarlo?

—Yo era muy joven.

—No dejas de decir eso, pero no me importa. Te equivocaste —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Me apartaste de mi padre.

¿Cómo podía explicarle a un niño lo que eran un orgullo dañado y un corazón roto? Tal vez no se podía.

—Tienes razón —dijo suavemente—. Te aparté de él, pero no fue mi intención. No pretendía haceros daño a ninguno de los dos, pero eso es lo que pasó y lo siento.

—No me basta —una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y desvió la mirada—. Necesitaba a mi padre y no lo tuve a mi lado.

Liz pensó en señalar que lo había vuelto a intentar cinco años atrás, pero que el destino, en la persona de Rachel, había intervenido. Era una información que Tyler necesitaría algún día, pero no en ese momento.

—No puedo cambiar el pasado —dijo sintiendo náuseas.

—Habría venido a por mí —le dijo Tyler con la voz cargada de emoción—. Habría querido que estuviera con él —se giró parar mirarla—. Quiero vivir con él. Quiero vivir con mi padre y no contigo.


	18. Chapter 18

******************__****Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**

* * *

**Capítulo Dieciocho**

El infierno llegó en la forma de un dolor que no se disiparía jamás. El rechazo de Finn no había sido nada comparado con tener que oír a su único hijo diciéndole que no quería vivir con ella. Era como si Tyler hubiera metido la mano en su pecho y le hubiera arrancado el corazón aún palpitando para arrojarlo a la basura. No podía pensar, no podía respirar. Lo único que sabía era que no podía llorar delante de él porque eso lo haría sentirse mal.

Se levantó, asombrada de que le respondieran las piernas, y entró en la cocina.

—¿Me has oído? —gritó él siguiéndola—. No quiero vivir contigo. Quiero vivir con mi padre.

Cada vez que respiraba era como si un cuchillo se le clavara, tanto que casi se esperaba ver cómo la sangre brotaba de su cuerpo y se acumulaba alrededor de sus pies. Era como si estuviera muriendo. Sin duda, no podría haber una muerte peor.

Después de encontrar el número de teléfono de Carol, se giró hacia Tyler.

—Ya te he oído. Tengo que hacer una llamada y después nos iremos.

—No quiero volver al campamento.

—Bien, porque no lo harás

Liz no se veía capaz de conducir hasta allí. Marcó el número de teléfono y esperó a que la madre de Finn respondiera.

—¿Diga?

—Hola, Carol, soy Liz.

—Ah, hola. ¿Cómo estás?

Ésa era una pregunta que no podía responder.

—Sé que no te aviso con tiempo, pero ¿podrías quedarte con Tyler un par de horas? No está enfermo ni pasa nada.

—Claro. ¿No está en el campamento?

—Ahora mismo no. ¿Puedo llevártelo ya?

—Claro. ¿Va todo bien?

No, nada iba bien. Nada volvería a estar bien.

—¿Puedo llevártelo ya? —repitió. Hubo un silencio al otro lado.

—Aquí estaré.

—Bien.

Liz agarró el móvil y las llaves de la casa.

—Vamos —le dijo a Tyler y salieron de la casa. Tardaron menos de quince minutos en llegar a casa de Carol. Tyler no dijo nada y Liz lo agradeció.

—Esperaré hasta que hayas entrado y después vendré a recogerte.

Su hijo, el niño al que había dado a luz, ése por el que tanto se había preocupado y al que había amado con toda su alma, la miró furioso.

—Quiero vivir con mi padre.

—Ya lo he oído.

—Me escaparé si no me dejas.

_«Más daño»,_ pensó ella. Más dolor. Unas semanas atrás, Tyler y ella habían estado unidos y jamás podría haberse imaginado que su hijo pudiera hablarle así, que quisiera sacarla de su vida. Sólo tenía once años. ¿Cómo podía no quererla?

La puerta se abrió y Carol salió. Seguro que la mujer quería preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero se limitó a lanzarle a Liz una sonrisa de ánimo y se giró hacia Tyler.

—Hola. ¿Has almorzado?

—No tengo hambre.

—Pues tenemos un problema porque acabo de pedir una pizza.

Tyler sonrió lentamente.

—¿Con pepperoni?

—No puede ser una pizza si no tiene pepperoni.

—¡Guai! —entró corriendo en la casa.

Liz lo vio alejarse esperando que se volviera y le dijera algo, que saliera corriendo hacia ella, que la abrazara y le dijera que lo sentía, pero no lo hizo. No miró atrás.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Carol.

Liz sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo que irme —dijo intentando no llorar—. Volveré después.

Y se marchó corriendo.

Con los brazos cruzados y los hombros hundidos llegó a las oficinas de Finn. Ahora que Tyler estaba con Carol, podía permitirse pensar en el hombre que lo había causado todo. El hombre que había apartado a su hijo de su lado.

Había sido su plan desde el principio y ahora estaba dándose cuenta. Había estado furioso y dolido y desesperado por conseguir lo que quería. Ella estaba en medio y él se había decidido a hacer que acabara siendo insignificante para su hijo.

¿Por qué no lo había visto? La verdad estaba ahí, claramente visible en todo lo que había hecho. ¿Qué más pruebas necesitaba aparte de la citación judicial? Había jugado con ella desde el principio y ella se lo había permitido. Había pensado que estaba enamorada de él. ¡Qué estúpida! Seguir el dictado de su corazón, confiar y amar otra vez, le había costado la única cosa que le importaba en el mundo.

Su hijo.

Entró en la empresa de construcción y la recepcionista la recibió con una sonrisa.

—¿Puedo ayudarla?

—No —respondió Liz y se dirigió al despacho privado de Finn.

La joven se levantó y la siguió. Llegaron a la puerta de Finn al mismo tiempo.

—No te metas en esto —le dijo Liz.

Finn colgó el teléfono y se levantó.

—No pasa nada, Cindy.

Liz entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta. Ahora que estaba ahí, no se le ocurría nada que decir. Había pensado que querría tirarle cosas, gritar y amenazarlo y, sin embargo, era como si se hubiera quedado sin energía.

—No sabes lo que significa amar a un hijo —dijo en voz baja—. Estar dispuesta a morir para protegerlo. Amar a un hijo no se trata de ganar. No lo mereces. Pero eso no puedes verlo. Querías castigarme, así que felicidades, porque lo has conseguido. Tal vez pienses que has ganado, pero no es así, porque por ahora eres el nuevo juguete, brillante y reluciente, pero con el tiempo, Tyler se dará cuenta de eso y entonces volverá a casa.

Por lo menos eso era lo que no dejaba de decirse a sí misma, que su hijo volvería con ella. Que volvería a quererla. Que ahora la quería, pero estaba demasiado enfadado como para verlo.

Finn se acercó a ella.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

La pregunta sonó auténtica y él parecía más confundido que molesto.

Pero no, era otro de sus trucos. Todo lo había sido. No podía confiar en él. Era su enemigo y había sido una tonta al olvidarlo.

—Tyler me ha dicho que quiere vivir contigo. No finjas que esto no formaba parte de tu plan.

—¿Qué? —Finn dio un paso atrás—. Por Dios, Liz. ¿Qué estás diciendo? Tyler no va a vivir conmigo.

Sonó muy sincero, claro que también le había hecho el amor como si ella fuera importante para él.

—Has jugado conmigo desde el principio y yo te he dejado, así que supongo que la culpa también es mía. Fingiste que querías lo mejor para todos, me besaste y me acariciaste mientras sabías lo que ibas a hacer. No puedes tener conciencia ni moral. Por lo menos el tipo que intentó secuestrarme fue honesto en sus intenciones.

—Espera un minuto. Para —la agarró por los brazos—. Mírame. No intento hacerte daño. Nunca he hablado con Tyler sobre venir a vivir conmigo.

Tal vez era cierto, tal vez Tyler lo había pensado por su cuenta, pero seguro que él le había ayudado a formarse esa idea.

—¿No le has dicho que si hubieras sabido que estaba embarazada, te habrías casado conmigo?

—Sí, pero…

—¿No le has hablado sobre todo el tiempo que te has perdido con él? ¿No me has culpado?

—Al principio, sí, estaba furioso, pero últimamente no. Liz, quiero lo mejor para vosotros dos. Eres fantástica con él.

—¿Qué fue eso que dijiste la primera semana? ¿Que yo lo había tenido once años y ahora tú tenías que tenerlo el resto de su infancia?

Finn la agarró con más fuerza.

—No, yo no he hecho esto.

Lo peor de todo era que quería creerlo.

—Confié en ti, incluso cuando sabía lo que me habías hecho antes, te creí.

Él la miró a los ojos.

—No dejes de creer en mí. Por favor, Liz. Podemos hacer que esto funcione —respiró hondo—. Cásate conmigo.

Si no hubiera estado sujetándola, seguro que se habría caído.

—¿Qué?

—Cásate conmigo. Eso lo soluciona todo. Así los dos tendremos a Tyler y también será mejor para las niñas. Podrían quedarse aquí con sus amigos. Cásate conmigo.

Ella se soltó y fue hasta el sofá. Después de dejarse caer, apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y hundió la cara en sus manos.

_Era demasiado_, pensó. Estaba física y emocionalmente agotada y ésa era la única razón por la que no había salido corriendo ni lo había pegado.

¿Casarse como solución?

—Tenemos un hijo juntos —siguió diciendo él—. Tiene sentido.

Claro que lo tenía porque, ¿qué pintaba ahí el amor? Se había casado con Rachel porque estaba embarazada, ¿por qué no iba a casarse con ella si ya tenían un hijo juntos?

—No.

Él se sentó en el sofá.

—Vamos, Liz. ¿Por qué no?

—No nos queremos.

Era una verdad a medias porque ella sí que lo amaba, aunque ése no era el momento de hablar de ello.

—Nos gustamos. Nos llevamos bien y es mejor para los niños. Has dicho que ser un buen padre consiste en hacer sacrificios.

—Pero no de esa clase.

—Espera. Tenemos que solucionar esto.

—No, no tenemos. Yo tengo que hacerlo.

—Tyler también es mi hijo.

—Eso ya lo has dejado claro… nos lo has dejado claro a todos.

Y con eso se marchó.

Finn la miró, no seguro de si debía seguirla o darle tiempo para pensar. Aún no podía creer lo que había hecho Tyler. No le había dicho que fuera a decirle a su madre que quería vivir con él.

Su hijo quería vivir con él y no podía evitar sentirse emocionado ante la idea; podrían divertirse mucho, podrían establecer un profundo vínculo, pero no quería hacerle daño a Liz.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió y allí estaba Nevada.

Era la más callada de las trillizas, la más realista. Había estudiado ingeniería y era una excelente trabajadora. A los clientes les gustaba tratar con ella y los empleados la respetaban. Cuando él no estaba allí, era ella la que se encargaba de todo.

Ahora estaba mirándolo con una mezcla de compasión y diversión.

—Eres el hombre más tonto del planeta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Nevada se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta.

—Acabo de cruzarme con Liz y le he preguntado cómo estaba. Me ha dicho que le has pedido que se case contigo por razones prácticas. Dime que está mintiendo.

—No es así.

Su hermana enarcó las cejas.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es?

Él le explicó lo de Tyler y lo dolida que estaba Liz y cómo casarse resolvería todos sus problemas.

—Muy romántico —dijo con sarcasmo.

—No se trata de romanticismo, se trata de hacer lo correcto.

Nevada se quedó mirándolo un buen rato antes de decir:

—Creo que se trata de que te salgas con la tuya. No estás pensando en Liz. ¿Por qué necesita casarse contigo?

—Tyler necesita un padre.

—Claro, pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver con Liz?

—Es su madre.

—Sí, eso ya lo sabía. No estás respondiendo a mi pregunta. ¿Qué saca Liz casándose contigo? No es que necesite más ingresos o una casa. La mayoría de la gente se casa porque está enamorada y quieren estar juntos, pero tú ya has descartado eso. Así que, ¿por qué exactamente debería casarse contigo?

—Yo, eh… —maldijo en voz baja.

Era algo en lo que nunca había pensado. ¿Por qué querría Liz estar con él? Había soltado la propuesta de matrimonio sin pensarlo, simplemente porque era lo correcto.

Igual que había hecho con Rachel. ¿Por qué estaba eso tan mal?

Aunque sabía que no era nada malo, no podía evitar sentir que lo había estropeado todo.

—Te daré una pista porque eres mi hermano. Lo único que Liz necesita y desea de ti es que la ames.

—No puedes saber eso.

—Claro que puedo. Es lo que toda mujer quiere. ¿Por qué, si no, está aguantándote tanto? No tendría por qué haber sido tan amable contigo. No tendría por qué haberte contado lo de Tyler. Podría haberse llevado a sus sobrinas a San Francisco aquella primera noche y tú nunca lo habrías sabido. Liz ha estado dándote oportunidades desde que ha venido y tú las has desaprovechado todas.

—No —respondió él mientras se preguntaba si Nevada tendría razón.

—Ésta es la cuestión, Finn: tienes un tiempo muy limitado para solucionar esto, suponiendo que quieras hacerlo, claro. Porque si estás intentando convencer a Liz de que se quede contigo, lo estás haciendo muy mal.

Y con eso Nevada se marchó.

No, un momento. No podía irse y dejarlo así. Tenía más preguntas. ¡Maldita sea!

Solo en su despacho cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez su hermana tuviera razón, aunque por otro lado no podía dejar de decirse:

—No soy el malo. Estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida, se preguntó si hacer lo correcto sería suficiente.

* * *

Liz paseó por el pueblo. Había muchos turistas por las calles y tuvo que esquivarlos. Durante el verano, los visitantes abarrotaban la zona para visitar las bodegas, hacer montañismo y pasar tiempo en el lago. Para cualquiera que no tuviera un hueco en el pecho, Fool's Gold sería un gran lugar, pero para ella era como una pesadilla viviente. Era el lugar donde había perdido su corazón y a su hijo.

Entró en una calle residencial y se recordó que no había perdido a Tyler del todo. Acabaría volviendo a su lado, aunque lo que no sabía era cuánto tardaría y tampoco estaba completamente segura de que Finn fuera a ser imparcial. Por un lado estaría emocionado por el hecho de que su hijo quisiera vivir con él, pero dudaba que Finn supiera que a los hijos no siempre se les podía decir que sí a todo. Había que darles lecciones, no todo era diversión. ¿Sería capaz de actuar así con su hijo y mirar por su bien?

La respuesta a sus preguntas era que Finn sería un padre genial, siempre había sido responsable y había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, lo correcto.

Se detuvo en la calle y volvió a repetir esas palabras en su cabeza. Porque era lo correcto. Eso siempre había definido a Finn. No había amado a Rachel, se había casado con ella porque estaba embarazada y había dicho que habría hecho lo mismo con ella.

¿Alguna vez se le habría declarado a alguien? ¿Habría estado verdaderamente enamorado?

Cuando tenía dieciocho años, Liz habría jurado que la había amado, pero ¿habría estado engañándose a sí misma? Él había admitido que también era muy joven por entonces y que ninguno podía haber sabido si lo suyo habría salido bien, pero Finn lo habría intentado de todos modos.

En una relación había algo más que entregar tu corazón. Había un compromiso, había que hacer lo correcto. Había que ser una buena persona. Y Finn tenía todas esas cualidades.

Pero no la amaba.

Por ello su proposición de matrimonio le había hecho tanto daño. Por eso no podía aceptarlo. Lo amaba demasiado como para aceptar una media vida a su lado, por muy correcto que fuera hacerlo.

Y todo ello le planteaba un dilema: ¿qué pasaba ahora?

Ya que no había una respuesta fácil, siguió caminando y cuando llegó a la casa de Carol, vio a la madre de Finn sentada en el porche esperándola.

—Tyler me ha contado lo que ha pasado —le dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba—. Lo siento mucho.

Liz contenía las ganas de llorar.

—Yo también. No es que me importe que Tyler pase más tiempo con su padre… —tuvo que parar para aclararse la voz.

—Lo que pasa es que te está rechazando a ti — resumió Carol —. Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

Liz se sentó. Se sentía mareada, confundida y perdida.

Carol se acercó y la rodeó con un brazo y ese gesto le resultó extrañamente reconfortante.

—No se trata de ti, sé cómo te sientes, pero no es eso. Eres una madre genial. Todos podemos verlo. Es un niño brillante, seguro de sí mismo, curioso, abierto y simpático y con mucho sentido común. Se preocupa por los demás y todo eso lo has hecho tú. Has criado a un gran hijo.

Liz apretó los labios y asintió. No podía hablar.

—Además, sigue siendo un niño y no tiene ni idea del daño que está haciéndote.

—Lo sé —susurró ella y se secó unas cuantas lágrimas—. No dejo de decirme que no es por mí. Está enfadado por lo de su padre y para él Finn es una novedad.

—Exacto. Saber eso debería bastar para sentirte mejor.

Liz la miró y asintió.

—Oh, cielo. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo.

—Gracias —Liz intentó mantener las lágrimas bajo control—. ¿Te imaginas cuál ha sido la respuesta de Finn?

Carol suspiró.

—Quiero a mi hijo, pero es un hombre, así que daré por hecho que ha sido un idiota.

—Cree que debemos casarnos y que con eso se solucionarán todos los problemas. ¿No es muy práctico? Me quedaré aquí y así él podrá ver a Finn todo el tiempo y me ayudará con las niñas.

Carol suspiró.

—¿Es ahora cuando yo voy y te digo que Finn se parece a su padre?

Liz la miró.

—¿No te parece buena idea?

—Las palabras «práctico» y «matrimonio» no deberían entrar en la misma frase. El matrimonio no tiene nada de práctico. Es maravilloso y difícil e increíble. Además, nadie quiere que le hagan una proposición así. Queremos oír que el hombre en cuestión está locamente enamorado de nosotras. Queremos flotar, sentirnos halagadas, y no que nos comparen con un paño quitapolvo de microfibras.

Liz apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la mujer.

—Gracias —le susurró deseando haberla conocido años atrás. Tal vez si hubieran tenido oportunidad de tener una relación, las cosas habrían sido distintas. Habría podido ir a hablar con ella…

Liz se levantó.

—No te ha extrañado que me haya propuesto matrimonio. Sabes que hemos estado… —«acostándonos» no le parecía la palabra más adecuada—. Viéndonos.

Carol se rió.

—Sí, está muy claro. Finn puede ser muchas cosas, pero sutil no es una de ellas. Al principio estaba furioso, pero ahora os lleváis bien. Daba por hecho que las cosas estaban progresando. Al principio no estaba segura, siempre me sentí muy mal por lo que te pasó de pequeña, pero no encontraba el modo de acercarme a ti. Nunca supe qué hacer ni qué decir.

—Eso ahora no importa.

—Importa mucho. Durante todo tu vida has visto cómo la gente que te ha importado te ha hecho daño, incluido Tyler. Y ahora mi hijo se declara de ese modo con el que más bien te está diciendo que no eres especial para él, aunque yo creo que sí que se preocupa mucho por ti.

Liz agradeció el apoyo, pero esas palabras no cambiaban nada.

—Preocuparse no es suficiente.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Por favor, no te lo tomes a mal, pero creo que deberías dejar que Tyler se quedara con Finn lo que queda de semana.

Liz se quedó helada. Miró la puerta y se preguntó si podría entrar y llevarse a su hijo antes de que pudieran detenerla.

—Finn y Tyler tienen una visión nada realista de su relación. Tengo seis hijos y sé lo que es. Ni Finn ni Tyler saben cómo es una relación padre-hijo en realidad y tal vez deberías dejar que lo descubrieran.

—No puedo.

Carol se levantó y fue hacia ella. Se miraron.

—Te doy mi palabra de que Tyler estará bien. Finn no va a desaparecer con él. Lo sabes. Deja que descubran lo aburrido que puede ser el día a día. Tu hijo te quiere. Dale una oportunidad de echarte de menos.

Era difícil de escuchar, pero Liz sabía que eran unas palabras muy astutas y eso era exactamente lo que tenía que pasar, por mucho que la situación la aterrorizara.

Lentamente asintió.

—De acuerdo. Hasta el fin de semana.

Carol se acercó.

—Todo irá bien, me aseguraré de ello.

—Eso espero.

Se abrazaron y durante un segundo, Liz cerró los ojos y absorbió todo ese cariño.

—No debería ser tan difícil.

Carol le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Pero aun así lo superaremos. Superarás esto.

—Lo sé. Me voy a casa a hacerle la maleta. ¿Te importaría llamar a Finn para contarle el plan?

—En absoluto. ¿No quieres que Tyler se haga la maleta él mismo?

—No. Si tan dispuesto está a mudarse, empezaremos ya mismo.

Carol le acarició un brazo.

—Siento tu dolor, cielo. Sé fuerte.

—Lo seré —prometió porque, después de todo, no tenía elección.


	19. Chapter 19

**********************__****Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**

* * *

**Capítulo Diecinueve**

—¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche? —preguntó Tyler mientras cortaba su bistec—. Podríamos ver una peli.

Finn pensó en su colección de películas de acción, no recomendadas para todos los públicos, y supo que no eran una buena idea.

—Vamos a ver qué ponen en la televisión de pago.

—¡Guai! Mamá sólo me deja ver películas los fines de semana.

Eso era algo que Finn desconocía.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé. Quiere que lea y esas cosas, y que juegue al aire libre. Ojalá me hubiera traído la Xbox.

Finn tenía la sensación de que había una razón concreta para eso. Liz había querido que su hijo se olvidara la consola y que pasara con él todo el tiempo posible.

—¿Qué tal tu bistec?

—Bien —Tyler lo miró—. ¿Mañana vas a cocinar otra cosa para cenar?

Porque era la segunda vez en cuatro noches que había hecho bistecs a la barbacoa. Las otras dos noches habían salido a cenar.

Normalmente, Finn compraba algo al volver del trabajo o su madre se pasaba por casa y le llevaba algo de comida para que calentara en el microondas. Desde que se había llevado a Tyler, no la había visto y a sus hermanas tampoco. Les había dejado mensajes y, aunque le habían devuelto las llamadas, no lo habían visitado ni en la oficina ni en casa. Tenía la sensación de que estaban haciéndolo a propósito.

Por otro lado, el servicio de catering que utilizaba cuando tenía compañía estaba ocupado esa semana por algo de un gran evento de empresa.

Sus habilidades culinarias eran limitadas, por decir mucho, pero tenía que haber algo que supiera hacer.

—¿Qué te apetecería?

—Lasaña.

Pasta, carne y salsa. No podía ser tan difícil.

—Claro. Me pasaré por la tienda mañana y cenaremos eso.

—También nos hemos quedado sin leche y, ¿podrías comprar otra clase de cereales?

—Haremos una lista después de cenar.

—Vale —Tyler masticó otro bocado—. No me queda ropa limpia.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo calcetines y pantalones cortos, pero ni camisetas ni ropa interior. Y se supone que tengo que hacer un póster para el campamento.

—¿Qué clase de póster?

—Como si fuera para una película. Tienes cartulina, ¿verdad?

—No exactamente —¿cómo iba a imaginarse que en el campamento mandaban deberes para casa?—. Si tienes que hacer un póster, no podemos ver una película.

—Pero has dicho que podíamos.

—Pero eso ha sido antes de que me hayas dicho lo del póster. El colegio es lo primero.

—Pero esto no es el colegio, es un campamento.

Finn empezó a sentir el comienzo de una jaqueca. Estaba cansado y no porque no estuviera durmiendo bien, sino porque las mañanas estaban empezando muy temprano. Y ahora, además, en lugar de ver una película, iban a tener que ir a la papelería a comprar cartulinas grandes y rotuladores y después ponerse a hacer el póster.

—¿Cuándo te han mandado el trabajo?

—El lunes.

—¿Y no lo mencionas hasta hoy?

—Mamá siempre me lo pregunta.

¡Por supuesto, cómo no!

—¿Hay algo de postre? —Tyler parecía expectante.

—Pararemos en algún sitio después de ir a la papelería.

—Podríamos hacer galletas.

—Tal vez mañana.

—¿Vamos a ir a montar en bici con Sam el fin de semana?

Finn asintió.

—¿Qué más vamos a hacer?

Y fue entonces cuando Finn se dio cuenta de que sólo había tenido a su hijo cuatro o cinco horas al día, en bloques de tiempo que eran fáciles de ocupar. De pronto, el fin de semana le pareció un desfile infinito de horas vacías por rellenar.

—Tendremos que pensar en algo —dijo recostándose en su silla.

—Podríamos ir a hacer senderismo, o ir al lago. O a nadar. Tal vez Abby podría venir con nosotros. Es muy guai, para ser una chica. O al parque…

Tyler seguía hablando y, mientras, Finn observaba a su hijo y se preguntaba cómo había podido hacerlo Liz y encima hacer un gran trabajo con él. Amar a Tyler no era suficiente para hacerlo bien y tener a alguien como Liz que le ayudara lo cambiaría todo.

Por el contrario, ella no había tenido a nadie porque él nunca se molestó en ir a buscarla. El orgullo herido se lo había impedido y le había hecho perder más de lo que nunca podría recuperar.

* * *

—Por la estupidez de los hombres —dijo Dakota alzando su copa—. Y por mi hermano, que es el rey.

—Por Finn—dijo Montana.

Liz, Nevada y Carol también alzaron sus margaritas y brindaron.

Después de una cena de deliciosa comida mejicana, Melissa se había ido a dormir a casa de una amiga y Abby estaba viendo la última película de Hannah Montana en DVD. Liz y las mujeres Hudson estaban en el patio trasero, recostadas en tumbonas de jardín y bebiendo tranquilamente.

Se había corrido la voz rápidamente entra la familia y, para sorpresa de Liz, las hermanas de Finn y su madre habían corrido a estar a su lado. Se habían quedado atónitas ante la propuesta de matrimonio, insultadas por la negativa de su hermano a declararle su amor y decepcionadas con ella por haberse contenido tanto y no haberle tirado nada a la cabeza.

—Lo está pasando mal con Tyler —dijo Carol recostada en la tumbona y mirando las estrellas—. Sus mensajes de teléfono son cada vez más desesperados. Al parecer, ha intentado hacer lasaña —se rió—. Y no le ha ido muy bien.

—¿Lasaña? Eso es mucho trabajo.

—En su primer mensaje me hablaba de la carne y de la salsa y de que no parecía muy difícil. En el segundo me preguntaba cómo era un fuente para lasaña y si tenía que cocinar los fideos de pasta primero. En el último me decía que se iban a cenar fuera.

Liz intentó reírse con las demás, pero sobre todo se sintió triste. No estar con Tyler se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil.

Dakota se giró hacia ella.

—Está preguntado por ti. Hoy ha venido a mi despacho porque quería llamarte. Sé que te echa de menos.

—Eso espero —deseaba hablar con él desesperadamente, pero sabía que era mejor que el plan siguiera su curso. Finn le llevaría a Tyler el domingo por la noche y después hablarían. Los tres.

Mientras tanto, tenía mujeres en las que podía apoyarse. Tenía amigas.

Todas se marcharon cerca de las diez. Aclaró los vasos y los dejó sobre la encimera, ya los fregaría al día siguiente. Apagó las luces de la cocina y, cuando se dirigía al salón, vio a Abby sentada en el primer escalón de las escaleras.

—Creía que te habías ido a la cama. ¿Va todo bien?

Abby sacudió la cabeza.

Liz señaló al sofá.

—¿Quieres sentarte?

—Vale.

Se sentaron juntas y Liz la rodeó con un brazo y la besó en la frente.

—Dime qué te pasa. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy bien —la niña se acurrucó más contra ella—. No te enfades conmigo, pero no quiero irme.

—¿No quieres ir a San Francisco?

Abby asintió.

—¿No podemos quedarnos aquí? Me gustar estar aquí. Me siento segura. Aquí están nuestros amigos y a Tyler también le gusta. Todo el mundo quiere quedarse menos tú.

Eso sí que era una buena patada en el estómago y lo peor de todo era que Abby tenía razón. Todo el mundo quería quedarse y sería mucho más fácil para Finn y Tyler. Técnicamente, ella podía trabajar en cualquier parte, el pueblo la aceptaba y, aunque su pasado seguía ahí, tal vez había llegado el momento de asumirlo y dejar de luchar contra él.

Pero quedarse significaba enfrentarse a Finn y ahora que estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que parecía ser su destino, también podía ser sincera. En un principio había querido irse de allí porque no consideraba que ese sitio pudiera ser su hogar, pero después había querido irse para alejarse de él. Estar cerca cuando lo amaba tanto era como vivir con una herida abierta.

—Seremos muy, muy, buenos —le prometió la niña.

Liz la abrazó.

—Ya lo sois. Sé que significaría mucho para vosotros que nos quedáramos, supongo que… —respiró hondo—. Supongo que podemos hacerlo.

Abby se levantó de un salto y le sonrió.

—¿En serio?

Liz asintió.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Vamos a vivir en esta casa? Entonces, necesitarás una cama de verdad y nosotras necesitaremos otra habitación. ¿O quieres que Melissa y yo compartamos una? Podemos. No le gustará, pero a mí no me importa.

Liz había ido demasiado lejos, así que si podía elegir, preferiría una casa sin tantos recuerdos.

—Mudarnos será lo más sencillo.

—Podemos mudarnos. Ayudaremos a hacer las maletas —Abby la abrazó con fuerza—. Muchas gracias, tía Liz. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

Abby comenzó a dar vueltas.

—¡Qué feliz soy! ¡Nos quedamos! ¡Nos quedamos!

Liz le dio su teléfono móvil a la niña.

—¿Por qué no mandas un mensaje a tu hermana para decírselo?

—¿Puedo? Gracias.

Liz se preguntó si la emoción dejaría dormir a la niña esa noche.

De modo que se quedaba en Fool's Gold, ¿quién lo habría imaginado? Cuando Finn le llevara a Tyler, se lo diría a los dos y así él podría retirar su estúpida y práctica propuesta. El pueblo era tan pequeño que podrían criar a Tyler entre los dos sin ningún problema. Podría pasar el mismo tiempo con cada uno y eso satisfaría tanto a Finn como a la jueza. Era lo correcto.

* * *

Finn estaba en la habitación de su hijo Tyler observándolo mientras dormía. Después de una mañana montando en bici, de una tarde intentando hacer galletas de mantequilla de cacahuete y fracasando, y de una noche viendo las dos primeras películas de Harry Potter, Tyler se había quedado dormido en el sofá.

Ahora, mientras lo miraba, sintió una calidez en su pecho. El amor estaba ahí. El amor verdadero, nacido de la frustración y de la sensación de ser un desastre como padre, pero con el deseo de mejorar. Tyler era todo lo que podía desear de su hijo… aunque no era un niño muy fácil. Eso parecía haberlo sacado de su madre.

Salió de la habitación y bajó hasta el salón, donde se recostó en el sillón e intentó pensar qué haría a continuación.

Echaba de menos a Liz y ahora estaba dándose cuenta de lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a tenerla en su vida. Echaba de menos hablar con ella, verla, sentir su sonrisa. La echaba de menos en su cama, pero eso era lo menos importante. Aunque la desearía hasta el día que muriera, el dolor que sentía por dentro no era sólo por un deseo físico, sino por el deseo de tener una conversación, de oír su risa, de verla con Tyler, Melissa y Abby.

La quería en su vida, quería que fuera su familia.

Y no era el único. Tyler había pasado de estar enfadado con su madre a hablar de ella todo el tiempo, tanto que ese día había estado contando las horas que faltaban para volver a verla. Ambos habían aprendido una lección en los últimos días.

Tyler había aprendido a mostrarle un poco más de respeto a su madre y Finn había aprendido que Liz lo era todo para él. Cerró los ojos y supo que la amaba.

La amaba. Y en lugar de hacerla sentirse como una princesa, en lugar de prometerle amor y adorarla eternamente, le había pedido matrimonio como una solución práctica a su problema.

—Oh, mierda.

¡Menudo estúpido!

Bueno, lo había estropeado todo, pero lo solucionaría. Tenía que haber un modo. Liz era una madre genial y lucharía por ella. Pensaría en cómo hacerlo bien, en cómo ser el hombre que ella merecía. Lo había amado una vez y tal vez podría volver a hacerlo. No todo estaba perdido.

Comprendía lo que no le gustaba de Fool's Gold y, aunque no le hacía gracia la idea de dejarlo todo atrás, podría dirigir el negocio desde San Francisco y hacer unos cuantos viajes a la semana. Tal vez incluso podrían tener una segunda residencia allí y pasar los veranos en el pueblo. Eso sería una buena solución.

Ojalá le diera una segunda oportunidad.

Tenía que hacerlo, se dijo. La convencería para que lo hiciera. De algún modo le demostraría que tenían que estar juntos.

Una vez tomada la decisión, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, pero a medio camino del porche se detuvo. Presentarse en su casa en mitad de la noche no era lo más inteligente, como tampoco lo era dejar a Tyler solo en casa. Así que esperaría. Trazaría un plan y esa vez sí que lo haría bien.

* * *

Liz miraba el reloj ansiosamente. Se suponía que Finn le llevaría a Tyler ese domingo, pero todavía eran las once de la mañana. A ese ritmo, le daría un ataque al corazón antes de que pasara una hora más. Tenía que mantenerse ocupada con algo.

Las niñas se habían marchado a pasar la mañana con sus amigas para celebrar que se quedaban en el pueblo. Estaban contentísimas y ver su alegría confirmó que había tomado la decisión correcta. Tyler también se lo agradecería porque así tendría la oportunidad de estar más tiempo con su padre y con su familia.

Había querido llamar a Carol, pero había decidido que Tyler y Finn lo supieran antes. Por eso había pasado una noche de lo más inquieta y una mañana muy mala. En ese estado, escribir le resultaba imposible porque le era imposible centrarse.

La idea de limpiar le produjo escalofríos, así que agarró un gran sombrero de paja y unas cuantas herramientas de jardín del porche trasero y salió a ver qué podía hacer. Apenas había empezado a quitar las malas hierbas cuando oyó a alguien llamándola.

—¿Mamá? ¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estás?

Aún de rodillas, se puso derecha y se le aceleró el pulso al ver a su hijo salir por la puerta trasera y correr hacia ella.

—¡Mamá!

Se echó a sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, tanto que no podía respirar.

Ella hizo lo que pudo por no llorar mientras sentía cómo se disipaba su miedo a haberlo perdido para siempre.

—Hola —le susurró ella.

El niño la soltó, la miró a los ojos y volvió a abrazarla.

—Te he echado mucho de menos.

—Yo también a ti.

Tyler miró a su padre y después se dirigió de nuevo a ella.

—Tal vez podría seguir viviendo aquí… la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Creo que eso podríamos arreglarlo. Tu padre y yo lo solucionaremos.

—¿Sí?

Los ojos de Finn se iluminaron.

Ella se levantó y despeinó al niño con un cariñoso gesto.

—Melissa y Abby volverán pronto y vamos a ir a la piscina. ¿Te apetece venir con nosotras?

—Claro.

Tyler entró en la casa como una flecha, pero se detuvo para mirar a su padre. Volvió, lo abrazó y echó a correr de nuevo.

Liz lo miraba mientras sentía que el mundo había vuelto a su ser. Denise había acertado en todo, al menos en lo que concernía a Tyler.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido?

Finn se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—¡Cuánto te he echado de menos, Liz!

Ella pensó en su última conversación, en cómo la había herido con palabras que no había pensado. No había sido culpa suya. ¿Por qué tenía que haberle ofrecido más si ella nunca le había dicho lo que sentía por él? Y ahora, por supuesto, nunca lo haría. No, cuando iba a quedarse allí.

—¿Os habéis llevado bien?

—Genial. Es un buen chico, pero da mucho más trabajo del que me imaginaba.

—Lo sé.

—La vida diaria nos ha enseñado cosas a los dos.

—De eso se trataba.

Él se acercó.

—Liz, nunca he querido quitártelo. De acuerdo, tal vez al principio sí, pero ya no. Los dos me importáis. Tenemos que solucionar esto.

Ella alzó una mano para detenerlo; era muy difícil estar cerca de él y oírlo hablar, probablemente porque por mucho que odiara el modo en que le había propuesto matrimonio, no podía evitar pensar cómo habría podido ser todo si la hubiera amado.

—Tenemos que hablar de esto —siguió diciendo él, ignorándola—. La semana que viene tenemos que reunirnos con la jueza.

—No será ningún problema. Me quedo en Fool's Gold.

Finn la miró.

—¿Y qué pasa con tu vida en San Francisco?

—Venderé la casa y me mudaré aquí. No será tan complicado. Tyler y las niñas quieren que nos quedemos y si estoy aquí, podemos criar al niño entre los dos. No viviré en esta casa, así que me aseguraré de comprar algo cerca de la tuya. Tyler podrá estar con los dos, cada semana con uno, y así la jueza se quedará conforme y todos estaremos contentos.

Ya había hablado con Emma, que estaba interesada en mudarse a algún pueblecito.

—No tardaré más de una semana o dos en organizarlo todo por allí. Si te quedas con Tyler, le pediré a tu madre y a Montana que cuiden de las niñas mientras lo arreglo todo. Me aseguraré de volver antes de que empiece el colegio.

—¿Y qué sacas tú con esto?

—Hacer feliz a mi familia. Hay cosas que no me gustan de este lugar, pero lo bueno supera a lo malo. Con el tiempo, la gente dejará de decirme si apoya o no lo que os hice a ti y a Tyler. Y además, soy escritora y puedo trabajar en cualquier parte.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué estás tan triste?

Porque estar cerca de él, saber que nunca había sido capaz de perdonarlo, no era su idea de estar bien. Porque el amor que sentía por él parecía crecer cada día y con el tiempo él encontraría a alguien. ¿Quién no amaría a Finn? Y después tendría que sonreír y fingir estar feliz mientras él salía con otra.

—Estoy cansada y he echado de menos a Tyler —miró hacia la casa—.Tengo que entrar. Nos vamos a la piscina.

Pasó por delante de él y Finn la agarró por la muñeca.

—Espera —la miró a los ojos—. Liz, tenemos que estar juntos.

—No.

—Escúchame. Siento lo que te dije, no quiero casarme contigo porque sea lo más práctico. Quiero casarme contigo porque te amo.

La soltó, como si estuviera seguro de que esas palabras bastaban para que no se fuera.

—Podemos ser una familia, los cinco. Iba a decirte que me mudaría a San Francisco para estar con vosotros, pero esto es mejor. Éste es nuestro hogar, Liz.

Fueron unas palabras agradables y ella tuvo que admitirlo. Decirle que se mudaría le añadía un poco de sacrificio, pero eso era muy fácil decirlo ahora que sabía que se quedarían allí.

—No —dijo y echó a andar hacia la casa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

Ella se detuvo junto al porche trasero y lo miró.

—No te creo. Bueno, sí, creo que quieres casarte conmigo, pero creo que lo haces porque soy la madre de tu hijo y porque es lo correcto. Pero, ¿amor? Tú nunca me has amado, ni entonces ni ahora. No has amado a nadie, excepto a tu familia y no estoy segura de por qué. Siempre has tenido todo lo que has querido e incluso ahora tendrás a tu hijo sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por tu parte.

—¿De eso trata todo esto? ¿De que no he sufrido lo suficiente?

—No, se trata de arriesgarlo todo. De entregar tu corazón incluso cuando no sabes qué va a pasar. Se trata de arriesgarse a tener a la persona que amas y decirlo en público.

—Nunca vas a perdonarme eso, ¿verdad?

—Te quería, Finn. Te di todo lo que tenía, no sólo mi corazón y mi alma, sino mi cuerpo también. Me habían llamado «puta» durante años y tenía que protegerme, no me importaba nadie hasta que llegaste tú. Era virgen y me llamaste «zorra» delante de todos tus amigos. Dijiste que no valía la pena.

—Lo sé y era yo el que no merecía la pena. Siempre lo he sido.

Oír eso no la hizo sentirse mejor.

—Ahora ya no importa. Voy a olvidar el pasado. Es la última vez que hablaremos de esto. Te quise entonces y te sigo queriendo, pero no me casaré contigo. Criaremos a Tyler juntos en este pueblo y con eso será suficiente.

Subió las escaleras y entró en la casa.

Por un segundo quiso creer que él iría tras ella, que le diría que estaba equivocada, que le suplicaría y ella acabaría cediendo al ver que había puesto algo de su parte, pero nada de eso pasó.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Finn ya se había ido.

* * *

**CAPITULO FINAL: JUEVES**


	20. Chapter 20

**************************__****Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**

* * *

**Capítulo Veinte**

—¿Cuánto te quieres emborrachar? —le preguntó Jake mientras servía otro whisky y se lo daba a Finn.

—Te lo diré cuando haya tenido bastante.

—No es un gran plan —le dijo Sam desde el otro sofá—. Ya sentirás bastante dolor por la mañana.

Los tres hombres estaban tirados en el salón de Finn; aún no había oscurecido y ya estaban achispados… al menos Finn. No podía hablar por sus amigos, seguro que ellos estaban teniendo más cuidado.

En cuanto a la reseca, ¡adelante! Tal vez un fuerte dolor de cabeza le ayudaría a olvidar lo que Liz le había dicho esa mañana.

—No cree que la amo —farfulló.

—Liz Sutton —le dijo Sam a Jake—. Es una larga historia.

—No tan larga —contestó Finn—. La dejé embarazada, le di la espalda y no la amé lo suficiente. No sabía que estaba embarazada. Si lo hubiera sabido, me habría casado con ella. Y eso ahora me convierte en el malo de la historia. Hacer lo correcto no está bien, ¿lo sabéis?

—No está enfadada por haberle dicho que te habrías casado con ella — explicó Sam.

—¿Entonces por qué?

—Las mujeres son complicadas.

—Ha dicho que no la quiero, pero sí que la quiero. Siempre la he querido, pero nunca lo había sabido —dio otro trago.

—¿Qué le has dicho tú? —le preguntó Jake.

—Que la quiero. Que quiero casarme con ella y no porque eso sea lo más prác… lo más práctico.

—¿Cuándo le has dicho que iba a ser práctico? —le preguntó Sam.

—Ya sabes… antes.

—¿Antes de qué?

—La última vez que le propuse matrimonio. Antes de saber que la amaba. Le dije que teníamos que casarnos porque era lo correcto. Quería hacer que se quedara aquí, con los niños, para poder ver a Tyler.

—No deberías haber dicho eso —le dijo Sam.

—Tal vez no, pero la amo y a ella no le importa. ¿Cómo puede no importarle?

—Tal vez le importe demasiado —le dijo Raúl—. Has estado actuando como un cretino mucho tiempo, ¿y si ella ha estado amándote desde entonces? Ha estado esperando a que te dieras cuenta y tú le has ofrecido una especie de acuerdo de negocios.

—Y le has quitado a su hijo —añadió Sam.

—No se lo he quitado. Han sido sólo unos días. Los niños son complicados, aunque las mujeres hacen que parezca fácil, pero es duro —cerró los ojos y se recostó en el sofá de piel.

Sus dedos se relajaron sobre el vaso y oyó a alguien levantarse rápidamente y quitárselo.

—Estás a punto de perder el conocimiento.

—Tengo que hablar con Liz.

—Tienes que darle algo de tiempo y necesitas un plan. Lo has estropeado todo desde el principio y ahora tienes que hacer algo para impresionarla.

—A Liz no le gustan esas cosas —murmuró Finn—. Creo que quiere que la deje tranquila y debería darle lo que pide.

—Lo que quiere es que la sorprendas —dijo Jake—. Sé de estas cosas.

—No Liz.

Sintió el dolor que sus amigos le habían prometido, pero no fue por el alcohol. Fue un dolor que salió de su corazón, del hecho de saber que jamás podría tener a Liz. Tal vez había tenido una oportunidad, pero la había desaprovechado.

Ella le había dicho que lo amaba y se aferraría a esas palabras para siempre, sabiendo que si hubiera sido más listo… si lo hubiera entendido antes, podría haberla tenido.

—Amo a Liz —farfulló.

—Eso ya lo sabemos —dijo Sam—. Deberías decírselo a ella.

—Demasiado tarde. Demasiado…

Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Liz vendió su casa en San Francisco mucho antes de lo que se habría imaginado.

Había terminado dejando a los tres niños con Carol porque, por alguna razón, no había sido capaz de ponerse en contacto con Finn el domingo. Carol le había dicho que todo iba bien, pero no había entrado en detalles.

Después de conducir hasta la bella ciudad junto a la bahía, había pasado dos días con Emma eligiendo todo lo que Tyler y ella necesitarían en los próximos meses y todo de lo que podrían prescindir de momento.

Vender la casa había resultado muy sencillo. Liz había llamado a una amiga que era agente inmobiliaria y Heidi había admitido que a su marido y a ella siempre les había encantado su casa y que estaban desesperados por mudarse de su piso ahora que querían formar una familia. Las negociaciones habían llevado menos de una hora y en dos días el contrato había estado cerrado y firmado. Emma, por su parte, tenía pensado ir a Fool's Gold la semana posterior al Día del Trabajo para ver si quería o no mudarse allí.

Con todo listo, Liz partió hacia Fool's Gold el jueves por la mañana. Finn y ella tenían una cita con la jueza al día siguiente y ahora que se instalaría definitivamente allí y que criarían a Tyler entre los dos, podrían satisfacer los requerimientos de la jueza y evitar la cárcel.

Después de recoger a los niños, fueron al Fox and Hound a almorzar.

—El cole empieza el martes —dijo Melissa en cuanto se sentaron—. Necesitamos ropa y material. Vamos un poco atrasados con las compras.

Liz se rió.

—¿Vamos?

—Ahora somos tres, mamá, y vamos a tardar más.

—Tienes razón. Cuando lleguemos a casa, podéis hacer listas de todo lo que necesitáis y después iremos a comprar. Hoy la ropa y mañana el material escolar. Tengo que estar en el juzgado a las nueve, pero no debería tardar mucho.

Tyler sonrió.

—¿Vas a decirle a la jueza que te quedas aquí?

—Sí. Seguro que se alegra.

El teléfono de Melissa sonó indicando la entrada de un mensaje. La niña miró la pantalla y se lo guardó en el bolsillo antes de que Liz pudiera recordarle que los móviles no estaban permitidos en la mesa.

—¿Te quedas en Fool's Gold por nosotras? — preguntó Abby.

—Un poco, sí. Y para que Tyler pueda estar al lado de su padre.

—Has sido muy buena con nosotras —la miró tímidamente y añadió—: ¿Puedo llamarte «mamá»?

La inesperada pregunta sacudió a Liz con fuerza y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Le he preguntado a Tyler si le importa y me ha dicho que no pasa nada.

Liz abrazó a la niña.

—Me gustaría, pero recuerda que por decirlo no nos estamos olvidando de tu verdadera mamá. Sé que la quieres.

Abby se acurrucó y Liz se giró hacia Melissa, que estaba mirando por la ventana.

—No pasa nada, tú no tienes por qué hacerlo.

La adolescente se sonrojó.

—A veces quiero, pero… No sé.

—«Liz» está bien.

—Puede que más adelante…

—Lo que te haga sentir más cómoda.

La camarera llegó y les tomó nota. Los niños empezaron a hablar sobre el festival de Fin del Verano de ese fin de semana y cómo tenían que tener terminadas las compras de la vuelta al cole para poder ir.

Liz escuchó y sonrió, contenta y feliz. Siempre echaría de menos a Finn, siempre lo amaría, pero en lo que concernía al resto de la familia, todo era… perfecto. Tal vez, después de todo, hacer lo correcto no era tan mala idea.

* * *

Liz se encontró con Finn en la puerta de los juzgados y, aunque intentó no mirar demasiado, lo encontró bien… demasiado bien. Tal vez con el tiempo se acostumbraría a verlo y su cuerpo dejaría de reaccionar ante su presencia. Tal vez las cosas serían más fáciles entre los dos. Al fin y al cabo, una chica podía tener esperanzas.

—Hola —le dijo él—. ¿Qué tal tu viaje a San Francisco?

—Bien. Todo está en marcha y he vendido la casa.

Él le sostuvo la puerta y entraron.

—Qué rápido. ¿Vas a buscar algo aquí?

Liz asintió esperando no parecer tan decepcionada como se sentía.

Había pensado que él sacaría el tema de su última conversación, que le diría que la amaba y que quería que estuvieran juntos. Pero, por el contrario, caminaron en silencio hacia el despacho de la jueza.

Quince minutos después, la jueza Powers anunció que estaba complacida con su decisión de criar a Tyler entre los dos y les advirtió que no le hicieran perder más el tiempo.

—Tyler ha dicho que mañana iréis al festival del verano —le dijo Finn al salir del despacho.

—Los niños quieren ir y habrá una banda tocando al mediodía. Al parecer son famosos; yo no sé quiénes son y eso me hace sentir vieja.

—No eres vieja.

—Gracias.

Juntos salieron al sol de la mañana y se dirigieron al aparcamiento. Finn se detuvo junto al todoterreno de Liz.

—Quiero que seas feliz, Liz. Has renunciado a mucho para estar aquí.

—No a tanto. Es importante cuidar de los niños y hacer que sean felices. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

—¿Y quién cuida de ti?

Los oscuros ojos de Finn parecieron mirar dentro de ella y Liz quiso mirar a otro lado para que no pudiera ver cuánto lo amaba.

—Yo soy muy dura.

—Porque has tenido que serlo. Pero quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

_«Ámame»,_ pensó ella desesperadamente. _«Jura que soy lo mejor de tu vida»._

Pero Finn no pronunció esas palabras y Liz no tuvo el valor de pedirle que lo hiciera.

Se quedaron mirándose hasta que él se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

El festival del Final del Verano era en parte una fiesta para el condado, en parte una fiesta de granjeros y en parte una fiesta para los padres, que celebraban que el colegio empezaría en pocos días.

* * *

Liz llegó con los tres niños a las diez de la mañana del sábado y a las diez y cuarto ya se había quedado sola. Melissa había quedado con sus amigas y Abby y Tyler con compañeros del campamento. Liz les compró entradas para las atracciones a los dos más pequeños y les hizo prometer que se reunirían con ella a las once y media para almorzar. Después, se quedó en medio de la multitud, preguntándose qué hacer.

Exploró los puestos de artesanía y compró unas camisetas para los niños antes de que Carol Hudson la encontrara mientras miraba las velas.

—Las de olor a jazmín son geniales —le dijo la madre de Finn con una sonrisa—. Las tengo por todo el cuarto de baño. ¿Qué tal va todo?

—Bien —alzó la bolsa con las camisetas—. Haciendo gastos.

Carol señaló un puesto de granizados.

—Vamos, te invito.

Se pusieron a la cola.

—¿Te va bien?

—Estoy bien. La semana que viene empezaré a buscar casa.

Carol suspiró.

—Mi hijo es un idiota.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque está claro que los dos estáis locos el uno por el otro y que deberíais estar juntos.

—Finn no está enamorado de mí. Le interesa más el deber que el amor y a mí no me interesa conformarme con eso.

—¿Ni siquiera si alejarte de él te parte el corazón?

Liz suspiró

—¿Quisiste al padre de Finn?

—Constantemente, y lo sigo amando.

—¿Te habrías conformado con menos de lo que te ofreció?

—No —Carol sonrió con tristeza—. Estás tomando la decisión correcta. Mi cabeza me lo dice, pero mi corazón quiere que tengáis un final feliz.

—Soy feliz… o lo seré. Tengo tres niños geniales, un trabajo que adoro y, ¡ey!, voy a quedarme en Fool's Gold. ¿No es perfecto?

Carol se rió.

—¿Aún te preocupa estar aquí?

—No. No me gusta que la gente dé sus opiniones tan libremente, pero lo bueno supera a lo malo. Sé que si me ataca un fan loco, todo el mundo vendrá a rescatarme. Los niños están a salvo aquí y podemos ser felices. Eso es lo que importa.

Al instante se oyó un chirrido, como si alguien hubiera conectado un sistema de sonido. Liz y Carol se giraron hacia el escenario situado en un extremo del parque y Liz vio a alguien sujetando un micrófono, aunque no podía reconocerlo.

—Hola a todos —dijo una voz familiar.

Parecía Finn…

—Me gustaría pediros vuestra atención un minuto.

Carol se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¿Es Finn?

—Eso creo.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—No tengo ni idea.

—No tardaré mucho —siguió diciendo él—. Si podéis, acercaos un poco más al escenario. Me gustaría hacer un anuncio.

Liz y Carol se apartaron de la fila de los helados y fueron hacia el escenario.

—Para los que no me conozcáis, soy Finn Hudson.

—¡Sabemos quién eres! —gritó un hombre.

Finn se rió nervioso.

—Bien. Necesito vuestra ayuda con una cosa y tendréis que mantenerlo en secreto.

Varias personas se rieron.

—¿De verdad crees que eso va a pasar? —preguntó una mujer.

—Eso espero. Ahí va. Alguien muy importante para mí regresa a Fool's Gold. Se llama Liz Sutton. Algunos la conocéis.

—Es esa escritora.

—Es ella —confirmó Finn.

Liz miró a Carol.

—A mí no me preguntes, no sé qué pretende.

¿ Finn iba a hablar de ella delante de todo el pueblo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios iba a decir? Se acercó un poco más al escenario.

—Liz creció aquí, igual que yo. Su madre o no le hacía caso o la maltrataba. Algunos puede que la recordéis. Tenía mala reputación por estar siempre borracha y por… —vaciló.

La gente estaba callada.

—En el instituto, Liz era una chica dulce, preciosa e inteligente, pero casi nadie se molestó en fijarse. Por el contrario, los chicos decían cosas terribles sobre ella. Cosas que no eran verdad.

Liz se sentía humillada; no sabía si andar más deprisa o desaparecer entre la multitud.

—Pero todo era mentira y yo lo sé porque fui su primer novio, su primer beso y su primera vez.

—¡Sabemos lo del niño! —gritó alguien.

—Bien, pero lo que no sabéis es que le hice una promesa a Liz. Le dije que la amaba, que iríamos juntos a la universidad, y después, cuando un amigo me preguntó si estaba saliendo con ella, mentí y dije que yo jamás pasaría tiempo con alguien así. Negué que la conocía y lo hice delante de todos mis amigos y delante de ella.

Se oyeron sonidos de asombro.

—La traicioné y le rompí el corazón. La negué y me negué a mí mismo porque sí que la amaba. Pero era joven y estúpido y me preocupaban más mis amigos que ella. No la merecía.

—¡Y que lo digas! —gritó alguien.

Liz llegó a un lateral del escenario, donde estaban los escalones, pero ahora que estaba allí no sabía qué debía hacer. ¿Detenerlo? ¿Escuchar? Era el momento más surrealista de su vida.

—Liz se marchó y, ¿quién puede culparla? Unas tres semanas después, descubrió que estaba embarazada y volvió para decírmelo, pero yo estaba… ocupado.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó alguien.

—Que estaba en la cama con otra —dijo un tipo.

Varias personas se rieron.

—Qué idiota —comentó una mujer.

—Y que lo digas —contestó Finn—. Hace casi seis años, Liz volvió para contarme lo de mi hijo, pero alguien se interpuso y me ocultó la información.

Respiró hondo.

—La razón por la que os cuento esto es porque Liz va a quedarse aquí para que yo pueda estar con mi hijo y para que sus sobrinas puedan vivir en un lugar que les es familiar. Es una mujer cojonuda.

—¡Eh! ¡Que hay niños delante!

—Lo siento. Es una mujer increíble. Así que para ésos que queráis decir algo malo sobre ella, tendréis que véroslas conmigo. Ya basta de pararla por la calle o en una tienda y decirle que hizo mal al ocultarme lo de mi hijo. Ya basta de hacerla sentir mal. Liz se merece algo mejor y todos vamos a dárselo. ¿Entendido?

Se oyó un murmullo afirmativo.

Y Liz se sintió como si formara parte de una obra de teatro o estuviera viendo una película. No podía estar pasando.

—Si es todo eso que dices y estás enamorada de ella, ¿por qué no os casáis?

Liz se quedó tensa, no estaba segura de si quería oír o no la respuesta.

Finn suspiró.

—Hola, mamá.

La multitud se rió.

—Responde a mi pregunta —insistió Carol.

Liz contuvo el aliento.

—Yo quiero. Liz es mi mundo, pero he sido un idiota demasiadas veces. Le he pedido que se case conmigo porque es lo correcto.

—Sí que eres estúpido —comentó una mujer.

Todo el mundo se rió.

—¿Le has dicho que lo sientes? —preguntó un chico.

Liz se giró hacia esa voz y vio a Tyler junto a Carol. Abby y Melissa estaban cerca, mirando a Finn, esperanzadas.

—Le gusta que te disculpes cuando has hecho algo malo y siempre te da una segunda oportunidad —terminó Tyler.

—Esta vez no, colega —apuntó Finn.

—Pero si la quieres —dijo Melissa—, deberías volver a decírselo. Díselo de verdad.

—Bésala como hacen en las películas —añadió Abby.

—Eso no será suficiente. Liz se merece alguien mejor que yo.

—Cariño, si sólo nos casáramos con quien nos mereciéramos, el mundo estaría lleno de mujeres solteras —dijo una anciana.

Y hubo más risas.

—La amo —le dijo Finn a la gente—. Pero a veces el amor no es suficiente.

Liz miraba al hombre que siempre había estado en su corazón y supo que le habían dado el mejor regalo de todos. Una segunda oportunidad. Todas las dudas que había podido tener, se habían disipado al ver a Finn hablando delante de toda esa gente para protegerla y hacerla sentirse segura.

Sintió su amor, su cariño, su apoyo.

—El amor siempre es suficiente —dijo Liz.

Él se giró, impactado.

—Creía que no vendrías hasta el mediodía. Creía que los niños habían venido solos.

—Llevamos aquí un rato.

Él bajó el micrófono.

—¿Cuánto has oído?

—Todo.

—Te quiero, Liz. De verdad.

—Te creo.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —preguntó alguien entre el público.

Una mujer situada cerca del escenario respondió:

—Luego os lo contamos.

Finn dejó el micrófono y se movió hacia ella.

—Quiero que nos casemos y que seamos una familia, pero sólo porque quiero pasar mi vida contigo y hacerte feliz. Quiero ser el hombre que te mereces, pero necesitaré tu ayuda para lograrlo.

—Ya lo has logrado —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Es eso un «sí»?

Liz se dejó rodear por sus brazos.

—Sí —le susurró justo antes de que él la besara.

—¡Están besándose como en las películas! — dijo Abby—. Me encanta cuando eso pasa.

**Fin**


End file.
